Degrassi Evolutions (Season 2)
by Degrassian17
Summary: At Degrassi, life is a constant battle, and the stakes are high. This year, the students of Degrassi will struggle for what they want most – revenge, respect, friendship, a relationship... and no one's going down without a fight. Every story has two sides, and everyone has choices to make. Just When You Think You Know Someone You Don't.
1. Season 2

The 2nd season of '''Degrassi Evolutions''' premieres on March 31, 2014 on . The first half of the season follows a 4-week telenovela format with 20 episodes, airing Monday through Thursdays, named Degrassi Evolutions: The Breaking Point, depicting the beginning of the 2013-2014 school year all the way to winter break of the 2013-2014 school year. The next part of the season will follow a format with 12 episodes, named Degrassi Evolutions: Love Lockdown, depicting the time right after winter break of the 2013-2014 school year all the way to the beginning of spring break. The final part of the season will follow a weekly format with 12 episodes and will be named Degrassi Evolutions: Anything Could Happen depicting right after spring break up until the beginning of summer break. The slogan for this season is, "Just When You Think You Know Someone You Don't."

**Main Cast**

**Seniors**

*Demetrius Joyette as **Mike Dallas**, the alpha-male captain of the Toronto Ice Hounds.

**Juniors**

*Dylan Everett as **Campbell Saunders**, a homesick hockey player]] who is quickly unraveling.

*Dylan Sprouse as **Trent Michaels**, a headstrong ladies' man who is a member of the Toronto Ice Hounds and Hayley's twin brother.

*Laura Marano as **Hayley Michaels**, a kind, intelligent, but sometimes stubborn girl who wants to be a photographer and Trent's twin sister.

*Calum Worthy as **Dakota Harris**, an outgoing nice gay guy who is turning over a new leaf.

*Selena Gomez as **Stefanie Jamieson**, reformed bad girl who turning her life around.

*Aubrey Peeples as **Hadley Mills**, a rebellious girl who has a bad home life.

*Jacob Artist as **Danny Simth**, a cocky hockey player on the Toronto Ice Hounds. (**'''New'''**)

*Debby Ryan as **Ashli Fellom**, a teen mom who is struggling. ('**''New'''**)

*Shailene Woodley as **Heather Anderson**, a mean Christian girl who'll do anything to get what she wants. (**'''New'''**)

*Claudia Jessie as **Bambi Carmen**, a shy outsider who is quirky. (**'''New'''**)

**Sophomores**

*Ricardo Hoyos as **Zig Novak**, a skateboarder and musician who is insecure about his poverty.

*Olivia Scriven as **Maya Matlin**, a quirky cello virtuoso who is in the band WhisperHug.

*Lyle Lettau as **Tristan Milligan**, a loud-and-proud gay guy.

*Alex Steele as **Tori Santamaria**, a confident girl, who is trying to stay positive after all she's been through.

*Ross Lynch as **Austin Matthews**, a charming musician who is turning his life around.

*Logan Lerman as **Zac Andrews**, a talented writer/director who is turning over a new leaf.

*Melissa Benoist as **Aria Monroe**, a cool chill girl who is an outsider with a bad past who wants a fresh start.

*Zachary Gordon as **Beck Samuels**, a sarcastic and funny guy who loves music. (**'''New'''**)

**Degrassi Staff**

*Stefan Brogren as **Archie Simpson**, the school's principal.

*Cory Lee as **Winnie Oh**, the strict but caring media immersions and band teacher.

**Recurring Cast**

**Students**

*Luke Bilyk as **Drew Torres**, the headstrong, popular Student Body President repeating his senior year. (Grade 12)

*Aislinn Paul as **Clare Edwards**, the strong-willed, intellectual, compassionate, and sometimes sneaky Student Body VP. (Grade 12)

*Cristine Prosperi as **Imogen Moreno**, an artistic and eccentric outsider and second time senior. (Grade 12)

*AJ Saudin as **Connor DeLaurier**, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome and technology skills learning to be social. (Grade 12)

*Jessica Tyler as **Jenna Middleton**, a talented musician, and bubbly girl who has turned over a new leaf. (Grade 12)

*Melinda Shankar as **Alli Bhandari**, a beautiful, intelligent and determined student overcoming her mistakes. (Grade 12)

*Sarah Fisher as **Becky Baker**, a bubbly conservative Christian who is slowly opening up her mind. (Grade 12)

*Craig Arnold as **Luke Baker**, Becky's conservative and judgmental brother and a member of the [[Toronto Ice Hounds]].

*Tyler Posey as **Ben**, a sarcastic jock who is [[Zac Andrews]] cousin. (Grade 12)

*Jahmil French as **Dave Turner**, a controversial athlete and ladies' man who is learning to be cooler. (Grade 12)

*Liam Green as **Damon**, a friend of Zig's who is also poor and also a friend of Austin, with a sense of humor. (Grade 10)

*David Lambert as **Chase Anderson**, Heather's intolerant and conservative brother who is on the Toronto Ice Hounds. (**'''New'''**)

*Jane Levy as **Alice Martin**, a smart hard working scholar. (Grade 11)

*Tyler James Williams as **Randy**, Beck's gamer best friend. (Grade 10) (**'''New'''**)

*Zoe Levin as **Taylor**, the popular and mean captain of the power squad. (Grade 12) (**'''New'''**)

*Brandon Soo Hoo as **John**, the leader of the LGBT club. (Grade 12)

*Kevin Alves as **Fab Juarez**, a carpenter.

*Ana Corina Bizim as **Talia**, a party girl who is involved in drugs.

*Tosh Watson as **Harry**, a party boy.

**Other**

*Devon Werkheiser as **Cody**, a jerk who is a teen father. (**'''New'''**) (Grade 11)

*Mia Talerico as **Coey Fellom**, the toddler daughter of Ashli and Cody. (**'''New'''**)

**Adults**

*Spirit Synott as **Margaret Matlin**, Katie and Maya's mother.

*Brendan Beiser as **Mr. Matlin**, Katie and Maya's father.

*Shauna MacDonald as **Mrs. Novak**, Zig's hardworking, but poor mother.

*Nestor Carbonell as **George Matthews**, Austin's father, who is in prison.

*Vera Farmiga as **Diana Matthews**, Austin's hardworking mother.

*Kristen Dalton as **Sandra Michaels**, Trent and Hayley's caring and overprotective mother.

*George Newbern as **Joseph Michaels**, Trent and Hayley's soothed father.

*Steve Zahn as **Mr. Harris**, Dakota's adoptive father who is a business man.

*Leigh-Allyn Baker as **Mrs. Harris**, Dakota's overprotective adoptive mother.

***Ms. Milligan**, Tristan and Owen's mother.

***Mr. Santamaria**, Tori's father.

***Mrs. Santamaria**, Tori's mother.

*Roselyn Sanchez as **Ms. Jamieson**, Stefanie's cruel mother. (**'''New'''**)

*Jessica Chastain as **Carrey Andrews**, Zac's overprotective caring mother.

*Mark Wahlberg as **Simon Andrews**, Zac's father.

*Keanu Reeves as **Jackson Mills**, Hadley's recovering alcoholic father.

*Jodie Foster as **Mrs. Mills**, Hadley's recovering alcoholic mother.

*Jason Segel as **Mr. Monroe**, Aria's father.

*Demi Moore as **Ms. Lawrence**, Aria's mother and Mr. Monroe's ex-wife who is a famous dancer. (**'''New'''**)

*Carla Gugino as **Sandy**, Bambi's equally quirky mother. (**'''New'''**)

*Luke Evens as **Raymond Carmen**, Bambi's estranged father. (**'''New'''**)

*Josh Brolin as **Mr. Anderson**, Heather and Chase's father and a conservative Christian pastor. (**'''New'''**)

*Ruth Wilson as **Mrs. Anderson**, Heather and Chase's conservative Christian mother. (**'''New'''**)

*Jai Courtney as **Rob**, Dakota's laid back birth father who wants to be involved in Dakota's life. (**'''New'''**)

*Amy Adams as **Karen**, Dakota's laid back birth mother who wants to be involved in Dakota's life. (**'''New'''**)

*Jess Mal Gibbons as **Officer Turner**, Dave's father, who polices Degrassi Community School.

*Mark Ruffalo as **Phil Chambers**, Hayley's photographer and journalist mentor. (**'''New'''**)

*Bill Turnbull as **Max**, a guy who sells phones at the mall. (**'''New'''**)

*Blake Lively as **Molly**, a former intern of Phil Chambers, who is now famous journalist. (**'''New'''**)

**Degrassi Staff**

*Tom Melissis as **Dom Perino**, the strict history teacher who everyone thinks has anger issues.

*Michael Kinney as **Darryl Armstrong**, the reasonable math and gym teacher.

*Janick Herbert as **Madame Jean-Aux**, the French teacher who tries to be a friend to her students.

*Randal Edwards as **Mr. Townsend**, the awkward English teacher who also runs Bright Sparks.

*Emmy Rossum as **Jenny Stone**, the drama and English teacher who is understanding.


	2. New Character Descriptions

**Daniel "DANNY" Smith (16), Grade 11**

New player on the major junior hockey team, Danny expects to enjoy everything elite players revel in — puck bunnies, keggers, alpha male status at school. Truth is Danny is a fun-loving guy who never had to deal with any real consequences for anything he's done. Danny plays the jokester to everyone on the Ice Hounds, teasing and mocking the boys in the locker room, but laid back and cool in public, but he will lash out at anyone who crosses him or the team.

**Heather Anderson (16), Grade 11**

Heather is always bright, bubbly and enthusiastic. While Heather may be spoiled thanks to her parents indulging to her every whim which was anything she wanted, she's definitely not a brat. Her positive attitude and bright smile are infectious and she enters Degrassi believing she's the best at everything and making a few enemies because of that. Raised being a conservative Christian, Heather always puts her family first. Her family moved to Canada so her step-brother Chase could play hockey. She loves musicals, and singing in the church choir. She knows not everyone will agree with her traditional values, but that doesn't mean she's afraid to stand up for her beliefs.

**Bambi Carmen (16), Grade 11**

_Fun, energetic, with a magnetic look and intense stare– Bambi is an social outcast with a lot of people thinking she's a crazy weird girl. But she doesn't want to fit in, in fact she loves standing out and being quirky and she would hate to be anything different, so she goes to great lengths to stand out from the crowd. However Bambi does want a friend, someone she can connect with and won't think she's a freak: she's just a normal teen looking for excitement in her life._

**Ashli Fellom (16), Grade 11**

_As being a teen isn't hard enough, being a teen mom makes it even more stressful. Being kicked out because she was pregnant she lives with the dad of her toddler daughter Coey, Ashli never gives up though she works hard. She's down to earth, but gets judged by a lot of people. Her best friend Dakota tries his best to help her. _Unafraid to speak her mind Ashli is ready to make a new identity for herself at Degrassi, but that's easier said than done.

**Beck Samuels (15), Grade 10**

_Beck's self-aware, a gamer, cynical, quick-witted and smart. He has always struggled with fitting in, and as a consequence, has taken a social backseat for most of his years in school. As a new student to Degrassi and in his sophomore year, Beck is ready to put himself out there and have a great time and have the time of his life at Degrassi. Beck's keen ear and passion for music will bring him into a friendship with Austin, Maya, Zig, Zac and Bambi and closer to his hidden crush._


	3. The Breaking Point Promo 1

**DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS SEASON 2 PROMO 1:**

**THIS SEASON**

**LOVE**

(Zig is sitting on a bench, outside on a patio flustered, he looks up at Hayley who is standing in front of him looking at him.)

**GET READY**

**FEARS**

(Trent is sitting on top of a bench across from Degrassi, he tries to kiss Stefanie. She punches him on the shoulder.)

**FOR THE**

**BREAKING POINT**

**TROUBLE**

(Tori is in the gym, looking at Taylor sadly. Taylor looks at her smirking.)

**THAT COULD**

**RIVALRIES**

(In A Hallway; Beck bumps into Dakota, and walks away. Dakota runs up and pushes Beck to the ground.)

**TEAR**

**SECRETS**

(Austin is outside, across from Degrassi sitting on a picnic bench, he looks flustered. Then you see Danny sitting on the other side of the bench.)

**DEGRASSI**

**ENEMIES**

(Maya is in the Music classroom. Then the scene switches to Hadley at the mall staring at someone madly.)

**APART!**

**DRAMA**

(In The Theater; Heather walks away from Zac. Then she he turns back around.)

Heather: You can't do this… This isn't right.

Zac: (_Smirking._) Welcome to Degrassi.

**JUST**

**WHEN**

**YOU**

**THINK**

**YOU**

**KNOW**

**SOMEONE**

**YOU**

**DON'T**

**Degrassi Evolutions Season 2 Promo:**

**Degrassi Evolutions: The Breaking Point**


	4. Degrassi Evolutions S2 Music Video Promo

**Degrassi Evolutions Season 2 Music Video Promo: All Night**

"_**All Night**_"

_**SONG BY: ICONA POP**_

(In the gym; A camera crew has their camera and other tech all set up. The Power Squad are railing up.)

Photographer: Okay everyone, its yearbook time. Give me some school spirit!

(The Power Squad cheers. The photographer takes a picture of them. And then he takes another picture and this time when the flash goes off, the sign is there, that says "_**BEST COUPLE**_".)

Austin and Maya walk up, they're both happy and holding hands smiling. They pose for their picture, Austin puts his arms around Maya's waist. They smile happily. The photographer takes the picture, but after the flash. Hadley appears, Austin turns around and Hadley starts kissing him. Maya stares in shock. Hadley stops kissing Austin and laughs at Maya. Maya gets mad and lunges at Hadley, Austin gets in-between the two trying to stop them from fighting. Another flash goes off, and Austin and Maya are back in their happy pose, Maya walks away smiling. Austin follows her.

(The photographer takes another picture, and after the flash. A sign that says" _**DEGRASSI DRAMA CLUB**_" is seen.)

Zac, Heather, Dakota, Aria, Bambi and Tristan walk over. Zac has a script in his right hand, Aria, Bambi and Tristan are holding drama props. Heather crosses her arms, her and Zac look at each other and smile.

(The photographer takes the picture and after the flash.)

Zac and Heather look at each other madly and being arguing. Dakota watches in shock. Aria, Bambi and Tristan drop their props. Heather grabs the script from Zac and rips it in half. They start arguing even more, the photographer takes another picture and after the flash, Zac, Heather, Dakota, Aria and Tristan are back in the original poses. Dakota, Aria, Bambi and Tristan walk away. Zac fake smiles at Heather and walks away, Heather rolls her eyes and walks away in the opposite direction.

(The photographer zones his camera in and takes yet another picture. After the flash; A sign that says "_**The Toronto Ice Hounds**_".)

Dallas, Cam, Trent, Danny, Chase, Luke and the rest of the Ice Hounds walk over, cocky and laughing. They all fist bump each other, then the photographer takes the picture, after the flash; Tristan appears and they all gang up on him pushing him back, Tristan rolls his eyes. Cam joins in with the team, but he doesn't seem into it, neither does Trent. The photographer takes another picture and after the flash. Dallas, Cam, Trent, Danny, Chase, Luke and the rest of the Ice Hounds are back in their original positions, they walk away laughing.

(The photographer takes another picture and after the flash; A sign is seen and it says "_**DTV**_".)

Dakota, Beck, Imogen and Ben walk over. Ben has a DTV camera, Imogen counts to three with her fingers, and then Ben holds up the camera. Then the photographer takes the picture. After the flash Ben and Imogen watch in shock as Dakota and Beck begin arguing. After another flash; Dakota, Beck, Imogen and Ben are back into their original poses. They walk away.

(The photographer takes another picture and after he flash; A sign that says "_**DEGRASSI STARGAZZERS**_".)

A few random people walk over for the picture. Cam and Maya walk in also, and they accidently bump into each other, but some nervous. The photographer takes the picture and after the flash; Cam looks at Maya romantically, Maya smiles at him, Cam brushes some of Maya's hair to the side. They close their eyes, about to kiss, but then another flash goes off and Austin pulls Maya away from Cam and Dallas, Danny and Chase pull Cam away from Maya. Another flash goes off and this time Cam, Maya and the other random students are back into camera frame. Cam walks away awkwardly. Maya looks at him flustered.

(Dallas, Cam, Trent, Hayley, Dakota, Hadley, Danny, Ashli, Bambi, Heather, Zig, Austin, Maya, Zac, Aria, Beck, Tori, Ben, Chase, Tristan and a lot of random students walk into the gym and stand on these bleachers. They all face the camera and smile, while the photographer is taking a bunch of photos of them. Hayley smiles once again, but after the last flash; Everyone starts fighting.)

Austin once again stands in the way of Maya and Hadley. Austin gives Hadley a lecturing look, but Cam walks over to Maya through the chaos. Maya smiles and they start kissing.

Danny pushes Zig, but Zig punches him in the face. Danny falls back.

Zac and Heather are arguing with each other.

Trent walks through chaos that's going on and taps Stefanie on the shoulder, she turns around. They smile at each other and kiss. Back to Cam and Maya, they're holding hands smiling at each other.

Dakota and Beck are arguing, Ashli and Tristan are trying to stop them. There's a huge Degrassi United sign in the back. Chase and Luke take out lighters from their pockets and set it on fire and the sign starts burning to the ground. Hayley is watches everyone fighting, she is speechless.

(Then the photographer takes another picture and after the flash; Dallas, Cam, Trent, Hayley, Dakota, Hadley, Danny, Ashli, Bambi, Heather, Zig, Austin, Maya, Zac, Aria, Beck, Tori, Ben, Chase, Tristan and a lot of random students walk into the gym and stand on bleachers. They all are facing the camera and smiling.)

Photographer: That's it! That's what I call school spirit!

**DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: THE BREAKING POINT**

**THE SPRING EVENT**

**COMING MARCH 31**

(Austin is in between Maya and Hadley trying to prevent them from fighting.)

**JUST**

(Zac and Heather look at each other madly, they start arguing.)

**WHEN**

(Chase and other Ice Hounds push down Tristan.)

**YOU THINK**

(Ben and Imogen watch in shock, as Dakota and Beck are arguing.)

**YOU KNOW SOMEONE**

(Cam and Maya close their eyes about to kiss, but Austin pulls Maya away from Cam and Dallas, Danny and Chase pull Cam away from Maya.)

(Everyone is fighting on the bleachers around Hayley. It's totally chaos.)

**YOU DON'T!**

(Dallas, Cam, Trent, Hayley, Dakota, Hadley, Danny, Ashli, Bambi, Heather, Zig, Austin, Maya, Zac, Aria, Beck, Tori, Ben, Chase, Tristan and a lot of random students walk into the gym and stand on bleachers smiling at the camera. It zones into Hayley and she smirks and shrugs her shoulders.)


	5. Come As You Are (1)

**Here is the Season 2 premiere! This season the drama rises higher!:**

**At Degrassi, life is a constant battle, and the stakes are high. This year, the students of Degrassi will struggle for what they want most – revenge, respect, friendship, a relationship... and no one's going down without a fight. Every story has two sides, and everyone has choices to make. Degrassi Evolutions: The Breaking Point. Just When You Think You Know Someone You Don't.**

**Degrassi Evolutions: The Breaking Point Season 2 Episode 1: Come As You Are (1)**

**Main Plot: Austin**

(The first day back to school; Students are excited greeting their friends with open arms, and some jocks throwing a football. Ms. Matthews pulls up in the drive way of Degrassi. Austin, Danny and Zac get out Diana's mom's car. They smile as the look at Degrassi and everyone walking up and into it.)

Austin: (_Smiling._) This is it Danny. The famous Degrassi.

(Danny shakes his head, liking it.)

Zac: You mean infamous.

(Austin laughs as Aria walks by. Danny watches her walk away.)

Danny: (_Smiling_ & Talking About Aria.) Ohhh. I like it.

(They laugh as the start walking up to Degrassi.)

Mrs. Matthews: (_Yelling._) Oh and Austin. I'm going to out of town tonight. I left money for food on the counter and you can only have a few friends over.

Austin: (_Jokingly._) So we'll party!

Mrs. Matthews: (_Sarcastically_.) Hilarious!

(They laugh. Mrs. Matthews drives away. Austin, Danny, and Zac continue walking up to Degrassi.)

Danny: (_Curiously._) So what's this big assembly about anyway?

Austin: Most likely to welcome you and the other new Ice Hounds for making the junior hockey team.

(Danny shakes his head okay.)

Zac: I don't know Austin. Simpson sent home letters. This school might be getting shut down.

(Austin sighs since Zac's been saying this since a few weeks before school started.)

Austin: The schools not shutting down Zac.

Danny: I really hope it isn't. I just that got here.

(Dallas, Cam, Trent, Chase, Luke and other Ice Hounds are standing by a car.)

Dallas: (_Yelling._) Danny!

(Dallas signals for Danny to be with the rest of the team.)

Danny: I'll catch you guys later. (_Yelling._) What's up boys!

(Danny runs up to them. Dakota and Ashli walk over to Austin and Zac.)

Dakota: Hey guys.

Austin: Yo.

(Austin and Dakota hi five. Austin and Zac look at Ashli.)

Austin: Who this?

Dakota: Ashli she transferred here this year.

Ashli: Hey.

Austin & Zac: Hey.

Dakota: Bro this school is shutting down.

(Austin sighs.)

Austin: Come on, not you too.

(Dakota laughs.)

Dakota: What's wrong with him?

Zac: Well him and Maya had a summer full of romance. So now he thinks he's Romeo or something. And he's stressing because he hasn't seen her yet.

(Austin hits Zac's arm. Zac laughs.)

Austin: I'm not acting like Romeo. Me and Maya are better than ever.

Dakota: I may not have been in love before, but I get it. Maya seems to have that kind of power over guys.

(Dakota and Zac laugh. Hayley runs over to them.)

Hayley: Hey. Have you guys seen Zig?

Dakota: Oh you mean the guy who went rouge all summer.

Hayley: His baby died. Cut him some slack.

(Ashli looks shocked. The walk onto the sidewalk near the front steps.)

Austin: Whatever. You guys can make fun if you want, but Maya and I are a great couple.

Zac: So anyone want to see my scare again?

Austin, Dakota, & Hayley: No Zac.

(Austin, Dakota, Hayley and Ashli go up the front steps of Degrassi. Zac shakes his head disappointed.)

Zac: But it's so cool.

(Austin runs into the auditorium looking for Maya, he walks through the crowd of excited students who are hanging out with their friends. Austin can't find Maya anywhere, Hadley is sitting down nearby, Austin sees her. He walks over and sits next to her. Hadley smiles.)

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Hey.

Austin: Hey.

Hadley: Are you excited? New school year new me.

Austin: Yeah. Have you seen Maya?

(Hadley looks disappointed.)

Hadley: No… No I haven't.

(Austin notices Hadley's a little upset.)

Austin: What's wrong?

(Maya runs up to them.)

Maya: (_Smiling & Excitedly._) Austin!

(Austin sees Maya and smiles. He stands up from his seat, Maya jumps into his arms. He twirls her around. Hadley looks at them jealous.)

Maya: (_Smiling.) _Summer wasn't long enough.

Austin: (_Smiling._) I know. We spent 24 seven together, it went by so fast.

(Hadley takes a deep breath. She fake smiles.)

Hadley: (_Fake Smiling._) Hi Maya.

Maya: Hey.

(Austin and Maya sit down, as so do all the other students. He puts his arm around Maya. Simpson walks on the stage. Everyone gets quiet.)

Mr. Simpson: I know you all are probably wondering why I called this assembly. I thought about including the news in my later home, but… Some things are better said in person.

(Everyone looks around nervous about what Simpson is about to announce.)

Mr. Simpson: After much serious debate… the new strict rules that added last school year are no longer in action.

(Everyone look shocked. Simpson smiles, as everyone jumps up cheering.)

Hadley: Thank goodness.

(Maya smiles.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) I have a really good feeling about this year.

(Austin smiles.)

Austin: (_Smiling._) Me too.

(Austin and Maya kiss. Hadley looks at them madly.)

**Opening Sequence: At the beginning two people are doing a salto over the stairs at the entrance of the school with a large crowd watching; the camera makes a close up of the people. Ashli is in the crowd reacting in surprise to the people who made a salto. The camera moves to the Degrassi garden where Beck is sitting on a bench and laughing and then behind him Austin and Hadley sneak up behind him and throw a bucket of water at him while a lot of people are watching. Austin and Hadley laugh happily too. The camera moves to the right as Mr. Simpson approaches with questioning and disappointed look, he then signals for the camera to stop. The camera then pans to the theatre, where Dakota and Tristan are participating for the school's musical rehearsal. They dramatically hold hands, and look at each other like they're in love. The camera then rotates 180 degrees, to Zac sitting critically on another table that reads Degrassi Drama. Zac is holding a script in both hands, he smirks pleased with Dakota and Tristan performance. The camera then pans to some lockers where Aria and Heather are laughing. In the entrance lobby Danny and Dallas looking very tough with their hockey sticks as they flirt with some girls. The camera moves to the music class where Maya is playing the cello, Zig playing an electric guitar and Bambi playing the tambourine, all looking very happy. Again, their instruments can be heard in the audio, a crowd is watching them. The camera pans to the left and Cam is their enjoying the performance smiling and clapping. The camera pans to the gym, a bunch of cheerleaders catch Tori after they threw her in the air. They let her down and she smiles at the camera. Taylor pushes her out the way and smiles, Tori rolls her eyes. Pan to outside where Trent is about to throw a basketball into the basket but Stefanie playfully takes it from him and throws the basketball into the basket. Trent and Stefanie look to each other smiling and in love. The camera moves to Hayley, then she smiles and walks to the entrance of the school. The Degrassi logo appears on Hayley's jacket and pops onto the screen.**

**Sub Plot: Zig & Hayley**

(Students in the auditorium are still cheering from the news.)

Dakota: (_Excitedly._) No more of his strict rules!

(Dakota and Zac fist bump.)

Dakota: (_Jokingly._) No more feeling like we're in prison.

(Dakota, Hayley and Zac laugh.)

Ashli: Wait, what's the big deal about it?

Dakota: (_Laughing._) If you went here last year you'll understand.

Mr. Simpson: (_Smiling._) Everyone settle down, sit down. It's exciting I know. I also want to give a warm welcome to some new Degrassi students. They are new to a major junior hockey team the Toronto Ice Hounds! Guys stand up!

(The Danny, Chase and other new members of the Ice Hounds stand up cheering as other students clap and cheer. Even Dallas, Trent, Luke and other Ice Hounds stand up cheering. Cam stands up cheering, but he is not cheering as loud. Heather jumps out of her seat, and claps and cheers loudly.)

Dakota: New members, Austin's got one as his neighbor. So which one of you ladies are going to go after them?

(Hayley laughs.)

Ashli: Not me.

Dakota: That leaves you Hayley.

Hayley: (_Smiling._) Really Dakota.

(Hayley sees Zig standing by the door. She similes.)

Mr. Simpson: Welcome back to Degrassi guys. Let's make this school year the best one yet!

(People clap and cheer. Hayley gets out of her seat and walks over to Zig. Zig smiles at her.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) You're late. How was your summer?

Zig: Okay I guess. I didn't get to really enjoy it that much, because uh…

(Hayley knows it's still hard for Zig.)

Hayley: It's okay you don't need to say it.

Zig: Um... Yeah…

(Hayley smiles at Zig's new appearance. He's uppercut, black leather jacket, faded grey shirt and boots.)

Hayley: So you have a new haircut and style.

(Zig laughs a little.)

Zig: Yeah. It um… seemed to fit me better.

(Hayley wonders why Zig is mentioning anything about their kiss.)

Hayley: Um okay… So?

Zig: So what else?

Hayley: What else with you?

(Zig and Hayley stare at each other, both not knowing where to go from here. Heather is walking through the crowd smiling. She walks over to Zig and Hayley.)

Heather: (_Smiling &Excitedly._) Hey! I'm Heather Anderson. My brother is an new Ice Hound. And we're new from the Hamptons.

(Zig smiles a little.)

Zig: Ah the Hamptons. I've could've guessed you were from there.

Heather: (_Smiling._) I'll take that as a compliment. Tori walks through the crowd and sees them. She walks up.)

Tori: Oh hey…

Heather: (_Smiling._) Hey.

(Tori tries to hold Zig's hand, but he is reluctant. Heather takes her schedule out her bag.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) Any chance you gals can show me to my class?

(Hayley doesn't want to as she wants to catch up with Zig. But she gives in.)

Hayley: Um sure…

Tori: Okay.

Hayley: Um… Zig talk later?

Zig: Yeah.

(Tori is bothered by this.)

Tori: No time for that lets go.

(Tori and Hayley away and Heather follows.)

**Third Plot: Stefanie**

(In Perino's Class; Stefanie, Trent, Alice and other students are completely silent as they're doing a work sheet. Stefanie finishes, she gets up from her seat and walks up to Mr. Perino and gives him the paper. Perino is shocked that Stefanie finished this early.)

Mr. Perino: You're finished already. You still have time to check over your answers. We still have time class just started.

(Stefanie smiles confidently.)

Stefanie: (_Smiling._) No need I nailed it.

(Alice looks at Stefanie madly. Stefanie goes back to her seat behind Alice. Stefanie takes her phone and starts texting. The sound is bothering Alice.(

Alice: (_Hostile._) Can you please stop I'm trying to do my work. The year just started so I want to start off right.

(Stefanie sticks her tongue out at Alice. Trent sees and him and Stefanie silently laughs. Simpson comes on the intercom .)

Mr. Simpson: Stefanie Jamison please come to the main office.

(Stefanie sighs. She gets out of her seat and walks out the class. Trent watches her worried. She goes into Mr. Simpson office. Stefanie's parole officer Ms. Donna is standing by Simpson's desk.)

Mr. Simpson: Time for a random check in. Have a seat.

Stefanie: (_Annoyed._) Really school year just started can I at least try enjoy the first day.

Ms. Donna: (_Hostile._) Your condition is of your probation. You have no say when the check ins are.

(Stefanie sighs.)

Stefanie: How long do we have to do this?

Ms. Donna: (_Hostile._) As long as it takes. For you to satisfy your plea agreement or you'll face serious charges with your association with Mick Daniels. So shall we visit the ladies room.

Mr. Simpson: You know the drill.

Stefanie: Yeah I do.

(Stefanie takes the pee cup and walks out the office, Ms. Donna follows her. Later, Stefanie and Ms. Donna are in Mr. Simpson's office.)

Stefanie: (_Sarcastically._) Good thing I already had my daily eight glasses of water.

Mr. Simpson: Is there anything else Ms. Donna?

Ms. Donna: I've been trying to schedule a home visit Ms. Jamieson, but it seems that your mom is almost never home.

Stefanie: My mom has two jobs. And she works a lot of double shifts.

(Ms. Donna writes in her journal. She closes it.)

Ms. Donna: That will be it for it for now. And of course you need to follow your nightly curfew. Any questions?

Stefanie: Yes. Are you always such a b with a side of itch?

(Simpson looks at Stefanie.)

Ms. Donna: (_Hostile._) Don't start with me.

(Ms. Donna walks out his office.)

Mr. Simpson: (_Sarcastically._) She's friendly.

(The bell rings.)

Stefanie: Can I get to class. I have math.

Mr. Simpson: Before you go I just want to talk for a sec. The day just started and teachers already are telling me how good you're doing.

Stefanie: (_Unconvincing._) Yeah so I can stay out of jail.

Mr. Simpson: Are you sure that's the only reason.

(Stefanie sighs.)

Stefanie: Fine you caught me. I like school.

Mr. Simpson: You have options Stefanie. I know you have talents for dancing and other things and I know someone at a preforming arts school. Maybe I can get you an audition.

(Simpson takes out a pamphlet from a preforming arts school. Stefanie takes it.)

Mr. Simpson: Um it's too late to apply for this school year, but there's always next year. Take a look. I'll write you a late slip.

(Stefanie looks through the pamphlet. She smiles liking the school.)

**Main Plot: Austin**

(Austin and Hadley are in an empty classroom.)

Hadley: Simpson asked me to help Drew and Clare with the pep rally for the Ice Hounds.

Austin: Oh okay. I can ask Maya to help.

(Hadley shakes her head.)

Hadley: Or can you help?

Austin: Sure.

(Hadley thinks it's the perfect time to tell Austin how she really feels about him. She takes a deep breath.)

Hadley: (_Nervously._) Austin I have to tell you something.

Austin: What?

Hadley: (_Nervously._) I wanted to tell you this all summer… But you were most of the time with Maya.

Austin: (_Curiously._) What is it?

Hadley: (_Nervously._) I really, really like you a lot. And I want you to be with me and not Maya. I liked you for a while.

(Austin just stares at her speechless. Hadley gets more nervous.)

Hadley: Say something… Please…

(Austin sighs.)

Austin: Hadley don't take this the wrong way…

(Hadley looks sad as she knows what Austin is about to say.)

Austin: I don't want to be with you… I really like Maya…

Hadley: (_Madly._) You know what… Just forget I even said anything.

Austin: Hadley wait…

(Hadley cuts Austin off.)

Hadley: What else is there to say I'm not good enough.

Austin: I didn't say that. You're a great girl, but.

(The second warning bell rings. People walk into the class. Hadley starts walking away madly. Austin grabs her left arm, stopping arm.)

Austin: We can still be friends.

Hadley: (_Madly._) Dream on.

(Hadley storms out the class madly.)

**Sub Plot: Zig & Hayley**

(After school, Hayley's House "Hayley's Bedroom"; Dakota is sitting on the bed, on Hayley's laptop. He's looking at a Twitter page that says a huge party at Austin's house.)

Dakota: Everyone is going to this party.

Hayley: (_Curiously._) Everyone, everyone?

(Hayley has a new outfit she just brought on. She is looking at herself in the mirror to see how she looks in it.)

Hayley: Is my top and tights to clingy?

(Dakota laughs.)

Dakota: (_Smiling._) Who are you trying to impress?

Hayley: Can't I just want not to be clingy?

Dakota: Come on tell me.

(Hayley smiles.)

Hayley: Zig and I kissed during summer.

(Dakota stares at Hayley shocked. He smiles.)

Dakota: (_Shockingly._) What. Why didn't you tell me?

Hayley: I didn't want to get my hopes up. And rightfully so. He didn't even mention it today. And he is still grieving about the baby dying plus he's still dating Tori.

Dakota: I doubt he wants to still be with Tori. It obvious that he likes you. Look you should just go for it.

Hayley: But what if he wants to forget?

(Trent walks past the bedroom.)

Dakota: Trent!

(Trent walks in the room.)

Dakota: We need your advice on this subject.

(Trent starts to walk out the room.)

Dakota: Trent.

(Trent sighs.)

Trent: Do I have too?

Dakota: Yeah. Let's say a girl likes a guy and they kissed. What if he doesn't bring it up?

Trent: If he likes her, he'll kiss her again.

(Dakota smiles.)

Dakota: (_Smiling._) I was right. I told you Hayley.

Hayley: But shouldn't these people talk first?

Trent: No talking, he'll come to you.

(Trent knows they're talking about Zig.)

Trent: (_Teasing._) Wait does this guy happens to favor skateboarding and in a band.

Hayley: Out.

(Trent walks away laughing. Hayley smiles at Dakota.)

**Third Plot: Stefanie**

(Stefanie is at the Dot. Trent walks up to her.)

Trent: Hey Stefanie is everything okay? Why did you get pulled out of class this morning?

Stefanie: My probation officer.

(Trent notices all the preforming arts school things that Stefanie has.)

Trent: And all the preforming arts stuff?

Stefanie: Simpson give it to me. He says I'm preforming arts material.

(Stefanie laughs.)

Trent: What makes you think you're not? You should apply.

Stefanie: Like I even know how. I have to choose a major and then audition.

Trent: Then ask know it all Alice.

(They look at Alice sitting at a table looking at ideas for new Degrassi Daily articles.)

Stefanie: She would never.

Trent: Try.

(Stefanie walks over to Alice.)

Stefanie: Hey Alice.

(Alice looks at Stefanie.)

Alice: Stefanie.

Stefanie: Can you help me look at some preforming art school applications. You don't have too.

(Alice shakes her head.)

Alice: No that's okay. I'll love too.

Stefanie: (_Shocked._) Really?

Alice: Yeah. Meet me at my house in an… Hour?

Stefanie: Sure.

(Alice, she gets out her seat and walks away.)

**Main Plot: Austin**

(Austin's House "Dining room"; Austin is setting candles and puts food on trays. There's a knock on the door, Austin rushes over and opens it. Maya walks in smiling.)

Austin: You look beautiful.

Maya: (_Smiling._) Thanks.

Austin: (_French Accent._) Welcome to Matthew's restaurant. Today we have cheese burgers, French fries and some drinks.

(Maya laughs.)

Maya: (_Laughing._) You're a doff.

(Austin laughs.)

Austin: (_Smiling._) Who wants to have a romantic date with his girl.

(Zac and Danny walk in through the basement door. They have party stuff. Austin is shocked.)

Austin: Um what are you guys doing here?

Zac: Well you left the basement patio door unlock.

Danny: And we're taking advantage of your mom being out of town.

Zac: We're throwing a party.

(Austin shakes his head no. He gets up out of his seat.)

Austin: Me and Maya are having a date.

Zac: Maya can you help me set up?

Maya: Yeah.

(Zac and Maya leave the room.)

Austin: No, no, no, no. If my mom finds out she'll not just kill me. But you'll kill all of us slowly and painfully.

(Danny laughs.)

Danny: (_Jokingly._) Who knew you was a loser.

Austin: I'm not.

(Danny laughs.)

Austin: Cancel the party.

Danny: Uh that's not really possible.

(Austin sighs.)

Austin: It was posted on Facerange.

Danny: Yeah. And Zac tweeted it.

Austin: Oh man.

Danny: Oh and I got this for you. In case you decide to swap your v card tonight.

(Danny takes out his wallet and takes out a condom, he tosses it to Austin. Austin catches it.)

Austin: Dude really.

(Danny laughs. The doorbell rings. Danny smiles.)

Danny: (_Smiling._) The drinks are here.

(Austin shakes his head no.)

Austin: You got alcohol.

(Danny walks away smiling. Austin puts the condom in his wallet. The scene switches, Hadley is at Aria's house.)

Aria: So you told him you liked him and?

Hadley: He rejected me.

Aria: Well he does have a girlfriend.

(Hadley sighs.)

Hadley: Don't remind me.

(Hadley smiles getting an idea.)

Hadley: You said there's a party at Austin' s house tonight, right.

Aria: Yeah.

Hadley: I'm going to go.

Aria: That's not the best idea.

Hadley: He'll be glad I did. I will make Austin mine.

**Third Plot: Stefanie**

(Alice House "Alice's Bedroom"; Stefanie and Alice are sitting at seats at the desk.)

Stefanie: Is it pathetic I have no idea what to major in?

Alice: No you just need to narrow it down. You like dancing so you could do that.

Stefanie: Yeah.

Alice: Any other talents? (_Snarky._) That don't involve drug dealing and stealing boyfriends?

(Alice laughs. Stefanie laughs.)

Alice: (_Jokingly._) I'm joking. So when you used to sell. (_Curiously._) How did you find your connections?

(Stefanie wonders why Alice wants to know.)

Stefanie: Are you serious?

Alice: Just curious.

Stefanie: Okay, well you know someone who knows someone. But I'm done with that stuff for good. It's a brand new Stefanie Jamieson.

Alice: You can get us into clubs right? We can go for a girl's night.

Stefanie: Us…

Alice: Yeah. We're friends right.

(Stefanie smiles.)

Stefanie: (_Smiling._) Yeah… Okay.

(Later; Stefanie is outside the Michaels house she knocks on the front door. Trent opens it, and smiles, happy to see Stefanie.)

Trent: Stefanie.

Stefanie: You got a sec?

Trent: Yeah… Come in.

(Stefanie smiles a little. She walks into the house. Trent closes the door.)

Stefanie: What's the deal with Alice?

Trent: Was she all judgmental about the preforming arts stuff?

Stefanie: No she was helpful. Now she wants to hang out.

(Trent laughs a little.)

Trent: That's great.

Stefanie: (_Worried._) Isn't it a little weird?

Trent: You and Alice have been fighting since you two first met. If she's willing to end the conflict do it.

Stefanie: Alice has her own friends why does she want to hang out with me?

Trent: (_Smiling._) Because you're awesome. Why are you so negative? It's like you're waiting for the sky to fall.

(Stefanie laughs.)

Stefanie: Can you blame me.

(Trent looks at Stefanie with a look that says I love you.)

Trent: (_Comforting._) You need to start believing that you deserve happiness because you do. You're a good person loser.

(Stefanie smiles.)

Stefanie: Okay I'll make plans with her tonight.

(Trent smiles.)

**Main Plot: Austin**

(Austin's House; The house is filled with people having a blast at the party. Some people are hanging with their friends, dancing, some guys and girls are making out with each other. Dallas, Danny, Luke and other Ice Hounds are there, they're holding a kag. Danny is chugging alcohol.)

Dallas, Luke & Other Ice Hounds: Chug. Chug. Chug. Chug!

(Danny finishes the whole cup.)

Dallas: Woo!

(Dallas and Danny high five. Music is blasting, the song "All Night" by Icona Pop is playing. Austin and Maya are standing by the steps, with their cups in their hand.)

Austin: Sorry about the party. I wanted us to have this perfect date.

Maya: No its okay. The parties fun.

(Zac walks up to Danny.)

Zac: I just saw Hadley in the drive way.

(Danny and Dallas look shocked.)

Dallas: Well here comes the drama.

(Danny signals Austin to come over.)

Austin: I'll be back.

(Austin walks over to Danny.)

Austin: This party is awesome!

(Danny gives Austin a cup with alcohol.)

Austin: No that's okay. I wanna be sober.

Danny: Trust me you're going to need it. Zac saw Hadley in your drive way, she was parking her car. I thought you rejected her.

(Austin takes the cup from Danny. Hayley and Dakota walk by.)

Austin: I did… Sorta.

(Austin sighs.)

Austin: Okay um. Do me a favor and distract Maya.

(Danny shakes his head yes, he walks over to Maya. Austin drinks some alcohol from his cup He walks by Zig and out the patio.)

Sub Plot: Zig & Hayley

(Zig is talking to some guy. Hayley is standing near Zig. The song "All Night" by Icona Pop is still playing.)

Zig: This house is my buddy Austin's and we were practicing music for the band all summer. We're gonna do auditions for new members of WhisperHug.

(The guy shakes his head okay. Hayley walks over to Zig.)

Hayley: Hey.

(Zig smiles.)

Hayley: Are you having a good time?

Zig: Uh yeah I am. This party rocks.

(Hayley can't hear Zig over the loud music.)

Hayley: (_Yelling._) I can't hear you.

(Zig can't hear Hayley over the loud music either.)

Zig: (_Yelling._) What?

Hayley: (_Yelling._) I said I can't hear… Nevermind.

(Dakota walks over to Hayley and holds her left hand, walking away.)

Dakota: Hayley I have the funniest thing to tell you.

(They walk away from Zig.)

Dakota: Can't you try to have fun?

(Hayley starts doing a weird dance.)

Dakota: Okay anything, but that.

(Hayley stops dancing.)

**Third Plot: Stefanie**

(Stefanie and Alice are waiting in line outside a club.)

Alice: (_Yelling._) You think these fake ids will work?

Stefanie: Not if you say it any louder. It will work you need to play the part of a girl of age.

Alice: Do I look of age?

Stefanie: You may have better luck if you.

(Stefanie unbuttons Alice shirt lower.)

Stefanie: Unbutton a little. You should just have wear a turtle neck.

Alice: I don't have a closet full of slut wear like you.

(Stefanie laughs. Alice shakes her head.)

Alice: Sorry. I didn't mean…

Stefanie: Don't be. Keep the attitude and do what I do.

(They walk up to the bouncer.)

Bouncer: Id's.

(They saw him their fake id's. The bouncer believes them. They walk in the club, it's crowded with people dancing.)

Alice: (_Excitedly._) It worked.

(Stefanie smiles.)

Stefanie: (_Smiling._) I told you.

(They start dancing.)

**Main Plot: Austin**

(Zac is outside on the patio with a bunch of people. He puts a bunch of papers of the strict school rules on a grill. He has a lighter.)

Zac: No more of these rules!

(People cheer. Zac is about to burn the paper. Heather walks up and snatches them.)

Heather: (_Lecturing._) No what is wrong with you! I can use these.

(Heather walks away going back inside the house. Zac shakes his head.)

Zac: Who the hell was that?

(Austin walks by Zac, He walks up to Hadley.)

Austin: What are you doing here?

Hadley: Giving you a chance to change your mind.

(Austin sighs and shakes his head. Hadley knows coming to the party was a bad idea.)

Hadley: Oh you're not going too… I thought you'll be happy to see me.

(Hadley starts crying. Austin feels bad.)

Austin: Okay don't cry. Go up to my room I'll meet you there in five. Then we can talk, alright?

(Hadley smiles a little and wipes away some tears.)

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Okay.

(Hadley is about to walk through the patio. Austin stops her.)

Austin: Do you really want to walk through the party crying.

Hadley: Right I'll go through the front door.

(Hadley walks away. Austin chugs down his drink. He walks away, going back into the house.)

**Third Plot: Stefanie**

(Stefanie walks out the bathroom. Her phone starts ringing, she takes it out and answers it. It's her mom.)

Ms. Jamieson: (_Hostile._) I heard about your little club spree.

Stefanie: (_Shocked._) What?

Ms. Jamieson: (_Hostile._) I got a call. Get home now, I'm on way to your house.

(Ms. Jamieson hangs up. Stefanie is extremely worried. Alice walks up to her.)

Alice: What's wrong?

Stefanie: You called my probation officer didn't you?

(Alice looks flustered.)

Alice: Yeah I did… But.

(Stefanie cuts Alice off.)

Stefanie: My mom doesn't give a crap about me. She would tell my probation officer. I could be in serious trouble.

Alice: I just…

Stefanie: Just screw it.

(Stefanie runs out the club. She stops outside. Stefanie is on the verge of tears, she takes out her phone and goes in her contacts. She looks at Trent's number. She needs to talk to him so she could get some comfort.)

**Main Plot: Austin**

(The song "Midnight Memories" by One Direction is playing. Austin and Maya are standing by the steps.)

Maya: You want me to stay?

(Austin shakes his head no.)

Austin: I love you too. But it's getting late you have a curfew.

Maya: Well don't want to upset my parents so I'll go. Don't have to must fun.

Austin: Without you I could never.

(They kiss, Maya walks away, smiling. Austin watches her smiling, Maya walk out the front door. Danny walks over.)

Danny: There's a girl in your room.

Austin: Yeah waiting to get rejected.

(Dallas walks over.)

Danny: There's a myth you have to reject a girl three times before it sticks.

(Danny and Dallas laugh.)

Austin: Well this time it better.

Danny: Okay well better you go on the battlefield. You have to take a drink from the…

Danny & Dallas: (_Yelling._) Trophy of power!

(A bunch of Ice Hounds run over with the kig, Luke takes out a video camera and starts filming.)

Austin: No guys.

(They force Austin to chug the alcohol. Later; Austin's drunk he opens his bedroom door abruptly.)

Hadley: If you're drunk.

Austin: (_Drunkenly._) No… No… I'm um… I'm fine. I just had beer in a trophy.

(Austin closes the door. He starts walking over to the bed, he wobbles and sits by Hadley on his bed.)

Austin: I'm sorry if I made you feel unwanted.

Hadley: I'm not surprised if I was you I would reject me too. I mean who wants a girl with a bunch of problems.

(Austin shakes his head, in disbelieve with what Hadley just said.)

Austin: You're acting so cool about this.

Hadley: Look you want to be with Maya, I get that. But have you even given the thought to what it would be like if we dated? We've been through a lot.

(Austin laughs a little.)

Austin: (_Smiling._) Last year was pretty crazy huh.

(Hadley laughs a little.)

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Crazy is an understatement.

Austin: (_Drunkenly._) You know… My dad probably wouldn't be in prison right now if it wasn't for you…

Hadley: You said it yourself we need each other.

(Hadley leans over to Austin, she kisses him. Austin is extremely drunk and doesn't know what is happening right now. Hadley starts kissing Austin neck and also keeps kissing going further down as she unzips his pants.)

**Sub Plot: Zig & Hayley**

(The song "Midnight Memories" by One Direction is still playing. Hayley walks out through the patio. Zig is sitting on a bench with his head down, he is flustered. Hayley doesn't know what to do.)

Hayley: (_Awkwardly._) I think I'm going to go.

(Zig looks up at her.)

Zig: Uh… Okay.

(Zig looks disappointed with himself. Hayley starts walking away then stops.)

Hayley: This is ridiculous I don't care what anyone else thinks.

(Hayley walks closer to Zig.)

Hayley: Why haven't you brought up the kiss?

Zig: Because Hayley… I had a chance to be with you last year and I completely ruined it. And I caused a lot of trouble because of that. The balls in your court

Hayley: Um… Well I'm happy we kissed… Are you?

Zig: Yes… And no…

("Midnight Memories" stops playing; The song "I Need Your Love" by Calvin Harris FT. Ellie Goulding starts playing. Hayley is confused why Zig also said no.)

Hayley: (_Confused._) What's the no part?

Zig: You knew I was hardly going to see you all summer because I would have been on full time daddy duty. It was just me and you, with twinkly lights… The moment was perfectly set… It was easy.

(Hayley looks flustered.)

Zig: Look, Tori and I have been done for a while. In fact I've broke up with Tori last month, she just can't face the fact…

(Hayley is shocked.)

Zig: Hayley I'm falling in love with you and no matter how much I try I can't just be friends with you. I have to know that you weren't just caught up in the moment… Because if we're going to do this, you need to be all in.

(Hayley sits down on the bench next to Zig.)

Hayley: Zig I'm all in.

(Hayley starts kissing Zig. He puts his right hand on the right side of her face. Zig starts kissing Hayley back. Then they stop kissing, and smile at each other.)

**Third Plot: Stefanie**

(Michaels House "Basement"; Trent is sitting down on the couch watching TV wearing a white beta and his pajama pants. Stefanie walks up to the patio door, she opens it and walks in.)

Stefanie: Hey… Thanks for letting me come over. This is kinda a face to face thing.

(Trent mutes the TV, he gets off the couch.)

Trent: What happened? It sounds bad.

Stefanie: This night turned into havoc.

Trent: I take it your girls night didn't go so well.

Stefanie: I don't think a relationship between me and Alice is in the cards.

(Trent laughs.)

Trent: I was hoping, but I'm not surprised. She has been acting really different lately.

Stefanie: I'm glad I have you to talk too. I love talking to you.

(Trent smiles, he takes a deep breath.)

Trent: (_Smiling._) That's good, that's really good. What do you think about giving us another chance.

(Stefanie looks shocked.)

Trent: During the summer you spent every day at my house. We've grown close and you're all I can think about.

(Stefanie takes a long silence.)

Stefanie: I would say that we should be together…

(Trent smiles. Stefanie shakes her head.)

Stefanie: But that's stupid. I just ruin things.

Trent: You're joking.

(Trent walks over to Stefanie. Trent kisses Stefanie and she starts kissing back. Their kissing is perfect. But then, Stefanie pushes him away.)

Stefanie: (_Flustered._) So dumb.

Trent: It's okay.

Stefanie: (_Flustered._) It's not okay Trent. This good girl act is a joke.

Mrs. Michaels: (_Yelling from Upstairs._) Trent are you down there? Get ready for bed, it's getting pretty late.

(Stefanie walks over to the patio and opens it she walks out. Trent walks up.)

Stefanie: Can we forget this ever happened… Please.

(Trent shakes his head no.)

Trent: No. Because I want you to know I feel the same way about you too.

(Stefanie smiles. Trent brushes his hand through her hair. Mrs. Michaels starts coming down the stairs. Stefanie hides outside. Trent closes the patio door, as Stefanie quickly hides. Trent pretends to be just locking the patio door.)

Mrs. Michaels: Are you trying to push my buttons? Go up to bed now.

Trent: Okay I'm coming up.

(Mrs. Michaels goes back up the stairs. Trent grabs the TV remote and turns the TV off. He throws the remote on the couch. He goes to the patio door. Stefanie walks up.)

Trent: Go. We'll talk about this tomorrow at school.

(Trent puts his right hand on the patio door. Stefanie puts her left hand in the same spot Trent has his right hand. They smile at each other. Stefanie walks away smiling. Trent watches her smiling, happily.)

**Main Plot: Austin**

(The song "Counting Stars" by OneRepublic is playing. Austin comes down the stairs drunk. Dallas and Danny are laughing.)

Danny: (_Smiling._) Hey. How it go with Hadley?

(Some people stare at Austin. Luke turns on the camera and starts filming.)

Austin: (_Drunkenly._) I got one… I got one…

(Austin feels extremely dizzy, he faints and falls down the stairs.)

Dallas: Oh…

Danny: Oh man.

(Everyone looks at Austin in shock. Danny, Dallas and Luke rushes over to Austin. They're kneeling down to Austin. Austin opens his eyes.)

Danny: You okay buddy?

(Austin opens his eyes.)

Danny: Um… I think he's alright.

Dallas: Okay lets get him up.

(Dallas, Danny and Luke help Austin stand up.)

Austin: (_Drunkenly._) Woo. I'm okay.

(Danny laughs.)

Danny: Yeah bro.

Austin: (_Drunkenly._) I got one…

(Luke and another random Ice Hound pat Austin on his back. Austin fist pumps in the air.)

Austin: (_Drunkenly Yelling._) That was awesome! I got one! Woo!

(A bunch of people cheer. People start high fiving Austin and patting him on his back. Austin grabs another cup of alcohol and chugs it. Austin hands Danny the cup. Austin takes off his shirt, people crowd around him. Luke is videotaping the whole thing. Austin starts jumping up and down.)

Austin: (_Drunkenly Yelling._) Yeah!

(Danny, Dallas, Luke and everyone else starts jumping up and down with Austin cheering. Austin starts to feel like something isn't right, but he is too drunk to even focus.)

Austin: (_Drunkenly Yelling._) Yeah! Woohoo!

**Degrassi Evolutions: The Breaking Point Promo:**

**DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: THE BREAKING POINT IS FINALLY HERE!**

(Danny, Dallas, Luke and other random people are kneeling down by Austin, who is on the floor passed out.)

(Hayley is running down a hallway. She is really scared.)

(Austin's drunk he opens his bedroom door abruptly.)

(In a classroom; Bambi is flustered, as Tori looks at her like she's crazy.)

(Cam is sitting down in a seat, he looks nervous.)

(Chase is in the foyer, he is looking at someone madly.)

(Trent and Stefanie are walking down a hallway holding hands.)

(Austin abruptly jumps up from his bed shirtless.)

**THE BREAKING POINT HAS BEGUN **

(Zig is looking at someone frustrated.)

**AND NOW**

(In a hallway; Heather looks at Aria hurt.)

(Hadley looks at Austin madly.)

(Zig, Hayley, Austin and Hadley are in a hallway laughing. Danny, Dallas and other Ice Hounds walk up to them. Danny pushes his way past Hayley.)

Hayley: Well maybe you learned your lesson. If you mess with my friends you mess with me.

(Zig pushes Danny back.)

**THE SHOWDOWN IS ON!**

(Dakota is in a hallway; He is mad, he stares at Beck walking away.)

(Danny is in a classroom; He is watching a girl walk away from him, he looks pissed.)

(Heather is sitting on the front steps of Degrassi; she looks flustered.)

(Chase looks at someone.)

(Austin is in a classroom, he has a hoodie over his head with his head down.)

(Cody with a bunch of other guys are sitting on top of the picnic bench across from Degrassi. Ashli sits on Cody's lap.)

(Beck walks out of the Music classroom embarrassed and in a hurry.)

(Cam is lying down in the foyer crying.)

**HADLEY**

**VS.**

**MAYA**

(Outside Degrassi in the parking lot; Maya is walking up to Hadley.)

Maya: (_Madly._) Someone thought it be funny to throw a rock in someone's window.

(Hadley and Cam are outside a house; Hadley throws a rock in the patio door.)

(Hadley is walking up to Maya.)

Hadley: (_Madly._) Well maybe you'll think twice before getting in the way.

(Austin and Maya are at the mall sitting down on the steps; They're kissing.)

**ZAC**

**VS.**

**HEATHER**

(In the theater; Zac and Heather are standing in front of each other.)

Heather: (_Madly._) You're trying to get me kicked off my own play.

Zac: (_Smirking._) Hey I just want the play to be special.

**TIME TO CHOOSE WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON**

(In front of Degrassi; Danny is walking up to Hadley madly.)

Danny: (_Madly._) If you come into the Ice Hounds house and make me look like a fool in front of the team. You're going to get disrespected back.

(In the foyer; People gather around Austin and Chase. Austin tackles Chase.)

(Stefanie throws juice on Cam. He gets drenched.)

(Across from Degrassi; Chase is walking up to Zac cockily.)

(In front of Degrassi.)

Hadley: (_Madly._) You and the rest of that stupid team is the worst thing to ever happen to this school.

(Cam gets on the Ice Hounds bus, Dallas, Danny and Chase are laughing at Cam.)

(Bambi falls to her knees crying. Aria hugs her trying to comfort her.)

(Austin is on his phone panicky.)

(Ashli is walking around a party drunk.)

(Degrassi's Parking Lot; Aria is looking madly at Chase as he seems flustered, trying to talk to her. Hadley walks up to them.)

(Austin is walking in a hallway, he faints and falls to the floor.)

(Tristan is in the Resource center; He is looking at someone nervous.)

(In a hallway; Hayley is walking around disorientated.)

(At a party; Zig and Hayley are holding hands walking away, Danny, Chase and other Ice Hounds walk over to them stopping them.)

Zig: (_Annoyed._) Can't you stop already. You've done enough damage.

Danny: (_Laughing._) How about you shut your damn mouth.

Chase: Yeah, it's about time one of you do.

(Zig punches Danny in the face.)

**JUST**

Danny: Ah!

(Austin flips Chase over a couch. Hayley, Hadley, Beck, Tori, Tristan, Maya and other people at the party watch in shock as others join in on the fight.)

**WHEN YOU**

Aria: (_Yelling._) Guys stop!

(Danny pushes Zig down on the floor, but Zig trips Danny up.)

**THINK YOU KNOW SOMEONE**

(Beck pushes and Ice Hound, and then Dakota punches the guy. Luke runs over, but Dakota punches him too.)

**YOU DON'T**

(Hadley jumps onto Chase's back. She puts her arms around his neck. Chase struggles to get her off.)

(People are screaming.)

**DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: THE BREAKING POINT**

**NEW EPISODES **

**MONDAY **

**THROUGH**

**THURSDAY**


	6. Come As You Are (2)

**Degrassi Evolutions: The Breaking Point Season 2 Episode 2: Come As You Are (2)**

**Main Plot: Austin**

(Early Morning; Austin's House "Austin's Bedroom"; Austin is laying down in his bed in just his underwear and socks. He has a bad hangover.)

Ms. Matthews: (_Yelling from downstairs._) Austin you're going to be late for school! Get down here!

(The yelling hurts Austin's head even more.)

Austin: (_Groggy._) Ah… I'm coming!

(Austin realizes it's the next day, and remembers the party. He jumps up in his bed abruptly.)

Austin: The party. The living room.

(Austin gets off his bed and grabs a shirt and rushes down stairs. He sees Danny sitting at the stool at the kitchen counter. Danny smirks at Austin.)

Ms. Matthews: How are your honor classes so far.

Austin: Um… Good.

(He puts on a shirt.)

Ms. Matthews: Good. I'm proud of you getting all honor classes.

Austin: Thanks mom.

(Danny sees a sign made of marker on Austin's back "Nice Bum Where You From." Danny silently laughs. Ms. Matthews goes up the stairs. Austin walks closer to Danny, he rubs his forehead.)

Austin: Man what happened last night? It feels like an animal is trying to get of my skull.

Danny: You passed out and me and Zac had to clean up the mess. Well except the one on your back.

(Danny laughs. Austin walks over to the nearby mirror, he turns around looks in the mirror. Austin sees the sign. Austin shakes his head in disbelieve.)

Austin: When did this happen?

Danny: Oh between you going crazy at the party. And streaking through the yard.

(Danny laughs.)

Austin: I streaked.

Danny: Yeah.

Austin: Naked.

(Danny laughs. Austin sighs and leans against the kitchen counter.)

Austin: How much did I have to drink last night?

(Danny shrugs his shoulders.)

Danny: I lost count after a few hours.

(Danny smiles.)

Danny: (_Smiling._) But one things for sure. You are in for one fun day.

(Danny laughs. Austin looks wary.)

**Opening Sequence: At the beginning two people are doing a salto over the stairs at the entrance of the school with a large crowd watching; the camera makes a close up of the people. Ashli is in the crowd reacting in surprise to the people who made a salto. The camera moves to the Degrassi garden where Beck is sitting on a bench and laughing and then behind him Austin and Hadley sneak up behind him and throw a bucket of water at him while a lot of people are watching. Austin and Hadley laugh happily too. The camera moves to the right as Mr. Simpson approaches with questioning and disappointed look, he then signals for the camera to stop. The camera then pans to the theatre, where Dakota and Tristan are participating for the school's musical rehearsal. They dramatically hold hands, and look at each other like they're in love. The camera then rotates 180 degrees, to Zac sitting critically on another table that reads Degrassi Drama. Zac is holding a script in both hands, he smirks pleased with Dakota and Tristan performance. The camera then pans to some lockers where Aria and Heather are laughing. In the entrance lobby Danny and Dallas looking very tough with their hockey sticks as they flirt with some girls. The camera moves to the music class where Maya is playing the cello, Zig playing an electric guitar and Bambi playing the tambourine, all looking very happy. Again, their instruments can be heard in the audio, a crowd is watching them. The camera pans to the left and Cam is their enjoying the performance smiling and clapping. The camera pans to the gym, a bunch of cheerleaders catch Tori after they threw her in the air. They let her down and she smiles at the camera. Taylor pushes her out the way and smiles, Tori rolls her eyes. Pan to outside where Trent is about to throw a basketball into the basket but Stefanie playfully takes it from him and throws the basketball into the basket. Trent and Stefanie look to each other smiling and in love. The camera moves to Hayley, then she smiles and walks to the entrance of the school. The Degrassi logo appears on Hayley's jacket and pops onto the screen.**

**Sub Plot: Zig & Hayley**

(Michaels House "Hayley's Bedroom"; The sunlight is shining on Hayley's face from her window, this wakes her up. She opens her eyes, she hears snoring coming from her now. She smiles and grabs the phone.)

Hayley: Zig… Zig.

(Zig wakes up to the sound of Hayley's voice. He smiles and grabs his phone.)

Zig: (_Groggy._) Good morning. I think we fall asleep on the phone.

(Hayley smiles.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) Yeah. You have morning voice.

(Zig laughs.)

Zig: (_Jokingly._) Looks who's talking.

Hayley: Is it weird that I miss you already?

(Zig smiles.)

Zig: Well it's been about nine hours, since we last saw each other.

Hayley: It might take me awhile to get ready.

Zig: (_Smiling._) Are we still set for our first date tonight?

(Hayley smiles.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) I said I was all in. I meant it.

(Zig smiles.)

Zig: (_Smiling._) Okay. I'll uh, I'll see you at school.

(Zig hangs up, he smiles and he laughs happily. Hayley stretches as she blushes.)

**Third Plot: Stefanie**

(Trent is sitting on top of a picnic bench across from Degrassi. Stefanie walks up to him, they smile at each other. Trent tries to kiss Stefanie, but she punches him on his shoulder.)

Stefanie: Don't.

(Trent laughs a little.)

Trent: So did you think about what I said last night? About us.

(Stefanie smiles.)

Stefanie: (_Smiling._) Like I could think about anything else.

(Trent smiles.)

Trent: I'm.

(Stefanie cuts Trent off.)

Stefanie: Kissing you last night was a my mistake. But I'm not the girl I used to be, I don't want our relationship to be how it was last year.

Trent: It isn't I promise. I'm different better guy then who I was last year. (_Reassuring._) We'll be different this time.

(Stefanie smiles.)

Stefanie: (_Smiling._) We are.

(Trent tries to kiss Stefanie, but he punches him on the shoulder. And this time it hurt.)

Trent: Ow…

(Trent rubs his shoulder with his right hand.)

Trent: What was that for?

Stefanie: If we're going to be together this has to be legit. I don't want to hide us from your mom anymore.

Trent: Can you just take a second or two… And tell me you're happy about this.

(Stefanie smiles.)

Stefanie: (_Smiling._) I'm happy.

(They smile at each other. Zac walks up to them.)

Zac: Guys Alice is in the hospital.

Trent & Stefanie: (_Shocked._) What.

Zac: Yeah. Apparently she went to some club and mixed alcohol with some drug. They had to pump her stomach.

(Stefanie looks worried.)

**Main Plot: Austin**

(Austin walks into a classroom. Hadley is sitting in the middle of the class, she sees him and smiles.)

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Austin sit over here!

(Austin is confused why Hadley is so happy to see him. He walks over and sits down in the sit next to her awkwardly.)

Hadley: So you're in grade 11 math.

Austin: Um… Yeah… I have all honor classes this year.

Hadley: I'm glad we're in the same class.

Austin: (_Confused._) So um… You're not still mad at me?

(Hadley laughs.)

Hadley: Let's just call you rejecting me a… Misunderstanding.

(Austin shakes his head. Mr. Armstrong walks in the class.)

Mr. Armstrong: Alright class we have a lot to cover this term so let's get started.

(Mr. Armstrong goes to the blackboard.)

Hadley: Hey sorry I had to rush out last night. I had to go home to take care of my mom. She had a relapse last night. But I had an really fun time at the party last night.

(Austin has no idea what Hadley is talking about.)

Austin: Oh… Okay…

Hadley: I'm um… Glad we… Well you know.

(Austin is confused as to what Hadley is talking about.)

Austin: (_Confused._) Know wha.

(Austin gets a sudden urge to throw up. He rushes to the trash can and throws up. People in the classroom laugh.)

Mr. Armstrong: Are you alright Mr. Matthews?

(Austin stands up breathing heavy.)

Mr. Armstrong: Go to the bathroom. And take the garbage can with you.

(Hadley looks at Austin worried. Austin looks at everyone in the class, he grabs the garbage can and walks out.)

**Sub Plot: Zig & Hayley**

(Hayley is in class with Dakota. Dakota is sitting behind Hayley, Ms. Stone is walking around the class.)

Ms. Stone: Here is a template you can use to fill in your co-op hours. I want details every task etc.

(Hayley turns around to Dakota.)

Hayley: And then when I woke up, we were still on the phone. Tonight we are going on our first date.

(Dakota smiles, he is happy for Hayley. Ms. Oh walks over to them, she smiles.)

Ms. Stone: (_Smiling._) Everyone Hayley is the first one in our class to start her co-op today. She will be working with one of the most famous local photographers and journalist, Phil Chambers. Everyone give her a clap for good luck.

(People in the class clap. Dakota looks at Hayley. Hayley shakes her head.)

Hayley: Um Ms. Stone, are you sure it starts today?

Ms. Stone: That's what it says on your paper work.

(Ms. Stone gives Hayley her paper work, she walks away going to the front of the classroom. Hayley sighs.)

Dakota: So I guess you'll have to cancel your date.

Hayley: Its day one and I'm already letting Zig down.

(Hayley sighs.)

**Third Plot: Stefanie**

(Stefanie, Trent and Zac are walk by some bank of lockers.)

Zac: She's been acting different lately.

Stefanie: Yeah, she diffidently has.

Trent: So you think she had problem?

Zac: I don't know. But ever since we broke up this summer. She's been impulsive. She'll be coming home from the hospital soon. I know you guys aren't exactly friends with her but do me a favor and check on her for me. I would, but I got this test in second period.

Trent: Yeah bro.

Zac: Thanks.

(The bell rings; Trent and Zac dap. Zac walks away.)

Trent: I'm going to go see if she's okay.

Stefanie: Skip class…

(Trent shakes his head yes.)

Stefanie: Fine… You're going to need a ride. Let's go.

(Trent and Stefanie walk away down the hall.)

**Main Plot: Austin**

(Austin walks out the bathroom, he throws the garbage can into another trash can. Danny is talking to some girl at her locker. She's leaning against the locker smiling at Danny, while he is leaning over her.)

Danny: (_Smirking._) I'm going to show you a good time. We're.

(Austin walks over to them.)

Austin: Bro we need to talk.

(Danny and the girl look at him with a disturbing look.)

Austin: Um sorry.

Danny: One sec.

(Danny puts his arm around Austin' s neck and jokingly chokes him. They both laugh, as they walk down the hallway.)

Austin: I need a play by play of what happen last night.

Danny: Man you had one hell of a time.

(Danny laughs.)

Austin: I know, but I need details. Did you see me with Hadley at all?

Danny: Yeah she was crying. You sent her to your room, to relax. And then you went to reject her again.

Austin: Okay well if I rejected her, why did she say she's glad I enjoyed it?

Danny: Because you had sex.

(Danny laughs.)

Austin: No it can't be. I would remember my first time.

Danny: Not if you were extreme drunk. Like you were last night.

Austin: But I thought I only had a few beers.

(Danny shakes his head.)

Danny: You had more than you think. You had a lot man, and you never drank alcohol before so it was all a rush for you. Plus you had a serious hit to the head. But chill ask Hadley what happen. Actually don't ask Hadley.

(Danny laughs. They stop walking by a bank of lockers.)

Austin: You're starting to freak me out here. Maya's the one I love, so why would I have sex with Hadley.

Danny: Alright I gave you a condom last night. If you still have it you didn't have sex and if it isn't well at least you was safe.

Austin: I never used the condom I threw it away before the party started.

Danny: Okay. But don't get too happy just yet.

Austin: Why not?

Danny: Because Hadley could've given you oral sex.

(Austin looks flustered.)

Austin: (_Flustered._) That's what she meant in class this morning.

Danny: (_Jokingly._) At least you enjoyed it.

(Danny laughs and walks back over to the girl.)

Austin: Oh man.

(Austin leans against a locker.)

**Third Plot: Stefanie**

(Alice House "Living Room"; Trent and Stefanie walk in. Alice is sitting on the couch with covers over her. She is shocked that Trent and Stefanie came to visit her.)

Alice: What are you guys doing here?

Trent: Zac asked us to check on you.

Alice: My whole body hurts.

Trent: I don't understand… What happened?

Alice: When I was at the club… One of Stefanie's friends put drugs in my drink.

(Trent looks at Stefanie shocked. Stefanie shakes her head.)

Stefanie: (_Defensive._) Hold up I left the club early. And I don't know who the heck you're even talking about.

Alice: But you still took me to the club.

(Trent sighs.)

Trent: Why didn't you tell me about this?

Alice: Don't worry my parents don't know how it really went down.

Stefanie: (_Madly._) Like I give a crap about what your parents think Alice.

(Alice starts crying.)

Trent: I think it's best if we leave.

(Stefanie shakes her head in disbelieve.)

Stefanie: You're taking her side.

Trent: There are no sides.

Stefanie: Fine. I always get blamed when something bad happens.)

(Stefanie walks away. Trent follows her.)

**Main Plot: Austin**

(Hadley is talking to someone in class. Austin is peaking from outside the classroom. Zac sneaks up behind him.)

Zac: Why are you creeping?

(Austin backs up to the other lockers. Zac laughs.)

Austin: I messed up Zac.

Zac: Did your mom found out about the party?

Austin: I blacked out… Hadley gave me oral sex.

Zac: No you didn't.

Austin: But.

Zac: You're a little confused, not surprising since you were passed out drunk.

(Austin shakes his head.)

Austin: Then what the hell happened last night?

Zac: Well I heard noses in your room, so I checked in on you. You were half naked and you and Hadley were making out. She was about to do oral sex, but I stopped it before it went any further.

(Austin shakes his head din disbelieve.)

Austin: Thank goodness. Thanks bro.

Zac: You're welcome. But you're still not off the hook man. You have a problem most guys wish they had. Two girls like you, two great girls. Bro and your girlfriend Maya is awesome in every possibly way. What were you thinking?

Austin: I know man. I was extremely drunk at that party. I can't tell Maya because then I might lose her and now Hadley thinks we're dating. What do I do?

Zac: Well I guess you gotta man up.

(Zac walks away. The bell rings. Austin walks into the class. Austin sits down in the back of the class. Maya and Hadley walk over to him.)

Maya & Hadley: Partners?

(Maya and Hadley look at each other.)

Austin: Uh…

(Later, Austin, Maya and Hadley are working together.)

Austin: Test tube and goggles.

Hadley: Check and check!

(Maya is suspicious about Hadley.)

Maya: You're in a good mood today.

Hadley: Why wouldn't I be?

(Hadley similes at Austin.)

Austin: Um Hadley… Can you get the tongs?

Hadley: They're right here.

(Hadley pokes Austin with them.)

Mr. Betenkamp: Come get your chemicals.

Austin: Hadley do you mind getting the chemicals.

Maya: Yeah Hadley do you mind.

Hadley: Not at all.

(Hadley walks away.)

Maya: What's going on?

Austin: (_Unconvincing._) Um…

Maya: Don't lie to me.

(Austin takes a deep breath.)

Austin: She has feelings for me.

Maya: I knew it. I told you this last year.

Austin: She asked me out and I rejected her, but she took it the wrong way. It's a delicate matter, I'll handle it.

(Maya looks mad. Hadley walks over.)

Hadley: Chemical delivery.

Maya: Good for you.

(Maya walks away madly.)

Hadley: What's wrong with her?

Austin: Uh… The chemicals make her light headed.

(They put on their goggles.)

Austin: So what are you doing tonight?

(Hadley smiles.)

Hadley: (Smiling.) Hanging out with you I hope.

(Hadley holds Austin's hand, Austin removes his hand. Maya looks mad.)

**Third Plot: Stefanie**

(Stefanie's Apartment "Living Room"; Stefanie is sitting on the couch watching TV. Ms. Jamieson opens the front door and walks in. She walks into the living room.)

Ms. Jamieson: What are you doing home? You should be at school.

Stefanie: I.

(Ms. Jamieson cuts Stefanie off.)

Ms. Jamieson: (_Hostile._) You must want to spend the rest of your life peeing in a cup? The way you act, you broke your curfew last night and now I catch you skipping school.

Stefanie: I already feel like trash as it is. Can you please lay off.

Ms. Jamieson: (_Hostile._) Ever since your father went to prison everyday with you has been a living hell. The fights, not knowing where you are at all hours of the night, the police knocking on my door with you in hand cuffs. And I thought you were changing, but now you're sliding into your old ways.

Stefanie: Wow everyone is so quick to think the worst of me. I just need someone who can believe I can change… Just one person.

(Ms. Jamieson rolls her eyes and walks away going to her bedroom. Stefanie sighs.)

**Sub Plot: Zig & Hayley**

(Zig is sitting on the theater steps in the foyer. Hayley walks over to him, and sits down next to him.)

Hayley: Hey.

(Zig smiles.)

Zig: (_Smiling._) Hey.

Hayley: (_Smiling._) Guess what.

Zig: You're excited that I was able to score tickets to Hedley tonight.

(Hayley is speechless. She playfully shoves Zig, he laughs.)

Hayley: (_Shocked._) I thought it was sold out.

(Zig smiles.)

Zig: (_Smiling._) My mom knows someone who is working as security there. It's out first date so we need a first song, I'm thinking "Kiss You Inside Out".

Hayley: But I um… I have my first day of co-op tonight.

Zig: Oh…

Hayley: What time is the show?

Zig: Eight.

(Hayley shakes her head.)

Hayley: Okay I can finish by then.

(Hayley smiles.)

Hayley: (_Reassuring._) I will be done by then.

(They simile and then kiss.)

**Main Plot: Austin**

(Outside across, from Degrassi. Austin is sitting one of the picnic benches and Zac and Danny are sitting across from him.)

Austin: It's over. We're done here.

Danny: Wrong! Minor plenty for being a softie.

Zac: We're done here sounds like you're wrapping up a meeting.

Austin: (_Sarcastically._) I'm sorry do you guys want to do it for me?

Zac: Maybe try something else. Like I don't want to be with you. Or Take no for an answer.

Austin: I don't want Hadley to hate me. I still want to keep our friendship.

Danny: There's no way that's happening. Besides you don't want to keep her around after this because it's dangerous and misleading. You want to make sure all doors are close.

Austin: True that.

Danny: Let's talk game plan. Were you going to do this?

Austin: At the Dot, it's a lot of people there and she can't make a scene.

(Danny shakes his head okay

Danny: Alright. When?

Austin: Before we order so I can escape.

Danny: Okay, stay focus and don't hesitate. If you do your whole play will fall down.

(Zac laughs.)

Zac: How many times have you done this exactly?

(Danny laughs.)

Danny: I had lots of practice. What if she tries to hug?

Austin: You never hug or touch after you reject somebody. It could lead to more.

Danny: Okay, but what if she's crying and she says she loves you.

Austin: Then maybe a little hug.

Danny: Wrong!

Austin: I'm not a monster.

Zac: In this situation you kinda are. Besides if I didn't stop Hadley from going further last night or you'll be in way more trouble than you are now.

Danny: Being the good guy isn't doing no one any favors. That's why you're in this mess.

(Austin is flustered as he knows Danny and Zac are right.)

**Third Plot: Stefanie**

(Michaels House "Basement"; Sandra is doing laundry. Stefanie knocks on the patio door. Sandra sees her, she smiles and signals for Stefanie to come in. Stefanie walks in.)

Mrs. Michaels: We have a front door you know.

Stefanie: Sorry false of habit.

Mrs. Michaels: You just missed Trent and Hayley. Trent just got back from hockey practice. But him and Joseph are out picking up dinner and Hayley's at her co-op.

Stefanie: Oh… That's okay… I came to see you.

(Sandra is kinda shocked.)

Mrs. Michaels: (_Shocked._) Oh okay. Everything okay?

Stefanie: I wanted to thank you for helping me with everything that happened at the dance.

(Sandra smiles.)

Stefanie: For paying for my lawyers, and giving me a summer job. It will take a while to come up with the money.

(Sandra shakes her head no, because she doesn't want Stefanie to pay her back.)

Stefanie: But I want to have this necklace made for you.

(Stefanie takes a drawing of the necklace out her bag. Diana loves the necklace.)

Mrs. Michaels: Stefanie.

Stefanie: You helped me out of a really dark place. And I hated how I could never repay you for that… But I can stay away from your family for now on so that's what I'll do.

(Stefanie is about to walk away, Sandra stops her.)

Mrs. Michaels: What why?

Stefanie: I don't want any of you to get hurt again because of me. But before I disappear.

(Sandra is worried for Stefanie because of what she just said.)

Stefanie: I just want you to know how awesome you are. You're one of the two people that had the most reasons to hate me than you, but you still didn't… And you believed in me the most…

(Stefanie is on the verge of tears.)

Mrs. Michaels: (_Comforting._) Well I can't tell you what to do, but I differently don't think you should disappear… Come here.

(They hug. Later, Stefanie and Sandra are sitting on the couch.)

Stefanie: My mom sucks. I'm finally getting good grades and she won't even meet my teaches when they try to schedule a meeting.

Mrs. Michaels: Why not?

Stefanie: She lost faith in me.

(Sandra shakes her head.)

Mrs. Michaels: Well if you want I can go to your teacher meeting with you.

Stefanie: After all the crap I put Trent and Hayley through why are you being nice to me?

(Sandra laughs.)

Mrs. Michaels: That's a good point. This may come a shock to you, but I wasn't always this perfect. Especially when I was your age.

(Stefanie laughs a little.)

Mrs. Michaels: But I had help and I changed and made something of myself. You can too, it's pretty obvious you're trying.

(Stefanie smiles, feeling better.)

**Sub Plot: Zig & Hayley**

(At the "Toronto Daily" Hayley walks off the elevator and into an office, Phil is on the phone. Hayley looks around as a bunch of people are working and doing breaking news.)

Phil: No, no, no. Let's get it straight, my terms my rules.

(Phil walks into his office. Hayley follows him. Phil laughs.)

Phil: (_Smiling._) Now we're talking. Okay see you tomorrow.

(Phil hangs up.)

Hayley: Mr. Chambers. Sorry to interrupt I'm Hayley Michaels from Degrassi.

Phil: Okay. How are you with editing 

Hayley: Great.

Phil: Good start on these unfinished articles.

(Phil gives her a big stack of articles. Hayley looks worried.)

Phil: Just so you know tons of other students tried to get this co-op. This isn't something to take lightly.

Hayley: (_Reassuring._) I know. I'm very grateful for the opportunity.

Phil: I don't want you to be grateful. I want you to be serious about photography and journalism.

Hayley: I'm serious about this than anything.

Phil: When it comes to taking photo's what's the most important thing?

Hayley: Um…

(Phil snaps his fingers a few times.)

Phil: There's no right or wrong answer.

Hayley: I'll say catching the perfect moment. Telling a story.

(Phil is impressed with Hayley's answer.)

Phil: And when it comes to journalism.

Hayley: Well when it comes to that, then it's clarity.

Phil: Good.

(Hayley smiles. Phil grabs some of his work off his desk.)

Phil: Now get to work rookie.

Hayley: Oh yeah. Okay.

(Hayley walks out his office. Her phone beeps, it's a text from Zig.)

Zig: Good luck, see you soon!

(Hayley sighs as she looks at the big stack of articles Phil gave her.)

**Third Plot: Stefanie**

(Michaels House "Patio"; Zac and Alice walk up, Stefanie is waiting for them outside.)

Stefanie: Hey thanks for meeting me here. How are you feeling?

Alice: Better than how I felt this morning. My parents are taking me out of school for a week. I don't think that's needed

Zac: Alice you over dosed, it's needed.

(Alice shakes her head.)

Alice: Stefanie… I'm sorry for calling your mom at the club. It was by an accident, I didn't mean to get you into trouble…

(Stefanie smiles a little.)

Alice: Honestly, I was having fun.

Stefanie: Me too. You'll get through this Alice. You have great friends and family who love you.

(Zac smiles at Stefanie proud of how she's handling it. Trent walks out on the patio.)

Trent: Bro we got the works pizza.

(Zac smiles.)

Zac: It's like your mom knew I was coming over.

(Trent and Zac walk into the house laughing. Stefanie and Alice smile at each other.)

**Main Plot: Austin**

(Austin and Hadley are at the Dot.)

Hadley: Do you want to share fries?

Austin: No.

Hadley: Okay weirdo.

(Hadley laughs.)

Hadley: I guess I'll eat the whole plate myself.

(Austin looks uncomfortable. Hadley can tell something is up.)

Hadley: Do you want to order?

Austin: We need to talk.

Hadley: Okay, but can it wait until after we order.

Austin: I've been waiting hours.

(Hadley looks worried.)

Austin: I can't wait anymore, we need to break up. In fact this isn't even a break up, because we're not dating. That's why I ask you to come here. I don't want to be with you.

(Hadley is speechless. There's a long silence and then…)

Hadley: But yesterday… We talked you said we were great together. We made out for an hour and it almost turned into more.

Austin: Hadley I didn't want too. I was really drunk. I don't even remember.

(Hadley is on the verge of tears.)

Hadley: (_On The Verge of Tears._) You said you wasn't… This is my worst nightmare. Why is this happening to me.

Austin: I only wanted to be your friend nothing more we both had bad home life's at the time. I never had feelings for you that way, it was always Maya.

(Hadley starts crying.)

Hadley: (_Crying._) I love you.

(Austin takes a deep breath. It hurts him to hurt Hadley like this.)

Austin: You'll find someone new… Maya doesn't know what happened at the party. So can you just not say anything?

(Hadley starts crying more, she gets out of her seat rushes out the Dot. Austin feels bad.)

**Sub Plot: Zig & Hayley**

(Hayley finishes the articles with minutes left to spare. She runs into Phil's office.)

Hayley: Here you go. All finished.

(Phil smiles. He is impressed with Hayley.)

Phil: (_Smiling._) Wow record time. Thanks.

Hayley: So I'll see you next week.

Phil: Or you can come with me and my team to the town city protest, to take some photos and get some interviews.

(Some of Phil's team are waiting for him outside his office.)

Phil: It's a great opportunity on your first day.

(Hayley is conflicted with what to do.)

Hayley: Uh…

Phil: You said you wanted to learn.

(Hayley sighs.)

Hayley: Can you give me one minute.

(Hayley walks out Phil's office. She takes out her phone and calls Zig. Zig answers.)

Zig: Hey. How did it go?

Hayley: Great… Really great.

(Zig smiles.)

Zig: (_Smiling._) Awesome. Should I come get you?

Hayley: Actually… Phil asked me to come with his team to cover a protest downtown.

(Zig shakes his head, understanding.)

Hayley: Are you mad?

Zig: No… I'll just go disappear again like I did all summer. I'll see you later.

(Hayley looks worried. Zig gets a hint that Hayley think he's actually serious. Zig laughs.)

Zig: (_Laughing._) Relax Hayley. I'm just joking.

(Hayley laughs a little.)

Hayley: Zig.

(Zig laughs.)

Zig: I'm sorry. Seriously though we can go on our first date anytime.

Hayley: I know, but it was important to me.

Zig: Me too, but being all in doesn't mean dropping everything. And just because you cancel on our date doesn't mean I'm going to go emo.

(They both laugh. Hayley smiles.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) I knew that you know. So you going to take Zac and Damon?

Zig: Yeah they're going to hit the roof when I tell them.

(Phil walks out his office.)

Phil: Rookie you coming?

Zig: (_Smiling._) Have fun.

Hayley: (_Smiling._) Thanks.

(Hayley hangs up.)

Hayley: I'm coming!

(Hayley runs from the desk, trying to catch to Phil and his team. Back to Zig's home; Zig puts to the tickets in his pocket. He smiles, for the first time in a while he's happy thanks to Hayley.)

**Third Plot: Stefanie**

(Michaels House "Living Room"; Zac and Joseph are the basement with the pizza and drinks. Sandra is in the kitchen on the phone with one of Stefanie's teachers. Stefanie is waiting for her in the living room. Trent walks up to her.)

Trent: We need to talk.

Stefanie: After Perino finishes talking to Sandra, I think he wants to talk to me too.

Trent: I'll make it quick. Zac told him how you acted with Alice… I think it's awesome that you treated her like a friend.

Stefanie: She needs someone right now.

Trent: All the stuff you've done for me, how hard you worked to turn your life around. How strong you are. Stefanie I want to be with you… I love you.

(Stefanie smiles.)

Stefanie: I love you too.

(Trent and Stefanie start kissing. They kiss again. Later, Trent and Zac are thumb wrestling. Trent wins, they both laugh. Sandra is finished with her call with Perino, she walks out the kitchen. Trent and Stefanie stand up.)

Mrs. Michaels: Well I spoke with you and Hayley's teachers too. And you three are doing great in all your classes. That's good despite of yourselves. Even you Zac.

Trent & Zac: (_Confused._) Huh?

(Stefanie laughs.)

Mrs. Michaels: Well you four are kinda iffy sometimes.

Zac: (_Jokingly._) Ah my mom got to you two huh.

(They all laugh.)

Mrs. Michaels: I think it's time for some family ice cream.

(Trent and Zac shake their heads.)

Trent & Zac: Yes.

Stefanie: Thanks Mrs. Michaels I'll see you guys later.

Mrs. Michaels: No you're staying.

(Sandra smiles.)

Mrs. Michaels: Just like Zac, you're a part of the family.

(Mrs. Michaels walks away going back down to the basement.)

Zac: (_Jokingly._) Well come on nerds.

(Zac walks away going back down to the basement. Trent smiles at Stefanie, he starts walking, but turns back around.)

Trent: (_Smiling._) You coming? You deserve a treat.

(Stefanie smiles knowing that everything's going to be okay.)

Stefanie: (_Smiling.) _Yeah… Yeah I do.

(They hold hands and walk away smiling, going back down to the basement.)

**Main Plot: Austin**

(Austin and Maya are at the mall, they have smoothies. Austin is still feelings terrible with how things ended with Hadley.)

Austin: You should have seen her face.

Maya: (_Comforting._) It's okay Austin.

Austin: She was so sad.

Maya: (_Comforting._) At least the worst parts over with.

(Austin smiles, as he thinks Maya is right.)

Austin: (_Smiling._) And the best part continues.

(They smile at each other. Austin and Maya hold hands and walk. Hadley and Aria are walking by.)

Aria: Oh, oh. Here comes trouble.

Hadley: Aria.

(They all stop walking in front of each other.)

Maya: I'm sorry how this all happened.

Austin: At least we can all move on right. Now that everything's out in the open.

(Hadley looks at Austin madly, knowing that he didn't tell Maya that even though her and Austin didn't hook up sexually, but they still were kissing each other.)

Hadley: (_Threateningly._) Oh is it really.

(Hadley and Aria walk away. Austin looks worried.)

Maya: (_Curious._) What was that about?

(Austin shakes his head.)

Austin: Nothing… Don't listen to anything Hadley's says.

(Maya smiles. Her and Austin kiss, and they hug. Austin looks worriedly at Hadley walking away as he wants to tell Maya what happened, but is worried about what might happen because of that.)


	7. Bite Your Tongue (1)

**Degrassi Evolutions: The Breaking Point Season 2 Episode 3: Bite Your Tongue (1)**

**Main Plot: Hadley**

(Student Council Room; Drew, Clare, Aria and other random students are working on a pep rally for the Ice Hounds.)

Aria: So Simpson wants another pep rally for the Ice Hounds.

Drew: Yeah. I know and Clare can handle that right.

Clare: With your help.

(Drew sighs.)

Drew: Fine.

(Hadley walks in.)

Hadley: Sorry I'm late.

(Aria is shocked that Hadley came to the student council meeting. She pulls Hadley aside.)

Aria: Are you sure you're up for this?

Hadley: Yeah I'm still apart of student council. I wanna do my part.

(Aria looks worried. Hadley sighs.)

Hadley: Worried face.

Aria: Yes worry face.

Hadley: Can we just focus on the pep rally.

Drew: It's going to be like the one we had last year so…

Aria: Maybe we can have video of all the Ice hounds.

Drew: Well uh the team captain Dallas lives with me and one of the new members Danny is neighbors with um this guy Austin.

(Hadley starts to think about Austin. She begins to cry.)

Clare: Are you okay?

Aria: You can't say his name around her.

Drew: (_Confused._) Huh?

Aria: I think we should give her some time.

(Drew and Clare walk out. Arai hugs Hadley.)

**Opening Sequence: At the beginning two people are doing a salto over the stairs at the entrance of the school with a large crowd watching; the camera makes a close up of the people. Ashli is in the crowd reacting in surprise to the people who made a salto. The camera moves to the Degrassi garden where Beck is sitting on a bench and laughing and then behind him Austin and Hadley sneak up behind him and throw a bucket of water at him while a lot of people are watching. Austin and Hadley laugh happily too. The camera moves to the right as Mr. Simpson approaches with questioning and disappointed look, he then signals for the camera to stop. The camera then pans to the theatre, where Dakota and Tristan are participating for the school's musical rehearsal. They dramatically hold hands, and look at each other like they're in love. The camera then rotates 180 degrees, to Zac sitting critically on another table that reads Degrassi Drama. Zac is holding a script in both hands, he smirks pleased with Dakota and Tristan performance. The camera then pans to some lockers where Aria and Heather are laughing. In the entrance lobby Danny and Dallas looking very tough with their hockey sticks as they flirt with some girls. The camera moves to the music class where Maya is playing the cello, Zig playing an electric guitar and Bambi playing the tambourine, all looking very happy. Again, their instruments can be heard in the audio, a crowd is watching them. The camera pans to the left and Cam is their enjoying the performance smiling and clapping. The camera pans to the gym, a bunch of cheerleaders catch Tori after they threw her in the air. They let her down and she smiles at the camera. Taylor pushes her out the way and smiles, Tori rolls her eyes. Pan to outside where Trent is about to throw a basketball into the basket but Stefanie playfully takes it from him and throws the basketball into the basket. Trent and Stefanie look to each other smiling and in love. The camera moves to Hayley, then she smiles and walks to the entrance of the school. The Degrassi logo appears on Hayley's jacket and pops onto the screen.**

**Main Plot: Hadley**

(Aria and Hadley are in the Student Council room, Aria is trying to comfort Hadley.)

Hadley: I feel like such a loser crying like this.

Aria: Forget about Austin. You will find another guy.

Hadley: Can I tell you something… Something I haven't told anyone.

(Aria shakes her head yes.)

Hadley: Austin and I… Hooked up at the party.

(Aria is shocked.)

Aria: (_Shocked._) What! Why didn't you tell me?

Hadley: He told me not to tell anyone. It wasn't a sexually hook up, but still…

Aria: This is crazy. What can I do to help?

Hadley: Well my parents are staying overnight at their rehab tonight. So can we have a sleep over?

Aria: (_Cheerful._) I'll bring the ice cream and pizza.

(Hadley smiles.)

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Thanks.

(They hug.)

**Third Plot: Beck**

(Beck and Randy walk into the foyer. Tori is with Tristan talking. Beck sees Tori and smiles.)

Beck: Ah, you see her Randy. That's my future girlfriend.

(Randy laughs.)

Randy: Still pining on your secret crush from afar.

Beck: But that's all about to change thanks to my master plan.

Randy: Oh by the way, with that master plan you wanted me to help you with…

Beck: What?

Randy: There was um a little problem.

Beck: That's okay, don't sweat it. I'm about to make my move now.

(Beck walks over to Tori and Tristan.)

Beck: Hey Tori. What's up?

(Tori and Tristan look confused as to who Beck is.)

Tori: Um… Do I know you?

(Randy laughs silently.)

Beck: Beck… Beck Samuels.

(Tori shakes her head still not knowing who Beck is. Beck sighs.)

Beck: We have 3 classes together.

Tori: Oh, yeah… You sit behind me in science.

Beck: Yeah, that's me… Well um… I was hoping we could be science partners.

Tori: And why would I do that.

(Beck is embarrassed.)

Beck: Uh… So we could spend some time together.

(Tori laughs a little.)

Tori: That's not a good idea.

Beck: Why not?

Tori: It just isn't.

(Tori and Tristan go up the front steps and walk into Degrassi. Randy walks up to Beck.)

Randy: Wow, you failed big time.

(Beck shakes his head.)

**Sub Plot: Zac**

(Zac knocks on Mr. Simpson office door. Simpson sees Zac, he smiles happy to see him.)

Mr. Simpson: (_Smiling._) Zac, come on in.

(Zac comes in smiling. Zac sits down in the front seat. They shake hands.)

Mr. Simpson: How was your summer?

Zac: Good my family went to New York. The creativity in that city is amazing. It really inspired me. It got me into writing and directing.

Mr. Simpson: (_Smiling._) That's so great. That will be good for you.

(Zac smiles.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) Yeah that's exactly why I'm here.

Mr. Simpson: Huh?

Zac: I want to produce a school play.

Mr. Simpson: Oh…

Zac: Oh what?

Mr. Simpson: Um… I already approved another play proposal.

(Zac sighs.)

Zac: You're kidding me.

Mr. Simpson: Wait, wait I have an idea you two can work together. This play's going to be huge and I'll feel more confident if I had two students running the show. Hey she might even let you direct.

Zac: She?

Mr. Simpson: Yeah. Heather Anderson.

(Zac sighs realizes who Heather is. He doesn't want to work with her.)

Zac: Little miss perfect.

**Third Plot: Beck**

(Beck and Randy are walking in a hallway; Tori walks out a classroom with a paper. She walks up to them madly.)

Tori: (_Madly._) Really Beck.

(Beck looks confused.)

Tori: (_Madly._) You made a list of Degrassi's trashy girls and I'm on there.

(Beck shakes his head.)

Beck: What are you talking about?

(Tori shows Beck the list and Tori's ranked number two.)

Tori: How could you do this.

Beck: Okay I know it looks bad… But that wasn't me.

Randy: I told you there was a glitch with your plan.

Tori: (_Madly._) As if enough people aren't talking about me as it is. You make this.

(Tori walks away madly down the hallway.)

**Main Plot: Hadley**

(After school, Hadley's House "Kitchen"; Hadley walks into the kitchen and walks to the fudge. She looks at a magnet from her parent's rehab that shows a picture of a family happy and smiling and it says "Be Free".)

Hadley: Be free.

(Aria walks in the kitchen.)

Aria: (_Excitedly._) Hey!

(Hadley smiles.)

Hadley: Hey Aria.

(Cam and Dakota walk in with pizza and sodas. Hadley looks confused.)

Hadley: And Cam and Dakota.

Dakota: I got Uno!

Cam: Where do you want the pizza and drinks?

Hadley: Uh… You can put it on the table I guess.

(Cam and Dakota go to the table and put the boxes of pizza and drinks down.)

Hadley: I said a sleep over, girls only.

Aria: I know, but I thought I'll bring something you're crazy about… Boys.

Hadley: I'm not boy crazy. Does Cam even know you invited him to be a rebound boy?

Aria: It's not like that; he was willing to come when I asked.

Hadley: And he's your ex.

Aria: Yeah, but we're friends now.

(Cam smiles at them. Hadley smiles back.)

**Sub Plot: Zac**

(Zac walks into the Dot. Heather is sitting at a table with drama theater things all over the table. She sees Zac.)

Heather: (_Smiling & Excitedly._) Zac over here!

(Zac walks over and sits at Heather table.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) Hi.

(Zac smiles.)

Zac: And here I thought I was early.

Heather: (_Smiling._) I'm always early.

Zac: I believe it. You sure didn't waste any time approaching Simpson about a winter play.

Heather: I go after what I want.

(Zac shakes his head.)

Zac: Have you produced a play before?

Heather: At my old school I ran the drama club. In fact I kinda ran everything.

(Heather laughs. Zac looks at her awkwardly.)

Zac: Um okay…

(Zac smiles.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) Well now at Degrassi plays are my thing. So I want in.

(Heather claps excitedly.)

Heather: (_Excitedly._) Yay!

(Zac laughs a little.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) So you are going to work under me.

(Zac shakes his head no.)

Zac: Maybe we can see it as a… Partnership.

(Heather smiles.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) Sure. You can help me hang these tomorrow.

(Heather puts more audition papers on the table.)

Zac: No need.

(Heather looks a little confused.)

Zac: I already have a team in mind. Let's meet tomorrow. I'll text everyone.

(Heather smiles, trying to stay positive.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) Well I am the producer what can I do?

Zac: Um… Refreshments.

(Heather smile quickly fades away.)

Heather: Refreshments… Okay.

Zac: Don't worry I have it all under control… Partner.

(Zac smiles. Heather fake smiles.)

**Main Plot: Hadley**

(Hadley's House "Living Room"; Hadley, Cam, Aria and Dakota are playing Uno.)

Dakota: I almost have Uno.

Cam: Almost is no good. When Hadley already has Uno.

(Hadley laughs.)

Hadley: I'm going to win! Uno!

(Hadley puts her card down and the color she has she wins the game.)

Dakota: What.

(Cam laughs.)

Cam: Well played. I was a few moves from winning, but whatever.

Hadley: (_Teasing._) You couldn't just leave at a compliment.

(Cam laughs.)

Aria: Come on Dakota. West Drive is on.

Dakota: (_Smiling._) The season finale, there's been some rumors of Angela and Rico getting together.

(Aria and Dakota walk out the room. It gets awkward between Cam and Hadley.)

Hadley: (_Nervously._) Hey.

Cam: (_Nervously._) Hey.

(Hadley abruptly tries to kiss Cam, but stops inches away. She starts crying.)

Cam: Um…

Hadley: (_Crying._) I'm sorry this just keeps happening. This isn't going to help me get over Austin after all.

Cam: Oh Austin…

Hadley: (_Crying._) I feel like I'm never going to get past this.

Cam: Uh you probably just need to get some frustration out.

(Hadley wipes away some tears.)

Hadley: Yeah you're right. Have any ideas?

(Cam smiles getting an idea.)

Cam: (_Smiling._) To get back at Austin. Yeah I have a few.

(Hadley smiles; Later, Cam and Hadley are outside Austin's house with an egg curtain.)

Hadley: You sure this is going to work?

Cam: Yeah throw a few eggs at his bedroom window. And boom your frustration is gone.

Hadley: (_Smiling._) You should write a break up self-help book.

(Cam laughs.)

Cam: Yeah right. I just picked this up from what I hear the guys say in the locker room.

(They laugh. Hadley looks through Austin's patio door. She sees Maya's cello.)

Hadley: Maya is here.

(Cam is shocked, he now thinks they shouldn't do the plan.)

Hadley: (_Madly._) This is all her fault. She had to get in the way. Give me that.

(Hadley takes the curtain of eggs from Cam. She throws eggs at the Patio door. Cam laughs.)

Cam: Wow this is happening.

(Hadley grabs a nearby rock off the ground. She throws it threw the patio door. Cam jumps back, Austin's house alarm goes off.)

Cam: Hadley bad idea. Do you want to get arrested come on.

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Awesome.

(Cam and Hadley run away. The Next Day; Hadley and Aria are walking in the parking lot of Degrassi.)

Aria: Any regrets about last night?

(Hadley smiles.)

Hadley: (_Smiling._) No last night was the best! It's a beautiful new day!

(They walk by Austin and Maya.)

Aria: Not for everyone.

Hadley: (_Sarcastically._) Someone did a nice number on your patio door Austin.

(Hadley laughs.)

Maya: (_Madly._) You just can't get over yourself huh dumbass.

Hadley: (_Madly._) Maybe next time you'll stop messing up things.

Maya: (_Madly._) He's my boyfriend not yours.

(Maya and Hadley begins walking to each other about to fight. Austin pulls back Maya and Aria pulls back Hadley.)

Austin: Maya don't stoop to her level.

(Maya walks away madly. Austin walks closer to Hadley.)

Austin: Leave her out of this. If you need someone to hate. Then hate me.

Hadley: (_Madly._) Oh trust me I do. And I still have a lot of fight left when it comes to you.

Austin: Gosh Hadley, I was drunk okay. Can't you just forget that it ever happened.

Hadley: (_Madly._) Forget that the guy I loved doesn't love me back. Forget the guy I love led me on. Why am I'm the only one in pain Austin! Our whole friendship was completely pointless.

Austin: It wasn't pointless Hadley. It's just… Over.

(Austin walks away. Hadley is on the verge of tears.)

**Third Plot: Beck**

(Beck and Randy walk into a classroom; Tori walks in and rolls her eyes Beck. He sighs.)

Randy: She's pissed.

Beck: No duh. That list wasn't supposed to be a trashy girls list. It was supposed to be a list of Degrassi's most special girls. And it was supposed to be rigged where Tori was the only girl on the list.

(They sit down in their seats.)

Beck: She was supposed to be flattered. Now she hates me, and diffently won't talk to me.

Randy: I told you there was a glitch. You didn't want to listen.

Beck: I thought I was close to just becoming a friend. But now I'm not even that. It's all ruined.

**Sub Plot: Zac**

(Lunch Room; Alice walks out of the lunch line with her tray, Zac walks over to her and takes her tray of food. He throws it in the garbage can. Alice laughs.)

Alice: My lunch.

(Zac laughs. They continue walking out the lunch room.)

Zac: Oh my dare friend I'm taking you out to lunch. We're going to celebrate the amazing play that I'm doing.

Alice: With the help of Heather Anderson.

(Zac sighs.)

Alice: Oh come on. She did get Simpson on board.

Zac: Only because she sweet talked her way in. Besides she's new at Degrassi and knows no one. Me, I have a team, I know the theaters resources way better than she does. It's only right that I'm the top dog.

(Alice laughs.)

Alice: Is that what you told her? You're top dog.

(Zac laughs.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) She got the point.

Alice: She's new here maybe she has something to offer.

Zac: (_Mocking._) She just wants to help! It's going to be all sunshine and unicorns!

Alice: (_Lecturing._) Zac.

Zac: What? She said so herself.

Alice: (_Lecturing._) Zac.

(Zac gives in.)

Zac: Okay I'll be nice.

(Alice smiles.)

Alice: (_Smiling._) Good. Now what is the play?

Zac: Romeo and Juliet. And they story is remade for modern times.

(Alice smiles liking the idea.)

**Main Plot: Hadley**

(Student Council Room; Hadley is on her laptop looking over the Ice Hounds footage for the pep rally for Drew and Clare. Dallas walks in with a video camera.)

Dallas: Hey Hadley. Um I heard you wanted some footage of the Ice Hounds.

(Dallas gives Hadley the video camera.)

Hadley: Oh yeah thanks, I almost forgot.

Dallas: Some of the players and the new players are far away from home and are homesick. It's great to know some people care enough to have a pep rally.

(Hadley smiles, Dallas walking away leaving the student council room. Hadley puts the USB cord into her laptop. Footage of the team comes on, from different training they had. She skips threw it, a video of Austin at the party comes on. She looks surprised. Austin falls down the stairs. Hadley replays the video.)

Luke: (_Laughing._) What you do buddy?

(Austin is jumping around the party.)

Austin:(_Drunkenly._) Woo! I'm the man! Hadley just can't stay away from me. Woo!

(Hadley stops the video.)

Hadley: (_Madly._) Just one big joke.

(Later in the gym; Austin, Maya, Tori, Tristan, Becky and a lot of other students are cheering at the pep rally. Dallas, Cam, Trent, Danny, Chase, Luke and all the other Ice Hounds are on stage. Drew, Clare and Hadley are on stage.)

Drew: Welcome Degrassians! Today we are cheering on the Ice Hounds!

(Austin, Maya, Tori, Tristan, Becky and a lot of other students cheer.)

Austin: Woo!

(Hadley looks at Austin, she takes the mic away from Drew.)

Hadley: Since the hockey team arrived last year and some new players this year they have shaking things up at Degrassi. And who would have thought this year how different our lives would be.

(Everyone at the pep rally think what Hadley said is kinda strange.)

Hadley: Lets show the Ice Hounds Degrassi spirit!

(People cheer. Footage of the Ice Hounds come on. Footage of Dallas, Cam, Trent, Danny, Chase, Luke and all the other Ice Hounds are shown at their practices.)

Austin & Other Students: Woo!

(Then the video suddenly changes to the video at Austin's party. Austin is coming down the stairs.)

Danny: How it go with Hadley?

(Austin falls down the steps; At the pep rally Austin looks at Maya flustered, Maya is watching the footage shocked. Hadley looks at Austin smirking.)

Austin: (_Drunkenly Yelling._) I'm the man yeah! Hadley just can't stay away from! She's one hell all a tongue kisser though! Woo!

(People laugh. Austin looks worried. He looks at Maya, she looks mad. Mr. Simpson rushes onto stage.)

**Sub Plot: Zac**

(Resource center; Imogen and a lot of other people that's in the drama club are there. Bambi is at the desert table. Heather is walking around greeting people. Zac walks in, he sees Bambi. He walks up to her.)

Zac: Hey.

(Bambi smiles.)

Zac: You're Bambi right?

Bambi: (_Smiling._) That's me.

Zac: Thanks for showing up.

Bambi: And miss a chance to be in the next school play. I would never.

(Zac smiles. He walks into the middle of the room.)

Zac: Okay let's get started people. (_Smiling._) I'm very excited to tell you all about the play we're doing. It's called Romeo and Juliet, a modern telling.

(Heather cuts Zac off.)

Heather: Zac Romeo and Juliet sounds fun and all. It's one of my favs. But the play has already been decided.

(Zac is shocked.)

Zac: (_Confused._) What?

Heather: Well Simpson wouldn't approve my proposal if I didn't. I got the rights early this week.

Zac: Why didn't you say this at our meeting?

(Heather walks closer to Zac and smirks.)

Heather: (_Smirking._) Oh I guess you never give me the chance.

(Zac laughs a little, realizes that Heather planned this all along.)

Bambi: What's the play about?

Heather: West Side Story.

(Heather walks up to Zac.)

Heather: (_Mockingly.) _All singing, all dancing, all fun. (Whispering.) You learned your lesson don't mess with me.

(Heather smiles.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) A Zac Andrews West Side Story. It has a pretty nice ring right.

Zac: (_Madly._) No it doesn't. I don't want to do West Side Story.

Heather: Oh you can quit then. But don't worry I have everything under control.

(Heather walks away smiling. Zac looks mad.)

**Main Plot: Hadley**

(Mr. Simpson is with the Ice Hounds.)

Mr. Simpson: I don't know how or who put it up. But I am truly sorry.

(Hadley is smiling. Austin and Maya are in the foyer.)

Maya: (_Hurt._) How can you do this to me!

Austin: I was drunk I don't even remember. I was going to tell you.

(Maya cuts Austin off.)

Maya: (_Hurt._) Just leave me alone.

(Maya rushes away. Aria walks over to Hadley.)

Aria: Worst pep rally ever.

(Simpson walks over to them.)

Mr. Simpson: I'm sorry Hadley, we'll find whoever sabotage that video. I know this was supposed to be your big event.

Hadley: No need to figure it out Mr. Simpson… It was me. I sabotaged the video.

(Simpson is both shocked and mad. He never thought Hadley would do this.)

Mr. Simpson: (_Stern._) My office now.

(Simpson walks away leaving the gym. Aria shakes her head.)

Aria: Why did you do this?

Hadley: I had too Ari.

Aria: Simpson is going to suspend you. And you're going to get kicked doff student council.

(Hadley smiles feeling free from all the drama.)

Hadley: (_Smiling._) It doesn't matter anymore Aria. I don't have to pretend anymore. Be free. I'm finally free.


	8. Bite Your Tongue (2)

**Degrassi Evolutions: The Breaking Point Season 2 Episode 4: Bite Your Tongue (2)**

**Main Plot: Austin**

(Austin is walking in a hallway. Beck and his best friend Randy are walking by him.)

Beck: (_Mocking._) I'm the man! Yeah!

Randy: (_Mocking._) Woo!

(Austin sighs, annoyed with them.)

Randy: (_Laughing._) How was that?

Beck: (_Smiling._) Perfect.

(Beck and Randy walk to another hallway. Maya is outside the music class, Austin sees her, he rushes over to her.)

Austin: Maya!

Maya: (_Madly._) I have a band rehearsal.

(Maya is about to walk away.)

Austin: That's awesome that you're in grade eleven band. Since when?

Maya: (_Madly._) I just go in. So bye.

Austin: Wait I got this for you.

(Austin takes a diamond bracelet from his bag.)

Maya: (_Madly._) Wow so you're trying to buy my forgiveness.

Austin: Please I want you to have it.

Maya: And I want you not to be a jerk. So I guess we both lose.

(Maya walks in the band room. Austin follows her. Dakota walks over.)

Dakota: Um hey Austin, I think you have to wrong classroom.

Austin: No I'm in the right spot.

Dakota: This is grade eleven band.

Austin: I want to try out. I'm good enough.

Dakota: Okay well you have to talk to Ms. Oh, but I'm sure she'll say okay. We have a spot open for the trombone. Study these music notes and we'll have an audition tomorrow.

(Austin smirks at Maya.)

Austin: (_Smirking._) Trombone. No problemo.

**Opening Sequence: At the beginning two people are doing a salto over the stairs at the entrance of the school with a large crowd watching; the camera makes a close up of the people. Ashli is in the crowd reacting in surprise to the people who made a salto. The camera moves to the Degrassi garden where Beck is sitting on a bench and laughing and then behind him Austin and Hadley sneak up behind him and throw a bucket of water at him while a lot of people are watching. Austin and Hadley laugh happily too. The camera moves to the right as Mr. Simpson approaches with questioning and disappointed look, he then signals for the camera to stop. The camera then pans to the theatre, where Dakota and Tristan are participating for the school's musical rehearsal. They dramatically hold hands, and look at each other like they're in love. The camera then rotates 180 degrees, to Zac sitting critically on another table that reads Degrassi Drama. Zac is holding a script in both hands, he smirks pleased with Dakota and Tristan performance. The camera then pans to some lockers where Aria and Heather are laughing. In the entrance lobby Danny and Dallas looking very tough with their hockey sticks as they flirt with some girls. The camera moves to the music class where Maya is playing the cello, Zig playing an electric guitar and Bambi playing the tambourine, all looking very happy. Again, their instruments can be heard in the audio, a crowd is watching them. The camera pans to the left and Cam is their enjoying the performance smiling and clapping. The camera pans to the gym, a bunch of cheerleaders catch Tori after they threw her in the air. They let her down and she smiles at the camera. Taylor pushes her out the way and smiles, Tori rolls her eyes. Pan to outside where Trent is about to throw a basketball into the basket but Stefanie playfully takes it from him and throws the basketball into the basket. Trent and Stefanie look to each other smiling and in love. The camera moves to Hayley, then she smiles and walks to the entrance of the school. The Degrassi logo appears on Hayley's jacket and pops onto the screen.**

**Sub Plot: Zac**

(Heather is in the theater, she is setting up an audition camera. Zac walks up to her. Heather smiles when she sees him.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) Oh Zac you came. Casting for Maria is gonna be tricky, she's the heart of the play she has to be perfect.

(Zac looks out of it and Heather can tell.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) Something wrong?

Zac: Look Heather like I said before I didn't want to do West Side Story. But still it's a classic, I'm not quitting.

Heather: I knew you wouldn't. I like me a challenge.

(Zac shakes his head.)

Zac: Okay.

Heather: Auditions are right after school. Don't be late.

Zac: I wouldn't dream of it.

(She fakes smiles and so does Zac. She walks away, Zac smile quickly goes away.)

**Third Plot: Beck**

(Randy is at his locker, Beck walks up to him.)

Beck: Bro girls are so complicated.

(Randy is shocked Beck is talking to him about girls. Since he has no more girl advice no Beck does.)

Randy: Oh… Uh… Yeah so complicated.

Beck: I really screwed myself over with that dumb ranking list. You know, I just gotta man up… And tell Tori how I really feel.

(Randy smiles.)

Randy: (_Smiling._) You mean finally telling her you like her.

(Beck shakes his head no.)

Beck: Woah. Woah. Woah. Don't get too ahead of yourself. I'm going to start out slow, I'm not ready to go all out their yet.

(Tori is walking in the hallway giving people list.)

Randy: Man she's coming.

(Beck pats Randy on his right arm.)

Beck: Wish me luck.

(Beck walks up to Tori.)

Beck: Hey.

(Tori smiles.)

Tori: (_Smiling._) Oh hey there Beck.

(Beck is shocked at the sudden change of attitude Tori had.)

Beck: (_Confused._) You're in a good mood…

Tori: (_Smiling._) Yeah, why not? I'm not allowed to be in a good mood or something?

Beck: Um no… Look…

(Beck sees half of the posters Tori has in her hands. He sees a half of a big picture of him.)

Beck: What is that about?

Tori: (_Smiling._) Oh just a poster I made. Your little list, inspired me to make something of my own.

(Tori gives Beck and poster and walks away. Randy closes and locks his locker. He walks over to Beck. They both read the sign.)

Beck & Randy: Degrassi's biggest loser.

(It's a huge picture of Beck with Degrassi's #1 loser written all over it.)

Randy: Oh… That's bad.

(The bell rings; Randy walks away. Beck is hurt by this poster, he realizes he messed up more than he thought. He crumples up the poster and throws it in the nearby garbage can.)

**Sub Plot: Zac**

(After School in the theater; Zac and Heather are holding auditions. Some random girl is auditioning. Maya and Tristan and a lot of other people are sitting on the side of the stage.)

Maya: Do I really have to be here Tris.

Tristan: Yes I need support. Now hush I'm getting into character.

(Heather smiles as she really liked the girls audition. Zac finds the girls audition average at best.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) Thank you. Um next Tristan Milligan.

(Tristan walks on the stage.)

Tristan: I just met a girl name Maria.

(The way Tristan says it captures Zac attention.)

Tristan: Maria! I've just met a girl named Maria. And suddenly that name will never be the same to me. Maria! I've just kissed a girl named Maria. And suddenly I've found how wonderful a sound can be! Maria!

(Heather is unimpressed because she assumes Tristan is gay.)

Zac: Finally an original take. Thank goodness.

(Heather looks at Zac mad.)

Zac: We'll find something for you Tristan.

Tristan: (_Excitedly._) Yay!

Heather: (_Madly._) Well we still have a lot of discussions to make so don't get your hopes up.

(Tristan looks at Heather wondering what is her problem. He walks off the stage.)

Heather: Okay everyone thanks for coming.

(People start leaving.)

Heather: You shouldn't promise roles like that.

Zac: We'll he dumb not to use Tristan. He's the only one who brought something new.

Heather: He's seems nice and all, but he's… Not normal.

Zac: (_Suspicious._) Wow what do you mean by that?

Heather: I'm just saying, we need the best people and he doesn't cut it. I'll make the final list.

Zac: (_Madly._) No way. I'm the director.

Heather: Clam down. If you want here's a list of all the roles.

Zac: (_Madly._) I got it.

Heather: You need to do call backs for Maria.

Zac: (_Madly._) I got it.

(Heather smiles and gets up from her seat and walks away. Zac sighs.)

**Main Plot: Austin**

(Austin's House "Living Room"; Austin is trying to play to trombone, but he is doing badly. Danny is looking at the note sheet, which there is tons of.)

Danny: You have to learn all these notes by tomorrow.

Austin: Yeah. I can play guitar, drums, piano, but I can't play a stupid trombone.

(Danny laughs.)

Danny: The things we do for girls.

(Austin tries to play the trombone. He does badly. Danny shakes his head.)

Danny: Woah put that down.

Austin: What am I'm going do.

Danny: You got yourself into this.

(Austin tries to play again. But this time, it sounds really good. Austin and Danny are both shocked.)

Danny: (_Shocked._) Wow that was actually good. How you do that?

Austin: I don't know. Lucky shot.. I guess.

(Austin plays the trombone again and he does really good again.)

Austin: (_Excitedly._) I got it. Boo ah!

(Austin and Danny high five; The next day at school, Austin is in the band room, he has a terrible headache. Dakota and Maya walk in. Austin has his hoodie over his head and you can tell by his eyes that's something is wrong.)

Dakota: Hey let's get this audition on the road. Are you alright?

Austin: Yeah I'm just a… Little under the weather.

(Maya sits in front of Austin.)

Maya: (_Whispering._) Why are you doing this?

Austin: I don't want you to think I'm a jerk.

Dakota: Okay well you have the music sheets you play what's on it and if you do good you're in. Begin.

(Austin picks up the trombone and tries to play, but he's not doing good. He stops playing he falls out his seat. Maya looks worried.)

Maya: (_Worriedly._) Austin.

Dakota: Are you okay?

(Austin gets up and walks out the class. He walks around the halls dazed. Danny walks up to him.)

Danny: How the audition go? (_Jokingly._) Do horrible?

(Danny laughs.)

Austin: (_Dazed._) Stop.

Danny: What's wrong with you? You look terrible.

Austin: I don't feel good. I just… I just.

(Austin passes out.)

Danny: Austin!

**Sub Plot: Zac**

(Zac is sitting in a hallway. Alice is walking by, she sees him. Alice walks over to him.)

Alice: Hey how are the Maria call backs?

(Zac sighs.)

Zac: Ugh.

(Alice laughs a little.)

Alice: Not good.

Zac: It's not the actors it's her.

Alice: You and Heather haven't worked out your clashing personalities yet.

Zac: We have uh…. Creative differences.

Alice: This is good practice Zac. If you're gonna want to make plays and movies you're gonna run into a lot of people with different ideas than you.

Zac: But Alice this musical isn't going to get me taken seriously as a writer and director.

Alice: When we watched The Great Gatsby you said you loved how Baz Luhrmann made it new. How they took all this elements and made an old story pop.

Zac: I'm not Baz Luhrmann or Leonardo DiCaprio. Hell I can't even pull off anyone in that movie.

Alice: (_Smiling._) Find a way to make it your own.

Zac: (_Jokingly._) I got it I could make it about us. An atheist and a Christian start dating and they're going strong, but the Christian girl parents don't approval and she wants to please them, so they break up, but stay friends.

(Alice laughs.)

Alice: Sounds boring.

(They both laugh.)

**Main Plot: Austin**

(At a hospital, Austin is in a bed in his hospital room.)

Doctor: The CT scan shows no evidence of bleeding, but we ran another test and it seems that you had a minor concussion.

Austin: I fell a week ago. I was fine until today.

Doctor: Sometimes that happens. Austin have you had any other head injuries in the past twelve months?

(Austin looks nervous. Diana notices and looks at Austin suspicious.)

Austin: (_Nervously._) Mom when dad was abusing me and you… I started doing cage fighting. And one time I got hit so hard I passed out.

(Diana is flustered.)

Ms. Matthews: Why didn't you tell me?

Austin: I was okay.

Mrs. Matthews: You're not fine now are you.

Austin: Mom I quit fighting a long time ago.

Doctor: We need to discuss treatment. Now lucky it was just a minor concussion, and good news it will be gone in about a week and half. So you can still go to school, but outside of school you should rest. And after this week you should be back to your regular self.

(Austin sighs of relieve that's he going to be okay in a week.)

**Sub Plot: Zac**

(Zac is in the theatre, he is watching Tristan's audition on his laptop. Zac gets an idea and smiles. Tristan walks in madly.)

Tristan: (_Madly._) Hello.

(Zac smiles because Tristan is just the person he wanted to see.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) Hey.

Tristan: (_Madly._) Don't you hey me you promised me a role. And I didn't even get on the chorus.

Zac: I know. Heather didn't think you were right for any of the guy roles.

Tristan: But you're the director.

Zac: I am… And that's why I'll like to offer you the role of Maria.

(Tristan is shocked and happy, but yet also confused.)

Tristan: But that's a girl part.

Zac: Yes, but now instead of Maria its… Michael. My version is a star cross lovers between two guys.

(Tristan smiles liking it.)

Tristan: Okay just like Romeo and Jules. But why are you doing this?

Zac: Because… Last year I liked to stand up for people when no one else would. And now I'm standing up for you. So you're in?

Tristan: Hell yeah, I'm in.

(Zac laughs. Tristan starts to get panicky.)

Tristan: (_Panicky._) I'm going to be the lead again! Oh my goodness!

Zac: (_Laughing._) Clam down, you're getting red. This play isn't going to be easy, it's going to take a lot of hard work.

Tristan: (_Smiling._) I'll work more hard than anything.

Zac: (_Smiling._) Good. We start after school.

Tristan: Wait, but what about the producer? Heather hated my audition.

Zac: Tristan you need to be in this play. And if that angers Heather in the process… So be it.

Tristan: You using me in a game of revenge.

(Zac laughs.)

Zac: Sort of. Do you mind?

(Tristan smiles.)

Tristan: (_Smiling._) Nope. You can use me as much as you need you magnificent bastard.

(Zac laughs, he grabs his bag and puts his laptop in it as he walks away, leaving the theater.)

**Third Plot: Beck**

(Music Room; Beck, Randy, Tori and other students are in Ms. Oh class.)

Ms. Oh: Alright and our next volunteer performer is Beck and Randy. Give a round of applause.

(Some people clap. Tori rolls her eyes. Beck and Randy walk in front of the classroom.)

Randy: (_Rapping._) Beck Samuels the man, bam! You can't get him outta your mind, he's like a sweet dream. He's co cool, he out cools the freezer.

(Tori is speechless. People start laughs.)

Ms. Oh: Stop laughing.

Beck: Really Randy…

Randy: What? I told you I didn't write a song. I had to emprise.

Beck: Ms. Oh, I would like to say something. May I?

Ms. Oh: Yeah. Go ahead.

Beck: I made a list and it went horribly wrong… And it hurt someone and that wasn't my intention. I just want you to know Tori… That I'm sorry.

(Tori crosses her arms and looks away from Beck. Beck and Randy walk back over to their seats.)

**Main Plot: Austin**

(The final bell rings, school is now over. Austin and other people walk out of a classroom. Maya walks into the hallway. She sees Austin, she rushes over to him.)

Maya: Hey are you okay?

(Austin is shocked and happy that Maya is talking to him.)

Austin: Yeah… I'm doing a lot better.

Maya: Danny told me what happened. Do you want to talk?

Austin: No… Maya you made the right call… I'm a jerk you deserve better.

(Austin walks away sadly. Maya watches him, she sighs.)

Maya: Where are you going?

Austin: To the mall to return the gift you didn't want.

(Austin walks out a back door. Maya feels bad.)

**Third Plot: Beck**

(Tori and Tristan walk into the Dot.)

Tori: I feel so depressed. I lost the baby… Zig dumped me a few days later… Then he started Hayley and now that stupid list.

Tristan: It's going to be okay Tor. You have me… Forget about the ass Zig and that dumb list.

(Beck walks into the Dot and walks over to them.)

Beck: Hey Tori… Can we talk?

(Tristan shakes his head yes.)

Tristan: Yes, please.

(Tori sighs. She gets out of her seat and her and Beck walk outside in front of the Dot.)

Beck: Alright that number 1 loser thing, was really uncool.

Tori: You asked for you. Putting girls on a trashy list. What were you thinking.

Beck: It wasn't supposed to be a trashy list… I made the list for you. It was supposed to be about Degrassi's most special girl and only you were going to be on their.

Tori: Most guys just walk up and say hi.

(Beck laughs.)

Beck: Yeah um… I'm not most guys.

Tori: Beck I'm not ready for a relationship… I went through a lot of things and my ex dumped me for my so called friend. Look it's all a long story.

(Beck shakes his head.)

Beck: I know… I just want to be your friend.

(Beck sticks his right hand out, for an hand shake.)

Beck: Friends?

(Tori smiles.)

Tori: (_Smiling._) Friends.

(They shake hands. Tori walks away going back inside the Dot. Beck fist pumps in the air.)

Beck: (_Excitedly._) Yes!

(Beck walks away smiling, crossing the street.)

**Main Plot: Austin**

(At the mall; Austin walks up to the Coastal Light Cell Phone Kiosk. Max walks over to him.)

Austin: Do you still have that new phone case?

Max: Sure do.

(Max takes it out and starts ringing it up.)

Max: So did you patch things up with your girlfriend?

Austin: Nope. I messed up big time, I don't know what to do to get Maya back.

Max: Loves a tough game.

(A guy runs over takes an iPhone 5 out of the case and runs.)

Max: Crap. Not again!

(Austin chases after the guy. Max and other people in the food court watch in shock. Austin tackles the guy.)

Random Guy: Ah!

Austin: Got ya.

(Austin stands up with the phone in his right hand. People clap and cheer. Austin smiles, then he passes out. Max and other people gasp. Later, the cops take the thief away. Austin is sitting at a table with a bag of ice on his head.)

Max: That was so epic!

(Maya runs up to them.)

Austin: (_Shocked._) Maya.

Maya: (_Worriedly._) What happened? Are you okay?

Max: This guy stole an iPhone 5 from our store and Austin took him down! Like a super hero.

Maya: (_Worriedly._) Did you hit your head?

Max: Woah. Give the hero some space.

Maya: (_Stern._) Can you leave us alone for a sec.

(Max shakes his head and walks away.)

Maya: Why would you do something so risky. That guy could've happen a weapon.

Austin: They thought I was pretty cool.

Maya: But they don't love you like I do.

(Austin smiles.)

Austin: You still love me.

Maya: I can't take it if anything bad happened to you.

(Max walks by.)

Max: (_Whispering._) Kiss…

(Austin and Maya smile at each other and then kiss. Max walks away smiling.)

Austin: Maya I'm really sorry about what happened at the party. I didn't want to make out with Hadley or make that stupid video. I was drunk and I know that isn't an excuse, because when I found out what happened I should've just told you… I'm really sorry.

(Maya smiles.)

Maya: Thank you… But I think we should stay broken up… I need to figure things out…

(It hurts Austin to go along with this.)

Austin: I… I understand.

(Austin and Maya stare at each other.)

**Sub Plot: Zac**

(At Degrassi in the theater; Tristan is on the stage singing.)

Tristan: (_Singing._) Now it begins, now we start. One hand, one heart; Even death won't part us now. Make of our lives one life, day after day, one life. Now it begins, now we start one hand, one heart, even death won't part us now.

(Zac smiles impressed with Tristan.)

(Heather walks in the theater and sees what's going on. She walks up to Zac madly. Tristan keeps singing.)

Heather: What's this?

Zac: I cast Tristan as Michael. A guy.

Heather: (_Madly._) Tony is a guy.

Zac: Yeah.

Heather: This is crazy. Do we need to talk to Simpson?

(Zac smirks.)

Zac: I already talked to Simpson, he said he loves it. He backs it up all the way.

(Heather is shocked.)

Heather: What… How can the own principle condom this! This musical that prompts gays. You're doing this to spite me.

(Zac laughs a little.)

Zac: I'm not.

Heather: (_Madly._) You're trying to kick me out my own project.

Zac: Hey I just want it to be special. The play we be a hit trust me… Last year a guy did a play with the same twist called Romeo and Jules that was a hit and so will this one.

(Heather takes a deep breath.)

Heather: You win… I… I quit.

(Zac shakes his head, as he can't believe Heather is really quitting.)

Zac: There's no reason to quit. The only things that changed is that its two gay guys.

(Heather is conflicted, she knows this goes against her beliefs.)

Heather: (_Flustered._) You don't get it… I can't be a part of something that shows gay as normal.

(Zac stares at Heather realizing Heather is actually serious about this.)

Zac: Wow… You're serious.

(Heather walks away. Zac smiles, happy with this knowing that he's won. She turns back around.)

Heather: (_Flustered._) You can't do this… This isn't right.

Zac: (_Smirking._) Welcome to Degrassi.

**THIS IS THE END OF WEEK 1 OF DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: THE BREAKING POINT.**

**NEXT WEEK THE AFTERMATH OF TORI'S MISSCARRIGE STILL CURRIES ON WITH ZIG AND TORI; DAKOTA FINDS HIMSELF IN TROUBLE AT SCHOOL AND MAKING A NEW ENEMY AND A FEW RUINIONS THAT WILL CAUSE DRAMA! DON'T MISS IT!**


	9. Brand New Me (1)

**Degrassi Evolutions: The Breaking Point Season 2 Episode 5: Brand New Me (1)**

**Main Plot: Zig**

(Student Council Room; Zig, Austin, and Damon are playing a video game.)

Zig: We need to destroy the enemy. Damon create a distraction, I'm going in.

Austin: No don't do that. Your whole play will collapse.

Zig: I know it's risky, but I have too. Force field up!

Damon: Over here losers! When I'm done with you, you'll be nothing left but lifeless bodies.

(Zig looks traumatized as what Damon said reminds him of the baby. Austin notices.)

Austin: Lifeless bodies you can't say that crap, he's still getting over the baby dying.

(Zig sighs. Drew turns the TV off.)

Drew: Game over tenners. I need this area to plan the dance.

(Zig, Austin and Damon walk out the room. Zig is still thinking about the baby.)

Austin: You guys wanna hit up the Dot?

Damon: I'm up for it.

(Zig shakes his head no.)

Zig: No… I'm just gonna go home…

(Zig walks away.)

**Opening Sequence: At the beginning two people are doing a salto over the stairs at the entrance of the school with a large crowd watching; the camera makes a close up of the people. Ashli is in the crowd reacting in surprise to the people who made a salto. The camera moves to the Degrassi garden where Beck is sitting on a bench and laughing and then behind him Austin and Hadley sneak up behind him and throw a bucket of water at him while a lot of people are watching. Austin and Hadley laugh happily too. The camera moves to the right as Mr. Simpson approaches with questioning and disappointed look, he then signals for the camera to stop. The camera then pans to the theatre, where Dakota and Tristan are participating for the school's musical rehearsal. They dramatically hold hands, and look at each other like they're in love. The camera then rotates 180 degrees, to Zac sitting critically on another table that reads Degrassi Drama. Zac is holding a script in both hands, he smirks pleased with Dakota and Tristan performance. The camera then pans to some lockers where Aria and Heather are laughing. In the entrance lobby Danny and Dallas looking very tough with their hockey sticks as they flirt with some girls. The camera moves to the music class where Maya is playing the cello, Zig playing an electric guitar and Bambi playing the tambourine, all looking very happy. Again, their instruments can be heard in the audio, a crowd is watching them. The camera pans to the left and Cam is their enjoying the performance smiling and clapping. The camera pans to the gym, a bunch of cheerleaders catch Tori after they threw her in the air. They let her down and she smiles at the camera. Taylor pushes her out the way and smiles, Tori rolls her eyes. Pan to outside where Trent is about to throw a basketball into the basket but Stefanie playfully takes it from him and throws the basketball into the basket. Trent and Stefanie look to each other smiling and in love. The camera moves to Hayley, then she smiles and walks to the entrance of the school. The Degrassi logo appears on Hayley's jacket and pops onto the screen.**

**Sub Plot: Dakota**

(The Next Day; Dakota and Ashli are walking up to Degrassi. Dakota has the West Side Story script.)

Dakota: (_Reading a line from the West Side Story script._) I don't care what people think… I love you.

(Dakota smiles.)

Dakota: (_Smiling._) I got lines on every page.

(Ashli laughs.)

Ashli: Well Tony is a main character. That should have been your first clue.

Dakota: I joined this musical because I wanted to work on my acting more. And now I'm the star.

Ashli: (_Smiling._) You'll be amazing.

Dakota: (_Smiling._) Yeah you could be looking at the next Leonardo DiCaprio.

Ashli: I wish I could be a part of it.

Dakota: It' hard being a part of things when you're a teen mom.

Ashli: Yeah….

Dakota: How is the little girl Coey?

Ashli: She's great.

Dakota: And Cody?

Ashli: Still not wanting to help me take care of something he help make.

Dakota: Jerk.

Ashli: Anyways who is your leading lady, your Maria?

Dakota: Uh, I don't know who she is. Last I heard Zac was still doing call backs.

(Zac and Tristan walk come down the front steps of Degrassi and walks up to Dakota and Ashli.)

Zac: Dakota I've been looking for you.

Dakota: Oh hey.

Zac: I'm glad that you and Tristan are already friends. Because you two will be working closely together on the musical.

(Dakota looks a little confused.)

Dakota: (_Confused._) Closely?

Zac: Yeah, real close. Tony this is your Maria.

(Tristan smiles. Ashli laughs. Dakota shakes his head. The bell rings.)

**Third Plot: Tristan**

(Tristan and Maya are in French class.)

Maya: I'm so glad we're partnered for this assignment.

Tristan: With use working together we'll ace this.

(Cam is sitting alone in the back of the class. Madame Jean-Aux see's Cam without a group.)

Madame: Campbell you need a group. Any voluntaries?

(Tristan looks at Cam, and begins to see him differently now. He's attracted to him. He pinches Maya on her left arm. She raises her hand.)

Maya: Ow!

(Tristan mouths sorry.)

Madame: See Cam there you go.

(Cam gets out of his seat and walks over to Maya and Tristan. Maya smiles.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) Um hey Cam.

(Cam waves. Tristan gets nervous.)

Tristan: (_Smiling & Stuttering._) Lo… ong time no talk.

Cam: Uh yeah.

Tristan: (_Nervously._) I'm great thanks for asking.

(Maya wonders why Tristan is acting so shy.)

Maya: How's hockey going?

Cam: Um good I guess… I'm still behind on credits for French because of training. So I'm taking grade 10 french.

Maya: (_Smiling._) Well this class is a crazy ride.

Tristan: (_Nervously._) Yeah crazy!

Cam: I gonna get my text book.

(Cam walks away going back to his seat. Maya taps Tristan on his right arm.)

Maya: Tris.

(Tristan sighs.)

Tristan: I know he got closer and I lost all ability to talk… This never happened before when I was around him. Why can't I talk to him?

**Main Plot: Zig**

(Zig and Austin walk into a hallway.)

Zig: Bro I said I'm fine.

(Austin doesn't believe Zig.)

Austin: (_Sarcastically._) Yeah and that's why you keep zoning out if anybody mentions anything baby related.

(Zig sighs, he doesn't want to talk about it.)

Austin: You need to stop acting like you're okay.

(Zig shakes his head.)

Zig: I'm trying not to think about the baby, okay…

Austin: You need to talk to someone about it.

Zig: No I don't… I'm dating Hayley and because of that… Well because of that I'm excited about things again. For the first time in a while actually.

(Austin shakes his head okay.)

Austin: (_Jokingly._) Except Tori calling you at all hours of the night. Begging you to take her back.

Zig: (_Jokingly._) Are you kidding?

(They both laugh.)

**Sub Plot: Dakota**

(In the theater for rehearsals; Dakota is on stage with Tristan and he is singing good, but he also doesn't seem into it. Zac, Tristan and other people can tell.)

Dakota: (_Singing._) Tonight, tonight, the world is full of light with suns and moons all over the place tonight, tonight the world is wild and bright going mad shooting sparks.

Zac: Dakota are you okay? You're singing is awesome. But I feel like you're not feeling it.

Dakota: Um yeah… I'm just warming up.

Tristan: No offence, but you've been warming up for since we started and that was an hour ago.

(Dakota sighs.)

Dakota: I don't know if I can do this okay. Me and Tris are friends. I'm not in love with him.

Tristan: Dakota.

Zac: You don't have to be in love with Tris. This is what the play is supposed to be about denying that. You don't have to be in love with Tristan you both are playing a role. You just have to play the part of someone in love.

Dakota: (_Jokingly._) Maybe it would be a little easier if Tristan wasn't well Tristan. Or if he looked like Angelina Jolie.

(Dakota laughs.)

Dakota: No offense.

Tristan: I take offense. I'm taking a break.

(Tristan walks off the stage madly.)

Dakota: Tris.

(Dakota walks off the stage and walks up to Zac.)

Zac: I know I sprang this on you, but you're a good actor.

Dakota: Are you trying to prove something by making the play about two guys?

Zac: Yeah I am. Imagine if people hated on you being an actor because a bunch of people hate LGBT.

Dakota: Okay it would really suck, I know how it feels. I just don't know how to act like in love when I never been in love.

Zac: Just follow Tristan's lead.

(Dakota looks at Tristan.)

**Third Plot: Tristan**

(Tristan an empty classroom. He takes out his phone from his pocket and calls Owen.)

Owen: Yeah Tris?

Tristan: Hey the best big brother in the world.

(Owen knows Tristan is up to something.)

Owen: What do you want Tris?

Tristan: Just wanted to talk… One of your old teammates is in my French class. We were kinda friends last year… Campbell Saunders.

Owen: (_Suspicious._) Yeah?

Tristan: And he's far away from home…

Owen: Yeah he's an all-star. Wait don't you know this stuff already.

Tristan: I know but…

Owen: He's not gay Tristan.

(Tristan shakes his head.)

Tristan: (_Defensive._) It's not about that. I just wanted to be friends with him again.

Owen: He's a hockey player it won't happen.

Tristan: (_Madly._) Go suck an egg!

Owen: Tris I'm protecting you.

(Tristan hangs up.)

**Main Plot: Zig**

(Zig is in class, he's having trouble concentrating on his work sheet, due to thinking about the baby. He puts his hands over his face and takes a deep breath.)

**Sub Plot: Dakota**

(The Next Day, at Degrassi; Dakota walks into the theater. Tristan is on stage practicing.)

Zac: Hey you can jump right into the fire escape scene. When he's done.

Dakota: Okay. Oh and I took your advice.

(Zac smiles.)

Dakota: Can't have any happy endings.

Zac: (_Confused._) Huh?

Tristan: Tony where are you?

Dakota: (_Yelling._) I'm down here my love! You know it!

(Zac, Tristan and other people look at Dakota wary, as they don't know what he's doing. But Tristan stays in character.)

Tristan: Um you can't be here right now.

Dakota: (_Yelling._) I can be anywhere my love! (_Singing._) Stop in the name of love, before you break my heart.

(Zac shakes his head.)

Zac: Okay, stop!

(Dakota smiles.)

Dakota: How was I?

Zac: Horrible. That is not how you act when you're in love. And that song isn't even apart of the musical.

Tristan: Zac's right.

Zac: I thought you believed in this play.

Dakota: I do. Look I wasn't trying to be a wise guy okay. I was trying to act like I was in love.

Tristan: That wasn't in love that was… Well I don't know what that was.

Zac: Tristan's right. Don't be whatever that was. Just be in love.

Dakota: With Tristan.

Zac: Forget Tristan. Forget Michael. You have to love someone, right.

Dakota: Yeah of course.

Zac: Then just picture that person. When you're up their acting and singing, just picture that person.

Dakota: I don't know if I can do this.

Zac: Find a way. I believe in you man.

**Third Plot: Tristan**

(Maya is in the resource room on the computer on Facerange, Tristan walks up to her.)

Maya: (_Jokingly Teasing._) Ooh there you are. Mr. Shy.

(Maya laughs.)

Tristan: I embarrassed myself.

Maya: Wasn't that bad, didn't Cam friend you again on Facerange last night?

(Tristan looks confused.)

Tristan: No. he refriended you and not me. This is way worse than I thought; I'm not even on his radar.

Maya: Relax. Maybe you will get another chance.

(Maya walks away, she left her Facerange open, a message from Cam pops up.)

Cam: Hey Maya, what's up?

(Tristan sees this and he thinks this is the perfect opportunity to talk to Cam.)

Tristan: (_Whispering._) Maya you left your Facerange open.

(Tristan writes back pretending to be her.)

Tristan: Not much! what about you.

(Tristan sends the message and smiles.)

**Main Plot: Zig**

(At home after midnight; Zig is sleeping, he is having a bad dream. Blood is coming down the walls covering him. He wakes up abruptly breathing heavily.)

Zig: Ah!

(The Next Day "Early Morning"; Zig is in the guidance counselor office.)

Zig: Thanks for meeting me this early.

Ms. Juanita: Anytime what can I help you with?

Zig: I think something's wrong with me.

Ms. Juanita: What makes you say that?

Zig: Something traumatic happened to me last summer.

Ms. Juanita: Zig you have to understand that has nothing to do with you.

Zig: How many times do I have to relive it? It's like I can't seem to forget it.

Ms. Juanita: Some people think talking is the only way to deal with trauma it's not. For a lot of people it's best to focus on regular day to day living.

Zig: What do you think I should do?

Ms. Juanita: What do you think is best for you?

Zig: Not talk about the baby so much. Maybe go on a fun date with Hayley. I'm allowed to have fun right?

Ms. Juanita: (_Laughing._) Yes.

Zig: (_Smiling._) Great.

**Sub Plot: Dakota**

(Dakota is in the theater on stage with Tristan with Zac, Tristan, Ashli and other random people. Dakota and Tristan are on stage. Dakota seems is at his best right now.)

Dakota: (_Singing._) Today, all day I had the feeling. A miracle would happen I know now I was right.

(Zac and Ashli both smile very impressed with Dakota. Heather walks up to the theater entrance and peeks in.)

Dakota & Tristan: (_Singing._) For here you are and what was just a world is a star. Tonight, tonight, tonight. The world is full of light. With suns and moons all over the place. Tonight, tonight. The world is wild and bright. Going mad shooting sparks into space.

Zac: (_Smiling._) Okay cut.

Dakota: So?

(Zac starts clapping.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) You nailed it.

(Dakota smiles.)

Dakota I just followed your advice.

Zac: Boys we have a hit on our hands.

(Zac walks away smiling. Dakota and Tristan hug. Heather smiles deviously and walks away.)

**Third Plot: Tristan**

(Cam, Dallas, Trent, Danny, Chase, Luke, Bo, Ingvar and the rest of the Ice Hounds are sitting table across from Tristan and Maya. Cam sees Maya, he waves and smiles. Maya waves back.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) Tristan there goes Cam.

Tristan: (_Nervously._) Shut up.

(Cam walks over.)

Tristan: (_Nervously._) He's coming over shut up.

Cam: Hey Maya I can lend you my season 1 DVD's of Lost.

(Maya doesn't know what Cam is talking about.)

Maya: (_Confused._) What?

Tristan: (_Nervously._) Maya you know that show that you love so much now.

(Cam smiles.)

Cam: (_Smiling._) Yeah. You said that in our Facerange chat.

Maya: (_Confused._) Huh?

Tristan: (_Nervously._) Maya you have bad memory.

(Tristan awkwardly fake laughs. Maya just decides to play along.)

Maya: Right sorry.

Cam: Can we chat later tonight? After my hockey practice.

(Tristan mouths yes.)

Maya: Yeah sure.

(Cam smiles and then walks back to the team's table.)

Maya: Tris you need to start explaining. What did you do?

Tristan: Okay, don't get mad, but… I used your Facerange account to chat with Cam.

(Maya shakes her head in disbelieve.)

Maya: You pretended to be me online.

Tristan: I know It sounds bad, but it was beautiful. Cam and I have so much in common, we're the perfect match.

Maya: This is stupid just go over there and talk to him.

Tristan: I can't. Are you insane.

Maya: You can do this, go!

(Tristan takes a deep breath. He gets out of his seat and walks over to the Ice Hounds table nervous. The Ice Hounds are joking around.)

Tristan: (_Smiling._) Hey room for one more?

(Dallas, Cam, Trent, Danny, Chase, Luke, Bo, Ingvar and the other Ice Hounds look at Tristan speechless that he actually came over. There's a long silence.)

Dallas: Cam you friends with Milligan's brother?

(Cam is conflicted with what to do. He then gives a smug look.)

Cam: (_Meanly._) I think you have the wrong table. Get lost.

(Tristan is shocked and hurt by this. Dallas, Danny, Chase, Luke, Bo Ingvar all laugh at Tristan. Trent looks surprised, shocked with Cam. Cam fake smiles, as Tristan walks away going back to his seat, he's fighting back the urge to cry. Cam feels really bad for doing that. Maya wants to say something to Tristan, but she stays silent.)

**Main Plot: Zig**

(The bell rings; Zig and Hayley walk into the Resource center.)

Zig: So its Friday. Let's go to a party.

Hayley: I would love to, but…

Zig: But?

Hayley: I have my co-op tonight.

(Hayley smiles.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) But you can still go just don't have too much fun.

Zig: I couldn't.

Hayley: I'll call you later.

(Hayley kisses Zig on the cheek. She walks away. Austin and Damon walk into the resource center.)

Austin: Zig man!

Damon: Ultimate Racing tournament tonight?

Zig: I have something better. I heard there's this party tonight.

(Zig takes out the part invite from his bag and gives it to Damon.)

Damon: Cool.

Austin: Yeah, sounds awesome.

Damon: Okay so let's go. You bringing Hayley along?

Zig: She couldn't come. But since our man Austin is single. I think we should keep it a guy's night.

Damon: No girlfriends.

Zig: No girlfriends.

Austin: Boys night out!

(Zig laughs.)

Austin: (_Awkwardly._) Sorry.

**Sub Plot: Dakota**

(Dakota is at the Dot with Tristan. Heather is sitting at another table.)

Tristan: I knew you was the perfect Tony.

(Dakota smiles.)

Dakota: (_Smiling._) Thanks.

Tristan: Anyways I have to meet up with Maya. Turns out Cam turned into a jerk.

(Dakota is shocked.)

Dakota: Geez Campbell Saunders.

Tristan: Yep. I'll tell you more about it later.

(Tristan gets out of his seat and walks out the Dot. Dakota walks up to the counter to pay the bill. Heather walks up to him.)

Heather: Hi you're Dakota Harris right?

Dakota: Um yeah.

(Heather smiles.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) I saw a little bit of your rehearsal. And might I say you was something else.

Dakota: Thanks. It's too bad we didn't get to work on the musical together. I heard you quit because of uh… You and Zac couldn't see eye to eye.

Heather: Yeah something like that… When you auditioned I knew you were a part of the LGBT community, but I didn't know you and Tristan were dating.

(Dakota laughs.)

Dakota: We're not. We are just playing a part of two people who are in love.

Heather: You two seemed like a real couple. You guys were pretty convincing onstage. I got this for you.

(Heather takes out a LGBT confusion/bullying pamphlet from her bag. She gives it to Dakota.)

Heather: My dad helps people like you. If you ever need to talk to someone.

Dakota: Like me? Talk to someone about what?

Heather: Well soon you'll be performing in that play every night. In front of a lot of people acting with Tristan in a… Certain way.

(Dakota looks at Heather suspicious with her motives.)

Heather: It might affect you…

(Heather walks away smirking. Dakota looks through the pamphlet, he looks after eating some of the things they people are saying in the pamphlet. He shakes his head as most of it is homophobic.)

**Third Plot: Tristan**

(Tristan is at his locker waiting for Maya. Maya walks up to him.)

Maya: Are you okay?

Tristan: I spent the rest of lunch ugly crying in the bathroom… But now I know Cam turned into a hockey jerk, so I'm over it and moving on.

(Maya smiles, proud of Tristan.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) Next stop Broadway right.

Tristan: At least the Degrassi stage.

(Cam walks up to them.)

Cam: Hey sorry…

(Tristan rolls his eyes.)

Cam: Look I'm sorry about what happened at lunch… I had to play along.

Tristan: (_Unconvincing._) It's okay whatever.

Cam: I'm still homesick like crazy, hockey's my whole life and the team are my family… I just hope you guys don't think I'm some kind of a jerk now.

(Cam walks away smiling. Tristan smiles.)

Tristan: (_Excitedly._) I need your Facerange password.

(Maya shakes her head.)

Maya: I thought you was over it.

Tristan: You saw how lonely he is. He needs me and it's the only way I can talk to him. (_Begging._) I'll do all your French homework for the next four weeks. Please!

(Maya sighs, giving in.)

Maya: Fine.

Tristan: (_Excitedly._) Yay!

**Main Plot: Zig**

(Zig, Austin and Damon are at the party. Music is blasting. Zig accidentally knocks over a cup of red punch. Zig zones out, as this reminds him of the baby. Austin walks over.)

Austin: Zig you okay?

Zig: Uh… Yeah…

(Austin walks away. Talia walks up to Zig smiling.)

Talia: (_Smiling._) I might be able to help you.

Zig: (_Confused._) Huh?

Talia: MDMA.

(Talia takes out some MDMD. Zig shakes his head no.)

Zig: No… I'm okay.

(Talia laughs.)

Talia: (_Smiling._) Really? I not the one to go all peer pressure on people. So if you want it you know where to find me.

(Talia starts walking away. Zig starts to have second thoughts.)

Zig: Wait.

(Talia turns around smiling.)

Talia: Show me your tongue.

(Zig looks nervous. Later; The strong effects of the MDMA have completely taken over Zig, which is making him forget about the pain. He is dancing around wildly.)

Zig: (_High._) This is amazing! Woo!

Talia: (_Smiling._) I know it is.

(Zig walks through the crowd and starts taking off cloths. Austin and Damon watch Zig in shock.)

Zig: (_High._) Woohoo!


	10. Brand New Me (2)

**Degrassi Evolutions: The Breaking Point Season 2 Episode 6: Brand New Me (2)**

**Main Plot: Zig**

(Zig and Hayley are walking up to Degrassi. Zig has been feeling great since the party .)

Zig: (_Upbeat._) I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

(Hayley smiles, she is happy to see Zig happy.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) I'm glad you're feeling better.

Zig: (_Smiling._) I'm feeling awesome Hayley.

(They are about to going up the front steps, when Talia walks past them and goes up the steps. She stops halfway.)

Talia: (_Smiling._) Ah Zig Novak. Are you still coming down?

(Talia smirks and walks into Degrassi. Hayley looks at Zig suspiciously.)

Zig: Okay please don't be worried.

Hayley: What does Talia mean by coming down?

(Zig takes a deep breath.)

Zig: Okay so I went to that art party with Austin and Damon.

Hayley: And?

Zig: And… I took MDMA.

(Hayley gasps.)

Hayley: Okay now I'm worried.

Zig: It won't happen again. I promise. It was a onetime mistake.

(Hayley shakes her head and then walks into Degrassi. Zig sighs.)

**Opening Sequence: At the beginning two people are doing a salto over the stairs at the entrance of the school with a large crowd watching; the camera makes a close up of the people. Ashli is in the crowd reacting in surprise to the people who made a salto. The camera moves to the Degrassi garden where Beck is sitting on a bench and laughing and then behind him Austin and Hadley sneak up behind him and throw a bucket of water at him while a lot of people are watching. Austin and Hadley laugh happily too. The camera moves to the right as Mr. Simpson approaches with questioning and disappointed look, he then signals for the camera to stop. The camera then pans to the theatre, where Dakota and Tristan are participating for the school's musical rehearsal. They dramatically hold hands, and look at each other like they're in love. The camera then rotates 180 degrees, to Zac sitting critically on another table that reads Degrassi Drama. Zac is holding a script in both hands, he smirks pleased with Dakota and Tristan performance. The camera then pans to some lockers where Aria and Heather are laughing. In the entrance lobby Danny and Dallas looking very tough with their hockey sticks as they flirt with some girls. The camera moves to the music class where Maya is playing the cello, Zig playing an electric guitar and Bambi playing the tambourine, all looking very happy. Again, their instruments can be heard in the audio, a crowd is watching them. The camera pans to the left and Cam is their enjoying the performance smiling and clapping. The camera pans to the gym, a bunch of cheerleaders catch Tori after they threw her in the air. They let her down and she smiles at the camera. Taylor pushes her out the way and smiles, Tori rolls her eyes. Pan to outside where Trent is about to throw a basketball into the basket but Stefanie playfully takes it from him and throws the basketball into the basket. Trent and Stefanie look to each other smiling and in love. The camera moves to Hayley, then she smiles and walks to the entrance of the school. The Degrassi logo appears on Hayley's jacket and pops onto the screen.**

**Third Plot: Tristan**

(In French Class; Maya is sitting in her seat arranging her things for class. Tristan walks in and sits by her. Maya smiles.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) My French homework.

Tristan: Yes.

(Tristan takes out Maya's homework from his bender and gives it to her.)

Tristan: Oh and along with your work. I added my Facerange chat logs with Cam.

(Maya laughs.)

Maya: Well I don't need all that info.

Tristan: I'm pretending to be you. So you have to know what Cam and I talked about.

Maya: Why can't you just talk to him yourself?

Tristan: I have to rebuild my confidence again. I'll tell him once we're besties.

Maya: And he'll be pissed.

Tristan: Friendship will overcome that.

(Tristan smiles.)

Tristan: (_Smiling._) I really feel like I can tell him anything.

Maya: Than tell him you're not me.

Tristan: I can't… Not yet. Oh yeah and there's one more thing we talked about.

(Cam walks in the classroom, he sees Maya. He smiles as he walks over and sits next to her.)

Cam: (_Smiling._) Hey Maya. Are you psyched?

(Maya has no clue what Cam is talking about, but she fake smiles as she plays along.)

Maya: (_Fake Smiling._) Yeah you betcha.

Tristan: She told you about that too did she. We're both in the musical.

(Maya looks at Tristan shaking her head no.)

Maya: (_Madly & Whispering._) I don't think so.

(Tristan fake laughs.)

Tristan: (_Fake Laughing._) Don't be so nervous.

(Cam smiles.)

Cam: (_Smiling._) You'll do awesome. Just keep your head up stick on the ice. And you'll do great.

(Maya smiles.)

**Sub Plot: Dakota**

(Dakota is at his locker, he's looking at the pamphlet Heather gave him. Ashli walks up behind Dakota and sees the title of the pamphlet.)

Ashli: Why are you reading that?

(Dakota turns around, now facing Ashli.)

Dakota: That Heather girl gave it to me. In case being in the musical make me date Tristan.

(Ashli laughs.)

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Yeah um that's not how it works.

(Dakota laughs. He puts the pamphlet in his locker and takes out his binder. Dakota closes his locker, him and Ashli are now walking down the hallway.)

Dakota: That girl is really something else. But she does how a point though. Everyone is going to see me in the musical. Today we're taking poster and they're going to be put all over the school. It might start rumors. Like what are people going to think.

(They walk into and classroom and sit down in the back of the class.)

Ashli: It doesn't matter what other people think. The people that love you know not to believe any rumors.

Dakota: You're right… I mean the whole reason why I'm doing this musical is to stand up against people like Heather Anderson.

Ashli: (_Jokingly._) And because you look so good in greaser clothes.

(Dakota and Ashli both laugh.)

**Main Plot: Zig**

(Tori and Maya are walk out of a classroom. Tori is smiling brightly.)

Tori: (_Excitedly._) I can't wait for this dance tonight.

Maya: I didn't think you were going.

Tori: I wasn't that's until…

(Tori smiles.)

Tori: (_Smiling._) I found myself a date.

(Maya is shocked.)

Maya: Really? Who?

Tori: (_Excitedly._) Zig.

(Maya shakes her head in confusion.)

Maya: (_Confused._) Zig. As in Zig Novak.

Tori: Yeah.

Maya: Tor he's dating Hayley now.

(Tori rolls her eyes.)

Tori: Well they must have broken up. Because last night he called me and was flirting. He said he's taking me to the dance.

Maya: Are you sure about this? Maybe you got the wrong impression. Because I saw him with Hayley this morning and they look pretty cozy.

(Tori looks a little worried.)

**Sub Plot: Dakota**

(Outside Degrassi; Tristan is dressed up in an outfit for the musical, he's sitting on top of a picnic bench. Zac is setting up the camera Dakota walks out Degrassi wearing one of the outfits for Tony. He walks over to them.)

Dakota: Okay let's get this thing started.

(Chase, Luke and other Ice Hounds are sitting at the other picnic bench, some are eating their lunch, others are wrapping their hockey sticks while others are talking.)

Zac: I'm ready when you are. And remember tone your mood down for the photos. Tony is kinda tortured. He's torn between two worlds.

Dakota: Okay.

(Dakota sits on top of the bench with Tristan. He puts his arms around Tristan. As Tristan leans his head on Dakota's shoulder.)

Zac: Awesome. Now look off into the distance.

(Dakota and Tristan do as Zac told them. The camera guy takes the photo.)

Zac: Okay now look into each other's eyes.

(Dakota and Tristan loo into each other's eyes.)

Zac: Great.

(Some more photos are taken.)

Zac: Two people in love.

(Luke and some other Ice Hounds finally notice what Zac, Dakota and Tristan are doing. They laugh.)

Luke: Check that out.

Chase: Check what out?

(Luke points to Zac, Dakota and Tristan. Chase puts down his sandwich he has for lunch and looks at them taking to photos. So does other Ice Hounds. Chase and the other guys laugh.)

Chase & Luke: (_Yelling._) Gay!

(Dakota and Zac look at Chase, Luke and the other Ice Hounds.)

Dakota: Yo Zac, is there gonna be a problem here?

Zac: No. I'll handle it.

(Zac walks a little closer to Chase, Luke and the other Ice Hounds.)

Zac: Could you guys stop those comments.

Luke: Whatever.

Zac: These are photos for the school musical.

(Chase and Luke get off the picnic bench and walk up to Zac.)

Chase: Hey you're Zac right?

(Zac shakes his head.)

Zac: Yeah.

Chase: Well maybe you should keep all this gay this a lot more private.

Luke: Yeah stop spreading it around.

(Zac scoffs.)

Zac: Well sorry to disappoint you guys, but no can do. Pretty soon this school will be covered with posters. So just back off and get over it.

(Chase and Luke look at Dakota and Tristan and then back at Zac. They scoff. The bell rings; Chase and Luke walk away.)

**Third Plot: Tristan**

(In the Resource center; Zac is about to walk out, by Tristan walks up to him.)

Tristan: I need a huge favor.

Zac: Shoot.

Tristan: Can you give Maya a part in the musical.

Zac: I would, she's a great singer. But all the parts are taken already.

(Tristan sighs.)

Tristan: (_Begging._) Please!

Zac: I'm sorry if a girl part opens up she can have the role.

(Zac walks away leaving the Resource center. Tristan takes out his phone from his pocket, he goes on Maya's Facerange account and messages Cam. He writes "It was too late. I couldn't get a role in the musical". Tristan bumps into Cam.)

Cam: Woah.

Tristan: Sorry.

(Cam laughs.)

Cam: (_Laughing._) It's okay. Have you seen Maya?

Tristan: Um… She's so upset about the musical. She can't talk to anyone.

Cam: Yeah I know, she just texted me. I'm so mad for her.

(Tristan is somewhat shocked by this.)

Tristan: Oh really? I'm mad too.

Cam: And this whole musical thing is so stupid. She should go tell the director off. What a jerk.

(Tristan smiles.)

Tristan: Yeah I should do that… I mean she should do that. Good advice I'll pass that along.

Cam: Okay.

(Cam walks away going into the library.)

**Main Plot: Zig**

(Zig is at his locker. Tori walks up to him flustered.)

Tori: (_Flustered._) Please tell me I didn't fall for you and Hayley's little joke.

(Zig has no idea what Tori is talking about.)

Zig: (_Confused._) What?

Tori: We're going to the dance together. Right?

(Zig does a double take at Tori.)

Zig: What are you talking about? We're not even dating.

Tori: But you called me last night. You said you wanted to get back together and that you're going to take me to the dance.

(Zig shakes his head. He sighs, as he thinks he knows what happened.)

Zig: Look there's a misunderstanding here. Last night I took MDMA at a party. And I was under some pretty heavy side effects. Austin and some other guys said I called them too. Sorry, whatever I said on the phone I didn't mean it.

(Tori is hurt and mad.)

Tori: (_Madly._) I thought you wanted to get back together.

Zig: I don't, it was the drugs talking. I love Hayley.

(Tori takes a deep breath.)

Zig: But you don't have to worry about anymore calls. Because taking MDMA was a onetime thing.

Tori: (_Flustered._) Who cares. I told everyone in my class that we're back together. What am I supposed to do now?

(Zig shrugs his shoulders.)

Zig: Tell them we're not.

(Zig closes his locker and walks away. Tori watches him madly.)

Third Plot: Tristan

(In the Theater; Zac is sitting on the stage on his laptop. Tristan walks up to Zac. Zac sees him and smiles.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) Tristan just the person I wanted to see.

Tristan: Maya needs a role now.

Zac: That's what I wanted to talk to you about. A girl role opened up. Maya has the role Anita… Best friend to your character Michael.

(Tristan smiles as he knows this is perfect.)

Tristan: (_Happily._) Fantastic.

(Zac walks away smiling.)

**Main Plot: Zig**

(Talia is at her locker. Tori is looking at her from inside a classroom, she walks out and walks up to Talia.)

Tori: Are you the girl that I could get something from?

(Talia laughs.)

Talia: Well it depends on what you want.

Tori: MDMA…

(Talia smirks.)

Talia: (_Smirking._) I can help with that.

**Third Plot: Tristan**

(Tristan and Maya are at their locker. They're both excited from the news from Zac.)

Maya: (_Excitedly._) I had no plans to be in the musical. But I have one of the lead girl roles.

Tristan: (_Excitedly._) Yay!

(Cam walks up to them smiling.)

Cam: (_Smiling._) Hey there goes Anita. I wanted to come say congrats in person so congrats.

(Maya smiles.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) Thanks… But there's something Tris has to tell you.

(Tristan looks nervous. He takes a deep breath to gather himself.)

Tristan: Its time I do.

Cam: What is it?

Tristan: (_Nervously._)Oh my gosh. What did I do.

Cam: (_Suspiciously._) I don't know you tell me.

Tristan: Maya's not the one you've been direct messaging you… It was me.

(Cam is shocked.)

Tristan: I was still logged into her Facerange account.

Cam: (_Flustered._) What do you mean… Still logged in?

Tristan: When you thought you were online chatting with Maya, it was me. I didn't know how to talk to you and it was easier online.

Cam: (_Hurt._) So you've lied to me.

(Maya tries to help Tristan out.)

Maya: It was my fault too. I let him use my account.

Tristan: We are so sorry, but now we can start fresh and be friends.

(Cam shakes his head.)

Cam: (_Madly & Hurt._) No… We will never be friends… Never.

(Cam walks away. Tristan and Maya both feel extreme bad for what they did. Maya puts her left arm around Tristan.)

Tristan: We so messed up.

Maya: Tell me about it… Maybe he'll come around.

Tristan: I doubt it.

**Main Plot: Zig**

(The bell rings; Zig walks out of a classroom. Tori walks up to him.)

Tori: We need to talk.

(Zig sighs.)

Zig: Look if you're going to freak out again I don't have time for it. Besides don't you hate me, why do you wanna talk?

Tori: You're not the only one who was affected about the baby dying. Our baby.

(Zig takes a deep breath.)

Zig: Fine what do you want?

Tori: I got these for you.

(Tori takes out a mini Ziploc bag that has a few MDMA in it.)

Tori: MDMA.

(Tori puts the MDMA back in her bag.)

Zig: Geez Tori. I took it once, I'm not some drug addicted.

Tori: I know. But how would Simpson react if he got an anonymous tip that their where drugs in your locker. And he found it.

(Zig shakes his head in disbelieve.)

Zig: You wouldn't.

Tori: Oh I would plant these in your locker. Unless you go to the dance with me.

Zig: I told you already no. We've been broken up for a while. Can't you just get over it. I love Hayley.

Tori: Look I won't put these in your locker. If you just dance with me once at the dance.

(Zig sighs.)

Zig: Fine one dance and that's it.

(Tori smiles.)

Tori: (_Smiling._) Great. So I guess you better get Hayley on board.

(Zig shakes his head. Tori gives him the MDMA.)

Zig: I don't won't these.

Tori: Neither do I. Get rid of them. I'll meet you at the dance.

(Tori walks away smiling. Zig sighs and puts the MDMA in his bag before anyone sees.)

**Sub Plot: Dakota**

(After school at Degrassi, At night; Students are in the theater for the dance. Dakota walks into the dance. Zac walks up to him.)

Zac: Hey bro. You came her solo?

Dakota: Oh no. I came with Ashli. She's in the washroom with Hadley trying on nail polish.

(Zac nods okay.)

Zac: Good news. Our awesome posters are up for everyone to see.

(Dakota sees the huge poster of him and Tristan cuddling, hanging up in the left side of the theater.)

Zac: I let Drew use our rehearsal space to throw this dance. In exchange for promotion.

Dakota: (_Flustered._) That's a freaking billboard.

(Zac smiles.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) Yeah it's awesome right.

(Chase and Luke walk up to the poster and start laughing. Dakota sighs, Zac walks away. Ashli walks up to Dakota. She can tell something to wrong with Dakota.)

Ashli: What's wrong with you?

Dakota: Uh…

(Chase and Luke start walking up to Dakota and Ashli.)

Luke: Woah. (_Laughing._) Were you just checking me out?

(Ashli and other people around look at them annoyed.)

Luke: (_Yelling._) Yo everyone watch out! This dude was checking me out.

Dakota: (_Madly._) No the hell I wasn't.

(Chase and Luke laugh.)

Chase: (_Smiling & Yelling._) Gay alert! Gay!

Dakota: (_Madly._) Keep calling me gay and making fun. Because I'm really considering kicking you guys asses right now.

(Chase and Luke walk away laughing.)

Dakota: Jerks.

Ashli: You shouldn't let them get to you like that.

Dakota: (_Flustered._) Then how should I? Because I've come a long way since last year. And I'm not letting those guys push me around.

Ashli: I'm just saying.

Dakota: (_Flustered._) Look you don't know how it is alright. Even though you have a baby everything's all perfect for you. No one makes fun of you.

(Ashli is hurt by what Dakota said.)

Ashli: Woah, I guess you have come a long way since last year. Because the Dakota I know, would never had said that.

(Ashli walks away. Dakota sighs regretting what he said.)

Dakota: Ash wait.

**Main Plot: Zig**

(At night "Zig's apartment" "His Bedroom"; Zig is about to leave to go to the dance, he sees a picture of an old sonogram of the bay when Tori went to a doctor. He has a flashback when he was told the baby died. He shakes his head, as all the pain comes back. His bag falls over and the MDMA falls, Zig picks it up. He stares at the MDMA hesitant. Zig opens the bag.)

**Sub Plot: Dakota**

(Dakota walks up to the musical poster and takes it down. Zac sees him and rushes over to him.)

Zac: Man what are you doing?

(Zac takes the poster and puts it back up and sees all the homophobic words written on it by Chase and Luke.)

Dakota: I'm turning it to face the wall okay. It's embarrassing.

Zac: Dude its promotion to musical.

Dakota: (_Flustered._) It's promoting me as some gay guy who's in love with Tristan. And just in case you haven't notice, those hockey jerks defaced it.

(Zac shakes his head.)

Zac: Yeah. They get no points for originality.

Dakota: Look Zac, I'm all about above caring. But the name calling, the hackling. It's bothering me.

Zac: So that's it huh. You're going to let those dumb jocks win.

Dakota: This musical has ruined things between me and Ashli.

(Zac looks a little confused.)

Dakota: I said something that I didn't mean.

(Zac laughs.)

Zac: Bro you're here worrying about what a bunch of jerks think. When you could be trying to make it up to Ash.

(Dakota scoffs realizing that Zac is right.)

Dakota: Yeah you're right. I'm stupid… So what do I do?

Zac: Go apologize to Ashli.

(Dakota and Zac both laugh and then do a dap. Dakota walks away, leaving the dance.)

**Main Plot: Zig**

(At Degrassi people are walking into the theater for the dance while others who are already inside are having an awesome time; Zig and Tori walk into the theater, Zig is under the influence of the MDMA.)

Zig: (_High._) Woah, the music. The colors.

Tori: Why did you take the MDMA.

(Zig laughs.)

Zig: Woo!

(Tori sighs. Hayley walks by and rolls her eyes at Tori. She knows that she's blackmailing Zig.)

Tori: Come on, let's get that one dance it. (_Sarcastically._) So you can go back to your precious Hayley.

(They walk into the middle of the dance floor. They start slow dancing, Tori smiles.)

Zig: (_High._) Woah.

(Zig backs up away from Tori.)

Tori: What?

Zig: (_High._) I'll be back.

(Zig runs away. Tori shakes her head.)

Tori: Where are you going?

(Zig runs onto theater stage and starts taking off taking off his clothes; Dallas, Danny, Trent, Stefanie and a lot of other people gather around laughing.)

Zig: (_High._) Time to get this party started!

(Zac and Hayley walk up.)

Zac: Man walk are you talking about?

Zig: (_High._) Let's get the party started!

(Zig takes off his shirt, shoes and pants. He's just in his boxers. People are laughing as they're recording and taking pictures of Zig on their phone.)

Hayley: (_Worried._) Zig get down from their and put on your clothes.

Zig: (_High._) I can't yet! Woo!

(Zig runs and then jumps off the stage. He falls on the floor hard. Everyone gasps, Zig gets back up. He shakes his head.)

Zig: (_High & Yelling._) Yeah!

(Some people cheer with him. Zig runs away, leaving the theater Hayley walks over to the stage and grabs Zig clothes and shoes. She walks away leaving the theater.)

**Sub Plot: Dakota**

(Dakota is at Cody's house; He knocks on Ashli's bedroom door and walks in. Ashli is sitting on her bed, and her baby Coey is sleeping in her crib. Ashli rolls her eyes.)

Dakota: Hey… Cody's mom let me in.

Ashli: What do you want? I just put Coey to bed. I'm not sure what you could say in person that would be different than your twenty texts can't.

Dakota: I know what I said hurt you. I'm really sorry. You're going through a lot too. And I shouldn't let those homophobic jerks get to me.

(Dakota sits down next to Ashli on the bed.)

Dakota: I doesn't matter what anyone else thinks.

(Ashli smiles.)

Ashli: I guess one mistake doesn't take away years of friendship.

(Dakota smiles as him and Ashli hug.)

**Main Plot: Zig**

(In an empty classroom; Zig is laying on top of the teacher's desk. Hayley walks into the classroom. She puts Zig's clothes and shoes down. The drugs are wearing off.)

Zig: I'm sorry Hayley… I screwed up.

(Hayley walks over and sits down in the seat at the desk.)

Hayley: You took MDMA again I assume. I'm worried about you.

Zig: I'm so sorry.

(Zig is on the verge of tears.)

Zig: (_On The Verge of Tears._) I'm so sick of missing him…

(Hayley knows what Zig is talking about.)

Hayley: This is about the baby…

Zig: (_On The Verge of Tears._) I keep thinking if I would've done something different it wouldn't have happened. I keep looking for an answer… But there isn't one… I can't go on like this.

Hayley: (_Comforting._) It hurts me too Zig… Seeing you like this hurts me. I think about how can I make it a little better for you everyday.

Zig: What… What do I do?

Hayley: Well were going to tell your mom about this. And then we go one from there.

(Zig smiles.)

Zig: I love you Hayley.

Hayley: I love you too.

(Zig lays back down on the desk. Hayley laughs, she rubs her right hand through his hair. Zig smiles having a feeling that things are going to be okay for him.)


	11. All I Wanna Do (1)

**Degrassi Evolutions: The Breaking Point Season 2 Episode 7: All I Wanna Do (1)**

**Main Plot: Dakota & Beck**

(People are crowded around in the lunch room; Imogen and Ben are on the mic.)

Imogen: This is DTV!

(Beck and Randy walk up to the booth.)

Ben: We are in the final stages of choosing an anchor.

(People cheer.)

Ben: But until then let's get back to the fly tunes.

(Beck and Randy are walking to a table.)

Randy: Has Imogen or Ben heard your demo yet?

(Beck smiles.)

Beck: (_Smiling._) Yep. It's only a matter of time before I have my own show. If I get on the DTV you and I will go from losers to top status popularity.

(Beck and Randy hi five.)

Beck: I'll go check with Ben and Imogen now.

(Beck walks over to the radio booth and walks in. Ben and Dakota walk up to him.)

Beck: Anchor Beck reporting for duty.

Dakota: Tenner you here for Degrassi TV too.

Beck: Yeah. What do you do? The camera stuff.

Dakota: No I'm here for the on air gig too.

(Beck is shocked, as he knows Dakota will be tough competition to beat.)

Beck: (_Shocked._) Oh.

Dakota: Yeah…

Ben: Drew, Imogen and Simpson left this DTV casting thing for me to handle. And you guys are making my life really hard right now. You both gave a great demo.

Beck: For the same show. Who gets the job?

Ben: I'm going to let the school decide. You two will battle it out live on air.

Beck: Like a competition?

Ben: Yeah. You two will test for who will be getting the on air personalities for DTV.

(Dakota shakes his head yes, liking the idea.)

Beck: (_Upbeat._) Okay. Let the best man win.

**Opening Sequence: At the beginning two people are doing a salto over the stairs at the entrance of the school with a large crowd watching; the camera makes a close up of the people. Ashli is in the crowd reacting in surprise to the people who made a salto. The camera moves to the Degrassi garden where Beck is sitting on a bench and laughing and then behind him Austin and Hadley sneak up behind him and throw a bucket of water at him while a lot of people are watching. Austin and Hadley laugh happily too. The camera moves to the right as Mr. Simpson approaches with questioning and disappointed look, he then signals for the camera to stop. The camera then pans to the theatre, where Dakota and Tristan are participating for the school's musical rehearsal. They dramatically hold hands, and look at each other like they're in love. The camera then rotates 180 degrees, to Zac sitting critically on another table that reads Degrassi Drama. Zac is holding a script in both hands, he smirks pleased with Dakota and Tristan performance. The camera then pans to some lockers where Aria and Heather are laughing. In the entrance lobby Danny and Dallas looking very tough with their hockey sticks as they flirt with some girls. The camera moves to the music class where Maya is playing the cello, Zig playing an electric guitar and Bambi playing the tambourine, all looking very happy. Again, their instruments can be heard in the audio, a crowd is watching them. The camera pans to the left and Cam is their enjoying the performance smiling and clapping. The camera pans to the gym, a bunch of cheerleaders catch Tori after they threw her in the air. They let her down and she smiles at the camera. Taylor pushes her out the way and smiles, Tori rolls her eyes. Pan to outside where Trent is about to throw a basketball into the basket but Stefanie playfully takes it from him and throws the basketball into the basket. Trent and Stefanie look to each other smiling and in love. The camera moves to Hayley, then she smiles and walks to the entrance of the school. The Degrassi logo appears on Hayley's jacket and pops onto the screen.**

**Sub Plot: Austin**

(Austin walks into the resource center. Zac and Zig are looking at stuff for the musical.)

Zig: So I got the role as Ice.

Zac: Yeah.

(Austin laughs.)

Austin: All this musical stuff is going to make your heads explode.

(Austin gets on the computer.)

Austin: Which is why I'm not a part of it.

(Hadley walks in she gets on a computer. She has a new darker hair style. Austin, Zig and Zac are both stunned. This is Hadley's first day back since she was suspended.)

Austin: Woah new doo.

Hadley: Yeah I wanted something that said bastard guys stay the hell away. Oh so pretty much like you.

(Austin scoffs.)

Zig: Your mouth is saying that pretty good.

(Hadley smiles a little.)

Hadley: Thanks Zig. Austin I thought you'll be in the musical.

Austin: I thought about it, but I missed the deadline.

(Hadley sarcastically smiles. Austin sighs.)

Austin: Sorry by the way…

Hadley: What?

Austin: With what happen I didn't mean to hurt you.

(Hadley takes a deep breath.)

Hadley: Whatever. I'm not in the musical, but I need to find something to help me get away from all this drama.

Austin: So you're trying to find something to run away from your problems.

Hadley: (_Defensive._) Well at least it's better than whatever you're doing.

Austin: That's rich coming from someone who threw away their part on student council. For petty revenge on me.

Hadley: Do you really want to go there.

Zac: Geez make out already.

(Austin and Hadley look at Zac lecturing.)

Austin: Anyway since WhisperHug is on a break for a little bit before we start new auditions. I've been researching environmental friendly designs with Dakota. So while you guys freak out about musical stuff and other things, I'll be helping changing the world.

**Main Plot: Dakota & Beck**

(Beck and Randy are walking the halls.)

Beck: We have to duke it out on air to see who wins.

Randy: You got this. I have an idea you can talk about science. Or you know the original Star Wars saga.

Beck: I would. But I'm trying to get people to laugh and like me not boo me.

Randy: Right.

Beck: I need this. Besides Dakota is already tough competition to beat. I mean he has a lot of friends.

(Beck goes to his locker.)

Beck: But I do have one thing up my sleeve.

Randy: What?

Beck: Well he's gay right?

Randy: Yeah… Wait, actually I'm not sure. Because sometimes I do see him flirt with girls. So I don't know where he's at.

(Beck shakes his head.)

Beck: Okay… Well whatever he is, then I'll think of something else. But if he's gay I could use that to my advantage. I mean I'm not a homophobe so it doesn't bother me, but he's a dude that kisses dudes.

Randy: Dakota's a cool guy.

Beck: You think everyone is cool.

Randy: I really don't think this is a good idea.

Beck: Why?

Randy: My locker is next to Dakota. I hear him talk to his friends sometimes and he's really funny. He's really on air personality material.

Beck: No problem. I'll bring my A game and prove that I'm funnier and cooler. How hard can it be?

(Beck opens his locker.)

**Third Plot: Cam**

(Cam is in the lunchroom; he is walking around looking for somewhere to sit. Maya sees him and smiles.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) Cam sit over here.

Cam: Okay… Cool.

(Dallas and Danny walk by.)

Dallas: Cam over here.

(They sit with the rest of the ice hounds.)

Trent: Yo Cam.

Cam: Hey.

Danny: As if you're going to sit with girls.

Dallas: (_Jokingly._) What are you gay?

(They laugh at Cam.)

Cam: Sitting with girls is gay?

Dallas: No, but questions like that are.

(Dallas, Trent, Danny, Chase, Luke and other Ice Hounds laugh at Cam. This bothers Cam, and it can be seen by his facial expression.)

Dallas: We're going to watch the girls dance practice after school.

Danny: Two words spend-ex.

(They laugh.)

Trent: Not me man.

Dallas: Oh yeah that's right. You and Stefanie got back together lover boy.

(Some Ice Hounds laugh at Trent.)

Trent: Yeah yeah make fun all you guys want. But uh where are you guys girlfriends exactly.

(They all laugh.)

Dallas: That's because Degrassi girls are crazy. So Cam you in?

(Cam doesn't want to go and tries to think of a lie quickly.)

Cam: Um… I can't I have to uh… Skype with my girlfriend back at home.

(All the Ice Hounds are shocked by this.)

Dallas: (_Shocked._) Girlfriend.

Cam: Uh yeah… We started dating during the summer when I went back home. Her name is Sammy.

Dallas: Cool gotta keep the ladies happy.

Chase: Wait hold up. Isn't Sammy a guy name?

(They laugh at Cam. Cam looks down at his food.)

**Main Plot: Dakota & Beck**

(Beck and Dakota are in the lunch room. Imogen and Ben walk over to them.)

Imogen: Before we get started do I need to remind you guys that Simpson wants clean talk on the air. You guys ready?

Dakota: I am.

(Beck laughs.)

Beck: Oh is that what you are.

Dakota: What are you? A short tenner.

Beck: Oh it's like that. I can take the gloves off.

Dakota: Go ahead.

(Ben and Imogen like the chemistry between Dakota and Beck. Ben turns the camera on and starts broadcasting live so people can see.)

Beck: Woof! That's the woof right there. You can't beat that.

(Dakota laughs.)

Dakota: Dude I would own you.

(Ben smiles, people in the lunch room cheer.)

Beck: You can't own me bro. I got the skills of a ninja and the eye of the tiger.

Dakota: More like the brain of a scarecrow and bravery like a cowardly lion. Boom!

Beck: You did not just boom me.

Dakota: I did and I can do it again. Boom!

(Beck and Dakota laugh.)

Beck: (_Laughing._) Alright let's see who's funnier on the air.

Ben: (Smiling.) It's already being done my friend.

(The students in the lunch room cheer. Dakota and Beck both smile.)

Beck: We're on the air….

Imogen: (_Smiling._) The people have spoken.

Beck: (_Shocked._) Boom.

(Dakota and Beck fist bump. Later; Dakota and Beck are walking in a hallway.)

Dakota: DTV with Dakota and Beck. This is going to be awesome.

Beck: (_Smiling._) I have to admit I wanted to beat you. But its way more fun to join you. We rule. I'll be back.

(Beck walks into the bathroom, Dakota walks in too.)

Beck: Um you gotta wiz too?

Dakota: Yeah. Reminder, don't drink three bottles of fruit punch during lunch.

(Dakota goes to the urinal.)

Dakota: So what should we talk about tomorrow?

Beck: Uh I say let's see how far we can go with the issues.

(Dakota notices Beck's OneRepublic concert tickets half hanging out his pocket. A concert that he wanted go to. Beck looks at him and gets the wrong idea. He zips up his pants.)

Beck: (_Freaked Out._) Dude you have problems.

Dakota: What? No it wasn't what it looked like. Beck I wasn't staring. I was looking at.

(Beck cuts Dakota off.)

Beck: (_Freaked Out._) Whatever I have class.

(Beck leaves the bathroom fast. Dakota sighs as he goes to the sink to wash his hands.)

**Third Plot: Cam**

(After school; Cam is in the gym, hitting balls with a hockey stick in the net.)

Cam: The Ice Hounds are down two to one, Saunders is back on the power play. He looks to pass it to Dallas on his right, but he takes it in for himself, and he makes it goal! And the crowd goes wild.

(Cam starts fist pumping.)

Cam: (_Cheering._) Saunders! Saunders! Saunders!

(Dallas walks in clapping sarcastically.)

Dallas: Saunders, Saunders, Saunders. (_Sarcastically._) So um is the net named Sammy?

(Cam hesitates and then.)

Cam: (_Embarrassed._) Uh…

Dallas: You don't really have a girlfriend back home. Do you?

Cam: No…

Dallas: You just didn't want to hang with us. We don't bite you know.

Cam: You guys… Just make fun of me.

(Dallas shakes his head.)

Dallas: Because we like you. Look come hang we us at the mall tomorrow. Pick up some chicks.

Cam: But that's the night before our game.

(Dallas laughs.)

Dallas: (_Laughing._) So? You need to chill. I know I wear the big seat, but you're supposed to be the star on the team. The guys need to see the real you. No excuses rook, you're coming.

(Dallas walks away leaving the gym.)

Cam: (_Trying To Talk Himself Into It._) Yeah I guess.

**Sub Plot: Austin**

(The Next Day "Early Morning"; Austin and his mom Diana drive up to a store.)

Austin: How about making a garden?

Ms. Matthews: Like my job will let me.

Austin: Won't hurt to try.

Ms. Matthews: We have little experience with green projects.

Austin: But I can help. I'll be there all day if I have too. This comes first.

(Diana shakes her head no.)

Ms. Matthews: You can't be at my job all day. You have school.

Austin: School can wait. You said it yourself the best learning happens when you're on the job.

Ms. Matthews: Yeah after school.

(Austin and Diana get out the car. She throws a can in the trash.)

Austin: Mom.

Ms. Matthews: Austin it's settled already.

Austin: I know. But this.

(Austin takes the can out the trash. He puts in it the recycling bin.)

Austin: Belongs in here.

(Diana laughs.)

Ms. Matthews: (Laughing.) Are you becoming a tree hugger on me.

**Main Plot: Dakota & Beck**

(Ben is in the Degrassi radio booth. Beck walks in.)

Beck: Ben you got a minute?

Ben: Beck! Yeah man anything for the DTV guy. Where's your other half.

Beck: Dakota…

Ben: Yeah. You two are all the buzz.

Beck: Cool, but I have to quit the show.

(Ben looks at Beck confused.)

Ben: What. You can't quit. You haven't even started yet.

Beck: Look I can't talk about it. Me and Dakota are not a good fit.

Ben: It's a TV program for school man, you're not getting married to anyone. People love you two together. Your first broadcast got over one hundred emails.

(Beck shakes his head in disbelieve.)

Beck: (_Shocked._) Over one hundred emails.

Ben: With you and Dakota doing the musical and DTV. You two will be some of the most popular guys at Degrassi. Do you want to give that up?

(A girl walks by.)

Random Girl: Hey Beck you were awesome on DTV. Will you be on again tomorrow?

(Beck is a little nervous as a girl never approached him before.)

Beck: Um… Yeah… Yeah I will.

(The girl smiles.)

Random Girl: (_Smiling._) Great.

(The girl walks away. Ben pats Beck on the back.)

Ben: See girls are already starting to notice you. You're on air tomorrow at 12 noon. DTV with Dakota and Beck.

(Ben walks out the booth. Beck is conflicted with what to do.)

**Sub Plot: Austin**

(Austin walks out the Resource center and into the foyer. Chase and Luke walk by. Chase is drinking a soda, he throws the can in the trash.)

Austin: You dropped something.

Luke: Huh?

Austin: Not you. Your friend.

(Chase scoffs.)

Austin: The recycling bin is right here.

Chase: And?

Austin: And put the can where it belongs.

(Chase takes the can out the trash and throws it at Austin. Luke laughs.)

Chase: Like that? What are you some crazy tree hugger?

(Chase and Luke walk away.)

Austin: Hey pick it up now.

(Chase and Luke keeps walking away, ignoring Austin. Austin runs up to them.)

Austin: Come on.

(Austin pushes Chase.)

Chase: You need to chill out.

(Chase pushes Austin back and then Chase tackles Austin, Austin pushes Chase off of him. Ms. Stone sees what's going on, she runs out the Resource center as people start to crowd around.)

Ms. Stone: (_Yelling._) Guys stop!

(Mrs. Stone pulls Austin and Chase apart. Austin and Chase stare at each other madly. While Luke sneaks away so he won't get detention.)

Ms. Stone: If you wanna get close and personal you can do it in detention.

(Austin walks away madly.)

**Main Plot: Dakota & Beck**

(Dakota and Zac are in the Resource center.)

Zac: So when it's your time to come on the stage I want you too.

Dakota: I guess Beck isn't coming.

Zac: I assume you aren't talking about the musical. Which you have the lead role in.

Dakota: I'm sorry. I wasn't taking a peek I was just looking at his tickets to the OneRepublic concert.

(Beck is walking into the Resource center.)

Zac: May day 12 o'clock.

Dakota: What do I do?

Zac: Act normal like nothing happened.

Dakota: But he thinks I was taking a peek.

(Beck walks over to their table and sits by them.)

Beck: (_Uncomfortable._) Uh hey.

Dakota: Hey I thought you weren't coming.

Beck: Well we do have a show plan for.

(Zac gets his things.)

Zac: Good luck.

(Zac walks away leaving the Resource center.)

Dakota: We should get started.

Beck: Yeah…

**Third Plot: Cam**

(Cam, Dallas, Danny and other Ice Hounds are at the mall gather around two tables. They are throwing paper balls in the trash can.)

Dallas: Alright Cam you're up.

Cam: Alright um… Off that table into that ladies purse off her back.

Danny: No way man.

(Cam throws the wrappers and makes it. Dallas, Danny and the other Ice Hounds are shocked.)

Dallas: Woo!

Danny: Alright Cam.

(Cam smiles.)

Cam: I played ball back at home. Till they made me pick between that and hockey.

Dallas: Well gotta say glad you picked hockey.

Danny: Yeah.

(Other Ice Hounds agree saying "Yeah." Also.)

Danny: So next order of business, why don't you have a girlfriend?

Cam: Don't no um… I guess I'm just always busy with hockey.

Dallas: He dated Aria and she dumped him.

(They laugh at Cam. Cam begins to get even more uncomfortable with his teammates.)

Dallas: I'm just messing with you rook. But seriously, what's the point in having a talent if you're not going to use it?

Cam: (_Curious._) Like how?

(Dallas takes out a newspaper that has an article about Cam.)

Dallas: Future NHLer Campbell Saunders. You're going to be a millionaire and ladies love millionaires.

Danny: Let's test those powers right now…

(Dallas and Danny sees, Stefanie sitting at a table across from them. They both smirk.)

Dallas & Danny: (_Smirking._) On that girl.

(Cam turns around and looks at Stefanie.)

**Sub Plot: Austin**

(In the Resource center; Detention is being held. Austin, Hadley, Chase and other students are wiping off computers etc. Hadley is cleaning a computer where Chase is wiping a desk. He smiles at her finding her attractive.)

Chase: (_Smiling Flirtatiously._) Hey what's a girl like you doing in detention?

(Hadley rolls her eyes, not falling for Chase's act. She points to Austin who is across the room.)

Hadley: (_Hostile._) I have a boyfriend. Austin.

(Austin overhears. Chase shakes his head and looks at Austin madly. Hadley walks away to a computer by Austin.)

Austin: (_Smiling._) Boyfriend you wish.

Hadley: No I don't. Trust me I'm over it. But as far as jerks go, you're ever so less jerky than that jerk.

Austin: (_Jokingly._) Thanks you shouldn't have. So uh you were right looks like my big gardening plan is a bust.

Hadley: (_Curious._) How come?

Austin: Well I had this whole plan made out. But my mom's not convinced I know what I'm doing.

Hadley: Why don't you show her.

Austin: How?

Hadley: The school is looking for something else to build for trash.

Austin: I don't think my mom will be impressed by me building a shed for trash.

(The teacher is sleeping, and Hadley sees this. She smiles.)

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Then let's look at something bigger than that.

Austin: Now?

Hadley: I've been suspended for two weeks. And since I've been back, I've been cleaning classrooms for three weeks. So yeah, I'm ready to skip detention.

(Hadley smiles.)

Hadley: (_Smiling & Jokingly Teasingly._) And you've got to learn to trust your girlfriend.

(Austin laughs.)

Austin: (_Smiling._) Okay let's do this.

(Austin and Hadley sneak out of the Resource center.)

**Main Plot: Dakota & Beck**

(Dakota and Beck are in an empty Student Council room.)

Dakota: We should do something that we could use over and over.

Beck: Yeah. Like uh joke of the day.

Dakota: Yeah. How about ask the dork with Beck.

Beck: So you're calling me a dork.

Dakota: No offense man. We don't have to call it that… Look about the bathroom thing.

Beck: Nothing's wrong… Not you or the bathroom.

(Dakota sighs.)

Dakota: Okay.

Beck: Let's take a break I have a take a lea…

(Beck stops talking midway, not wanting to say.)

Beck: Um nevermind. I'll be right back.

(Beck gets up from his seat and walking away, leaving the Student Council room. He out the lunchroom and goes into the bathroom. Dakota follows him to prove that he wasn't taking a peek.)

Dakota: Bathroom brain storm. I have a great idea.

Beck: (_Uncomfortable._) Couldn't it wait.

Dakota: I gotta go too.

(Beck leaves the urinal and goes to wash his hands.)

Dakota: I was thinking we could make our own songs for the radio.

Beck: I guess…

Dakota: So you going to see OneRepublic in concert?

Beck: Um yeah.

(Beck walks over to Dakota.)

Beck: You're a fan too?

Dakota: Yeah I wanted to get tickets. But the concert got sold out.

(Dakota walks away from the urinal to wash his hands.)

Beck: What's your favorite song from them?

(Beck trips over Dakota's right foot. He falls and his right hand goes into the urinal. Beck stand su and shake right hand.)

Beck: Crap.

Dakota: I'm sorry. It's was an accident.

Beck: (_Flustered._) This is just too much.

(Beck washes his hands.)

Dakota: Beck.

Beck: (_Flustered._) Just leave me alone okay.

(Beck leaves the bathroom. Dakota kicks the trash can.)

**Third Plot: Cam**

(Cam walks over to Stefanie nervously, he sits by her. Dallas, Danny and some of the other Ice Hounds laugh silently. Stefanie looks at Cam.)

Stefanie: What do you want?

Cam: (_Nervously._) I um… Uh.

Stefanie: Are you lost or something?

Cam: (_Nervously._) Yeah… In your… In your eyes.

(Stefanie laughs.)

Stefanie: You're hitting on me.

Cam: (_Nervously._) Uh…

(Cam doesn't know what to do, he looks back at Dallas, Danny, and his other teammates. Stefanie looks at them too. Cam tries to act cocky.)

Cam: I'm going to be in the NHL in a year or. So I'm going to be a millionaire.

Stefanie: (_Sarcastically._) Oh so you want to purchase me.

(Cam scratches the top of his head, with a lump in his throat. Dallas, Danny and the other Ice Hounds laugh.)

Cam: (_Nervously._) Do you want to get out of here and uh… Go get some sex?

(Stefanie fake laughs, she then grabs her cup or juice and throws it on Cam. Stefanie gets up from her seat and walks away. Cam is drenched with juice, he embarrassed and fights back tears. Dallas, Danny and the other Ice Hounds are laughing at him.)

**Sub Plot: Austin**

(Austin and Hadley are at the Degrassi Garden.)

Hadley: I thought this would be good.

(Hadley trips Austin catches her. They look into each other's eyes *romantic sparks*. Hadley backs up.)

Hadley: Um…

Austin: Yeah…

(Austin walks to another part of the garden.)

Austin: But um this is perfect I can take over the Degrassi garden. Simpson is looking for someone anyway since the two seniors taking care of it graduated. This will prove to my mom I know exactly what I'm talking about.

Hadley: Cool.

**Main Plot: Dakota & Beck**

(The Next Day at School "Lunchroom"; Dakota is waiting outside the Degrassi radio booth for Beck. Imogen and Ben walks in the booth.)

Ben: Hey. Where's Beck?

Dakota: Um… He's coming.

Imogen: Can't wait for the big show.

Dakota: (_Unconvincing._) Yeah it'll be sick.

(Beck walks into the Degrassi radio booth.)

Dakota: Hey man I'm still really sorry about yesterday.

Beck: Whatever let's just do the show.

(Dakota gets a sense that Beck is up to something.)

Dakota: Yeah…

Imogen: In five, four, three. (_Finger Signals._) Two, one.

(Imogen turns on the camera as their boardcasting live for their first boardcast.)

Dakota: Hey Degrassi! It's Degrassi TV with Dakota and Beck.

Beck: What I want to talk about is bathroom rules.

(Dakota looks at Beck suspiciously.)

Beck: Now should gay guys. Or whatever they are bisexual, pans whatever, be allowed to use the guys bathroom at school?

(People in the lunch room are shocked at what Beck is saying. Ben and Imogen look at each other concerned.)

Imogen: Beck come on. Watch it.

Beck: Because how I see it is, you're in there doing your thing than all of a sudden there is a fag or whatever staring at your junk. Why is this cool?

Ben: That's it I'm cutting you off.

(Dakota walks out booth, leaving the lunchroom. People in the café look at him with sympathy.)

Beck: Write in and tell me what you think.

Imogen: (_Stern._) Not cool Beck.

Ben: Definably not.

(Beck looks at everyone in the lunchroom who are all staring at him madly.)


	12. All I Wanna Do (2)

**Degrassi Evolutions: The Breaking Point Season 2 Episode 8: All I Wanna Do (2)**

**Main Plot: Dakota & Beck**

(In the lunchroom; Beck and Randy are sitting down at a table with their lunch.)

Beck: It just felt so right to get the word out there.

Randy: I don't know man. Everyone's talking about it.

Beck: Randy that's the whole point. To get people talking.

Randy: I'm just saying it's not every day that someone calls out their LGBT co-host on air. I heard rumors that Simpson is talking about spending you or even worse expelling you. I told you about what happened to Dakota last year. So Simpson isn't playing around.

(Beck laughs it off.)

Beck: I'm not going to get expelled.

Randy: But don't you think you took it a little too far? You want to be popular not the most hated guy in the school.

(Beck sighs.)

Beck: Okay tell me something. How would you feel if a guy was staring at you while you wiz?

Randy: I wouldn't like it…

Beck: Exactly I said how I feel. It's called freedom of speech.

(Dakota is walking over to their table.)

Randy: Bro.

(Beck sees Dakota, he takes a deep breath. Beck gets up from his seat and meets Dakota halfway.)

Dakota: (_Madly._) You attacked me on air.

Beck: I.

(Dakota cuts Beck off.)

Dakota: (_Madly._) Instead of just talking to me.

Beck: I just expressed an opinion. If you can't take it then.

(Dakota cuts Beck off once again.)

Dakota: (_Madly._) Then what.

(Beck takes a deep breath.)

Beck: If you can't handle it, then I'll just do the show solo.

(Dakota scoffs.)

Dakota: Maybe we shouldn't host the show together.

(Dakota gives Beck a paper from the LGBT club. Which is a petition to get Beck kicked off Degrassi TV.)

Dakota: The LGBT club has a petition to get you kicked off.

Beck: (_Reading The Paper._) Remove Beck Samuels from DTV.

(Beck shakes his head in disbelieve. He gets flustered.)

Beck: (_Flustered._) Did you do this?

Dakota: Nope you did this to yourself. It wasn't my idea, but pretty soon I'll be hosting the show alone.

(Dakota walks away. Beck crumples the paper up.)

**Opening Sequence: At the beginning two people are doing a salto over the stairs at the entrance of the school with a large crowd watching; the camera makes a close up of the people. Ashli is in the crowd reacting in surprise to the people who made a salto. The camera moves to the Degrassi garden where Beck is sitting on a bench and laughing and then behind him Austin and Hadley sneak up behind him and throw a bucket of water at him while a lot of people are watching. Austin and Hadley laugh happily too. The camera moves to the right as Mr. Simpson approaches with questioning and disappointed look, he then signals for the camera to stop. The camera then pans to the theatre, where Dakota and Tristan are participating for the school's musical rehearsal. They dramatically hold hands, and look at each other like they're in love. The camera then rotates 180 degrees, to Zac sitting critically on another table that reads Degrassi Drama. Zac is holding a script in both hands, he smirks pleased with Dakota and Tristan performance. The camera then pans to some lockers where Aria and Heather are laughing. In the entrance lobby Danny and Dallas looking very tough with their hockey sticks as they flirt with some girls. The camera moves to the music class where Maya is playing the cello, Zig playing an electric guitar and Bambi playing the tambourine, all looking very happy. Again, their instruments can be heard in the audio, a crowd is watching them. The camera pans to the left and Cam is their enjoying the performance smiling and clapping. The camera pans to the gym, a bunch of cheerleaders catch Tori after they threw her in the air. They let her down and she smiles at the camera. Pan to outside where Trent is about to throw a basketball into the basket but Stefanie playfully takes it from him and throws the basketball into the basket. Trent and Stefanie look to each other smiling and in love. The camera moves to Hayley, then she smiles and walks to the entrance of the school. The Degrassi logo appears on Hayley's jacket and pops onto the screen.**

**Main Plot: Dakota & Beck**

(Beck is waiting outside the LGBT club classroom. The LGBT club leader John walks out the classroom.)

Beck: Hey John right?

John: That's me. What can I do for you?

Beck: You guys are protesting me.

(John laughs.)

John: Yeah you used the word fag on DTV. That's hateful language.

(They go to John's locker. Randy walks over to them.)

Beck: I just asked what people thought about gay and other LGBT guys using the guys bathroom.

John: You just don't get it do you. You made it known you were against it from a power position.

Beck: But I didn't do anything wrong.

(John shakes his head as he can't believe that Beck really believes that.)

John: Really… You really think that.

(John closes his locker and walks away. Beck sighs, Randy pats him on the shoulder.)

**Sub Plot: Austin**

(Austin and Hadley are in Mr. Simpson office.)

Austin: What do you say?

(Simpson is hesitant, but then…)

Mr. Simpson: I'm not sure…

Austin: I know it's risky giving the job to a sophomore and a junior, but we won't let you down. You won't regret letting me and Hadley takeover the garden.

(Simpson rubs his hands together seriously considering Austin and Hadley's proposal.)

Mr. Simpson: Well I do need some students to take it over.

Hadley: We won't let you down I promise. We even have other students who want to help as well. Dakota and some other people.

Austin: Yeah. And I know what I'm doing. My mom helps build gardens for different homes, schools. You name it.

Mr. Simpson: I trust your mom will be a part of the project.

(Austin and Hadley give a quick glance at each other.)

Austin: Um… Uh yeah… Yeah she will. We already talked to her, she'll be there to help us start it out.

Mr. Simpson: Okay.

(Simpson smiles.)

Mr. Simpson: (_Smiling._) Well get to work.

(Austin and Hadley smile.)

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Yay.

Third Plot: Cam

(Cam is in the lunch line in a dress shirt and tie. Maya walks up to him. Ben, Taylor and other people are in the lunch line. Cam is extremely nervous, he's dress shirt is not all the way tucked in, in the back. So his four leaf clovers underwear is showing.)

Maya: Wow I feel so under dressed.

Cam: (_Nervously._) Oh its game day we have to wear this stuff.

Maya: (_Smiling._) Yeah I remember, you wore them last year. I saw some of the other guys wearing them too. It must be cool to have your own well-dressed gang at school.

(Cam is extremely nervous and Maya can tell.)

Maya: (_Worriedly._) Are you okay?

Cam: (_Nervously._) Yeah… Just um… Just pre game jitters I guess.

(Ben sees Cam's four leaf clover underwear. He laughs.)

Ben: (_Laughing._) Clovers. You could've used that luck last game.

(Cam starts to get flustered, he's about to break down from everything all the pressure and stress. Taylor and some other people laugh.)

Ben: I thought you're supposed to be some big hockey star.

Maya: (_Defensive._) Shut It Ben! Cam's probably gonna score a lot goals tonight.

(Cam looks at Maya flustered.)

Cam: (_Panicky &Yelling._) Just mind your own business okay!

(Cam hurries away, leaving the lunchroom. Ben, Taylor and other people laugh. Maya is embarrassed and hurt.)

**Main Plot: Dakota & Beck**

(Ben walks out the lunch line with his friends from the football team Beck walks up to him.)

Beck: Ben have you heard about this whole petition thing?

(Ben stops walking as his friends keep going to their table.)

Ben: Oh I heard.

Beck: It's crazy right? All I said was it was weird to have gay and other LGBT guys in the guy's bathroom. And now people are talking about me like I'm some type of criminal.

Ben: And that is why I nor Imogen can't let you back on the air.

(Beck is speechless by this.)

Beck: What you said I was great. You know funny, controversial.

Ben: Yeah, but there's a fine line between controversial and offensive. You pissed off a lot of people especially your co-host. And don't you know Imogen is pans, so if you make fun of LGBT you're also making fun of her.

Beck: You can't just silence me because I have an opinion… You know what, I'm going to Simpson.

(Ben shakes his head.)

Ben: Yeah go to Simpson, but Imogen and I are the ones who calmed him down. Simpson wanted you expelled.

(Beck puts his hands over his face.)

Beck: I can't believe this. So you're canceling the show?

Ben: No… You're just not going to be an on air personality no more.

Beck: (_Upset._) And Dakota is… So that's how it is. Alright gloves off.

Ben: Beck.

(Beck walks away.)

**Third Plot: Cam**

(Cam is in the bathroom having a panic attack; he splashes water on his face.)

Cam: (_Breathing Heavily._) Come on Campbell, its game day. Get your head in the game.

(Stefanie walks in the bathroom. She is shocked to see Cam.)

Stefanie: Are you stocking me?

(Cam looks confused, he looks around and sees a play tex; now realizing he's in the girls bathroom.)

Cam: (_Panicky._) No I'm not I swear. I didn't notice the sign that said girls washroom.

(Stefanie crosses her arms.)

Stefanie: I'm going to go tell Simpson that the star player on the hockey team is a pervert stocker.

(Stefanie is about to walk away.)

Cam: (_Panicky._) No. No. Please just please don't… Sorry about yesterday I was trying to impress the guys, and…

(Cam starts crying.)

Cam: (_Crying._) They think I'm a huge loser.

Stefanie: They're not wrong.

Cam: (_Crying._) How am I supposed to survive a whole season here? Let alone a whole year. I have no friends, my hockey team hates me, my family is thousands miles away. And… I'm in the girls bathroom crying.

(Stefanie sighs, she walks over to Cam.)

Stefanie: Relax. Aren't you like the team hot shot?

Cam: (_Crying._) Yeah I guess.

Stefanie: Then those other guys probably just jealous.

Cam: (_Crying._) That's why they make fun of me?

Stefanie: (_Comforting._) They do that because you let them. People due to you what you allow, just ignore them. In one year you're going to be in the NHL, and they'll be mall security guards and we all can throw garbage at them.

(Stefanie smiles, Cams smiles a little feeling better.)

Stefanie: (_Smiling._) Now get out of here before someone else think you're a pervert.

(Cam is about to walk out the bathroom.)

Stefanie: (_Smiling._) And Cam.

(Cam turns back around.)

Stefanie: (_Smiling._) high school sucks, so spend time with people who don't.

(Cam smiles, and then walks out the bathroom.)

**Sub Plot: Austin**

(Austin and Hadley are at the Degrassi Garden.)

Hadley: Okay so what's first?

Austin: You start the flower vases and I'll start with the sprinklers.

Hadley: Okay, What if Simpson comes and sees your mom isn't here?

Austin: We'll say she went for lunch.

Hadley: Okay, but if he keeps checking on us and she's never here?

Austin: We don't need my mom's help. I wanna do this garden to prove to her I know what I'm doing.

(Austin starts working on the sprinklers.)

Hadley: Do you know what you're doing? Music is your thing. Not gardening.

Austin: For the last time yes.

(The sprinklers burst and water starts flowing out. Austin stands up flustered. He doesn't know how to fix it.)

Hadley: (_Worriedly._) Austin!

Austin: (_Unconvincing._) Don't worry I got this!

**Main Plot: Dakota & Beck**

(Beck is in an empty classroom with a box of girl cloths. Randy walks in.)

Beck: Thanks for coming, we're about to fight for freedom. We are going to put these girl cloths on and act lesbian and go in the girl's bathroom.

Randy: What why?

Beck: To prove a point. Just because you're gay, lesbian, bi whatever. That doesn't give you the right to get special treatment.

(Randy sighs.)

Randy: This is not a good idea. Just drop it and apologize.

Beck: No Randy not this time. I spoke the truth and got silenced. It's unfair Randy.

Randy: I'm sorry I can't Beck.

(Randy walks out the class.)

Beck: Oh come on.

**Sub Plot: Austin**

(Austin is still trying to fix the sprinkler.)

Austin: Give me a sec I got it.

(Another sprinkler bursts and even more water starts pouring out.)

Hadley: (_Worriedly._) Austin can we call your mom now.

Austin: Fine.

(Austin takes out his phone and calls his mom, but gets the voicemail.)

Austin: No answer. Do we call Simpson?

Hadley: And admit we lied. He won't let us take over the garden after that.

Austin: Then what? March down to my mom's job and drag her here.

Hadley: Austin if you don't go get her the garden and green house is going to flood. And it's pretty hard to do a garden with no garden.

Austin: Okay.

(Austin runs away as fast as he can.)

**Main Plot: Dakota & Beck**

(Dakota and Ashli are walking in a hallway.)

Ashli: Everyone is really rallied up about this whole Beck thing. Any backlash?

Dakota: No. It's like I'm in a middle of a debate and I haven't said anything at all.

Ashli: You'll get your chance to talk. When you're on the air solo.

Dakota: I guess so.

(Some girls from the girl's bathroom push Beck out the girl's bathroom who is dressed in a dress.)

Girls: (_Yelling._) Get out!

Beck: Alright girls so remember if I'm lesbian I'm allowed.

Dakota: (_Madly._) What are you trying to prove?

Beck: You're not dumb. You figure it out.

Dakota: (_Madly._) You think pretending to be something you're not is what this is all about.

Beck: That and getting to check out dude's packages.

Dakota: (_Madly._) You don't know a thing about me. I don't care about your damn junk.

Beck: (_Hostile._) No. What you care about being a cry baby till you get the only straight guy for air personality for DTV kicked off.

(Beck walks closer to Dakota.)

Beck: You're a freak.

(Beck bumps into Dakota, and walks away. Dakota runs up and pushes Beck to the ground.)

Beck: Ah.

(People in the hallway laugh, they start to gather around.)

Ashli: Dakota don't stoop to his level.

(Beck gets back up and tries to put Dakota in a head lock. Dakota pushes Beck back and slams him into a locker and then slams Beck again into a locker.)

Beck: Ah!

(Simpson is running up.)

Ashli: Guys Simpson.

Mr. Simpson: Wow wow wow wow wow.

(Simpson pulls them apart.)

Mr. Simpson: That's enough you two. You two my office now.

(Mr. Simpson notices Beck wearing girl cloths. He shakes his head.)

Mr. Simpson: Beck just so happens to be that your dad is here.

(They walk down the hall; Later, Mr. Simpson is in his office with Dakota.)

Mr. Simpson: I'm going to handle the bathroom situation and since you were a part of the fight I'll see you after school.

Dakota: Thank you sir.

(Simpson and Dakota walk out his office. Beck and Mr. Samuels are sitting outside Mr. Simpson office. Dakota and Beck look at each other madly. Beck and his dad Mr. Samuels get out of their seats and walks into Simpson's office and sit down.)

Mr. Samuels: I want to say my son wouldn't do this, but here you are in a skirt.

(Beck tilts his head down. He doesn't want to face his dad about this.)

Mr. Samuels: Me and your mother raised you better than that.

Mr. Simpson: Mr. Samuels care to explain.

Beck: I was just proving a point. That's all I was trying to do.

Mr. Simpson: By dressing like a girl, trying to acting like a lesbian, and fighting in a school hallway.

Beck: Sir I got kicked off DTV for having an opinion. How is that allowed?

Mr. Simpson: You got kicked off DTV for offensive language.

Beck: I just said what I was thinking. Free speech that's what we taught here.

Mr. Simpson: You have the right to free speech, but this school belongs to all of us. And it has to be a safe and comfortable place for all of us. Hence the words Community School.

Beck: Or just those of us that matter.

(Simpson sighs.)

Mr. Simpson: Okay you were in the girl's washroom and fighting in the hallway and we already discussed the DTV incident. You have detention after school. Alright?

Mr. Samuels: It sounds about right.

Beck: And what Dakota gets off free?

Mr. Simpson: Dakota will be punished for fighting too.

Beck: Okay then if we're both wrong. Then why can't I have my DTV gig back? Why am I'm the only one who gets kicked off the show?

Mr. Simpson: I just don't think it's a good idea.

Beck: Yeah I lose again. So much for sticking up for the little guy.

**Third Plot: Cam**

(Cam gets on the Ice Hounds bus. Dallas, Danny and a few other Ice Hounds are in the back of the bus.)

Danny: Yo Cam over here.

Dallas: (_Smiling._) Bo and Ingvar is about to tell us how easy the girls are in Sweden.

(Cam ignores them and sits in the front of the bus; he puts his head phones on. Dallas, Danny, and the other Ice Hounds look confused.)

**Main Plot: Dakota & Beck**

(Dakota and Beck are in an empty classroom for detention. They're both sitting on the opposite side of the classroom.)

Beck: (_Annoyed._) Thanks so much I'm off DTV. And we're in detention because of you.

Dakota: (_Madly._) Really man. That's what you care about? Do you know what Simpson said to me?

Beck: (Sarcastically.) What he do? Give you a cookie and sang a song.

Dakota: (_Defensive._) Ever since I got to Degrassi I've tried to fit in, when I first got here it was really bad, but I made friends things at Degrassi got good for me I finally fit in. Some people would even say popular. I'm happy and now since you did some lame ass bully attempt, Simpson wants to have a meeting with my parents out of concern. (_Sarcastically._) Can't wait for them to freak out again, thanks a lot.

Beck: Boo hoo.

Dakota: How come everyone else can deal with me except you?

Beck: I get that you had a really rough time, but why do you get special privileges? Whatever you want to be into.

Dakota: Do you want me to get into the boringness of LGBT. I'll be glad too.

Beck: Whatever.

Dakota: Being in the LGBT community, everyday I fight to do regular things. I struggle to fit in, making friends.

Beck: Look nobody forces you to be a part of that. So you get treated differently sometimes, big deal.

Dakota: How would you feel if that was you?

Beck: I would just ignore them go with the flow.

Dakota: Yeah well that isn't how you react when people make fun of you and call you a loser and jokes about you for being the new kid.

Beck: That's different.

Dakota: Not really. You want to fit in also. You discriminated against me for something I didn't choose so you could feel good about yourself.

(Beck is speechless he never thought of it that way, that he was doing it to feel better about himself.)

Dakota: It's the way I am Beck. (_Sarcastically._) But, hey if you're alright with that.

(Beck feels bad now understanding how Dakota feels.)

**Sub Plot: Austin**

(Austin and his mom Diana walk out of Degrassi, and walk towards the car.)

Ms. Matthews: So you decided to do the garden on your own. And this happens.

Austin: (_Flustered._) Okay can you stop mom. I get it, I'm too dumb to do what you.

(Diana is shocked Austin is saying this about herself.)

Ms. Matthews: Dumb?

Austin: Yeah. That's why you don't believe in me to do this.

(Diana shakes her head.)

Ms. Matthews: Austin if anything you're way to smart. And I do believe that you can do this. But it takes practice to care of a garden.

Austin: Yeah that's why I've been learning the proper steps. I just wanted to do this to keep me busy while WhisperHug is on a little break… I just wanted to make you proud of me.

(Diana smiles.)

Ms. Matthews: (_Smiling._) You already make me proud Austin.

(Austin smiles.)

Ms. Matthews: Okay I'll help you continue the garden, but don't overdo yourself.

Austin: (_Smiling._) I won't.

Ms. Matthews: Alright let's get to work.

**Main Plot: Dakota & Beck**

(Dakota walks up to a group of guys and girls in a hallway.)

Dakota: What's up.

(Dakota does a hand shake with some of them. Beck is walking by; Dakota and Beck look at each other. Beck walks up to him.)

Dakota: (_Hostile._) What do you want?

(Beck walks away feeling bad.)

**Third Plot: Cam**

(Cam is with Dallas, Trent, Danny, Chase, Luke, Bo, Ingvar and the rest of the Ice Hounds at Little Miss Steaks sitting around a table with pizza.)

Dallas: Feels good to win boys.

Trent, Danny, Chase, Luke & Other Ice Hounds: Yeah!

(Chase is about to take a slice of pizza.)

Dallas: As if bro. The last three slices go to our goal scores. Me, Trent.

(Dallas smiles.)

Dallas: (_Smiling._) and then Cam.

(They cheer. Maya walks up to the counter; Cam sees her and walks up to her.)

Cam: Hey what are you having?

(Maya is still mad at him and Cam can tell.)

Cam: Come on let me help.

Maya: (_Madly._) Fine cream soda.

Cam: Excuse me, waiter one cream soda.

(Maya smiles.)

Cam: I'm really sorry about what happened this morning.

Maya: This morning? Oh yeah that's right I tried to help you and you yelled at me in front of the entire cafe.

Cam: I'm sorry I was an idiot… I was nervous… I took it out on you and that wasn't fair. Can you ever forgive me?

Maya: (_Smiling._) I guess.

(Cam smiles.)

Maya: But it looks like you beat your nerves. You scored.

Cam: (_Smiling._) Yeah finally.

Maya: (_Smiling._) I guess those four leaf lucky boxers worked.

(Cam looks embarrassed.)

Maya: No its okay, I have them too.

(Maya raises her shirt up a little and shows him some her four leaf clovers underwear. Cam nods shocked that Maya showed him this.)

Maya: I had a cello exam tonight and I nailed it! Yay!

Cam: Yay.

(The wait gives Maya her cream soda.)

Maya: Well… I gotta get back to the fam. But thanks for the drink.

(Maya starts walking away. Cam takes a deep breath.)

Cam: Hey wait…

Maya: Yeah?

Cam: Do you… Maybe wanna hang out sometime? Like after school.

(Maya smiles brightly.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) Yeah… Yeah I'll like that.

(Maya walks away. Cam smiles feeling happy.)

Main Plot: Dakota & Beck

(The Next day at School; Beck is in the lunchroom, he walks into the empty Degrassi radio booth and closes the door. Beck locks the door; Imogen sees him and knocks on the door.)

Imogen: Beck you can't be in there.

Beck: I got a show to do.

(Beck puts on his head phones. Mr. Simpson and Ben walks into the lunchroom and sees Beck in the booth, he runs up to the booth. Beck turns the camera to air live for DTV.)

Beck: Hey Degrassi how are you? I'm Beck Samuels.

(Simpson tries to open the door. As Ben, Imogen and a lot of other students gather around.)

Mr. Simpson: Beck open this door.

Beck: I have something you all going to want to hear.

(A bunch of students are crowded around the booth. Mr. Simpson has the janitor trying to open the door. Dakota walks up to the booth.)

Beck: For those of you that don't know, I talked about how gays and other LGBT guys shouldn't be able to use the guys bathroom. Well I'm here to say that I was wrong. I'm not homophobic I just came into that situation and I freaked out. And I used dumb hateful language to feel better about myself. And I pissed off a lot of people, my co-host in particular.

(Simpson, Ben, Imogen and a few other people look at Dakota.)

Beck: And I'm sorry. I'm truly, truly sorry. I should have just told him how I felt and started a discussion. Not act like someone I'm not.

(The janitor opens the door, Mr. Simpson is about to walk in. Dakota stops him.)

Dakota: Let me finish sir.

Beck: It's just that I'm new here and I just wanted to fit in, but if you let me keep doing the show that's what I'll do talk about the tuff stuff and try to understand and not judge. Not attack people from a power position… So Dakota Harris are you down for this?

(Dakota scoffs. H walks into the booth.)

Dakota: Um depends. Do you have any other tricks up your sleeve?

(Dakota grabs a mic. Beck laughs.)

Beck: Nope just an honest talk. So the question is even though you're apart of the LGBT community what makes you a regular guy?

(Dakota laughs.)

Dakota: (_Jokingly._) No the question is what makes you a regular guy.

(Dakota and Beck laugh and other students laugh.)

Beck: (_Smiling._) Okay I deserved that.

Dakota: Things are a little confusing for me right now… Nut being apart of the LGBT community doesn't change who I am, that's not the only thing about me. I'm just like many.

Beck: (_Jokingly._) What you can't just decide not to be straight.

(Dakota laughs.)

Dakota: (_Smiling._) No that's not how it works. But enough talk let's play some tunes.

Beck: (_Smiling._) Alright.

(Beck turns on some music. Dakota and Beck put their mic down.)

Beck: By the way I have three tickets to OneRepublic and one's yours.

(Beck takes out a ticket and gives it to Dakota.)

Dakota: You sure?

Beck: Yeah. Besides I think me and Randy just found our third member to the wolf pack.

(Dakota laughs.)

Dakota: Wolf pack? Really.

(Beck laughs.)

Dakota: (_Jokingly._) Cool, slumming it with grade tens.

(Dakota and Beck both laugh. Then they fist bump.)


	13. Troublemaker (1)

**Degrassi Evolutions: The Breaking Point Season 2 Episode 9: Troublemaker (1)**

**Main Plot: Aria**

(Aria is outside the Degrassi Garden, playing the guitar and singing. She is doing great at it, Heather is walking by and she is impressed. She walks over to Aria smiling.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) Hey you're awesome at the guitar. I'm Heather Anderson.

(Aria smiles.)

Aria: Um hey new girl. I'm Aria. And thanks, I just do it for fun every now and then.

Heather: I'm having a little get together with some people at my house. You should come. They love music.

Aria: Like a jam secession?

Heather: (_Smiling._) Yeah… Something like that.

(Aria laughs.)

Aria: Do you normally invite strangers to your house?

(Heather laughs.)

Heather: I may be coming on a little too fast… At my old school things was much easier and I had a lot of friends. But now I'm at a new school… And it's hard to make friends here.

Aria: (_Comforting._) I know what that is like, I was the new girl once, and. In fact I'm still known as the crazy weird girl.

(Heather smiles.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) Does that mean you'll come?

Aria: I'll let you know.

Heather: (_Smiling._) Great.

(Aria walks away smiling.)

**Opening Sequence: At the beginning two people are doing a salto over the stairs at the entrance of the school with a large crowd watching; the camera makes a close up of the people. Ashli is in the crowd reacting in surprise to the people who made a salto. The camera moves to the Degrassi garden where Beck is sitting on a bench and laughing and then behind him Austin and Hadley sneak up behind him and throw a bucket of water at him while a lot of people are watching. Austin and Hadley laugh happily too. The camera moves to the right as Mr. Simpson approaches with questioning and disappointed look, he then signals for the camera to stop. The camera then pans to the theatre, where Dakota and Tristan are participating for the school's musical rehearsal. They dramatically hold hands, and look at each other like they're in love. The camera then rotates 180 degrees, to Zac sitting critically on another table that reads Degrassi Drama. Zac is holding a script in both hands, he smirks pleased with Dakota and Tristan performance. The camera then pans to some lockers where Aria and Heather are laughing. In the entrance lobby Danny and Dallas looking very tough with their hockey sticks as they flirt with some girls. The camera moves to the music class where Maya is playing the cello, Zig playing an electric guitar and Bambi playing the tambourine, all looking very happy. Again, their instruments can be heard in the audio, a crowd is watching them. The camera pans to the left and Cam is their enjoying the performance smiling and clapping. The camera pans to the gym, a bunch of cheerleaders catch Tori after they threw her in the air. They let her down and she smiles at the camera. Taylor pushes her out the way and smiles, Tori rolls her eyes. Pan to outside where Trent is about to throw a basketball into the basket but Stefanie playfully takes it from him and throws the basketball into the basket. Trent and Stefanie look to each other smiling and in love. The camera moves to Hayley, then she smiles and walks to the entrance of the school. The Degrassi logo appears on Hayley's jacket and pops onto the screen.**

**Main Plot: Aria**

(The Next Day, in the morning "Hadley's House; Living Room"; Aria is looking at Heather's Facerange profile. Hadley puts down her bowl of cereal on the table as she sits down.)

Aria: What do you know about Heather Anderson? All I can get from Facerange is she's from New York in the Hamptons and she loves plays.

Hadley: Um… I don't know much really. I heard the she's a a go getter. I heard she's really mean to some people.

Aria: She invited me to this jam secession.

(Hadley laughs.)

Hadley: (_Laughing & Jokingly._) Well maybe she wants you to be her partner in crime.

(Aria laughs.)

Aria: Come with me?

Hadley: I would, but I'm helping Austin with the garden. How about Hayley?

Aria: She's busy with her once and a life time internship. And Zig.

Hadley: (_Jokingly._) Sounds like a beginning to a beautiful friendship.

Aria: Well Heather Anderson. Here I come.

**Third Plot: Tori**

(In the Gym; Tori is at Power Squad tryouts, she is just finishing her routine with a backwards flip. Taylor looks unimpressed.)

Taylor: (_Snobby._) Um okay… Nice job Tina.

(Tori shakes her head.)

Tori: It's Tori.

(Taylor rolls her eyes.)

Taylor: (_Annoyed._) Okay.

(Tori walks over to Tristan who is standing by the bleachers.)

Tristan: (_Smiling._) You did fantastic!

Tori: (_Unconvinced._) Thanks, but there is only one spot left… With everything that happened with the baby and with Zig I need this to get me back to feeling good again. But will the new captain Taylor let me back on the team?

Tristan: She'll be crazy if she didn't.

(Tori smiles getting a little hope.)

Taylor: Alright everyone I made my decision. Samantha you're on the team.

(Samantha and other girls cheer.)

Taylor: And to everyone else.

(Taylor looks at Tori and smirks.)

Taylor: (_Smirking._) To bad.

(Other power squad girls clap for Samantha. Tori looks sad.)

Tori: (_Sadly._) I guess she's crazy.

Tristan: (_Comforting._) You deserve this. You need to talk to Taylor.

**Sub Plot: Hayley**

(At the Toronto Daily; Hayley is with Phil in his office.)

Hayley: I just finished with your photos from the interview with the mayor.

Phil: Great.

(Hayley accidently gives Phil the wrong folder. Hayley quickly realizes her mistake.)

Phil: (_Curious._) What's this?

Hayley: (_Nervously._) That's nothing.

(Phil opens the folder and sees a bunch of Hayley's original photos and articles. He is really impressed with her work.)

Phil: (_Shocked._) Wow an Hayley Michaels original… These are really good.

Hayley: (_Blushing._) Really? Thanks, it's just for a stupid assignment in my photography class. I'm supposed to meet my group after I'm done here.

Phil: Where's your name?

Hayley: Huh?

Phil: Hayley if you want to be a photographer and journalist you have to have your name on your work, or someone else will take credit for it. There's no reason every piece of work shouldn't be your best.

Hayley: (_Curious._) Okay how can I make them better?

(Hayley takes out a note book with a pen to write down notes.)

Phil: Well for starters the angle of your pictures are good, but they could be a little better, you want to grab your audience attention. Second with writing you don't won't to cram in a lot of information into one paragraph.

(Hayley is writing down what Phil is saying.)

**Main Plot: Aria**

(After school "Heather's House; Living Room"; Aria and Heather walk into her living room.)

Heather: Aria I'm happy you came. Did you get the songs I texted you?

Aria: Yeah.

Heather: You can set up here.

(Becky and a few other guys and girls are sitting on one of the couches. Aria is shocked.)

Aria: (_Shocked._) Wow full house. Hope you guys love music.

Becky: I always have. And ever since Heather joined us. She's made it more fun.

(Heather smiles. Aria is suspicious by what Becky said.

Aria: Joined? How do you know Heather exactly?

Becky: Oh well Heather and I knew each other for about eight years now. And since she moved here, she's joined our group.

Aria: So this is a Christian youth group.

(Becky smiles.)

Becky: Yeah. Heather didn't tell you?

(Heather gets a little nervous as she knows she's busted.)

Heather: (_Nervously._) Didn't I? Um… I really want to hear Aria sing. Please Aria.

(Aria is upset knowing that Heather lied to her.)

Aria: (_Madly._) Okay.

**Third Plot: Tori**

(Tori and Tristan walk into the Dot.)

Tori: (_Sadly._) I feel so depressed.

Tristan: Don't Tor. You killed your tryout.

Tori: I talked to Taylor, but she said she didn't need some used tenner on the Power Squad.

(Tristan shakes his head.)

Tristan: Well Taylor is a real piece of work.

Tori: (_Sadly._) I'm losing everything. The baby, Zig, Hayley who I thought was my friend, and my social status.

Tristan: (_Comforting._) No you're not losing everything. Forget Zig and Hayley. Forget social statuses.

(Taylor walks up to them.)

Taylor: (_Annoyed._) Tenner today's your lucky day.

Tori: (_Confused._) Huh?

(Taylor takes a deep breath.)

Taylor: (_Madly._) Samantha broke her leg so you're the next one up. Practice starts tomorrow after school, don't be late.

(Tori smiles excitedly.)

Tori: (_Excitedly & Smiling._) I won't.

(Taylor walks away.)

Tori & Tristan: (_Excitedly._) Yay!

Tori: (_Smiling._) Remind me to send Samantha a thank you card.

**Sub Plot: Hayley**

(Michaels House; "Basement"; Hayley, Dakota and Tristan are working on their group project.)

Tristan: So I think we should just take pictures of the overall statues.

Hayley: No, that's settling for less. And Phil said you should never do that.

Dakota: What does it matter what Phil thinks on this assignment?

Tristan: Yeah. This assignment says we just need the statues.

(Hayley shakes her head and smiles.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) And we'll do that by taking the class to Paris.

Dakota: It's just a photography class assignment project. Let's just get the A and be done with it.

Hayley: (_Defensive._) Phil said every piece of work needs to be your best.

Dakota: Woah this Phil Chambers guy is a real piece of work.

(Hayley gets mad.)

Hayley: (_Defensive._) You know what you guys don't share the same vision. So I'll do the project by myself. You guys can leave.

**Main Plot: Aria**

(Aria is packing her bag getting ready to leave Heather's house. Heather is smiling talking to Becky and some other girls. She notices Aria gather her things, she walks over.)

Heather: I'll be right back.

(Heather smiles.)

Heather: That was great wasn't it?

(Aria looks at Heather madly. Heather sighs.)

Heather: You're leaving. And you're mad.

Aria: (_Madly._) You lied to me.

(Heather shakes her head.)

Heather: I didn't lie. Lying is a sin. I just… left out a few details.

Aria: (_Madly._) You thought I wanted to be a part of your LGBT hate club.

Heather: You're not understanding me. This group is not a hate club.

(Aria cuts Heather off.)

Aria: (_Madly._) No you're not understanding me. I'm questioning if I'm bisexual Heather.

(Heather looks shocked, Aria walks away mad. The next day at school; Aria, Hadley, and Dakota walk into Mr. Perino class.)

Aria: And then she's was like oh yeah this is my LGBT hate group.

(Hadley laughs.)

Dakota: So I guess you two won't be (_Girl Voice._) Bestie friendies.

Aria: No way in hell.

Hadley: Can't say I didn't warn you.

Aria: You didn't say she was a con-artist.

Mr. Perino: Alright class you know the assignment so get into groups of three!

Aria: Hadley you wanna partner up?

Dakota: Sorry I already asked her. Plus I already promised Ashli.

(Ashli walks up to them.)

Aria: Well I guess I'll just partner up with a random.

(Chase walks into the classroom, Aria turns around and they bump into each other.)

Aria & Chase: Wow.

(Chase smiles charmingly at Aria.)

Chase: (_Smiling._) Hey.

(Aria finds Chase really handsome and is speechless with what to say.)

Aria: Uh…

Hadley: (_Whispering._) Relax.

Chase: (_Smiling._) Would you like to join my group?

Aria: (_Nervously._) Um yesp.

(Chase laughs.)

Aria: (_Embarrassed._)Sorry. I meant to say yes, but I was thinking yep.

Chase: (_Smiling._) I'm Chase by the why.

Aria: (_Nervously._) I'm Aria… So who's our third?

Chase: Heather, my sister. I think you know her.

(Heather walks up to them. Aria is extremely shocked that Chase and Heather are siblings.)

Chase: (Smiling.) Come on.

(Chase and Heather walk away going to a table on the other side of the classroom.)

Aria: You've got to be kidding me.

**Third Plot: Tori**

(Tori and Tristan are in front of Degrassi, she is helping him rehearse lines for the musical.)

Tristan: Tony I love you.

Tori: That was great!

(Tori looks at her phone and sees the time.)

Tori: Crap.

Tristan: What?

Tori: I wanted to do a little practice before I go the cheer practice after school. So I can be ahead.

Tristan: But I still need help with my lines.

Tori: I can't right now.

(Tristan sighs.)

Tristan: Fine… I guess I'll just ask Hayley.

(Tori is bothered by this since she already lost Zig to Hayley and she doesn't want to lose her best friend to her as well.)

Tori: Oh Hayley.

Tristan: Yeah… I need her for the musical sake.

Tori: (_Madly._) I can do it. I still have time.

**Main Plot: Aria**

(Aria, Heather and Chase are working on their assignment.)

Mr. Perino: Rule bricks are on my table.

Chase: I got it.

(Chase gets up from his seat and walks away to Perino's table.)

Aria: So… How are you and your brother in the same grade?

Heather: Oh well we're step-siblings. Our parents got married when we were right months old. And long story short we've been very close ever since.

(Aria nods her head okay.)

Aria: But… Why do you want to be friends with me?

Heather: In case you haven't noticed… People aren't actually friendly to me here. I just wanted to make a friend.

Aria: Okay well I'm Bisexual… So does the Christian girl want to be friends now?

(Heather takes a deep breath.)

Heather: Aria I'm not like that… It must be very hard for you going through it alone.

(Aria stares at Heather speechless. She didn't expect Heather to act this way.)

Aria: (_Shocked._) Why aren't you being judgmental?

Heather: Only God can judge.

(Chase walks back over and sits down. He puts the rule bricks on the table. Heather smiles brightly.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) So will you be a part of our group?

(Chase smiles.)

Danny: (_Jokingly Mocking Heather._) Please, please, please.

(Aria smiles giving in.)

Aria: (_Smiling._) Well when you put it that way.

(They laugh. Chase smiles at Aria and she smiles back.)

**Sub Plot: Hayley**

(At the Toronto Daily; Hayley is sitting at her desk, on her laptop. Phil walks by shocked to see her.)

Phil: Rookie. Wasn't your co-op over two hours ago?

Hayley: Oh yeah. I just thought I'll stay to finish my group project before I head back to school.

Phil: Where's your group?

(Hayley sighs.)

Hayley: They didn't share my excitement on insightful photos and journalism.

(Phil laughs.)

Phil: (_Laughing._) To bad it's an exciting adventure. By the way, while I got you, I wanted to ask can you help me understand something about the online world.

Hayley: Sure. What is it?

Phil: How do I get something trending on Twitter?

(Hayley smiles.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) Really?

(Phil laughs.)

Phil: Yeah. I think it'll be good for keeping my fans involved.

Hayley: Okay.

(Hayley goes onto Twitter on her laptop and logs into her account.)

Hayley: This is my Twitter. You have to add hash tags to your tweets.

(A bunch of tweets about her by Tristan are posted.)

Phil: Like these? Things Hayley says.

Hayley: They can't be.

Phil: (_Reading a Tweet._) Why settle for normal when you can do something amazing? Phil says.

(Hayley closes her laptop abruptly.)

Hayley: (_Embarrassed._) Are you sure you want to use Twitter?

(Phil phone buzzes and it's a text. He takes out his phone from his pocket and checks the text.)

Phil: I can't for now. I have to be down town in thirty.

(Phil walks away. Hayley sighs. Later at Degrassi; Tristan is in the Resource center on the computer, Hayley walks up to him.)

Hayley: (_Lecturing._) Why did you post those things on Twitter?

Tristan: Things Hayley says was a joke.

Hayley: (_Madly._) It wasn't funny.

Tristan: Dakota thought it was funny.

Hayley: He was just egging you on. The tweets were public anyone can read it.

Tristan: That was the point. Like I said it was just a joke.

Hayley: (_Madly._) My mentor saw it, and I don't want to lose my co-op because you're lonely. And need something to laugh about.

(Tristan is hurt by what Hayley said.)

Tristan: (_Hurt._) Because I'm lonely.

(Hayley feels bad for saying that, she didn't mean it either.)

Tristan: Listen to yourself.

Hayley: I'm sorry Tris I didn't mean it… Just please delete the tweets.

(Tristan takes out his phone.)

Tristan: Delete the tweets. Tweet.

(Tristan tweets that with the hashtag "Things Hayley Says".)

Hayley: (_Begging._) Please I'm begging you.

Tristan: Please I'm begging you. Tweet.

(Tristan tweets that also.)

Tristan: Anything else you want to say?

(Hayley walks away madly out the Resource center.)

**Third Plot: Tori**

(Tori rushes into the gym, Power Squad practice already started for an hour already.)

Taylor: (_Smirking._) Tori you're late.

Tori: I know, I'm sorry. I got busy helping a friend.

Taylor: I don't want to hear excuses. I told you don't be late. Rules are rules.

Tori: I know, but…

(Taylor cuts Tori off.)

Taylor: (_Hostile._) I really don't care. You're off the team.

(Tori shakes her head.)

Tori: (_Begging._) No please.

Taylor: (_Hostile._) Leave.

(Tori walks away sadly.)

Taylor: (_Yelling._) Maybe next year.

(Taylor and some other girls laugh.)

**Main Plot: Aria**

(The Anderson House "Living Room"; Heather, Chase and Aria are working on their group assignment. Chase and Aria are sitting on one couch together and Heather is sitting at another couch across from them.)

Chase: I got it. We can do Egyptian history.

(Heather shakes her head.)

Heather: Are you serious?

Chase: (_Jokingly._) Okay you got anything better?

(They all laugh. Mr. Anderson walks by.)

Mr. Anderson: I'm going out for evening service. And Chase and Heather please don't burn down the house.

(Heather laughs. Chase scoffs.)

Heather: Hey dad this is Aria.

Mr. Anderson: (_Smiling._) Nice to meet you.

(Aria waves, Mr. Anderson walks away, leaving the house. Heather phone rings, she grabs her phone off the table and answers it.)

Heather: Hello.

(Heather jumps up with excitement.)

Heather: (_Excitedly._) Molly!

(Heather leaves and runs up the stairs. Chase and Aria laughs.)

Chase: And then there were two. She's gonna let us do all the work.

(Aria laughs.)

Chase: (_Jokingly._) She's a weird one isn't she?

(They both laugh.)

Aria: (_Laughing._) In a way she reminds me of the old me.

Chase: (_Curious._) The old Aria?

Aria: Um… Let's just say I've done a few things.

(Chase laughs. Aria attraction to Chase has just been growing. She wants to kiss him, but isn't sure if she should. She decides to just go for it, she leans in and kisses Chase who doesn't stop her. Aria stops kissing him.)

Aria: Oh my gosh… I'm… I'm sorry.

(Chase smiles.)

Chase: (_Smiling._) Don't be.

(Chase starts kissing Aria and she starts kissing back. As they lean back on the couch.)

**Third Plot: Tori**

(The Next Day at School; Tori is at her locker, Taylor walks up to her.)

Taylor: Tenner I've been looking for you.

Tori: Why?

Taylor: I found a spot for you on the Power Squad.

(Tori smiles.)

Tori: (_Smiling._) Thank you!

Taylor: Glad you're excited. Because this job needs a lot of it. You're now the mascot.

(Tori looks dumfounded.)

Tori: Huh.

(Taylor smirks.)

Taylor: (_Smirking._) Until I find a replacement. It's this or nothing.

(Tori sighs.)

Tori: Okay…

Taylor: (_Smirking._) Here you go.

(Taylor gives Tori the mascot head and walks away.)

**Main Plot: Aria**

(Aria and Hadley walk into Degrassi and into the foyer.)

Aria: (_Excitedly._) He told me don't be and then we kissed more. We were kissing for like twenty minutes.

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Aria Monroe is back in the game.

(They both laugh.)

Aria: (_Excitedly._) I have a wonderful feeling!

Hadley: That saint Chase had a help with.

Aria: (_Smiling._) He is just so perfect for me.

(Chase and Luke are sitting on a bench in the foyer talking to some girls. Hadley and Aria see them.)

Hadley: Speaking of who you call Mr. Perfect.

(Aria walks up to them smiling, Hadley walks away in the opposite direction.)

Aria: (_Excitedly._) Hey!

(Chase looks uncomfortable. The girls walk away.)

Chase: Uh… Hey.

(Luke laughs.)

Luke: Later man.

(Luke gets up and walks away. Aria sits next to Chase.)

Aria: (_Smiling._) So we should talk about last night.

(Chase clears his throat.)

Chase: (_Uncomfortable & Awkward._) Um yeah… We should. I uh… look Aria last night was…

Aria: Really something I know. But I'm getting the feeling that there's a problem. What's wrong?

Chase: Don't take this the wrong way. But I think last night was a mistake.

Aria: (_Confused._) What.

Chase: You're a sweet and all. And you're crazy cute… But you're just not right for me.

Aria: Not right for you?

Chase: I'm Christian and you're not.

Aria: Chase.

Chase: Plus with hockey. I'm going to be busy a lot with practices, games and other things.

Aria: I want mind.

Chase: But you would. Look If things were different.

Aria But.

(Chase cuts Aria off.)

Chase: I have to go.

(Chase grabs his bag and gets up from his seat and walks away. Arai watches him flustered.)


	14. Troublemaker (2)

**Degrassi Evolutions: The Breaking Point Season 2 Episode 10: Troublemaker (2)**

**Main Plot: Aria**

(Aria and Hadley walk into Mr. Perino class.)

Hadley: So you already made up your mind.

Aria: Yeah. You have the garden. Why can't I join Heather's group thing.

Hadley: Yeah, but it's a group apart of her church. Don't you have to be Christian?

Aria: Well eventually. Heather said that I can take it slow.

Hadley: Ari are you just doing this to impress saint Chase.

(Aria sighs.)

Aria: No. But I'm sure he won't mind.

(Heather walks up to them smiling.)

Heather: Aria you decided to join the group. That's great you're ending your ties with LGBT.

(Aria shakes her head.)

Aria: Um ending ties?

Heather: Yeah well you can't be bisexual, you know. We officially bring you in tomorrow.

Aria: (_Shocked._) Oh like the day after tomorrow.

Heather: Yeah I'll text you the details, and if you change your mind just say so.

(Heather walks away. Aria sits by Hadley.)

Hadley: You're rushing into this.

(Aria takes a deep breath.)

**Opening Sequence: At the beginning two people are doing a salto over the stairs at the entrance of the school with a large crowd watching; the camera makes a close up of the people. Ashli is in the crowd reacting in surprise to the people who made a salto. The camera moves to the Degrassi garden where Beck is sitting on a bench and laughing and then behind him Austin and Hadley sneak up behind him and throw a bucket of water at him while a lot of people are watching. Austin and Hadley laugh happily too. The camera moves to the right as Mr. Simpson approaches with questioning and disappointed look, he then signals for the camera to stop. The camera then pans to the theatre, where Dakota and Tristan are participating for the school's musical rehearsal. They dramatically hold hands, and look at each other like they're in love. The camera then rotates 180 degrees, to Zac sitting critically on another table that reads Degrassi Drama. Zac is holding a script in both hands, he smirks pleased with Dakota and Tristan performance. The camera then pans to some lockers where Aria and Heather are laughing. In the entrance lobby Danny and Dallas looking very tough with their hockey sticks as they flirt with some girls. The camera moves to the music class where Maya is playing the cello, Zig playing an electric guitar and Bambi playing the tambourine, all looking very happy. Again, their instruments can be heard in the audio, a crowd is watching them. The camera pans to the left and Cam is their enjoying the performance smiling and clapping. The camera pans to the gym, a bunch of cheerleaders catch Tori after they threw her in the air. They let her down and she smiles at the camera. Taylor pushes her out the way and smiles, Tori rolls her eyes. Pan to outside where Trent is about to throw a basketball into the basket but Stefanie playfully takes it from him and throws the basketball into the basket. Trent and Stefanie look to each other smiling and in love. The camera moves to Hayley, then she smiles and walks to the entrance of the school. The Degrassi logo appears on Hayley's jacket and pops onto the screen.**

**Sub Plot: Hayley**

(In the theater; Tristan and Maya are on stage singing.)

Tristan & Maya: (_Singing._) When love comes so strong, there is no right or wrong. Your love is your life.

(Hayley walks into the theater, Zig walks up to her smiling.)

Zig: (_Smiling._) Hey babe.

Hayley: The whole school is tweeting what I say. I was obsessing with it at work and Phil caught me. Now he thinks I'm some crazy high school girl.

(Hayley gives Zig her phone, he checks Twitter and sees all the tweets.)

Hayley: I don't even say any of these things.

Zig: (_Reading a Tweet._) One day you'll be working under me.

(Zig looks at Hayley strangely.)

Hayley: Okay I said that one. But it lacks contents.

Zig: (_Reading another Tweet._) Are you really going to come in my…

(Zig starts laughing.)

Zig: (_Laughing._) kingdom and disturb me.

Hayley: Okay I admit to that one. But I was mad. Someone came and sat at my study table. And started singing the "How I Met Your Mother" theme song.

Zig: Hayley just ignore them.

Hayley: But what if it blows up and I become a huge joke and it ruins my rep with Phil.

Zig: Or it could just blow over.

(Hayley takes a deep breath.)

Hayley: You're right, I'll just relax… (_Jokingly._) Don't tweet that.

(Zig laughs.)

**Third Plot: Tori**

(Tori is in the gym, in her mascot uniform on. Tristan walks into the gym.)

Tori: Tris.

Tristan: Um… Who are you?

(Tori takes her mascot head off.)

Tori: It's me.

(Tristan gasps.)

Tristan: (_Shocked._) What are you doing in that… Thing?

Tori: I was late for practice. So Taylor made me the mascot until she can find a replacement.

(Tristan shakes his head.)

Tristan: Sucks for you.

Tori: Yeah, but it would less suck if my best friend came to the game to cheer me on. Taylor is making me wear this to the football game.

Tristan: Oh… I can't I have rehearsals for the musical and other things.

Tori: (_Defensive._) But me helping you with your lines made me late.

(The bell rings.)

Tristan: Sorry I can't.

(Tristan tries to hug her, but stops as the he mascot costume smells really bad.)

Tristan: (_Degusted._) Why does that smell like wet dog?

(Tristan walks away, Tori stares at him madly.)

**Main Plot: Aria**

(Aria and Heather are in the foyer. Aria is looking for Chase.)

Heather: Who are you looking for?

Aria: Oh um… Chase.

Heather: Oh he texted me and said he'll be late. He has some hockey thing.

Aria: Cool. By the way did you mention to him about me joining your group yet?

Heather: No. Well not yet. Why?

Aria: I just wanted to see what he thought.

Heather: Are you sure you really want to join this group for the right reasons?

Aria: (_Convincingly._) I know what I want.

Heather: I just make to make sure you aren't joining the group for Chase.

Aria: I'm not. I'm doing it for me.

(Heather smiles. Chase walks up to them.)

Chase: (_Smiling._) Hey ladies. What did I miss?

Aria: Just a minor Heather freak out.

(Heather laughs.)

Heather: Aria's joining the Christian youth group.

(Chase looks at Aria stunned.)

Chase: Wait you're joining that group.

(Aria smiles.)

Aria: (_Smiling._) Yeah. What do you think?

(Chase tries to find the right words to say.)

Danny: Uh I think um… Well um… It's wonderful.

(Aria and Heather smile as Chase looks a little uncomfortable.)

**Sub Plot: Hayley**

(At the Toronto Daily; Hayley is at her desk on her laptop. Phil walks by.)

Phil: How's the fact checking coming along, rookie?

Hayley: Good. I'm almost done.

(Phil walks into his office. Hayley checks her Twitter, Phil walks up to her.)

Phil: (_Smiling._) So this is the work.

Hayley: Oh it's nothing.

(Phil looks at the tweets.)

Phil: Wow Things Hayley Says is trending in Toronto right now. That can't be easy.

Hayley: You know what photographers and journalist face things like this all the time. I'll just ignore it.

(Hayley goes back to the word document. Her journal falls out her bag, now half open. Phil picks it up.)

Phil: (_Reading a age in Her Dairy._) I told him I was all in. And then we kissed.

Hayley: (_Embarrassed._) I'm so sorry. I put it away and get right back to work immediately.

(Phil sighs disappointed with Hayley.)

Phil: (_Disappointed._) No you'll go home. And don't come back until you're ready to work.

(Phil walks away going back into his office. Hayley shakes her head.)

**Third Plot: Tori**

(The Power Squad is walking through the halls cheering, Tori is in her mascot uniform.)

Tori: Raw!

Taylor: (_Smirking._) Come on tenner. You can do better than that.

(Taylor walks away with other Power Squad girls down the hall. Tori takes off her mascot head and sits on a bench. Dakota walks up to her.)

Dakota: Why so glum chum?

Tori: I'm stuck as the mascot.

(Dakota laughs.)

Tori: It's not funny.

Dakota: I mean come on. It's not that bad.

Tori: Yes it is. And my best friend Tristan won't even support me. When he's the one of got me into this.

Dakota: Well he is busy with the musical.

Tori: But I still helped him when I was busy with Power Squad.

Dakota: Maybe you just need to talk to him. Tell him how you feel.

(Tori sighs.)

Tori: (_Snobby._) Why do you care? Aren't you all buddy, buddy with Hayley.

(Dakota scoffs.)

Dakota: Whatever. I'm just trying to help.

(Dakota walks away. Tori sighs.)

**Main Plot: Aria**

(The Next Day at Degrassi "Morning"; Aria and Hadley are walking up to Degrassi.)

Hadley: So last night you joined Heather's group. Feel any different?

Aria: Actually I do. I feel wanted and in a place where people won't judge.

(Hadley nods her head understanding what Aria means.)

Aria: But to be honest, I do feel kinda bad… I joined the group just for Chase.

(Chase is sitting on top of a picnic outside with some other Ice Hounds.)

Hadley: Well there he is. Go make you move girl.

(They both laugh. Aria walks u to Chase and his friends.)

Aria: Hey.

Chase: Uh hey. Guys I'll catch you guys in class.

(The Ice Hounds guys walk away.)

Chase: Look sorry I couldn't make it to your welcome ceremony last night. I had hockey practice.

Aria: (_Smiling._) It's okay.

Chase: You and Heather, huh… You two are getting pretty close.

Aria: (_Smiling._) Yeah, but she isn't the only Anderson I want to get close too.

(Aria holds Chase's right hand. He moves away from her as some girls smiling at him walk by. Aria looks at him confused.)

Chase: I told you I didn't want a relationship.

Aria: Yeah because I wasn't a part of that group.

Chase: No it's because I don't want to be tied down.

Aria: (_Madly._) What! I joined that group for you!

Chase: I didn't ask you to do that.

Aria: (_Madly._) So you just lied.

Chase: I wanted to let you down easy. I think you're a great girl. But...

(Hadley walks over deciding to intervene.)

Hadley: (_Hostile._) Okay time to go hockey boy.

(The bell rings, Chase sighs and walks away.)

**Sub Plot: Hayley**

(In Mr. Townsend class, they're about to give their presentation. Hayley, Dakota and Tristan are in front of the class about to give their presentation.)

Mr. Townsend: Alright class before Hayley starts the presentation. I want to ask everyone to put away their phones.

(Some people laugh. Austin and others put their phone away.)

Hayley: Okay fellow classmates it's time to take a trip to Paris.

(Hayley turns on the TV and a slide show of different Paris attractions are seen.)

Hayley: Now here's.

(Mr. Townsend shakes his head.)

Mr. Townsend: Ms. Michaels what are you doing?

Hayley: Showing the city of Paris.

Mr. Townsend: What happened to finding the statues?

Tristan: Well we wanted to do that, but then Hayley told us we couldn't.

Hayley: (_Defensive._) I was trying to do something special. But you and Dakota were too busy tweeting to help out.

Tristan: (_Defensive._) Only because you were to full of yourself.

Hayley: (_Defensive._) Excuse me for having better ideas. Then some predestine high school assignment.

(Mr. Townsend is shocked.)

Mr. Townsend: (_Offended._) Predestine.

(Austin and some other people laugh. Austin takes out his phone to tweet everything Hayley is saying.)

Austin: (_Laughing._) Things Hayley says.

Tristan: And then you blamed it for me being lonely.

Hayley: I apologized for that.

Tristan: No you didn't.

(Tristan walks out the classroom.)

Dakota: Um…

Hayley: We can continue without him.

Mr. Townsend: No you can't. Ms. Michaels and Mr. Harris please take your seats. Moving on.

(Hayley sighs.)

**Main Plot: Aria**

(Aria is in the bathroom with Hadley, Aria is crying.)

Aria: I feel so dumb. Chase isn't the problem I am. I joined that group for him… I've pretended to be Heather's friend only because Chase made me feel special.

Hadley: It's going to be okay Aria. Chase is just a jerk who wants to go from girl to girl every week. You deserve better than him.

(Heather walks out a stall and washes her hands. Aria and Hadley are shocked knowing that Heather heard everything.)

Heather: (_Hurt._) So you used me to get what you want…

(Heather walks out the bathroom, Aria feels bad. Aria chases after Heather.)

Aria: Heather wait.

Heather: Do you know how many friends I lost because my brother is a player.

Aria: You have to forgive me. It was a mistake. I really do want to be your friend now.

Heather: Just leave me alone.

**Sub Plot: Hayley**

(Tristan and Dakota are in an empty classroom on a laptop, looking at ore Things Hayley Says tweets. Hayley walks in.)

Hayley: Do I really act that ridiculous all the time?

Tristan: No, not all the time.

Hayley: I spoke to Townsend he said he'll give us another chance with the project.

(Dakota and Tristan smile.)

Hayley: I'm really, really sorry. Especially about calling you lonely Tris.

Tristan: It's okay Hayley. You just need to think before you speak.

(Hayley smiles.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) Would you forgive me if I take myself less seriously?

Tristan: (_Jokingly._) Then we have nothing to tweet about.

Hayley: (_Smiling._) Thank goodness.

(They all laugh.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) Can I check out those tweets too?

Tristan: (_Smiling._) Yeah.

(Tristan loads more tweets.)

**Main Plot: Aria**

(Aria and Hadley are in a hallway sitting on a bench. Aria looks sad.)

Hadley: Are you still thinking about Chase?

Aria: No I'm not thinking about that jerk. Ever since I thought I was Bi, I felt lost and confused.

Hadley: And you thought Chase would help.

Aria: I need someone too… I'm tired of feeling this way. He's the first person I liked since Cam. And he made me feel not alone.

Hadley: Well you have me.

Aria: Until Austin needs you again for the garden… I need someone who can stay with me.

(Aria tilts her head back against the wall.)

**Third Plot: Tori**

(Tori walks into a classroom and sits by Tristan.)

Tristan: (_Excitedly._) Tell me you heard about the West Drive marathon this weekend.

(Tori smiles.)

Tori: (_Smiling._) That's amazing, but I need to tell you something.

Tristan: What?

Tori: I want you to come to the game.

Tristan: I can't. Besides Football games aren't my thing.

Tori: And I'm not in the musical, but I still come to every practice to support you.

Tristan: (_Defensive._) It's just a football game.

Tori: (_Madly._) Whatever.

(Tristan sighs.)

Tristan: Fine I'll come.

Tori: (_Madly._) Don't. I shouldn't have to force you.

(Tori gets up and goes to another sit. Tristan feels bad.)

**Main Plot: Aria**

(Aria is standing outside a church, Mr. Anderson is walking up.)

Mr. Anderson: Anything I can help you with Aria?

Aria: Oh um… No. I should go you're probably busy with preparations.

Mr. Anderson: No it's okay sit down.

(They sit down on a bench.)

Mr. Anderson: What's wrong?

Aria: I'm a messed up high schooler.

(Mr. Anderson laughs.)

Mr. Anderson: Aria God cares about you. And He'll you make it through.

(More cars drive in and start parking.)

Mr. Anderson: The evening meeting is about to start. You should stay.

(Aria smiles.)

**Sub Plot: Hayley**

(At the Toronto Daily; Phil is in his office, Hayley walks up to him.)

Phil: Um Hayley… I'm pretty sure we don't have a co-op shift today.

Hayley: I know, but I was hoping to make up for the one I missed.

(Phil shakes his head.)

Phil: You mean the one I sent you home from. Yeah I admit I was pretty hard on you. I went through a similar thing before. I should've been easier on you.

Hayley: But I deserved it, you said people would judge you on everything you put out and you were right. But despite my actions I love this internship. I love working here.

(Phil laughs.)

Phil: (_Laughing._) I know I read your Twitter feed.

(Hayley laughs. Phil touches her shoulders and slowly massages them.)

Phil: (_Smiling._) Don't worry rookie I love working with you too.

(Phil goes back to his desk, Hayley walks out his office going to her desk.)

**Third Plot: Tori**

(Taylor and other Power Squad members are getting on the bus.)

Taylor: (_Yelling._) Come on the game is about to start!

(Tori runs up to her.)

Tori: Sorry I'm late. I'll get changed now.

Taylor: No need.

Tori: Please don't say I've been fired of being the mascot.

Taylor: No. You need to get in your Power Squad uniform. I found a replacement.

Tori: (_Shocked & Excitedly._) Really! Who?

Taylor: I don't know. Some tenner.

(The mascot runs up.)

Taylor: Here he goes.

(Taylor gets on the bus. Tristan takes off the mascot head and smiles.)

Tristan: (_Smiling._) Surprise.

Tori: (_Shocked._) It's you.

Tristan: Yeah. Taylor said until she had a replacement so I signed up.

Tori: But I thought you wanted no part in this.

Tristan: That was wrong of me. Even when you're busy you still make time for me. So now I'm doing that for you.

(Tori smiles.)

Tori: (_Smiling._) Thanks Tris you're the best.

(They hug, Tristan gets on the bus.)

Taylor: (_Yelling._) Santamaria get in uniform!

(Tori walks away smiling.)

**Main Plot: Aria**

(Heather, Chase, Luke, Beck, Mr. Baker, Mr. Anderson and other random people are at the evening meeting.)

Reverend Baker: And I believe Aria Monroe has a few words to say.

(Aria stands up. Chase gives a quick glances at Aria.)

Aria: Hello I'm Aria I'm new here I started questioning what I was around summer I think I'm Bi. I joined this LGBT help group because of a guy, but the guy lied to me and even made me question God because of that. He played me, but now I'm over that because I realized I am Bi and I don't need someone like him all I wanted was a friend and I found that but I betrayed that person. I'm sorry Heather I wish I hadn't screw it all up.

(Mr. Baker smiles.)

Mr. Baker: (_Smiling._) Thank you Aria. Anyone else?

(No one else stands up or raises their hands.)

Mr. Baker: Then let's all go in peace.

(Luke, Becky and other people start getting their things and some start leaving. Mr. Anderson walks over to Chase, he knows that Chase is the guy that Aria was talking about.

Mr. Anderson: We need to talk.

(Chase looks flustered and then leaves with Mr. Anderson. Heather walks over to Aria.)

Aria: Heather I never.

(Heather hugs Aria. Aria is shocked.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) Its okay Aria I forgive you… Just promise me one thing.

Aria: (_Smiling._) And that is?

Heather: Stay away from Chase….

Aria: (_Smiling._) Diffidently.

(They hug and laugh.)


	15. Underneath It All (1)

**Degrassi Evolutions: The Breaking Point Season 2 Episode 11: Underneath It All (1)**

**Main Plot: Hayley**

(At the Toronto Daily; Hayley into the board room with coffees. Phil and other workers are there with their boss.)

Stacey: These deadlines are in two days. We need this pronto.

(Hayley sits down next to Phil.)

Hayley: (_Whispering._) Red eye.

(Phil smiles and grabs the coffee.)

Phil: (_Whispering._) Thanks rookie.

Hayley: Phil can I maybe stay?

(Phil nods his head yes.)

Phil: (_Whispering._) Yeah. I don't see why not.

(Hayley smiles and sits next to Phil. She takes her laptop out.)

Stacey: Can someone please tell me what the highlight stories. We don't have all morning people. Phil what do you got? I know you won't disappoint me.

Phil: 911 wait calls. I have an inclusive and photos and story with a woman who called 911 about someone breaking into her house. They put her on hold and she was rob at gun point while waiting for 911 to get back to her.

Stacey: Thank you Phil we got our lead. Anyone else?

Hayley: I have.

(Stacey cuts Hayley off abruptly.)

Stacey: If that's all then that's it. Thanks team.

(Hayley sighs. Stacey and other reporters walks out.)

Phil: Remember Hayley, walk before you run. Can you email me today's photos and fact checking?

Hayley: Yeah of course.

(Phil smiles and rubs Hayley softly on her left arm.)

Phil: (_Smiling._) What would I do with you?

(Phil walks away, leaving the broad room. Hayley is sending the email. She attaches the photos and fact checks and attaches her photos and article. Hayley hesitates before sending the email, she takes a deep breath and starts typing a PS that says "Phil, let me know what you think – Rookie". Hayley presses send.)

**Opening Sequence: At the beginning two people are doing a salto over the stairs at the entrance of the school with a large crowd watching; the camera makes a close up of the people. Ashli is in the crowd reacting in surprise to the people who made a salto. The camera moves to the Degrassi garden where Beck is sitting on a bench and laughing and then behind him Austin and Hadley sneak up behind him and throw a bucket of water at him while a lot of people are watching. Austin and Hadley laugh happily too. The camera moves to the right as Mr. Simpson approaches with questioning and disappointed look, he then signals for the camera to stop. The camera then pans to the theatre, where Dakota and Tristan are participating for the school's musical rehearsal. They dramatically hold hands, and look at each other like they're in love. The camera then rotates 180 degrees, to Zac sitting critically on another table that reads Degrassi Drama. Zac is holding a script in both hands, he smirks pleased with Dakota and Tristan performance. The camera then pans to some lockers where Aria and Heather are laughing. In the entrance lobby Danny and Dallas looking very tough with their hockey sticks as they flirt with some girls. The camera moves to the music class where Maya is playing the cello, Zig playing an electric guitar and Bambi playing the tambourine, all looking very happy. Again, their instruments can be heard in the audio, a crowd is watching them. The camera pans to the left and Cam is their enjoying the performance smiling and clapping. The camera pans to the gym, a bunch of cheerleaders catch Tori after they threw her in the air. They let her down and she smiles at the camera. Taylor pushes her out the way and smiles, Tori rolls her eyes. Pan to outside where Trent is about to throw a basketball into the basket but Stefanie playfully takes it from him and throws the basketball into the basket. Trent and Stefanie look to each other smiling and in love. The camera moves to Hayley, then she smiles and walks to the entrance of the school. The Degrassi logo appears on Hayley's jacket and pops onto the screen.**

**Sub Plot: Austin**

(Austin's House "Living Room"; Dakota and Hadley are with Austin they're studying for upcoming history test.)

Austin: Okay. What was one of the major leading events to the invasion of Canada in 1775?

Hadley: Easy one. America didn't have the ship power to sail to Britain so they thought that the easiest way was to invade Canada.

(Austin smiles.)

Austin: Right again.

(Diana walks into the living room and sneaks up behind Austin and signals Dakota and Hadley not to give it away.)

Austin: Next question. What province was the last to join…

(Diana hugs and then kisses Austin on his cheek. Dakota and Hadley laugh as Austin looks embarrassed.)

Austin: (_Embarrassed._) Mom. What happened to you working late?

Diana: I finished my work early, so I thought I'll come home early and spend time with my baby boy.

(Dakota and Hadley silent laugh. Austin shakes his head.)

Austin: Mom come on, I'm fifteen. Besides we agreed on not calling me that in front of my friends.

(Diana laughs.)

Diana: Oh excuse me. How is the studying going? Ready to ace that test?

Dakota: You know it, Ms. Matthews.

(Hadley smiles.)

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Yeah. Austin runs a tight ship.

Diana: Well he works so hard. Who needs a snack break?

Austin: We already have snacks mom. And we should really focus, so…

Diana: A break is always good. Dakota I heard about you having the lead in the school's musical.

(Dakota smiles.)

Dakota: (_Smiling._) Yeah. I didn't think musicals were my thing, but I love it.

(Diana smiles.)

Ms. Matthews: And Hadley what's going on with you at school? Are you seeing anyone at Degrassi?

Hadley: Um no. Not right now.

(Austin looks annoyed.)

**Main Plot: Hayley**

(The Next Day at Degrassi "Morning"; Hayley, Zig, and Aria are walking up to Degrassi. Hayley is worried since she never got a response back from Phil.)

Hayley: (_Panicky._) Still no response. I sent that email over 14 hours ago.

Zig: Relax, he's probably just busy. He is Phil Chambers after all.

(Hayley smiles.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) The thought of Phil Chambers the Phil Chambers checking my pictures and reading my pitches. Its nerve racking.

Zig: (_Mocking & Jokingly Teasing._) Oh Phil I love you so much. Teach me everything you know.

(Aria laughs.)

Aria: (_Mocking & Jokingly.)_ Oh Phil you're the greatest photographer and journalist of all time. Let me have your babies.

(Zig and Aria laugh.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) Okay, okay I know I keep mentioning Phil nonstop. But my co-op at the Toronto Daily won't last forever. I want to make the best of it.

Aria: Well say if Phil reads your pitches and looks at your photos. Then what?

Hayley: Best case scenario I get my pictures posted.

Zig: Worst case scenario he never talks to you again.

(Zig and Aria laugh. But this worries Hayley even more.)

Hayley: (_Panicky._) Or even worst he hates my work and fires me and then my career is over before it even begun. You know I have his number. I said call him.

Zig: Hayley deep breaths. I wasn't serious, I was just joking.

Aria: Yeah Zig's right. Nothing bad will happen.

(Hayley takes a deep breath.)

Hayley: You're you guys are right. After that whole Things Hayley Says mess I need to show Phil that I'm serious. I can be calm and patient.

(Hayley's phone rings, she takes her iPhone out. It's Phil.)

Hayley: (_Excitedly._) It's him!

(Zig smiles and holds Hayley's hand, she answers the call.)

Hayley: Hey Phil, how are you? Yeah I understand… I'll be there.

(Hayley hangs up.)

Hayley: He wants to meet me at a restaurant for lunch.

Zig: Is that normal for him?

Hayley: Um… A meeting in a public place where I can't make a scene means only one thing. I'm getting fired.

(Hayley shakes her head.)

**Third Plot: Maya**

(The bell rings, Cam walks into class reading a book. Maya is writing in her notebook at her desk she stares at him and smiles. Tristan and Tori sit by her. Tori sees that Maya is writing down something she sees the title which is "Hockey Boy".)

Tori: (_Curious._) Who's hockey boy?

(Maya closes her notebook abruptly.)

Maya: (_Nervously._) It's nothing… It's just a song.

(Maya takes a quick glance at Cam and Tori sees.)

Tori: (_Shocked._) Oh my gosh, you and Campbell Saunders. When did you two start dating again?

Maya: Shhh. Cam asked me out on a date, but we haven't gone on it yet.

Tori: Well what are you waiting for? It's Campbell Saunders super cute hockey star.

Maya: Tris would you be okay with it?

(Tristan smiles.)

Tristan: (_Smiling._) Yes. I've found love in the music theater. That's my man.

(They laugh.)

**Main Plot: Hayley**

(Hayley is with Phil at a fancy Mexican restaurant.)

Hayley: Emailing my work was completely unprofessional, but I love my co-op. Please don't fire me.

Phil: Relax Hayley. You like Mexican?

Hayley: (_Flustered._) Please if you're going to fire me do it fast.

(Phil laughs.)

Phil: Are you always this straight forward?

Hayley: Yeah… Sometimes.

Phil: As your mentor it's my job to build your skills more. Pitching is a great place to start.

Hayley: (_Flustered._) You want me to pitch. Here and now?

Phil: Now's your chance. I loved your article and photos, they were very insightful. Now convince me you have a great story.

Hayley: Um…

Phil: Who's a writer and photographer with a point of view?

Hayley: Uh… You I guess.

(Phil shakes his head. He knows Hayley can do better than this.)

Phil: Come on Hayley. Who is Hayley Michaels? Give me a story that I can't come up with myself. Something brand new. Fresh.

Hayley: My school is putting on this musical, but there's a twist.

**Sub Plot: Austin**

(Austin walks into Mr. Perino class, he sits by Hadley.)

Austin: Hey.

(Hadley smiles.)

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Hey.

Austin: Sorry my mom tried to make you and Dakota her new bff's last night.

(Hadley laughs.)

Hadley: Oh no worries Diana is cool. We're going to hang out later.

(Austin is speechless. Hadley laughs.)

Hadley: (_Smiling._) I'm just kidding.

(They both laugh.)

Austin: (_Smiling._) I'm serious though. She asks so many question, like… I can't take it.

Hadley: Well it's a good thing that she cares a lot.

(Austin smiles agreeing and also getting an idea.)

Austin: Maybe that's it.

Hadley: What?

Austin: If I find my mom someone to date.

(Mr. Perino walks into the classroom.)

Mr. Perino: Today we're do reviews again for the upcoming test.

Austin: I've seen Perino go to Little Miss Steaks every Thursday to grade papers… You think he's single?

(Hadley shrugs her shoulders.)

Mr. Perino: What started the res rebellion?

Hadley: Excuse me sir. Are you single?

(Austin looks at her shocked. Students in the class laugh. Perino clears his throat.)

Mr. Perino: The red rebellion Ms. Mills.

Hadley: I'm going to that in just minute. But is that where you would like to take your girlfriend?

Mr. Perino: If I had a girlfriend I'll take her somewhere romantic. No next question.

(Austin and Hadley smile at each other.)

**Main Plot: Hayley**

(At the Mexican Restaurant.)

Hayley: Love can come in many ways. And I think it's about time we show it in the things we tell.

Phil: Okay why should people even care? Why should it be important enough to make the news?

Hayley: Well there are a lot of bullying and hate crimes today, but there are also a lot of teens who wants to make things better trying to make a difference. I think that my generation is going to change the world and maybe I'm over thinking it. Or crazy of saying that.

(Phil smiles.)

Phil: No you're not over thinking it or crazy of saying it. Hayley that's your point of view.

(Hayley smiles.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) I came here thinking I was going to get fired. And now I'm eating Mexican food with the Phil Chambers.

Phil: (_Smiling._) And the best news is yet to come.

Hayley: What?

Phil: We're going to make your own article with your own photos.

(Hayley smiles. Phil pours wine in Hayley's cup. Hayley looks somewhat shocked.)

Phil: (_Smiling._) Oh don't worry. I won't tell if you don't.

(Phil picks up his cup.)

Phil: (_Smiling._) Cheers.

(Hayley smiles, but is a little unsure about this. Hayley drinks some of the red wine.)

**Third Plot: Maya**

(Dakota and Ashli are at the Degrassi Garden. Maya walks up to them smiling.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) Dakota how is my best friend forever.

(Dakota can tell Maya is up to something.)

Dakota: What do you need?

Maya: I can't just say how great you are?

Dakota: Maya where best friends. I know you.

Maya: Okay. Can you drive me to the mall later? It's really important.

(Dakota smiles.)

Dakota: (_Smiling._) Wait do you have a date? Are you and Austin getting back together?

(Maya starts walking away.)

Maya: Nevermind.

Dakota: Alright. Come on, who is it?

Maya: Cam.

(Dakota looks shocked.)

Dakota: Oh you and Cam are getting back together…

Maya: Me and Cam reconnected.

Dakota: Fine I'll drive you.

Maya: (_Excitedly._) Thank you! You're the best.

(Maya hugs Dakota.)

**Main Plot: Hayley**

(Zac, Zig, Dakota, Tristan, Maya and everyone in the musical are in the theater. Tristan and Dakota are on stage looking at the script. Hayley, Zig and Zac are walk off the stage.)

Hayley: So this has to be perfect.

Zac: Awesome. Thanks Hayley.

(Zac walks away.)

Hayley: And Zig we have to act professional for the interview. No touching not like you're my boyfriend.

Zig: (_Jokingly._) Should I be jealous? You go on a lunch date with your boss. And now I'm not allowed to touch you.

(Hayley laughs.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) No you don't.

Zig: (_Jokingly._) Great because if anyone came between us I'd have to kill them.

Hayley: (_Smiling._) I only have eyes for you.

(Zig smiles and him and Hayley start kissing. Phil walks in.)

Phil: Oh um… I hope I'm not interrupting.

Hayley: (_Shocked._) Phil um no. This is Zig Novak… He plays Ice in the musical.

Phil: Nice to meet you.

(Zig and Phil shake hands. Zac walks over.)

Hayley: And this is Zac Andrews the director.

Phil: Thanks for agreeing to do this interview on such short notice.

Zac: Yeah, no problem.

Phil: Hayley can you do me a solid and get me a coffee.

(Hayley looks confused because she was supposed to be giving to interview. Phil gives her some money.)

Phil: So Zac who long have you been doing this?

Zac: Um…

(Zig and Zac look at Hayley knowing this was supposed to be her article.)

Phil: Is there a problem Hayley?

Hayley: (_Disappointed._) No… Red eye.

(Hayley fake smiles and walks away, leaving the theater. Later, Maya and Tristan are performing on stage in the theater.)

Tristan: (_Singing._) I love him, we're one there's nothing to be done. Not a thing I can do, but hold him and hold him forever. Be with him now, tomorrow And all of my life.

Maya & Tristan: (_Singing._) When love comes so strong, there is no right or wrong your love is your life.

(Zig, Zac, Dakota, Phil, and everyone else at the rehearsals watching. Hayley runs into the theater with Phil's coffee.)

Hayley: Sorry I took so long. One of the espresso machines was broken.

Phil: No problem. Thank you.

(Phil starts putting his notes in his bag.)

Phil: I gotta head back to the office. Thanks all three of you. Oh and look for the article and photos in tomorrow's paper.

(Phil walks away, leaving out the theater.)

Zac: Thanks again for getting an interview Hayley. This press is going to boast West Side Story even more up.

(Zac walks over to the stage.)

Hayley: (_Sadly._) Wow.

Zig: You didn't miss anything really. (_Trying to Cheer Hayley Up._) He's questions were horrible, his pictures were not good. I don't even want him to write the article. So I know Zac doesn't.

(Hayley still looks sad.)

Zig: (_Comforting._) Hey if it wasn't for you this article wouldn't have happened.

Hayley: Yeah… Yeah I guess you're right.

Zig: (_Jokingly._) And I most definitely get why you're obsessed with him. Phil had some pretty insightful questions and pictures. I think I might marry him too.

(Hayley scoffs.)

Hayley: But I also had insightful questions and wanted to take insightful pictures. Did you or Zac tell him about Heather Anderson?

Zig: Um… No…

Hayley: Or how about how Dakota? How he had trouble acting like he was in love when he wasn't, and Zac taught him to act like he was in love with Tristan.

Zig: No…

Hayley: See, Phil needs to know this stuff. The article is going to be incomplete without them. I have to go tell him.

Zig: For the sake of the article.

Hayley: For the sake of journalism and photography.

(Hayley walks out of the theater. Phil is walking to his car on his phone. Hayley running out Degrassi running to Phil.)

Hayley: (_Yelling._) Phil! I'm not going to become a better journalist and photographer by getting coffee.

Phil: What are you trying to say?

Hayley: You already took the pictures, but I want to write the article myself.

Phil: Hayley I'm not sure if you're ready.

Hayley: I am. I've been watching you for weeks now and I'm the only one who can tell the story from my point of view.

(Phil smiles impressed with Hayley's answer.)

Phil: (_Smiling._) I like your attitude rookie. Okay fine.

(Phil takes out his notes from his bag. Hayley smiles.)

Phil: Here are my notes. I need it by six.

(Hayley shakes her head.)

Hayley: What as in two hours from now.

Phil: Yeah. Unless you can't handle it.

Hayley: No. No I can I definitely can. I won't let you down.

(Phil smiles and then gets in his car.)

**Third Plot: Maya**

(Cam and Maya are at the mall. They walk out the movie theater.)

Maya: So how did you like the movie?

Cam: Um it was pretty good. I liked main character.

(Maya smiles.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) Oh cool. Me too.

Cam: Yeah I liked how no matter that he did a lot of wrong things he still realized he could change and be what he wanted to be. Though he realized too late and never got the chance.

Maya: (_Smiling._) Exactly.

(They walk by a photo booth.)

Maya: You want to take some pics?

Cam: Um yeah.

(Cam and Maya go into the photo booth.)

Maya: Do you have change?

Cam: Yeah.

(Cam puts some coins in.)

Maya: So… How was your summer?

Cam: It was awesome. I went back home got to see my family. Home cooked meals. I even hanged out with my dumb brothers.

(They smile, as their picture is taken.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) That's great. Mine's was pretty good as well. My sister Katie came back for the summer.

Cam: (_Smiling._) Cool.

(Another picture is taken.)

Maya: So you hung out with your brothers. Have any stories?

(Cam laughs.)

Cam: (_Smiling._) We played ground hockey and they got better from the last time I played them… I really miss them.

Maya: Yeah, well I guess now you're back with the hockey team. So they're kinda like your brothers now.

(Cam sighs.)

Cam: (_Unconvincingly._) Yeah I guess… Can I tell you a secret though?

Maya: Yeah. What is it?

Cam: Tonight with you… Is he most fun I had since coming back to Degrassi.

(Maya smiles nervously.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) I have a secret too… I still don't like hockey.

(Cam smiles.)

Cam: I'm starting not to either.

(They look into each other eyes romantically. Maya tries to kiss him, Cam backs away.)

Cam: Um… We should get going now.

(Cam walks out the photo booth quickly. Maya looks confused as to what just happened. Maya walks out the photo booth.)

**Sub Plot: Austin**

(Austin and Diana walk into Little Miss Steaks.)

Austin: I'm glad you let me talk you into going out for dinner tonight.

Diana: It's my pleasure.

(Austin notices Mr. Perino sitting at a nearby booth.)

Austin: Um… Let's sit over there.

Diana: Okay.

(Austin and Diana walk over to Perino table.)

Austin: Hey Mr. Perino. Mom this is Mr. Perino my history teacher.

(Diana smiles.)

Diana: (_Smiling._) Hi, nice to meet you.

(Perino smiles.)

Mr. Perino: (_Smiling._) Nice to meet you too. Austin is one of my best students.

(Austin tries to think of a way to get his mom and Perino alone together.)

Austin: Um shoot I forgot my phone in the car… I'm going to go get it.

(Austin gets the car keys from Diana walks away smiling. Diana looks at him suspicious.)

_Main Plot: Hayley_

(Michaels House "Basement"; Zig and Hayley are sitting on the couch, Hayley is on her laptop writing the article trying to finish it in time. Hayley finishes and emails it to Phil. She smiles relieved.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) I can't believe my work is going to be in the Toronto Daily.

Zig: And you didn't even have to commit a crime.

Hayley: So many people read that paper. Thousands.

Zig: Yeah and online tens of thousands.

Hayley: (_Smiling._) And then there's Phil. He's like the Bill Gates or journalism and photography.

(Zig smiles.)

Hayley: He's opinion can make or break my entire career as a journalist and photographer.

(Hayley realizes she didn't read the article before she sent it.)

Hayley: Damn I have to reread the article. Wait no you have to reread it. All the words are starting to blur together.

(Zig starts readying in his head.)

Hayley: Read it out loud please.

Zig: Zac Andrews the great. (_Jokingly._) Wait what about me? I'm brilliant and handsome.

(Hayley playfully hits Zig on the arm. Zig laughs.)

Zig: The musical brave director sets out to create a story that's.

(Hayley sees a mistake in her article that she made.)

Hayley: (_Panicky._) I forgot the paragraph spacing. How can I be so stupid.

Zig: It's not stupid. It's just a little mistake.

Hayley: (_Panicky._) I have to call Phil.

(Hayley takes out her phone. She calls Phil but gets the voicemail.)

Hayley: Hey Phil it's me Hayley. Please call me back when you get this.

(Hayley hangs up.)

Hayley: (_Panicky._) What if he doesn't get my message, then I'm screwed. I have to go see him in person.

Zig: Calm down he'll get your message. It's okay it's just a small grammar error.

Hayley: No I can't calm down. It's a very huge deal. I only have one chance to prove what I could do and I promised it would be perfect.

(Hayley grabs her coat and purse. She walks out the patio door.)

**Sub Plot: Austin**

(Austin walks back into Little Miss Steaks; he watches his mom and Mr. Perino laughing and talking.)

Diana: (_Smiling._) Well I had fun.

Mr. Perino: (_Smiling._) Me too.

Diana: (_Smiling._) I'll see you sometime.

Mr. Perino: (_Smiling._) Absolutely.

(Diana walks up to Austin.)

Diana: Austin what were you thinking, trying to set me up with your teacher.

Austin: Okay. I just wanted to help. You need someone else to talk too.

(Diana laughs.)

Diana: I guess I've been so busy being both parents. I've become one of those clingy moms.

Austin: No mom it's not that. You do so much for me. I just wanted you to be happy too.

(Diana smiles.)

Diana: (_Smiling._) Well I wish you would have talked to me first. So I could have warren a better outfit.

(Austin smiles.)

Austin: Hold up. Did you like him?

Diana: (_Unconvincing._) He's your teacher. And shouldn't you be focusing on history during your history class. Then setting up your poor old mom.

Austin: (_Smiling._) I'll make you a bet, I'll focus on my history test and if I ace it or at least get an 85% you and Mr. P go on a date.

Diana: Okay I'll go on a date on one condition, I get to pick the guy and no more match making. Deal?

Austin: Deal.

Diana: Shake on it.

(They shake hands.)

**Main Plot: Hayley**

(At the Toronto Daily; Hayley runs off the elevator. Phil is the only person left in the building besides the maintenance crew. Phil is in his office working on the article. Hayley runs into his office.)

Hayley: You're still here thank goodness… About my article.

(Phil cuts Hayley off.)

Phil: I got your message. I've already rewritten the first few paragraphs.

(Hayley looks shocked.)

Hayley: Was there a problem?

Phil: The beginning is iffy, the article is filled with too much details. Its way better now, but it still needs work.

(Hayley shakes his head.)

Hayley: (_Sadly._) I… I failed you.

(Phil looks at Hayley shocked that she's this sad over it.)

Hayley: (_Sadly._) I'm sorry. Maybe I'm just not cut out for this.

Phil: No, no Hayley. I didn't mean to sound harsh.

(Hayley is on the verge of tears.)

Phil: It's just your first time. It's good for your first time, it isn't all bad.

Hayley: (_On the Verge of Tears._) Please you don't have to say that.

Phil: I'm not just saying that. You're talented you have potential, you're naturally gifted. If you want we could finish this together. We can stay as late as we need too.

(Hayley smiles cheering up.)

Hayley: Yes. I can stay as long as it takes.

(Hayley sits by Phil. He smiles.)

**Third Plot: Maya**

(Maya's House "Living Room"; Maya and Tori are sitting down on the couch.)

Maya: We had this awesome moment. We locked eyes. We leaned in.

Tori: (_Smiling._) And then?

Maya: Nothing.

(Tori shakes her head.)

Tori: What! No kiss. What about the kiss?

Maya: I don't know what happen. What if he doesn't like me Tori, what do I do? I haven't felt this way about any guy since Austin. I like Cam a lot. But what if, what happened to us last year. He just wants to be friends and nothing more.

Tori: Okay he asked you out right.

Maya: Yeah. But I made the plans.

Tori: Well no wonder why he didn't kiss you. I told you before boys like to be in charge especially hockey players. They're like alpha male. Manly man.

Maya: So I made Cam feel unmanly.

Tori: Next time just let him take the league.

Maya: (_Worried._) How do I make sure there is a next time?

**Main Plot: Hayley**

(At the Toronto Daily "Phil's Office".)

Phil: Okay that word there is good. But we need something better that can replace it.

Hayley: How about…. Strive.

(Phil smiles.)

Phil: Good one.

(Phil starts typing.)

Phil: (_Smiling._) See rookie. You are good at this.

(Hayley smiles.)

Hayley: (_Smiling_.) It is so much better now. Thank you. I feel really silly about almost crying before.

(Phil laughs.)

Phil: I get it. I was a coffee getter once too.

(Hayley looks shocked.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) No way.

Phil: Yep. We all have to start somewhere.

Hayley: I just want this so bad. I really need this.

(Phil looks at Hayley and smirks.)

Phil: (_Smirking._) There is nothing wrong for going after what you want.

Hayley: (_Smiling._) If I've learned anything tonight. It's that I still have a lot to learn.

Phil: (_Smirking._) Well I'm very excited to teach. When the student is like you.

(Hayley smiles.)

Hayley: Thank you. I'm very eager.

(Phil leans in and kisses Hayley. Hayley is shocked and she pushes away from Phil and stands up. Hayley runs out Phil's office and goes to the stairwell afraid to wait for the elevator. Phil looks flustered.)

Phil: Hayley wait.

(Hayley runs down the stairs in shock and afraid.)


	16. Underneath It All (2)

**Degrassi Evolutions: The Breaking Point Season 2 Episode 12: Underneath It All (2)**

**Main Plot: Hayley**

(Michaels House "Early Morning"; Hayley at home the kitchen in her robe; she is zoned out thinking about what happened with Phil. Zig knocks on her front door. He walks in with newspapers.)

Zig: (_Smiling._) The door was unlocked.

(Hayley tries to act happy.)

Hayley: It's seven in the morning. What are you doing here?

Zig: The papers got to my family store. I had to bring them over. Have you seen them yet?

Hayley: Um… No.

Zig: Cool. Our first time will be together.

(Hayley fake smiles.)

Hayley: It isn't that big of a deal.

Zig: (_Upbeat._) You're being too kind. This is a very huge deal. This article written by my brilliant and talented girlfriend will get this musical even bigger. And you published in a national newspaper. Hey um did you ever fix that paragraph spacing thing in time?

Hayley: Um yeah Phil… Phil… Ended up rewriting the article anyway.

Zig: Oh. I'm sorry.

(Hayley tries to smile.)

Hayley: No the article is really amazing. So let's open up the paper.

(Zig smiles.)

Zig: (_Smiling._) Ladies first.

(Hayley opens the paper to a section, her article isn't there. Hayley flips through the paper looking for the article.)

Hayley: (_Flustered._) Where is it?

Zig: (_Confused._) I thought you said article was fantastic. What happened?

Hayley: Um it's probably nothing… Something more pressing probably came up. It happens.

Zig: Um yeah probably so. Wait to Zac finds out, he's going to freak.

Hayley: He won't because I'll get to the bottom of this.

(Hayley fake smiles.)

**Opening Sequence: At the beginning two people are doing a salto over the stairs at the entrance of the school with a large crowd watching; the camera makes a close up of the people. Ashli is in the crowd reacting in surprise to the people who made a salto. The camera moves to the Degrassi garden where Beck is sitting on a bench and laughing and then behind him Austin and Hadley sneak up behind him and throw a bucket of water at him while a lot of people are watching. Austin and Hadley laugh happily too. The camera moves to the right as Mr. Simpson approaches with questioning and disappointed look, he then signals for the camera to stop. The camera then pans to the theatre, where Dakota and Tristan are participating for the school's musical rehearsal. They dramatically hold hands, and look at each other like they're in love. The camera then rotates 180 degrees, to Zac sitting critically on another table that reads Degrassi Drama. Zac is holding a script in both hands, he smirks pleased with Dakota and Tristan performance. The camera then pans to some lockers where Aria and Heather are laughing. In the entrance lobby Danny and Dallas looking very tough with their hockey sticks as they flirt with some girls. The camera moves to the music class where Maya is playing the cello, Zig playing an electric guitar and Bambi playing the tambourine, all looking very happy. Again, their instruments can be heard in the audio, a crowd is watching them. The camera pans to the left and Cam is their enjoying the performance smiling and clapping. The camera pans to the gym, a bunch of cheerleaders catch Tori after they threw her in the air. They let her down and she smiles at the camera. Taylor pushes her out the way and smiles, Tori rolls her eyes. Pan to outside where Trent is about to throw a basketball into the basket but Stefanie playfully takes it from him and throws the basketball into the basket. Trent and Stefanie look to each other smiling and in love. The camera moves to Hayley, then she smiles and walks to the entrance of the school. The Degrassi logo appears on Hayley's jacket and pops onto the screen.**

**Third Plot: Maya**

(Students are walking up and going inside Degrassi, some are talking to their friends outside; Maya is sitting on the front steps looking at her and Cam's pictures from the photo booth. Maya sees Cam walking up to Degrassi, and runs over to him.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) Hey. We should do a redo.

Cam: A redo?

Maya: Yeah. To hang out some more.

Cam: Um okay… What do you want to do?

Maya: This time you pick.

Cam: Uh we could um… I don't know.

(Maya smiles.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) There has to be something. What's your dream date?

Cam: Um well I heard the garden reopening. So maybe we could um.

Maya: (_Smiling._) Yeah I love that.

(Some of Cam's teammates walk by.)

Cam: Well I should go join the team. See you after school?

Maya: Yeah.

(Cam walks away and goes up the steps, a girl walks up to him and they start talking. Zac walks up to Maya.)

Zac: How's learning your song lyrics for West Side Story.

(Maya hasn't practice it all her songs yet.)

Maya: Um… Not so good. I'm sorry, I've been distracted.

(Maya looks at Cam and Zac sees.)

Zac: You and Cam.

(Tori walk up to them.)

Zac: I didn't know you were going back to your puck bunny ways.

Maya: (_Confused._) What?

Tori: (_Smiling._) He means when you dated Cam last year.

(Zac walks away, walking up to Degrassi.)

Maya: Well Cam's not into that type.

(Cam is still talking to that girl.)

Tori: A guy like Cam will be making millions in the NHL in a few years. A thousand of girls will jump at the chance to date him, but he chose you.

Maya: (_Worried._) He hasn't chosen me yet.

**Main Plot: Hayley**

(Dakota is at his locker. Hayley fast walks up to him.)

Hayley: If I told you something, promise you'll keep it a secret.

(Dakota is curious what's it's about.)

Dakota: I promise.

Hayley: Phil kissed me last night.

(Dakota double takes.)

Dakota: (_Shocked._) What you kissed, your boss!

Hayley: Shh.

Dakota: On the lips?

Hayley: I didn't kiss him, he kissed me. We were working late and getting along very good. And then all of a sudden.

Dakota: Wait you didn't like it did you?

Hayley: No I didn't. It was wrong I ran.

Dakota: Good. You did the right thing.

Hayley: But now everything is ruined. My article was supposed to be in the paper this morning and it isn't. And Zig wants to know why.

Dakota: You didn't tell Zig.

Hayley: I can't, he would confront Phil if Zig found out what Phil did. This is all my fault, maybe if I didn't act so clingy to him.

(Dakota shakes his head.)

Dakota: No Hayley this isn't your fault. He's your boss, what he did was sexual harassment. You have to tell Ms. Stone.

Hayley: I can't this co-op position is way too important for me to give it up. I'm going to have to talk to Phil and try to make things right.

**Sub Plot: Austin**

(Hadley is walking in a hallway. Austin walks up to her.)

Austin: Emergency meeting about why I have to ace this test tomorrow.

Hadley: Okay.

Austin: My mom promised to go on a date if I passed the test.

(Hadley smiles.)

Hadley: Way to go Mr. P.

Austin: Well she was a little embarrassed that I tried to set up with a teacher. And told me to stop the match making. But.

Hadley: (_Jokingly._) How can she not fall for strict Perino?

(They laugh.)

Austin: I know if my mom gave him a chance, she'll see he's a cool guy.

(Mr. Perino walks up to them.)

Mr. Perino: Good morning you two. Austin can I have a word with you.

(Austin and Hadley look at each other and smile.)

Austin: Yeah.

(Austin and Mr. Perino walk off.)

**Main Plot: Hayley**

(At the Toronto Daily; Phil is in his office on his laptop. Hayley walks into his office. There is an awkward silence and then…)

Hayley: I finished the fact checking for today…

Phil: Um… Thanks.

Hayley: So… About last night.

Phil: Hayley.

(Hayley cuts Phil off.)

Hayley: I really admire you a lot. But it's wrong and you're my boss.

Phil: I understand.

Hayley: You do.

Phil: Look I'm really sorry. I don't know what got into me. With work, meeting deadlines and my wife left me and took the kids with her. I just don't know what to do with myself.

(Hayley feels bad for Phil.)

Phil: You know Hayley you're very mature for your age. I hope you don't hate me.

Hayley: I don't hate you Phil. But why didn't you post my article?

Phil: Oh I wanted to give it the best possible audience So we're posting it on Friday's top news section.

(Hayley smiles. Phil's boss Stacey walks into his office.)

Stacey: Sorry to interrupt Phil, but I need you to go to that press conference at City Hall this afternoon.

Phil: Will do boss.

(Stacey walks out the office.)

Phil: Hey um… You didn't tell anyone about last night did you?

(Hayley fake smiles and tries to pretend like she didn't.)

Hayley: (_Fake Smiling._) Nope… I didn't and I won't.

(Phil smiles.)

Phil: Great.

(Hayley is about to walk out Phil's office.)

Phil: Do you maybe wanna tag along for this press conference? It's a great opportunity for a starting out photographer and journalist.

(Hayley is unsure, but smiles.)

Hayley: I would love too.

Phil: Great, let's go.

(Hayley and Phil walk out his office.)

**Sub Plot: Austin**

(Austin and Mr. Perino are inside his empty classroom.)

Austin: Sorry about last night. My mom was uncool.

Mr. Perino: That's alright Austin.

Austin: I just wanted to help my mom. She does a lot for me.

Mr. Perino: Well she sounds like a great women.

Austin: She is.

Mr. Perino: And your dad is he in the picture?

(Austin holds back a smile.)

Austin: Um no… They got separated a while ago and now moving onto a divorce . We're better without him.

Mr. Perino: Oh so she's single.

Austin: Yeah. 100% single.

(Mr. Perino smiles.)

Mr. Perino: Now are you ready to ace this test.

Austin: I made a promise to my mom. And I don't break my promises.

(Austin and Perino shake hands.)

**Third Plot: Maya**

(Cam and Maya are at the Degrassi Garden. Maya has a picnic set out.)

Maya: That was a good sandwich.

Cam: Um yeah. But you know you didn't have to go all of this.

Maya: I got it from the café… So who are you playing tonight?

(Cam doesn't want to talk about hockey and is surprised Maya wants to.)

Cam: I thought you didn't like hockey.

Maya: I said that, but I meant I haven't been exposed to hockey much. As you know, we play soccer in my house.

Cam: Oh okay. But we don't have to talk about hockey.

(Maya looks confused.)

Cam: Um tell me about your band. You guys are doing auditions soon.

Maya: (_Pushy._) Yeah. But, don't be silly hockey is a big part of your life. And I want to know all about it.

(Cam is uncomfortable.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) So I bet you can't wait to go to the NHL.

Cam: Um I guess… Not really.

Maya: What team do you want to play for?

Cam: I guess whichever team drafts me.

(Cam fake smiles. Maya drinks some juice but spills some on Cam's dress shirt.)

Maya: Oh I'm so sorry.

(Cam laughs.)

Cam: No don't worry about I have another one in my locker… I should go get it now or I might miss the bus.

(Maya is embarrassed.)

Maya: Yeah… The team needs its star player.

Cam: Thank you… For this.

Maya: Um yeah.

(Maya tries to kiss Cam, he turns away and she kisses his ear. Maya is now even more embarrassed.)

Maya: Um…

(Maya tries to pretend like it didn't happen.)

Maya: Good luck tonight.

Cam: Uh yeah.

(Cam hurries away. Maya shakes her head.)

**Main Plot: Hayley**

(Hayley gets in Phil's car.)

Hayley: (_Excitedly._) You and those reporters had the mayor speechless.

(Phil laughs.)

Phil: (_Smiling._) Well I do have a few years of practice.

Hayley: Forget high school, forget university. I want to fast forward to this every day of my life.

(Phil looks at Hayley with a smirk. Hayley feels uncomfortable.)

Hayley: (_Uncomfortable._) What?

Phil: Hayley you remind me a lot like me when I was your age. The feeling that you have right now remember it, never lose it. Never let anyone take it away.

Hayley: Never.

(Phil smiles.)

Phil: I have something for you.

(Phil takes out his iPad from his suit case.)

Phil: An email came in during the press conference.

(Phil pulls up Hayley's article on the paper. Hayley is shocked and excited.)

Hayley: (_Excitedly & Smiling._) I can't believe this. It's me. I've been waiting for this my whole life.

(Phil brushes Hayley's hair back and rubs her cheek. Hayley is uncomfortable.)

Hayley: (_Uncomfortable._) Stop it.

Phil: Come on Hayley. No one has to know. It'll be our secret.

Hayley: No leave me alone.

Phil: We need to talk about this first.

Hayley: No I need to go.

(Hayley unbuckles her seat belt, and tries to open the car door. Phil locks the car doors.)

Phil: (_Panicky._) Hayley you're over reacting.

(Hayley unlocks her door; Phil grabs her arm and yanks her back a little.)

Phil: (_Hostile._) You better not tell anyone. Or else.

(Hayley runs out the car. Phil closes the door and drives away fast.)

**Sub Plot: Austin**

(Austin's House; The Next Day "Morning"; Austin is in his bedroom putting his things in his bag. Diana walks in smiling.)

Diana: (_Smiling._) Hey.

Austin: Hey. So um do you wanna go to Little Miss Steaks when I leave school?

(Diana is suspicious.)

Diana: Sure… But any peculiar reason why?

Austin: No reason just planning the celebration. Because I know I'm going to ace that history test.

(Diana laughs.)

Diana: Okay.

Austin: By the way, you should wear a great outfit tonight. Because Mr. Perino is going to be there and he practically told me he's into you.

(Diana shakes her head.)

Diana: (_Lecturing._) Austin what did you tell him?

Austin: Nothing at first I swear But then he started asking me about you. And I might have told him you were single.

Diana: Oh Austin.

Austin: (_Smiling._) Come on mom, admit it. You like him. And remember we had a deal.

Diana: Don't get ahead of yourself. You still have a history test to past.

Austin: I plan to ace the test.

(Austin puts his book bag on. They walk out his bedroom.)

Diana: I need to change out of this house dress.

Austin: I need to go to school.

Main Plot: Hayley

(Hayley and Dakota are in the J.T. Memorial. Hayley is overwhelmed with what happened with Phil.)

Hayley: I deserve that co-op. I fought for that internship.

Dakota: Well maybe if you talk to Ms. Stone. She can get you a new placement.

Hayley: (_Flustered._) But I did nothing wrong.

(Dakota hugs Hayley.)

Dakota: (_Comforting._) I know.

Hayley: I'm not going to let Phil ruin this co-op for me. I'm not going to ask for a new placement.

Dakota: Are you sure about this? You don't have to go through this alone. You're reminding me of me when I was sad and unhappy.

Hayley: Dakota I can't go to my family, boyfriend, or friends. You're the only one I've told. I'm not going to let Phil get away with this.

(Hayley walks out the J.T. Memorial. Dakota is worried.)

**Third Plot: Maya**

(Maya, Cam, Tori, and Tristan are in French class. Everyone in the class are working on an assignment. Madame is walking around the class. Tori notices Maya looking at Cam. Tori and Tristan stand up their book and take out their phones to text Maya. Tori texts Maya, Maya stand up her text book and takes out her phone.)

Tori: (_Text._) How was your date?

(Tristan texts Maya.)

Tristan: (_Text._) Is Cam a better kisser from last year?

(Tristan and Tori giggle. Maya is texting back.)

Maya: (_Texting._) I missed his lips and kissed his ear! Guess those millions are down the drain :(

(Maya sends the text. Tristan and Tori giggle, Madame Jean-Aux walks by and sees them texting.)

Madame Jean-Aux: Tori and Tristan texting during class. Please share what's so interesting.

(Everyone in the class looks at them. Madame Jean-Aux takes Tristan and Tori phones. She's going to read them to the whole class.)

Madame Jean-Aux: Tori says, How was your date? Tristan says, is Cam a better kisser than last year?

(People in the class laugh. Maya looks worried. Cam is embarrassed and looks at Maya shocked and hurt that she would do this.)

Madame Jean-Aux: And finally Maya said I missed his lips and kissed his ear! Guess those millions are down the drain.

(People in the class laugh more. Cam looks at Maya disappointed, Maya looks away from him.)

**Main Plot: Hayley**

(At the Toronto Daily; Hayley is with Stacey in the boardroom.)

Stacey: Hold on Hayley. Are you aware how serious your accusations are?

Hayley: Yes I'm aware.

Stacey: I'm in a very tight spot here. I'm sorry it had to come to this, but… It looks like your obsession with Phil has crossed the line.

(Hayley looks confused.)

Hayley: My obsession.

Stacey: Phil filed a report with HR yesterday about your very appropriate behavior. We have a record of texts, phone calls, and Twitter feeds all supporting his claims.

Hayley: He's lying.

Stacey: Hayley did you say… You love Phil Chambers?

(Hayley shakes her head.)

Hayley: I can't believe this.

Stacey: Did you say it?

Hayley: Yes I did. But not like that. I didn't mean it like that. Not in that way.

Stacey: I'm sorry, but we're going have to let you go.

Hayley: (_Flustered._) But he harassed me. Please as a women you have to understand.

(Stacey hesitates.)

Stacey: Hayley my hands are tied.

(Hayley is on the verge of tears.)

Hayley: (_On The Verge of Tears._) I just want to be a photographer and journalist.

Stacey: If you're worrying about failing your course I'll sign your co-op papers. And we can put this behind us.

Hayley: (_On The Verge of Tears._) Please you have to believe me. I'm telling the truth.

(Stacey takes a deep breath.)

Stacey: I'll walk you to your desk to collect your things.

**Third Plot: Maya**

(The bell rings, students walk out the French class. Cam gets his things and hurries out the class. Maya catches up to him, by the corridor.)

Maya: Cam wait. I'm so sorry everyone had to hear about our weird kiss.

(Cam turns around.)

Cam: (_Upset._) Whatever.

Maya: (_Sadly._) So that's it. You just don't like me anymore Cam. Or did the hockey guys just dared you to go on a date with me again. Just for a few laughs.

(Cam shakes his head.)

Maya: (_Begging._) Please Cam I only dated you and Austin but I still worry about what the whole dating thing. Okay and I'm still a little clueless about this dating thing. I know I hurt you last year and I don't know what to do to make it better okay.

Cam: (_Flustered._) Maya it's not about that. At all!

Maya: Then what is it? I thought you liked me.

Cam: (_Flustered._) Well I thought you liked me too.

Maya: I don't understand what you want.

Cam: I thought that you didn't care about that stuff… About my stupid hockey career. I thought you were the one person at this school who liked me for me. I guess you changed since last year.

Maya: I don't care about those things. I like you. The guy in the photo booth. I just wanted you to like me too.

(Cam looks away from Maya.)

Cam: I gotta go.

(Cam walks away. Maya looks sad.)

**Sub Plot: Austin**

(Austin, Hadley, Dakota, Linda, and Mr. Perino are at Little Miss Steaks. The waiter brings nachos.)

Mr. Perino: Dinners on me. I hope everyone likes nachos.

Austin & Dakota: Sweet.

(Austin and Dakota dap. Mr. Perino and Diana walk off to another booth.)

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Congrats cupid, looks like your plan worked.

(Diana phone rings.)

Dakota: (_Jokingly._) So what not? Perino's gonna become your step dad.

(They all laugh.)

Austin: (_Laughing._) One step at a time.

Hadley: (_Jokingly._) What if they get married and have kids little Austin's running around.

Austin: Woah hold on.

(They laugh. Diana hangs up her call, she walks over to them.)

Diana: Austin we need to talk.

Austin: Sure.

(Austin and Diana walk over to a corner.)

Austin: (_Smiling._) I saw you and Perino talking. Did he ask you out?

Diana: No it's not about that.

Austin: Come on we had a deal. I kept my end of the bargain and now you have to go on a date with someone. I think Mr. Townsend is single.

Diana: Austin we need to talk about… George.

(Austin smile slowly fades away. He knows how his mom is talking about, but he doesn't want to admit it.)

Austin: George who.

Diana: Your dad. He just called. He's getting out of jail early on parole and he wants to see you.

(Austin shakes his head.)

**Main Plot: Hayley**

(Hayley is cleaning out her desk. Phil is walking by laughing with his coworkers. Hayley looks at Phil madly. Hayley walks up to them.)

Hayley: (_Madly._) You ruined everything.

(Phil and his coworkers turn around.)

Hayley: (_Madly._) I looked up to you. I thought you were someone amazing and you took advantage of me like some foolish little girl.

(People look at Phil. Stacey walks over. Phil scoffs.)

Phil: Look I'm sorry things at the Toronto Daily didn't work out for you Hayley. Good luck though.

(Phil fake smiles and walks away.)

Phil: (_Laughing._) Geez interns. They get to attached.

(The coworkers Phil was with laugh.)

Hayley: (_Madly & Yelling._) You sexual harassed me!

(Phil looks at her flustered.)

Hayley: (_Madly & Yelling._) He preys on young girls! And the Toronto Daily will do anything to protect him!

(A security guard tries to take Hayley away. She pushes away from them.)

Hayley: (_Madly & Yelling._) Don't touch me! I'm leaving.

(Hayley walks away. Everyone looks at Phil. He shakes his head and fake laughing, but no one laughs with him.)

**Third Plot: Maya**

(Maya's House "Living Room"; Maya is playing her cello. Cam is watching her smiling, she finishes playing the song. Cam knocks on the door, Maya looks at him shocked.)

Cam: (_Smiling._) Hey… Your dad let me in.

(Maya looks away from him. Cam walks closer to her and moves her cello and elbow to the couch and gets down on one knee in front of her.)

Cam: Okay I thought a lot about what you said the other day. And I was nervous too… I didn't know what to do, I never got over you. I just… I wish I could have just…

(Cam kisses Maya and then Maya starts kissing back. They stop kissing and smile at each other.)

**Main Plot: Hayley**

(The Next Day at Degrassi; Dakota and Hayley are sitting on one of the picnic benches. Hayley is crying.)

Dakota: We can go to the police

Hayley: (_Crying._) If I go to the police they'll just make me look stupid all over again.

Dakota: You don't know that.

Hayley: (_Crying._) I have no proof, what so ever. It's my word against his, and he's Phil freaking Chambers. I should've listened to you Dakota. I should've gone to Ms. Stone after that first kiss.

Dakota: What about Zig?

Hayley: (_Crying._) This would hurt him.

Dakota: Or he'll hurt Phil.

Hayley: I wish… Zig is happier than ever since what happen with the baby. I can't burden him with this.

Dakota: (_Comforting._) If you need anything I'm here.

(Hayley smiles, as they hug. Zig walks up to them.)

Zig: (_Smiling._) Aw besties.

(Dakota laughs a little. Hayley wipes away tears. Zig looks worried.)

Zig: Is everything alright?

Hayley & Dakota: Yep were just talking about…

Hayley: (_Talking At the Same Time as Dakota._) The musical.

Dakota: (_Talking At the Same Time as Hayley._) Science class.

(Zig looks at them confused.)

Dakota: Okay that combo was too much. I'm gonna go.

(Dakota walks away. Zig and Hayley laugh. Zig sits by Hayley.)

Zig: I got you a gift.

(Zig takes out a bed from his backpack. Hayley smiles.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) You know my birthday isn't till a couple weeks.

Zig: (_Smiling._) This is better than your birthday.

(Hayley takes it out the bag; it's her article in special frame. Hayley looks just stares speechless because it reminds her of what Phil did.)

Hayley: I… I forgot this came out today.

Zig: (_Smiling._) How does it feel?

Hayley: I risked a lot to get this.

Zig: And now you'll never forget it.

(Hayley looks flustered. Zig notices.)

Zig: Oh no, you hate the frame choose. I'm sorry I got the frame from my mom, but our store didn't have a lot.

Hayley: No, no. I love it… I love you.

(Hayley kisses Zig and he kisses back. They smile.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) It's really nice. Thank you.

Zig: (_Smiling._) No problem.

(Hayley leans against Zig. Zig puts his arm around Hayley. She wants to cry more, but tires her hardest not too.)

**THIS IS THE END OF WEEK 3 OF DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: THE BREAKING POINT.**

**NEXT WEEK: CAM IS PUSHED TO THE BOILING WITH HOCKEY; AUSTIN'S DAD COMES ABCK INTO HIS LIFE & BAMBI FINDS OUT A SECRET ABOUT HER MOM… AND MUCH MORE TO COME NEXT WEEK! DON'T MISS IT!**

_**(NOTE: I WILL START DOING WEEK PROMOS FOR DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: THE BREAKING POINT STARTING NEXT WEEK FOR WEEK 4.)**_


	17. My Body Is a Cage (1)

**Degrassi Evolutions: The Breaking Point Season 2 Episode 13: My Body Is a Cage (1)**

**Main Plot: Cam**

(Cam, Dallas, Trent, Danny, and the rest of the Ice Hounds are at their game in the locker room. Cam is checking his skates. The other Ice Hounds are cheering.)

Danny: (_Yelling._) I love game day! Let's destroy these guys.

Chase, Luke & Other Ice Hounds: (_Yelling._) Yeah!

(Trent sits by Cam.)

Trent: Man you need to get those sharpen. Its two minutes before the game.

Cam: Okay.

Danny: It's not the skate's fault he went cold.

(Chase laughs.)

Chase: Maybe he lost he's lucky boxers.

(Danny, Chase, Luke and other Ice Hounds laugh. Cam sighs. Dallas walks into the locker room.)

Dallas: There's a special delivery for Saunders.

(People laugh.)

Danny: Aw he got a present so cute.

Luke: Maybe he is getting some.

(Cam opens up the box and takes out a letter.)

Dallas: So who is it?

Cam: Uh… It's just my mom.

Danny: Well you're gonna need luck tonight momma boy.

Cam: Nope not tonight. I'm in the zone.

Dallas: Yeah. Good that's what I like to hear.

(Later; The Ice Hounds are playing at their game. Cam is being double teamed.)

Danny: (_Yelling._) Cam!

(Cam doesn't pass the puck to Danny. Cam goes for the goal himself. Some Ice Hounds look shocked. A player from the other team pushes Cam down and take the puck and they score winning the game. Cam is disappointed. The Ice Hounds go back to the stands.)

Dallas: (_Madly._) What the hell man. Doing that long ranger rush.

(Cam feels bad.)

Cam: I thought I had a lane.

Danny: (_Madly._) Yeah, if you keep skating like that you'll have a lane. All the way back to Kapuskasing.

Chase: (_Madly._) What the hell is wrong with you.

(Cam tilts his head down.)

**Opening Sequence: At the beginning two people are doing a salto over the stairs at the entrance of the school with a large crowd watching; the camera makes a close up of the people. Ashli is in the crowd reacting in surprise to the people who made a salto. The camera moves to the Degrassi garden where Beck is sitting on a bench and laughing and then behind him Austin and Hadley sneak up behind him and throw a bucket of water at him while a lot of people are watching. Austin and Hadley laugh happily too. The camera moves to the right as Mr. Simpson approaches with questioning and disappointed look, he then signals for the camera to stop. The camera then pans to the theatre, where Dakota and Tristan are participating for the school's musical rehearsal. They dramatically hold hands, and look at each other like they're in love. The camera then rotates 180 degrees, to Zac sitting critically on another table that reads Degrassi Drama. Zac is holding a script in both hands, he smirks pleased with Dakota and Tristan performance. The camera then pans to some lockers where Aria and Heather are laughing. In the entrance lobby Danny and Dallas looking very tough with their hockey sticks as they flirt with some girls. The camera moves to the music class where Maya is playing the cello, Zig playing an electric guitar and Bambi playing the tambourine, all looking very happy. Again, their instruments can be heard in the audio, a crowd is watching them. The camera pans to the left and Cam is their enjoying the performance smiling and clapping. The camera pans to the gym, a bunch of cheerleaders catch Tori after they threw her in the air. They let her down and she smiles at the camera. Taylor pushes her out the way and smiles, Tori rolls her eyes. Pan to outside where Trent is about to throw a basketball into the basket but Stefanie playfully takes it from him and throws the basketball into the basket. Trent and Stefanie look to each other smiling and in love. The camera moves to Hayley, then she smiles and walks to the entrance of the school. The Degrassi logo appears on Hayley's jacket and pops onto the screen.**

**Main Plot: Cam**

(The Next Day at Degrassi; Cam is on his phone walking to French class. Maya sneaks up behind him and jumps on his back. Can feels pain in his back.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) Got ya!

Cam: Ah!

(Maya gets off his back and is concerned.)

Maya: Sorry… Are you alright?

Cam: Yeah… I'm okay. I'm just sore from last night.

(Maya picks up Cam's phone; Cam and Maya walk into French class. Maya looks at what Cam was doing on his phone.)

Maya: What's that?

Cam: Oh just some dumb hockey blog. And according to this blog, it's my fault we're losing.

Maya: I'm sure that's not true.

(They sit by Tori and Tristan.)

Cam: If you couldn't do what you've been training your whole life to be good at. What would you do?

(Tristan smiles.)

Tristan: (_Smiling._) Keep my stick on the ice.

(Cam laughs a little.)

Cam: Nevermind.

Maya: Sorry we just don't know that much about hockey.

Tori: Well I know you guys give each other ridicules nick names.

Maya: What's yours?

(Cam shrugs his shoulders.)

Cam: I don't know… I don't have one.

(Maya, Tristan, and Tori smile at each other.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) What about Camalot.

Tristan: Cammy or Cam bear.

Tori: (_Smiling._) Camps.

(They laugh.)

Cam: Guys please stop.

Maya: (_Smiling._) Cheesy.

(Cam shakes his head.)

Cam: Definably not cheesy.

Tori: Totally cheesy.

(Cam laughs.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) We made you laugh cheesy.

Cam: (_Smiling & Jokingly._) You guys are real funny.

Maya: Hell right we are. You know what you need a break. You need more us and less hockey. Tonight we're going to Little Miss Steaks.

Cam: I um can't. I have practice.

Maya: Can't you skip just one practice? It's karaoke night.

(Cam shakes his head.)

Cam: I can't sing.

Maya: Then just come watch.

Cam: You don't get it. You need a pretty damn good reason to skip practice.

Tori: (_Smiling._) And watching me and Tristan singing a duet isn't good enough.

Cam: Guys I'm sorry. I would like to go, I really do. But I can't.

(The bell rings.)

**Sub Plot: Austin**

(Austin, Hadley, and Dakota are in an empty classroom.)

Dakota: You guys up for coffee's after school at the Dot?

Hadley: I'm in.

Austin: I can't.

(Austin takes a deep breath.)

Austin: I have dinner with my dad.

(Dakota and Hadley look shocked and worried.)

Hadley: I thought your dad was locked up.

Austin: He was, but breaking news he got early parole. He and my mom have been hanging out.

Dakota: I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe that bastard changed.

Austin: Yeah that's what my mom keeps telling me. Hell I keep trying to convince myself that. But he abused my mom and I for years. How am I supposed to just let that go. I can't just paste on a smile and pretend like he's father of the year.

(Hadley's on the bright side.)

Hadley: (_Upbeat._) Don't sweet it. Maybe your mom won't let him back into your lives.

Austin: But I can't let some drunk abusive loser mess up my mom. If he attacks I still know my MMA fighting moves I'll be ready.

Dakota: I thought you was done with fighting.

Austin: But if he attacks… Then I'll be ready.

Dakota: So what's the answer?

(Austin crosses his arms.)

Austin: I don't know.

**Third Plot: Ashli**

(Ashli and Taylor are walking into the foyer.)

Ashli: So does this mean that I'm on the team.

Taylor: Yeah. We meet tomorrow.

(Ashli smiles.)

Ashli: (_Smiling._) I can't wait.

(Taylor walks away. Ashli walks out of Degrassi and goes down the stairs. A school bus drives by, and Cody walks from behind it. Ashli is shocked to see him.)

Ashli: What are you doing here?

Cody: Just dropping by… You got on the cheer squad?

Ashli: Yeah…

Cody: Hmm… So I guess now you really do have it all.

(Ashli sighs.)

Ashli: (_Hostile._) You know there's a policy that non Degrassi students can't be on school grounds.

(Cody scoffs.)

Cody: I won't be long… You have cheerleading, all these friends. Now there's only one thing missing.

(Ashli rolls her eyes.)

Ashli: Goodbye Cody.

(Ashli is about to walk away, but Cody grabs her left arm.)

Cody: You know you live at my mom's house. You can't avoid me forever.

Ashli: (_Hostile._) Well that's the plan.

(Ashli shoves away from Cody. He scoffs. Cody walks away)

**Main Plot: Cam**

(Cam is at home in his bedroom sitting on his bed. He is on Skype with his mom.)

Cam: Hold it up higher mom. A little higher.

Mrs. Saunders: Is that better?

Cam: Yeah good. Now I can see your face.

(Mrs. Saunders smiles, happy to see her son.)

Mrs. Saunders: (_Smiling._) There I am. Hey sweet heart, you look tried.

(Cam sighs.)

Cam: Thanks mom.

Mrs. Saunders: You're calling me out the blue. Don't you have hockey practice tonight?

Cam: Yeah, but not for another hour.

Mrs. Saunders: (_Concerned._) What's wrong? Are the Clarkson's treating you okay?

Cam: Yeah they're fine, the same as always. It's not even close to being with you guys though.

Mrs. Saunders: I still can't believe I sent my son to live with a billet family.

(Cam laughs a little.)

Mrs. Saunders: I must be crazy.

Cam: (_Sadly._) No it's alright. It's just um… Hockey.

Mrs. Saunders: Oh honey , I know you had a rough game last night.

Cam: (_Frustrated._) Again. No matter what I do I just can't get better.

Mrs. Saunders: Are you eating well? Getting enough sleep?

Cam: I guess. The same as always. Every minute I'm not in school or on the ice. I'm lifting weights, running, core work, but nothings working.

Mrs. Saunders: You're one half of the youngest player in the league. There's bound to be growing pains.

Cam: (_Unconvincing._) Yeah I guess.

Mrs. Saunders: You're still the same Campbell Saunders who set every record in town. I can't walk five steps down Main Street without someone stopping to ask about you. Even when you came back for the summer you saw how everyone kept stopping by at the house to come see you.

Cam: Yeah well you should ask them what I should do… Or better yet I'll come home and ask them myself.

(Mrs. Saunders shakes her head.)

Mrs. Saunders: Honey I know you're homesick, but if you really think about where you want to be. It's not back at home several hundred miles away from nowhere.

(Cam takes a deep breath.)

Mrs. Saunders: Keep your head up.

Cam: Stick on the ice. I know.

Mrs. Saunders: And don't let me hear you're downing your sorrows in ice cream. Not with your dairy problem.

Cam: I promise no ice cream.

Mrs. Saunders: (_Caringly._) Now go have a great practice.

(Mrs. Saunders blows him a kiss. Cam smiles and waves goodbye and ends the call.)

**Sub Plot: Austin**

(Austin and his dad are at the mall, in the food court having pizza. Austin is uncomfortable.)

George: Your pizza is getting cold. Is cheese pizza no longer your favorite?

Austin: (_Defensive._) No it is… (Shocked.) You remembered that.

George: Austin I don't expect you to forgive me. What I did was very wrong and I'm sorry for that. I wish I could take it back. I'm just happy to see you.

(Austin clears his throat.)

George: Maybe we can start over. There's good in me son I just made some bad decisions. I want to prove that I'm a way better person to you and your mom.

Austin: How?

George: I need to ask you a favor. I've been busting my butt trying to find work and I need a resume. I remember you're pretty good with a computer.

Austin: Um okay I guess I could help.

(George pats Austin on the back.)

George: Thanks it means a lot kid.

(Austin nods okay.)

George: So how's Maya?

Austin: Um… She's good. Me and her broke up.

(George is shocked.)

George: Oh sorry. Your mom didn't tell me.

Austin: Yeah. Let's just say I learned a lesson about drinking.

George: You're a good guy. Don't give up.

(Austin laughs a little.)

Austin: Well she's dating someone else now.

George: Well you're already a stronger guy than I ever was.

(Austin scoffs.)

Austin: Maybe someday I'll get my second chance too.

(George nods in agreement.)

**Main Plot: Cam**

(Cam is walking to the locker room for hockey practice. He hears the other Ice Hounds messing around in the locker room. Cam stops outside a door nervous to go in.)

Danny: Man you missed the basket.

Dallas: No I didn't.

Danny: Bro I freaking saw you.

Dallas: Dude I'm gonna get the team's doctor in here. Because you need your eyes checked.

(They laugh.)

Trent: Guys where is Cam?

Chase: Buying a bus ticket back home.

Luke: Or he stole a car straight from school so he wouldn't have to wait around to risk being recognized.

Danny: Bro if I was him I would wear a mask all day.

(Cam is hurt by what some of his teammates said. He feels sad; Cam takes a bottle of milk out his bag and drinks it all. Cam throws the bottle in the trash can. He walks into the locker room feeling sick. His teammates notice he looks sick.)

Dallas: You're late.

Cam: Yeah… I'm… I'm know sorry.

Trent: Dude you look green.

(Cam feels like he's about to throw up.)

Cam: No I'm okay um… I'm fine. I'm ready to give me a hundred ten per.

(Cam throws up in the trash can. The Ice Hounds start laughing.)

Danny: (_Yelling._) There he blows!

Luke: Bro come on.

Chase: How is there so much buff in that little dude.

Trent: And the smell.

(Cam finishes throwing up.)

Cam: I think I got the flu.

Dallas: Why don't you go home and get some rest. I'll tell couch.

(Cam grabs his bag and walks out the locker room. Later; Maya, Tristan, Tori and Zac are at Little Miss Steaks. Zac is on stage singing the song "Take On Me" by A-Ha.)

Zac: (_Singing._) So needless to say I'm odds and ends. I'll be stumbling away, slowly learning that life is OK. Say after me It's no better to be safe than sorry

(Cam walks up to their table.)

Tristan: (_Smiling._) Cheesy.

(Cam smiles.)

Cam: (_Smiling._) Room for one more.

Maya: (_Smiling._) Cam you came.

(Zac jumps around on the stage.)

Zac: (_Singing._) Take on me, take on me. Take me on, take on me. I'll be gone, in a day or two

(Tristan, Tori, and other people at Little Miss Steaks start cheering.)

Maya: I thought you had practice. You couldn't skip it.

(Cam is nervous, he's not sure if he should tell Maya the truth.)

Cam: Um… Practice was canceled. Everyone was like night off let's go play video games, but I decided to come here. To watch you guys.

Zac: (_Singing._) Oh the things that you say, is it live or. Just to play my worries away, you're all the things. I've got to remember, you're shying away. I'll be coming for you anyway

Maya: (_Smiling._) If you're here you're going to sing.

(Tristan and Tori smile. Cam looks nervous, he shakes his head.)

Cam: What no, no, no, no. In class you told me I could just watch.

Maya: I'm pretty sure I didn't say that.

Tristan: Doesn't sound like you.

Tori: Nope.

(Zac finishes preforming on stage.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) Great we're up next.

(Maya takes Cam hand and runs up to the stage.)

Cam: (_Nervously._) No, no, no. Maya please I can't.

Maya: Enough no's and I cant's. Tonight we can do anything.

(Zac gets off the stage. Maya and Cam run on. Maya and Cam get a mic. The song I Believe in a Thing Called Love by The Darkness starts playing.)

Cam: (_Nervously._) Okay let's make a deal. I'll do your homework for a month.

Maya: Cam calm down just look at me. Lock everything else out and just focus on me. (_Singing & Smiling._) I can't explain all the feelings you make me feel.

Cam: (_Talking._) My hearts in over drive and you're behind the stirring wheel.

Maya: (_Singing & Smiling._) Touching you.

(Zac, Tristan and Tori start dancing. Cam starts singing a little.)

Cam: (_Singing & Smiling._) Touching me.

Maya: (_Singing & Smiling._) Touching you oh you're touching me.

(Cam starts to get into the song, he let's loose starting to really sing.)

Cam: (_Singing._) I believe in a thing called love.

Maya: (_Singing & Smiling._) Just listen to the rhythm of my heart.

Cam: (_Singing._) There's a chance we could make it now.

Maya: (_Singing._) Till the sun goes down.

Cam & Maya: (_Singing._) I believe in a thing called love. Ohhhh!

(Cam starts doing air guitar.)

**Sub Plot: Austin**

(Austin's House "Dining Room"; Austin is on his laptop. George and Diana are cuddling.)

George: I haven't done a resume in a long time. Where do I start?

Austin: With experience I guess. You're looking for a cleaning job. Have you ever worked in that category before?

George: Um… I was a prison cleaner.

Austin: Yeah um… I not sure you want to shine a light on that.

George: Right. Um I used to work at a family owned motel. Remember Diana that motel with the mold problem.

Diana: Yeah and remember that place got shut down because someone was selling coke under the table.

George: You might won't to leave that off.

(George walks over to Austin.)

George: What else?

Austin: Well normally you should mention your highest level of education.

George: Well I'm no college grad.

(George laughs.)

Austin: That's okay. Um you dropped out in high school so…

George: Yeah.

Diana: Wait but you did get your GED in prison.

Austin: Cool.

George: Your mom tells me you have all honor classes at school. That's really great.

(Austin smiles.)

George: (_Smiling._) It's hard to believe I have so a smart kid. I just want to apologize to you and your mother again for all the things I've did I had a lot of problems and I took it out on you two. I'm proud of you son.

(Austin smiles again. Diana walks over and George puts his arm around her.)

George: And I'm also very glad to be back with your mom. I'll keep her out of trouble.

Diana: (_Smiling._) I can take care of myself.

**Third Plot: Ashli**

(The Next Day at Degrassi; Ashli walks up to her locker, and it's cluttered. Harry walks up to his locker which is next to Ashli's. A bunch of things fall out of Ashli's locker. She sighs as she bends down to pick them up. Harry laughs.)

Harry: A little cluttered huh.

Ashli: Yeah.

Harry: Let me help you with that.

(Harry bends down and helps Ashli picks up her things. Ashli smiles, as they stand up.)

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Thanks.

Harry: No sweat. I'm uh Harry.

Ashli: (_Smiling._) I'm Ashli.

**Main Plot: Cam**

(Cam is at his locker, Maya sneaks up behind him smiling.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) Hey!

(Cam jumps in shock.)

Cam: Ah!

(Maya laughs.)

Cam: Can you stop doing that.

(Cam laughs. Maya is smiling.)

Cam: (_Smiling & Jokingly._) Can I help you?

Maya: Well last night we discovered you have a hidden talent.

(Maya takes a musical paper out her bag.)

Maya: The musical needs more chorus members. They're holding auditions.

(Cam shakes his head.)

Cam: No way am I doing that.

Maya: Oh come on. Did you not here yourself last night the way you hit those falsetto notes. You were amazing.

Cam: Yeah because there was no pressure. It didn't matter if I won or lost.

(Maya smiles.)

Maya: You don't really win at karaoke.

(They both laugh.)

Cam: You know what I mean. Look I had a lot of fun last night but we're different. Music your thing sports is mine.

Maya: Well everybody has something different from everybody. And that's what I like about us.

Cam: (_Smiling._) Yeah me too.

(Cam and Maya hold hands. Dallas and Danny walk up to them.)

Danny: Look who it is. Mr. Sick and his little girlfriend Maya.

(Maya smiles.)

Maya: Hey Danny.

Danny: Hey blondie. But hey Cam you look pretty good today I mean for someone who had the flu.

(Cam looks nervous. Maya is suspicious about what's going on.)

Cam: Um yeah… It must have been a 12 hour thing.

Dallas: More like a 12 minute thing.

(Dallas shows Cam his phone a video of Cam and Maya on stage. Cam is shocked.)

Dallas: Someone sent this to the go Hounds blog. Apparently there was some kind of karaoke jam last night. Sucks we had to miss it though because we had practice.

Danny: Couch yelled at us for an hour because we've been lazy. Because none of us faked sick to get out of it.

Dallas: (_Smirking._) Now it's your turn.

Danny: Hope you like pain bro.

(They walk down the hall, Maya looks worried.)

Danny: Right this way please.

**Third Plot: Ashli**

(In Townsend's Class; Class is almost over, Ashli looks at Harry sitting across from her and smiles. Harry notices and smiles back.)

Mr. Townsend: After school are tryouts for some new members to the Bright Sparks. Don't forget.

(The bell rings; Harry and other students leave the classroom. Ashli grabs her text books and walks up to Mr. Townsend.)

Ashli: Mr. T. I know I said I'll try out.

Mr. Townsend: Ah yes. I was hoping you would. You're one of my best students.

Ashli: Well I can't make it. Is there a chance I can try out later?

Mr. Townsend: I'm afraid today is the last day.

(Ashli sighs.)

Ashli: Thanks anyway.

(Mr. Townsend smiles. Ashli walks out the classroom, Dakota walks up to her.)

Dakota: Why so glum chum?

Ashli: I'm going to miss my Bright Sparks try outs because it's Coey's birthday coming up and I have to go last minute shopping for gifts today.

Dakota: Oh yeah, that's right. Well you're on the Power Squad, acing all your classes and a teen mom. You can't do it all.

Ashli: Don't remind me.

(They walk into another hallway. Cody is standing by Ashli's locker.)

Dakota: What is he doing here?

Ashli: I don't know. But I'm really tempted in getting him caught for sneaking into the school.

(Dakota laughs.)

Dakota: You going to be okay?

Ashli: Yeah.

(Dakota walks away in the opposite direction. Ashli walks up to Cody.)

Ashli: (_Hostile._) So you're stalking me now.

(Cody sighs.)

Cody: Look please don't be mad, okay. I just… Wanna talk.

Ashli: (_Hostile._) Well I don't. Okay. Now you should get back to your school.

(Cody shakes his head and walks away. Ashli opens her locker and an envelope falls out. She picks it up an opens it and it's a bunch of money. Ashli is shocked, she it in her bag. Wondering who put it in her locker.)

**Sub Plot: Austin**

(Austin walks into class, Hadley walks in behind him.)

Hadley: Hey. How was dinner with your dad?

Austin: It was surprisingly okay. He wants to get a job.

Hadley: So he says. So you're going to forgive him after all he did to you and your mom.

Austin: If he makes my mom happy. I have to give him a second chance.

(Mr. Perino walks into the class.)

Mr. Perino: Alright class random quiz.

(Austin phone buzzes, he takes out his phone for his pocket It's a text from his mom that says "I need you at home after school. It's very important."

(Austin is worried thinking his dad did something.)

Mr. Perino: Austin, the Red River Rebellion. You should know this.

Austin: Um 1869 through 1870.

(Hadley looks at Austin's phone.)

Hadley: 911 text. From who?

Austin: My mom.

Hadley: (_Worried._) Is everything alright?

Austin: (_Unconvincing._) Yeah… I'm sure it's fine.

(Austin puts his phone in his pocket. Austin is worried.)

**Third Plot: Ashli**

(After school "The Dot"; Taylor is waiting for Ashli. Ashli hurries into the Dot carrying Coey. She sits at Taylor's table.)

Ashli: Sorry I'm late.

Taylor: Whatever. Let's just get to it.

Coey: Mommy I'm hungry.

(Taylor takes a deep breath annoyed.)

Ashli: I know sweetie. I'll get you something to eat, in a little while.

(A married couple is walking by with their toddler son.)

Random Women: Oh look honey it's Ashli and Coey. (_Smiling._) Tim can't wait for Coey's birthday party.

Random Guy: Is the party going to be at your parents' house? They have a lovely home.

(Ashli looks a little sad by this, as she misses her parents.)

Ashli: Um… No… No it isn't. It's going to be at Carol's house.

Random Guy: Oh okay. Well that would be fun too.

(They married couple walks away.)

Ashli: I'm sorry. Where were we?

Coey: Mommy I want a cookie.

Taylor: You know, planning for the Power Squad. Would be a lot easier without a toddler.

(Ashli sighs.)

**Main Plot: Cam**

(Dallas, Danny, Chase, Luke, and a few other Ice Hounds are at the Ice Hounds stadium. Cam is skating back and forth on the ice, he is tired.)

Dallas: (_Yelling._) Stop!

(Cam skates back over to the other side of the ice. Cam is out of breathe, Danny, Chase and Luke laugh.)

Dallas: (_Yelling._) Stop!

(Cam skates back over to the other side of the ice.)

Luke: (_Yelling._) We didn't say drag you ass! Let's move it ice cube!

Chase: (_Yelling._) Come on!

(Cam keeps skating back and forth.)

Danny: (_Yelling._) Come on let's go!

Dallas: Alright that's enough. (_Yelling._) All the way to the other side and take five. Let's get out of here guys.

(Dallas, Danny, Chase Luke, and some of the other Ice Hounds leave. Cam collapses on the ice tired and gasping for air.)

**Third Plot: Ashli**

(The Next Day at Degrassi; Ashli is walking up to Degrassi. Cody runs up to her.)

Cody: Did you get the money?

Ashli: (_Shocked._) That was you?

Cody: Yeah.

(Ashli shakes her head.)

Cody: So you'll take my money. But you won't talk to me.

Ashli: (_Hostile._) Why now, Cody? Make me laugh. Why should I believe you changed?

Cody: My mom has been getting to me. And she's even got my dad talking to me about you and the baby. And… It's starting to get to me. It's making me wish, that things would have worked out better between us. I miss you Ash.

(Ashli mockingly laughs.)

Ashli: Oh so you wish you didn't decide to bail on me. When I was pregnant. Then when my parents kicked me out of the house and your mom let me live you her. You moved out to your dads. Just to get away from me.

Cody: (_Flustered._) I was thirteen okay. I got scared.

Ashli: (_Hostile._) I was thirteen too. I was scared too. You don't think that I didn't want to walk away. Some days I still do.

Cody: Ash that was a long time ago. I've grown up since then… We both have. Look how about a second chance, huh? Spend some time with you.

Ashli: And Coey?

Cody: … Yep.

(Ashli smiles.)

Ashli: (_Smiling._) You really want to help me. Babysit after school.

(Cody smiles. Later at Carol's House; Carol walks into the house, Ashli walks by reading a science text book.)

Carol: Hey.

Ashli: Oh hey Carol.

Carol: You're home pretty late.

Ashli: Yeah. I stayed late after school for Power Squad practice. And then to get ready for get together at Taylor's house. So I'm just finishing some homework.

Carol: After school? What about Coey.

Ashli: She was with her dad.

(Carol stares at Ashli speechless. Ashli laughs.)

Ashli: Yeah. He said that you and his dad are finally getting to him. He wants to be in me and Coey's life more.

(Ashli smiles.)

Ashli: Things are looking up for me.

(Later; at The Dot; Cody is sitting outside, Ashli walks over and sits at the table.)

Ashli: Hey. Thanks for meeting me.

Cody: No problem.

Ashli: You did a pretty good job with Coey last night.

Cody: I tried my best.

Ashli: Do you have any plans today?

(Cody smiles getting the impression that Ashli wants to go on date.)

Cody: Well no. But.

(Ashli cuts off Cody.)

Ashli: Good so you can take care of Coey again. Because I have to go to an after school sports assembly tonight. For the Power Squad.

(Cody laughs.)

Ashli: Please.

Cody: Okay. But it's going to coast you.

(Cody leans in and tries to kiss Ashli. But she stands up and shakes his hand.)

Ashli: Okay so I'll drop her off tonight.

(Ashli starts walking away. Cody sighs.)

**Sub Plot: Austin**

(Austin rushes into the house; Diana is in the kitchen cooking.)

Austin: Mom what happen?

Diana: I'm really glad you're home.

Austin: Is it dad?

Diana: Yeah it is.

Austin: What did he do?

(They walk into the dining room. George comes down stairs and walks into the dining room. George is wearing a suit and tie.)

George: I got a job.

(Austin is shocked.)

Austin: A job. Where?

George: A family restaurant chain.

Austin: (_Shocked._) Oh.

George: Yeah I'm cleaning dishes for now, but it's a start. And it's all thanks to you bud. That resume did it.

Austin: It wasn't that big of a deal.

George: It's a huge deal. After everything I've done to this family.

Diana: (_On the Bright Side._) That's all in the past now. Everybody deserves a second chance.

Austin: She's right.

(George smiles thankful that Austin and Diana forgave him.)

George: You're a good kid Austin.

(George pats Austin on the shoulder.)

Austin: So mom you freaked me out. Why didn't you tell me?

(Diana laughs.)

Diana: That would've ruined the surprise.

George: Let's toast.

(George gets a bottle of wine and pours it into wine cups.)

Austin: Is that alcoholic?

(Diana clears her throat.)

George: I know you're under age, but don't worry I won't tell.

Austin: You know you guys shouldn't be drinking.

(George: Lighten up bud a few glasses never hurt anyone.

Austin: (_Shocked._) A few.

George: Yeah. We had a head start.

Diana: It's alright Austin.

Austin: No it's not… Not at all. He's trying to get you involved with his problems once again. This is because of him.

George: Woah. We're all reasonable son. It's time to celebrate.

(Austin looks at his dad madly.)

**Third Plot: Ashli**

(At the Waton's House; A lot of students are there for Taylor's party. Harry walks in, Ashli sees him and smiles. She walks over to him.)

Ashli: You came.

Harry: I didn't have nothing else better to do, ja feel.

(They both laugh.)

Harry: I'll be right back.

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Okay.

(Harry walks away. Two guys that are friends of Cody who attend Degrassi walk by.)

Random Guy: So you here flirting with that guy. While Cody is watching the kid. Very classy.

(The two guys walk away. Ashli looks off in the other direction a little embarrassed. Later; Ashli and Harry are dancing.)

Ashli: (_Smiling._) This is awesome. I haven't been out, out. In a long time.

Harry: Why's that?

Ashli: Um… Nothing. I've just been busy.

(Cody walks up to them, and pushes Harry away from Ashli.)

Cody: (_Sarcastically._) Hey curly. Do you think you got what it takes to be a great step dad?

(Ashli shakes her head. Harry looks confused.)

Ashli: What are you doing? Who has Coey?

Cody: (_Snarky._) My dad.

(Cody laughs.)

Cody: (_Snarky._) I just wanted to come check up on you. But I should've known that you move fast.

Harry: What's going on?

Cody: (_Snarky._) Oh, let me explain. This little lady, ask me to babysit her kid. So she could hook up with you.

Ashli: Coey is your kid too. And you said that you wanted too.

(Harry shakes his head.)

Harry: Wait. You two have a kid.

(Ashli looks embarrassed. Cody laughs.)

Cody: (_Laughing._) You didn't even tell he dude. Man you're probably gonna wanna abandon ship now.

(Harry walks away.)

Ashli: Why did you have to do that Cody?

Cody: (_Snarky._) Well I had to call out the great scammer.

Ashli: (_Madly._) I'm going to go pick up my daughter now.

(Ashli walks away.)

Cody: (_Snarky._) You go do that.

(Cody puts his hands in pants pocket and sighs.)

**Main Plot: Cam**

(Cam is in the locker room taking off his hockey uniform. Cam throws it on the ground mad. Dallas walks into the locker room.)

Dallas: Not very fun was it?

Cam: No…

Dallas: The next time you think about bailing on the team, just remember this. Like it or not we're all you have.

(Cam is still out of breath, he is breathing hard.)

Dallas: Here. Hydrate.

(Dallas tosses Cam a Gatorade. Dallas walks out the locker room. Cam puts the drink down, he picks up on of his skates. Cam clutches it hard and throws it to the other side of the room. Cam sees blood dripping, he looks at his right hand is shocked. He has a gash on his right hand he notices he cut himself, but he likes the feeling of the pain because it makes him feel better. Cam stares at the wound, and then grabs a towel and wraps it around his right hand and he cries.)


	18. My Body Is a Cage (2)

**Degrassi Evolutions: The Breaking Point Season 2 Episode 14: My Body Is a Cage (2)**

(In the Resource center; Cam and Maya are on the computer looking at Cam's last hockey game.)

Cam: Right there.

(Cam pauses the video.)

Cam: Did you see that?

(Maya doesn't know what Cam is trying to show her.)

Maya: Um… I saw something.

Cam: Well I took in it on my off wing and I almost scored.

(Cam rewinds the video.)

Cam: Now look at this.

(In the video Cam gets pushed down from a player from another team.)

Maya: That did not look good.

Cam: Yeah. This keeps on happening, everytime I'm on left.

Maya: (_Confused._) So you want to be on right wing?

Cam: Exactly. But couch keeps putting me on left wing because I shoot with my left. But on right wing it feels more natural and I can see the ice better.

(Maya notices Cam's bandage right hand and is concerned.)

Maya: (_Concerned._) What happened?

(Cam tries to pull up the sleeve to his Ice Hounds hoodie.)

Cam: Oh um… It's nothing really… I'm just banged up from last night.

Maya: (_Caring._) Aw sorry. From when the guys dragged you off.

(Cam fake smiles.)

Cam: (_Fake Smiling._) It's okay. They skated me hard, but I'd survived… I'm not going to act like a baby and cry or moan about it. Besides I deserved it for skipping practice.

Maya: Well you're handling it pretty well.

Cam: (_Sadly._) I'm just tired of feeling down on myself. For me to feel better, I just have to play better and win.

Maya: And you think this left wing, right wing stuff will work?

Cam: I really hope so.

(Dallas is walking in the foyer, walking up to someone.)

Dallas: (_Yelling._) Hey!

(Cam and Maya look at him.)

Maya: Maybe you should ask your couch.

Cam: No he won't take advice from one of the youngest players on the team. But our captain might.

(Danny, Chase, Luke and a few other Ice Hounds are on the catwalk. Chase and Luke are holding onto the rail about to jump off.)

Chase: (_Yelling & Laughing._) It is time to see the most awesome trick!

Luke: (_Yelling & Laughing._) Jumping into the stamped!

Dallas: (_Yelling._) What are you guys doing. Get down morons. Do you want to miss the rest of the season because of a broken leg.

(Chase and Luke sigh.)

Luke: Dude are you serious?

Dallas: Yeah I am.

Chase: Buzz kill.

(Chase and Luke jump back over the rail onto the catwalk. Cam and Maya walk up to Dallas.)

Cam: Hey um Dallas. I know you guys aren't my biggest fans right now.

Dallas: Hey you learned your lesson. It's a blink slate going forward.

(Cam smiles.)

Cam: Um I think I know how I can help the team. If you um are willing to listen.

(Dallas nods. Maya smiles at Cam.)

**Opening Sequence: At the beginning two people are doing a salto over the stairs at the entrance of the school with a large crowd watching; the camera makes a close up of the people. Ashli is in the crowd reacting in surprise to the people who made a salto. The camera moves to the Degrassi garden where Beck is sitting on a bench and laughing and then behind him Austin and Hadley sneak up behind him and throw a bucket of water at him while a lot of people are watching. Austin and Hadley laugh happily too. The camera moves to the right as Mr. Simpson approaches with questioning and disappointed look, he then signals for the camera to stop. The camera then pans to the theatre, where Dakota and Tristan are participating for the school's musical rehearsal. They dramatically hold hands, and look at each other like they're in love. The camera then rotates 180 degrees, to Zac sitting critically on another table that reads Degrassi Drama. Zac is holding a script in both hands, he smirks pleased with Dakota and Tristan performance. The camera then pans to some lockers where Aria and Heather are laughing. In the entrance lobby Danny and Dallas looking very tough with their hockey sticks as they flirt with some girls. The camera moves to the music class where Maya is playing the cello, Zig playing an electric guitar and Bambi playing the tambourine, all looking very happy. Again, their instruments can be heard in the audio, a crowd is watching them. The camera pans to the left and Cam is their enjoying the performance smiling and clapping. The camera pans to the gym, a bunch of cheerleaders catch Tori after they threw her in the air. They let her down and she smiles at the camera. Taylor pushes her out the way and smiles, Tori rolls her eyes. Pan to outside where Trent is about to throw a basketball into the basket but Stefanie playfully takes it from him and throws the basketball into the basket. Trent and Stefanie look to each other smiling and in love. The camera moves to Hayley, then she smiles and walks to the entrance of the school. The Degrassi logo appears on Hayley's jacket and pops onto the screen.**

**Sub Plot: Austin**

(Austin and Dakota are at their lockers.)

Dakota: Your parents are allowed to drink. They are adults.

Austin: Yeah, but drinking is what started the abusive problem.

Dakota: Your dad forced you mom to drink?

Austin: Yeah she gets caught up in his mess again.

(Maya walks by and overhears. She is shocked.)

Maya: (_Shocked._) Your dad's out of jail.

Austin: Yeah… And I thought it could work out. That he changed. That we could be a family again like old times. But nothing's changed.

Maya: Austin I'm really sorry.

Austin: (_Unconvincing._) Maybe Dakota's right. My mom's a big girl she can handle it.

Maya: Your mom let him back into your lives.

Austin: Yeah.

Maya: It sounds to me that your mom might be the real problem here.

(The bell rings. Maya walks away.)

**Main Plot: Cam**

(Cam, Dallas, Trent, Danny, Chase, Luke and the other Ice Hounds are at their game. They skate out to the rink, fans are cheering. Cam is about to skate out, but stops nervous, Danny skates up to him.)

Danny: Yo you got me switched to the left wing so you can try sucking at the right wing too. I'm going to make life really rough for you.

(Danny skates away. Cam skates out, people start cheering more.)

Maya: (_Smiling & Yelling._) Yay Cam!

(Cam smiles and waves at Maya.)

**Sub Plot: Austin**

(Austin's House "Living Room".)

Diana: Austin I know I let you down and I'm sorry. Your dad he wanted to celebrate and I just got caught up.

Austin: So he gets out and you get involved with his mess again. What if the something he decides to get abusive.

Diana: It was a onetime mistake and I won't ever let him do that to us again. I met with my therapist this morning. It's not going to happen anymore.

Austin: Mom as long as dad's around.

Diana: He won't be.

Austin: Wow he messed up his parole already.

Diana: No, but I asked him to stay away. He's going to leave us alone.

(Austin smiles feeling relieved.)

Austin: (_Smiling._) Really.

Diana: Yes. It was unfair of me to throw you in the middle of everything. I'm sorry.

(Austin and Diana hug.)

Austin: All I care about is that you're safe mom.

(George walks up to the house drunk. He bangs on the front door.)

George: (_Drunk & Yelling._) Hello open up! Is anyone in there?

(Austin and Diana look shocked.)

George: (_Drunk & Yelling._) Oh come on! I know you guys are in there!

Austin: (_Yelling._) You're drunk! Leave now!

George: (_Drunk & Yelling._) I just went for some drinks with some coworkers after work.

Austin: (_Yelling._) You're not supposed to be here!

(George takes out his key to the house from his pocket. He opens the door.)

George: (_Drunkenly._) Finally. I forgot I had this.

Austin: Get out.

George: (_Drunkenly._) Listen kid.

(George grabs Austin and slams him into a wall. Diana starts crying.)

Diana: (_Crying._) George stop!

(Austin pushes George off of him. George tries to punch Austin but Austin blocks him and slams him into a wall.)

Diana: (_Crying._) Austin!

(Austin punches George and George falls outside the front door leaving his house keys inside the house.)

George: Ah.

(Austin closes and locks the door.)

George: (_Drunk & Yelling._) Wait I didn't mean it!

Austin: Mom call 911 now.

(Austin gives Diana the house phone. She hesitates.)

George: (_Drunk & Yelling._) Let me in or I'll break the door down!

Austin: I'll call 911 you go to your bed room.

(Diana runs up the stairs. George keeps banging on the door.)

George: (_Drunk & Yelling._) You can't keep me away!

(Austin dials 911.)

**Main Plot: Cam**

(There are only seven seconds left of the Ice Hounds game. Maya is nervous.)

Maya: (_Nervously._) There's only seven seconds left. I can't watch.

(Tristian smiles.)

Tristan: (_Smiling._) You've got to be kidding me. Cam already has two goals you little lucky charm.

(Cam is tired from the last play Dallas skates over to Cam and Danny.)

Dallas: Danny take the draw. Couch wants Cam on his off wing, he's been working it all game. There's no point in changing it now.

(Danny shakes his head.)

Danny: You can't be serious. Look at him. He's sucking wind after that last shift.

Cam: (_Breathing Heavily._) No I'm okay… I've been through worse. I'm ready.

(People start cheering.)

Maya: (_Yelling._) Cam you can do it!

(Cam takes the puck and goes for the goal. Players from the other team try to get him but they can't catch up. Cam dodges a player from the other team; he hits the puck and makes it. The Ice Hounds win the game, fans are cheering loud. Trent and Cam hi five. Dallas, Danny, Chase, Luke and other Ice Hounds hug Cam. Later; Cam, Dallas, Trent, Danny, Chase, Luke and the other Ice Hounds are in the locker room. Cam is putting on his tie smiling. Danny pats Cam on the back.)

Danny: Great game Cam. Play like that all year and we'll win the cup.

(Trent, Danny, Chase and Luke walk out the locker room. Dallas and Cam are the least left.)

Dallas: Your life is going to take off playing like that. Have you thought about getting you a manager and agent yet?

Cam: Um no… Well not yet.

(Cam and Dallas are walking toward the locker room exit.)

Dallas: (_Grinning._) You should because there's going to be a lot of people wanting a piece of Cam Saunders. I got something for you.

Cam: For me?

Dallas: Yeah. Get used to this.

(Dallas opens up the locker room doors. There are a bunch of reporters and they start taking pictures and talking all at once. Cam is nervous and speechless.)

Random Reporter: Cam what made the difference in your game tonight?

(Cam is still speechless. Dallas notices.)

Dallas: Well um Cam had the master plan. (_Smiling._) Tell them how you did it.

(Cam is feeling panicky.)

Random Reporter: Do you think it was a flute? Or will you be able to keep it up with the wizards in town this weekend.

(Cam starts breathing heavy.)

Dallas: Um he still has a little stage fright. I'll handle the questions.

(Dallas walks out the locker room and closes the doors. Cam starts pacing back and forth, as he beings to have a panic attack. Cam sits down on a bench he thinks about cutting himself again. Cam takes one of his skates out his bag and cuts his right hand again. He throws the skates to the other side of the locker room and starts crying. The Next Day at school; Maya and Tristan walk out a classroom.)

Maya: (_Worried._) I sent Cam like fifth teen texts and five messages.

Tristan: Calm down. I'm sure there is a reason why he hasn't answered.

Maya: (_Worried._) What if something bad happened? What if something is wrong? Maybe it's really serious.

(Tristan laughs.)

Tristan: (_Smiling._) You need to chill. Or maybe he's planning a big surprise for you. You did motivate him to get his mojo back. Besides if I just won a big game then I'll skip school too.

(Dallas walks by. Maya catches up to him.)

Maya: Um Dallas. Have you seen Cam?

Dallas: Nope. Not since last night. (_Smirking._) He probably ran off with some puck bunny.

(Dallas keeps walking away. Maya is even more worried.)

Maya: I need to go to his house.

Tristan: (_Instigating._) Are you jealous? OMG you're jealous!

Maya: I'm not jealous. I'm just… Worried.

**Sub Plot: Austin**

(Austin and Hadley are in Mr. Perino class.)

Hadley: So your dad is back in jail.

Austin: Yeah, but like for a night or three tops. He's going to keep coming back. I can't let him get back into my mom and I life's.

Hadley: What's the answer?

Austin: I go with my mom to my dad's court hearing and make sure he gets put back in jail.

(Austin rushes from his seat and is about to leave the classroom.)

Mr. Perino: Woah, not so fast Mr. Matthews. Where are you going?

Austin: I'm sorry Mr. P. But, I gotta go.

(Austin walks out the classroom.)

**Main Plot: Cam**

(Cam is at home in his bedroom lying on his bed. He is feeling sad. His phone beeps, he checks it. It's a text from Maya, that says "Cam are you okay? Answer me." Cam ignores the text. His phone beeps again and he checks it, it's a text from his mom. It's a picture of his mom and his siblings in their Ice Hounds jersey. "Great game last night, we're so proud of you. I miss you so much." Cam smiles and rubs his phone screen missing his family wishing he was with them. Cam gets off his bed and gets his suit case and starts packing his things.)

**Main Plot: Cam**

(Cam is still packing his things. Maya walks into his room wondering what's going on.)

Maya: You going somewhere?

(Cam is shocked to see Maya.)

Cam: Um hey Maya… What are you doing here?

Maya: I told your billet dad I was bringing you your homework.

(Maya walks over to Cam.)

Maya: What's going on?

Cam: I'm going back home… I'm official done with hockey.

Maya: (_Confused._) What, why? You won the game. I thought that was supposed to make you happy.

Cam: (_Flustered._) And it didn't okay. It didn't work. I'm just… I'm sad, all the time. And I just want it to go away.

Maya: Cam everyone gets sad sometimes. Quitting is a little extreme.

(Cam shakes his head.)

Cam: Maya I thought you would be supportive.

Maya: I am. I just don't want to see you make a drastic decision because you're sad.

Cam: (_Flustered._) You think I want to feel like this Maya? I am all out of ideas. It's like my head isn't screwed on right.

(Cam sits down on his bed. He is on the verge of tears. Maya sits down next to him.)

Maya: Maybe you need to take a break. Like more karaoke nights with your friends.

Cam: (_Sadly._) I just want to be happy Maya.

Maya: (_Smiling & Caring._) Great. Then be happy.

(Maya kisses Cam on the cheek as a tear runs down Cam's cheek. Cam smiles.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) And just so you know that's real homework.

(Cam laughs a little.)

Maya: I'll see you at school tomorrow?

(Cam smiles.)

Cam: Yeah.

(Maya smiles and holds Cam's hand then gets off the bed walks away.)

Cam: Um Maya…

Maya: Yeah?

Cam: Thanks… For everything.

(Maya walks away smiling, leaving the room. Cam wipes away a tear.)

**Third Plot: Ashli**

(The Next Day at Degrassi; Ashli is at her locker. Harry is walking by, Ashli smiles at him. Harry looks away from her and keeps walking away. Ashli sighs. Aria is walking up and notices.)

Aria: That stress about the Harry guy. You could do better.

Ashli: Actually no I can't. The only guy who's ever going to look at him is Cody.

Aria: Cody who?

Ashli: He doesn't go here. He's Coey's dad. I was a lot different back then.

Aria: Okay so you made a big mistake. But you grew up.

Ashli: Yeah, but still I don't fit in with other parents. I don't fit in here. I don't do anything right.

Aria: Ashli you're doing a good job. Juggling school, Power Squad and daycare pickups.

Ashli: Well it feels like I'm barely able to keep that up.

**Main Plot: Cam**

(Cam is in the foyer sitting on the rail of the catwalk about to jump off. He is about to jump off, a girl walks by and he stops midway. The girl keeps walking away not noticing Cam.)

Cam: (_Nervously._) Okay come on. Okay…

(Cam jumps off and lands on the floor hard breaking his left arm.)

Cam: (_Screaming._) Ah!

(Ms. Oh runs up to him.)

Ms. Oh: What happened? Is it your arm?

(Cam nods his head yes crying.)

Ms. Oh: I'm going to go get help.

(Ms. Oh runs to get help.)

**Third Plot: Ashli**

(At Carol's House; Carol sets down the cake on the kitchen table. Ashli comes running in the house, she slams the door behind her.)

Ashli: I'm so sorry.

Carol: The other kids are arriving in thirty minutes.

(Coey runs from the bedroom.)

Ashli: Coey go put your dress on.

(Coey walks back into the bedroom.)

Carol: What happened?

Ashli: I forgot about the party. I've been busy trying to have a life. I'm only going to be sixteen once.

Carol: And Coey is only going to be three once. You have to make all your choices with her in mind. That's what being a mother is.

(Later; Coey is with other toddlers, she's unwrapping her gift.)

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Aw you got a doll. Say thank you to Anna, Coey.

Coey: Thank you.

(There's a knock at the door; Ashli gets out her seat and walks over to the door and opens it. Cody smiles.)

Ashli: What are you doing here?

Cody: Well it is my daughter's birthday.

(Ashli sighs.)

Ashli: Fine.

(Cody walks in, Ashli closes the door. Carol smiles glad that her son came.)

Cody: Hey Coey, remember me.

(Coey smiles.)

Coey: (_Smiling._) Daddy!

(Cody smiles.)

Cody: (_Smiling._) I have something for you.

(Cody shows the gift that he was hiding behind his back. And it's a big pink toy car. Coey runs over and smiles. Ashli and Carol are shocked.)

Ashli: Wow.

Coey: Thank you daddy.

Cody: (_Smiling._) You're welcome.

(Coey hugs Cody and he hugs her back.)

**Sub Plot: Austin**

(Austin is outside Degrassi, Hadley comes running out the doors.)

Hadley: (_Worried._) What happened? I got your text.

Austin: My dad he um…

Hadley: He didn't get sent back to jail.

Austin: No he did. The judge sent him back to jail. I had to do it to protect my mom.

(Hadley smiles, happy for Austin.)

Hadley: (_Smiling._) You did the right thing.

Austin: Hadley I'm glad I have you… All the stuff we went through at the beginning of the year and you still stay be my side.

(Hadley smiles.)

Hadley: Um…

(Austin hugs her; they look into each other eyes,* romantic sparks*. Hadley back away fast.)

Hadley: Um… I should start heading home now.

Austin: (_Smiling._) I'll walk you.

(Austin starts walking away. Hadley looks at him smiling and then follows.)

**Third Plot: Ashli**

(Coey is driving around the living room in her toy car. Ashli and Cody are standing by the front door watching her.)

Ashli: (_Smiling._) She loves it.

Cody: (_Smiling._) I was hoping she would… Ashli I'm a changed guy. I want to be a good dad to Coey.

Ashli: Oh really.

Cody: I'm serious. I've got a job. I have money.

Ashli: You have to spend it on daycare and other things that Coey needs. Not fancy toys.

Cody: Come on Ash. You get a guy. Coey gets her dad back. Please give me another chance.

(Ashli hesitates, but then…)

Ashli: Okay… We can do this.

(Cody smiles. Ashli takes a deep breath still a little unsure.)

**Main Plot: Cam**

(Cam and Dallas are at the hospital. Cam left arm is in a brace. Dallas signs out at the front desk.)

Dallas: Well let's go bird man.

(Maya runs into the emergency room worried. Maya runs up to them.)

Maya: (_Worried._) Cam.

(Cam smiles.)

Cam: (_Smiling._) Hey. You came.

Maya: (_Worried._) What happened?

Cam: Um it's nothing… I had a little fall.

Dallas: Yeah messing around on the catwalk like the other morons on my team.

(Maya knows something isn't right. Cam fake smiles.)

Cam: Yeah I'm such a klutz.

Dallas: Now we don't have our best player for six to eight weeks. Alright stay here, I'll get us a ride. And make sure bird man here doesn't slip on a wet floor and breaks his other arm.

(Dallas walks away. Cam laughs.)

Cam: So um I got a new nickname.

Maya: (_Worried._) Cam that's not in anyway what I meant. When I said you needed a break.

(Cam tries to pretend like he doesn't know what Maya is talking about.)

Cam: If you mean what I think you mean, then no I didn't. It was an accident.

Maya: Do you promise?

Cam: Maya I'm not some loser who hurts himself. Besides this will give me more time to hang out with you and the guys. Is that okay?

(They sit down on a bench in the lobby.)

Maya: I don't know. Are you going to be happy?

Cam: I should… I have no reason not to be.

Maya: And what happens when your arm gets better and you go back to hockey.

(Cam looks flustered as he doesn't want that day to come.)

Cam: Maya I'm happy now with you… That's all that matters right now.

(Maya smiles. Cam leans in and kisses Maya.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) I'm so glad you're okay.

(Cam smiles.)

Cam: (_Smiling._) Yeah I am… I'm great.


	19. My Own Worst Enemy (1)

**Degrassi Evolutions: The Breaking Point Season 2 Episode 15: My Own Worst Enemy (1)**

**Main Plot: Bambi**

(Bambi's House; "Morning"; Bambi is showing her man Sandy, her mini studio for the musical.)

Bambi: (_Smiling._) Do you think Zac will like it?

Sandy: (_Jokingly._) I'm not sure. It's a bit small. Or did Zac cast midgets.

Bambi: Mom.

(They laugh. Bambi walks over to the fridge and opens it and gets some juice.)

Sandy: But in all honesty it is amazing. You amaze me more and more with your work. I can tell you worked very hard on this.

(Bambi smiles and closes the fridge. She sees her mom's keys in the mini garbage can.)

Bambi: You left your keys in the trash, again.

(Bambi takes it out and puts it on the counter. Her dog Thor comes running in the kitchen. Bambi takes out a bag of grapes and feeds Thor some.)

Bambi: You want a treat.

Sandy: Bambi I told you no human food for Thor.

(Bambi laughs.)

Bambi: (_Smiling._) But he likes it. Don't you boy.

(Bambi rubs Thor. Sandy continues examining Bambi's set.)

Sandy: Darling what's this heart right here?

Bambi: Oh that's the heart connected the gym.

(The scene switches; Bambi is at Degrassi, she is with Zac in the theater.)

Bambi: Just imagine it all lite up. The symbol of Tony and Michael everlasting love. Even when the story ends. Their hearts will shine forever.

(Zac smiles, loving what Bambi has done.)

Bambi: The fire escape will go over here. Stage right the stores. And down stage down center is the jungle gym. Where Tony… Well you know.

Zac: (_Smiling._) I love it, really I'm blown away. But how are we supposed to build this in time? It's a lot of hard work.

Bambi: (_Reassuring._) And I will work hard. I can do it. You just have to let me.

(Zac looks unsure.)

Zac: How much will it cost?

Bambi: Well using recycled materials and scraps. About um….

Zac: Bambi.

Bambi: Six hundred dollars.

Zac: (_Shocked._) Woah. Okay. Um… I want this set, but with rights, customs, lights… Scale it back. Unless you can find some big shot who can sponsor us.

(Zac walks away, leaving the theater. Bambi grins.)

Bambi: Well there is one person.

**Opening Sequence: At the beginning two people are doing a salto over the stairs at the entrance of the school with a large crowd watching; the camera makes a close up of the people. Ashli is in the crowd reacting in surprise to the people who made a salto. The camera moves to the Degrassi garden where Beck is sitting on a bench and laughing and then behind him Austin and Hadley sneak up behind him and throw a bucket of water at him while a lot of people are watching. Austin and Hadley laugh happily too. The camera moves to the right as Mr. Simpson approaches with questioning and disappointed look, he then signals for the camera to stop. The camera then pans to the theatre, where Dakota and Tristan are participating for the school's musical rehearsal. They dramatically hold hands, and look at each other like they're in love. The camera then rotates 180 degrees, to Zac sitting critically on another table that reads Degrassi Drama. Zac is holding a script in both hands, he smirks pleased with Dakota and Tristan performance. The camera then pans to some lockers where Aria and Heather are laughing. In the entrance lobby Danny and Dallas looking very tough with their hockey sticks as they flirt with some girls. The camera moves to the music class where Maya is playing the cello, Zig playing an electric guitar and Bambi playing the tambourine, all looking very happy. Again, their instruments can be heard in the audio, a crowd is watching them. The camera pans to the left and Cam is their enjoying the performance smiling and clapping. The camera pans to the gym, a bunch of cheerleaders catch Tori after they threw her in the air. They let her down and she smiles at the camera. Pan to outside where Trent is about to throw a basketball into the basket but Stefanie playfully takes it from him and throws the basketball into the basket. Trent and Stefanie look to each other smiling and in love. The camera moves to Hayley, then she smiles and walks to the entrance of the school. The Degrassi logo appears on Hayley's jacket and pops onto the screen.**

**Sub Plot: Hadley**

(Hadley is in the Degrassi garden spraying the plants.)

(Austin walks up to her smiling.)

Austin: Come here. I want to show you something.

(Austin and Hadley walk over to the plants that are growing. Hadley smiles amazed.)

Hadley: (_Smiling._) I did that. I planted a seed in the ground and now it's alive.

Austin: (_Smiling._) Yeah.

Hadley: I never thought I would get so much joy from taking care of something and watching it grow.

Austin: (_Smiling._) Well it's better than in detention wiping off computers.

(Hadley laughs.)

Hadley: Totally. I was such in a weird bad place in the beginning of this year and this garden has really helped me. I always feel relaxed here and free of expectations. Thank you.

Austin: You're the one who inspired this whole thing. So thank yourself.

(Austin and Hadley go to touch a plant at the same time, their hands touch. They look at each other and laugh a little. Austin walks away. Hadley looks sighs.)

**Main Plot: Bambi**

(Bambi and Aria are in the bathroom sitting on the sink counter.)

Bambi: (Jokingly.) Okay so the plan is get the money and get out.

(They laugh.)

Aria: So why are you so uptight about wearing your hair in a bun today?

Bambi: My mom wears her hair down. Raymond my deadbeat dad left mom. And if I wear my hair down he'll think of her. And not give me the money I need to make my dreams come true.

(Aria laughs.)

Aria: Okay. And I thought my family was complicated.

Bambi: (_Laughing._) Raymond is evil. He left when I was six and all he cares about stabbing people in the back.

Aria: He's a back stabber.

Bambi: He's a lawyer. He cheated on my mom and divorced her and got married to the women he cheated on her on. (_Sarcastically._) And now he has a perfect now family. I stay with him once, sometimes twice a month depending on his schedule. But most of the time I fake sick to get out of it. I hate it there.

Aria: So are you really sure you want to do this?

(Bambi smiles.)

Bambi: (_Smiling._) Ari I told you how I love to build things. This is my chance to build something full scale.

Aria: (_Smiling._) In that case go get that money from your evil dad.

(They both laugh.)

**Third Plot: Zac & Heather**

(Heather has a feed the children stand up in the foyer. Becky walks up to her.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) You're just in time. These are perfect, just what I need.

Becky: (_Smiling._) You're raising money for hurricane relieve.

(Beck walks up to them.)

Beck: Um is this where I can buy West Side Story tickets.

(Zac walks up with a big West Side Story poster.)

Zac: Yeah. Right here.

Heather: Um can you two take handle your business somewhere else.

Zac: Little miss perfect I booked the foyer table for a week. So if you don't mind, handling your business elsewhere.

(Heather looks mad.)

Heather: (_Madly._) I get it you think because I'm the new girl and you kicked me off my own musical so you can just boss me around. Well now early bird gets the worm.

Zac: I didn't kick you out the musical. You quit.

Heather: Well.

Becky: Actually Heather, Zac's telling the truth. You have to book the table with the office. I should have told you.

Heather: No it's okay Becks. I don't blame you… It's just that musical.

(Heather looks at Zac mad.)

**Main Plot: Bambi**

(Bambi is in the lobby of her dad's law firm. Raymond walks into the lobby and he smiles at Bambi.)

Raymond: (_Smiling._) This is a great surprise. It's nice to see you.

Bambi: Sorry I haven't returned your phone calls. School's been really crazy.

Raymond: And you're wearing your hair in a bun. It looks nice.

Bambi: (_Hostile._) Of course that's what you think.

(Raymond sighs.)

Raymond: Well um… I got an hour for lunch.

Bambi: Actually.

Raymond: You did come for lunch. Didn't you? I want to know how you're doing. How's your mother doing.

Bambi: I guess I can stay for a little bit.

(Raymond smiles.)

Raymond: (_Smiling._) I ordered Chinese.

(Raymond walks into his office. Bambi sighs.)

Bambi: (_Sarcastically._) Yay.

**Third Plot: Heather**

(Heather walks outside Degrassi and walks up to Chase who is sitting at a bench on his phone. Heather sighs, Chase ignores it. She sighs again, but he still ignores her. Heather snatches Chase's phone.)

Chase: Hey, what are you doing.

(Chase takes back his phone.)

Heather: There is something seriously wrong with this school. Everywhere I go its musical this and musical that.

(Chase shakes his head.)

Chase: (_Annoyed._) And here we go again.

Heather: I'm trying to help people in need. And instead of helping me their putting on a musical.

Chase: What's the big deal anyway? Wasn't it your idea for the musical?

Heather: Yeah at first but, then I was forced to quit. When it was turned into a musical about two gays.

Chase: If you don't like it then just ignore it.

Heather: I can't. I have to do something.

Chase: Heather you know how annoying you are when you're trying to get me out the bathroom in the morning.

(Heather laughs and then shakes her head yes.)

Chase: You're loud so make them listen.

(Heather smiles getting an idea.)

**Main Plot: Bambi**

(Bambi and Raymond are having lunch in his office. Bambi is uncomfortable. Bambi is taking out the noodles from her food. Raymond laughs.)

Raymond: (_Smiling._) You get that from your mom.

Bambi: (_Defensive._) I get a lot of things from her.

Raymond: You should try eating the flavored noodles. It's not that bad. It's one of my favorite parts.

Bambi: (_Sarcastically._) Oh really.

Raymond: How has your mom been?

Bambi: (_Defensive._) Fine.

Raymond: (_Curious._) Anything unusual?

Bambi: (_Defensive._) Nope.

Raymond: Is she remembering to make you breakfast and dinner?

Bambi: (_Defensive._) I'm sixteen. I can make my own breakfast and dinner.

Raymond: Oh yeah, that's right. Um if you need a house keeper for help, I.

(Bambi cuts Raymond off.)

Bambi: (_Defensive._) Mom's taken care of me all my life. I don't see why you care so much all of a sudden.

Raymond: Bambi I know it may be hard to believe to you, but I do care. If there's anything you need you can always call me.

(Bambi rolls her eyes.)

Bambi: I'm building the sets for the schools musical.

(Raymond smiles impressed.)

Bambi: But the thing is there's zero budget. So they can't use any of my designs.

(Raymond scoffs, realizing why Bambi really came to meet up with him.)

Raymond: How much do you need?

Bambi: Six hundred dollars.

(Raymond takes out a check book. He writes a check for six hundred dollars.)

Raymond: I have one condition. You come over for dinner tomorrow night. There's something important I have to tell you.

(Bambi grabs the check and gets her bag.)

Bambi: (_Hostile._) I would love to stay and talk more Raymond. But I have to get back to school.

(Bambi walks away and is about to walk out the office.)

Raymond: Oh and Bambi.

(Bambi turns back around.)

Raymond: The next time you visit it would be nice if it wasn't just because you need money.

(Bambi walks out his office.)

**Sub Plot: Hadley**

(Hadley and Aria are in science class.)

Aria: (_Smiling._) You're still into Austin.

Hadley: Keep it down.

Aria: I should have seen this coming.

Hadley: No Aria, I'm not happy about this. You know what happened at the beginning of this year and he hasn't even made a move yet. He doesn't even like me like that. I' just he's landscaping and study buddy.

Aria: You don't know that. Things change. People change.

Hadley: Trust me, nothing's changed. And even if he did like me, best case sinareio we date, he decides he doesn't want to be with me anymore, we break up, and we hate each other forever. A perfectly great friendship would be completely ruined.

Aria: (_Sarcastically._) Well you're hoping for the worst.

(The bell rings. Austin and Danny walk into the classroom; they go to their seats. Austin smiles at Hadley and she smiles back.)

Random Teacher: Alright class I hope you all read chapter seventeen. Partner up for your projects.

Aria: (_Smiling._) Since I'm partnering with Dakota. You should partner up with Austin, see what happens.

Hadley: No I know what's going to happen, and I don't want it to go there. That's exactly why I'm going to pair up with someone I could never fall for.

(Hadley walks over to Austin and Danny. Danny laughs.)

Danny: (_Smirking._) To what do I owe this pleasure?

(Austin taps Danny on the shoulder and they both laugh.)

Hadley: I was going to ask if we can work together. Are you going to be an ass about it.

(Austin is shocked and a little jealous.)

Danny: It depends. Are you going to sabotage me like you did at the pep rally?

Hadley: No. I'll be good.

(Hadley smiles.)

**Main Plot: Bambi**

(Bambi is in the theater with other students who are putting the pieces to her set together.)

Bambi: (_Smiling._) Perfect.

(Aria walks into the theater.)

Aria: (_Jokingly._) I take it that you defeated the evil king.

(Bambi sighs.)

Bambi: Yes, but at a cost. He wants me to have dinner with him tonight.

(Beck, Tori and some random grade tens walk into the theater looking out the window laughing.)

Beck: (_Laughing._) There's some crazy women outside.

Tori: (_Laughing._) Wearing pajamas. Flasher alert.

Bambi: (_Jokingly._) So Aria is that some girl who obsessed with you.

Aria: (_Sarcastically._) Funny. Come on we have to see this.

(Bambi and Aria walk over and look out the window. Aria laughs, but Bambi looks speechless seeing it's her mother. Aria notices.)

Aria: What's wrong?

Bambi: That's… My mom.

(Aria is shocked. Later; Sandy is walking around the set with Zac looking at the sets.)

Aria: Well that was something.

(Bambi smiles.)

Bambi: This is why I didn't tell you much about my mom. I knew you would get a judgey. Everyone does.

Aria: I'm in no place to judge. I was called weird myself. I have a pretty weird family.

Bambi: (_Smiling._) I know it's weird, but for my mom it's not weird at all.

Aria: So she's wore pajamas to visit you at school before?

Bambi: No… But on the weekends wherever we go we wear our pajamas.

Aria: Like on purpose or she forgets to get dressed?

Bambi: Okay, okay. I'll admit she has been forgetful lately. Keys in the garbage can on the regular, walks into a room and forgets why she's there. But that's nothing, who doesn't that happen to. Plus she's been really busy with work.

(Aria looks concerned. Bambi gives a reassuring smile.)

Bambi: I think it's time for you to see my mom and I in action to fully understand.

(Sandy walks up to them.)

Bambi: Come over to my house tonight.

Sandy: (_Smiling._) I'm making tacos.

(Aria laughs.)

Aria: (_Smiling._) Sure. But um what about dinner with your dad?

Bambi: It's not like he's never let me down before.

Bambi & Sandy: (_Cheeringly._) Woo!

**Sub Plot: Hadley**

(Hadley is at her locker. Danny is in the back of Degrassi, he is hitting the baseballs with his bat. Hadley notices she closes her locker and walks out the back door.)

Hadley: You're playing baseball. Aren't we supposed to be working on our assignment.

Danny: We are. Welcome to physics with Danny Smith.

Hadley: Hitting a baseball.

(Danny laughs.)

Danny: Newton second law. Baseball style. Homework is way better when it's about something I actually care about. And that's sports. Not that you understand.

(Hadley scoffs.)

Hadley: For your information I used to be on the lacrosse team. Until two years ago. I broke my left leg during a game and I never went back to it.

(Danny nods his head dunserstanding.)

Danny: Yeah um… My hockey door is closing too.

Hadley: Injury?

(Danny laughs.)

Danny: (_Smiling._) That would be a whole lot better on the ego. I'm just not NHL material.

Hadley: You never know. You still have like a year. You can still get drafted.

Danny: I know, but I also know what I'm up against. A lot of star players, but its fine I dealt with it. That's why I taken up baseball.

(Hadley laughs.)

Danny: (_Smiling._) Laugh all you want. But it requires skill. That's how I drive.

Hadley: You sound like me when the school year started.

Danny: So what's this a few months later Hadley about? Hooking up with my bro Austin.

(Hadley rolls her eyes.)

Hadley: No we're not hooking up. I'm on a relationship hiatus since what happened with Austin.

Danny: (_Jokingly._) Now he's turned into singer and garden boy.

(They both laugh.)

Hadley: Yeah I know.

Danny: Why don't you shoot some balls with me after school.

Hadley: Um let's just focus on our assignment.

(Danny shakes his head okay and they walk back into Degrassi.)

**Third Plot: Zac & Heather**

(Heather is in the foyer at her booth as a crowd is gathered around, putting money in the box. )

Zac: (_Yelling._) West Side Story tickets over here.

(Some random student is about to pay for a ticket from Zac.)

Heather: (_Yelling._) Ten dollars for a musical ticket could provide a meal for a family instead.

(The student walks over to Heather's booth and gives money. Zac walks over and puts some money in the box. Heather is shocked.)

Heather: (_Shocked._) That was nice of you.

Zac: That's me, Mr. Nice guy. Do you mind toning it down?

Heather: (_Defensive._) In this economic down fall, there is only so much money that can go around. And you don't deserve none of it. You're finally getting what you deserve

(Zac scoffs. He catches Heather in a lie.)

Zac: Don't you mean you're happy to help your cause.

(Heather clears her throat.)

Zac: You're using charity to get petty revenge on me.

Heather: So… What if I am?

Zac: Well that's low. Even for you Heather.

(Zac walks back to his booth. Heather starts feeling bad as she knows Zac is right.)

**Sub Plot: Hadley**

(Hadley and Aria are at their lockers. Austin is walking up to them.)

Aria: (_Smiling._) Future boyfriend approaching.

(Hadley looks at Aria annoyed. Austin smiles.)

Austin: (_Smiling._) Hello ladies.

Aria: (_Smiling._) Hey Austin.

Austin: Hadley I got some stuff for the green house. Do you want to help me after school?

Hadley: I would love to… But I have homework.

Austin: Oh maybe next time. I'm probably just going to jam to my guitar then.

(Austin walks away.)

Aria: What's wrong? He asked you out.

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Um no he didn't. He asked me to help him with some greenhouse work.

Aria: It sounded like a date to me.

Hadley: Besides I'm playing baseball with Danny.

(Aria looks shocked.)

Aria: Hold up. You're giving that Daniel Smith a shot, but not Austin.

Hadley: Maybe he's not that jerky and I'm not giving anyone anyone any shots. After what happened with Austin and me losing student council I was feeling down so…

Aria: And the garden helped you.

Hadley: Yeah, but now even that's complicated. Because Austin only wants to do garden work with me.

(Aria laughs.)

Hadley: (_Smiling._) I need something new.

Aria: But baseball.

Hadley: Well it's better than garden work.

(They close their locker and walk away.)

**Main Plot: Bambi**

(Bambi's House "Kitchen"; Bambi and Aria are cutting onions preparing for dinner. Sandy walks into the front door and into the kitchen, Bambi walks over.)

Sandy: So sorry I'm late. Traffic was crazy.

(Bambi walks back over to Aria.)

Sandy: Oh how are my onions coming along?

Aria: Are these cut little enough?

Bambi: I'll do them.

(Aria gives Bambi the knife and Bambi starts cutting.)

Aria: Sorry about that, cooking wasn't a Monroe family activity. My mom sometimes cooked, but she was gone a lot of the times for work so she hired someone.

Bambi: My mom likes them impossibly small.

(Aria laughs.)

Bambi: (_Smiling._) Why don't you just grind some chedder.

(Aria gets the shredder. An ad comes on the radio Bambi and Ms. Carmen smile and start reciting the ad.)

Bambi & Sandy: (Smiling & Cheeringly.) It's A-Okay!

(Aria laughs.)

Aria: (_Smiling._) Awesome. I wish me and my mom was this close.

(Bambi puts a tomato slice on her nose.)

Bambi: Do I have something on my face?

(Aria and Sandy laugh.)

Sandy: (_Laughing._) Bambi playing with food.

Bambi: (_Smiling._) No need to worry. Thor will get it.

(Bambi looks around wondering why she hasn't seen Thor around.)

Bambi: Hey mom where is Thor?

Sandy: Um I… I uh… Oh I put him out in the yard.

Bambi: All day. I'll get him.

Sandy: Take him for a quick walk while you're out there.

Bambi: Okay. Let's go Ari.

(Bambi and Aria walk out the back door the go into the drive way. Thor runs up to Bambi and pats him.)

Bambi: (_Smiling._) There you go boy.

Aria: I take back everything I said about your mom. She's awesome. Kinda makes me miss my mom. Dumb job.

(Bambi notices her mom's car isn't in the drive way.)

Bambi: That's strange.

Aria: What?

Bambi: My mom drove home. So why isn't her car in the drive way.

(A women across the street from Bambi's house screams.)

Random Woman: (_Screaming._) No!

(Bambi and Aria run over to see of the lady needs help. The woman is staring under a car and Bambi instantly knows that's her mom's car. Bambi looks to the ground by the car and sees blood running down from under the car. Bambi gets scared wondering what her mom has done. She gets on her knees and looks under the car to the woman's cat, dead from being run over by her mom's car. Bambi screams in panic.)

Bambi: Ah!

(Aria gets on her knees to look under the car and sees the dead cat. Aria looks away. She hugs Bambi trying to comfort her.)

**Sub Plot: Hadley**

(Danny and Hadley is at the back of Degrassi. Danny has the baseball bat in his hands about to hit a baseball. Danny hits the ball and it goes far into a net, Hadley is impressed.)

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Woah nice swing. You really are into this.

(Danny smiles.)

Hadley: Okay my turn.

Danny: Alright.

(Danny gives Hadley the baseball bat. Hadley gets into position.)

Danny: Alright try to hold it like your holding a baby. Firm enough so you won't drop it, but gentle enough so you won't hurt it. Try to focus on the ball. Here, let me help.

(Danny gets behind Hadley and puts his arms and hands on her's. Hadley smiles.

Hadley: (_Smiling._) I got it.

(Danny smiles then backs up. Hadley swings and hits the ball hard, the ball goes into the net. Danny is very impressed. He claps.

Danny: (_Amazed._) Wow sweet.

(Hadley smiles feeling good.)

Hadley: (_Smiling._) I feel like I let go of a lot of stress with that hit. There is something about focusing all my energy in hitting that ball.

(Danny laughs.)

Hadley: We should definitely start a Degrassi Baseball team. It would be the first ever.

(Danny nods his head in agreement.)

Danny: I like it. We should do it.

(Danny gets another baseball out his bag and walks closer to Hadley.)

Danny: So since you're a sports fan. Why don't you come to my game tomorrow. I've got two extra tickets and I don't want them to go to waste.

(Hadley shrugs her shoulders.)

Hadley: Well I do love hockey.

(Danny smiles as he begins to like Hadley more.)

Danny: (_Smiling._) Woah, you're the complete package.

(Danny and Hadley smile at each other. Austin walks out the back door into the garden shocked to see Danny and Hadley there. Danny and Hadley look at Austin.)

Danny: Hey bro.

Austin: Um hey… I was checking to see if I left the greenhouse door unlocked before I went home.

(It's an awkward silence, but then…)

Austin: I thought you had homework.

(Hadley smiles.)

Hadley: (_Smiling._) This is homework.

Danny: Physics.

(Austin fake smiles.)

Austin: Alright well I'm going to go home now.

(Austin walks away awkwardly.)

Danny: You sure Austin's not your boyfriend?

Hadley: I'm positive. We've just been friends for a while and we're taking care of this garden together, so.

Danny: Okay.

Hadley: Let's hit some more balls.

(Hadley takes a baseball from Danny and puts a baseball on the stand.)

**Main Plot: Bambi**

(Outside Bambi's House "Porch" Nighttime; Bambi and Aria are sitting on the porch. Bambi is still in shock and from what happened. Sandy is with the neighbor across the street as the truck drives away. She walks back across the street. Sandy is speechless not knowing what to say to Bambi.)

Ms. Carmen: Darling I'm…

(Sandy walks up the stairs and goes back in the house ashamed at herself.)

Bambi: I used to schedule play dated with Thor and that cat. Thor got along with any pet. He liked to play with the ladies cat.

(Bambi shakes her head.)

Bambi: (_Trying to Talk Herself Into It._) My mom was rushing anybody could've hit her. If they weren't paying attention.

Aria: Bambi it's not that she hit her. It's that she didn't remember.

Bambi: (_In Denial._) But maybe she didn't realize.

(Aria shakes her head.)

Aria: She wasn't a small cat. Besides your mom parked in someone else's house and thought it was her's.

(Bambi starts to cry. Aria puts her arm around Bambi's shoulders.

Aria: I think that your mom should see a doctor.

(Raymond drives pulls up in the front of the house. He gets out and is walking up to them.)

Aria: You should also talk to your dad.

Bambi: (_Defensive._) So what? He can force me to move in with him and leave her alone. Not a chance.

(Bambi stands up and crosses her arms.)

Raymond: (_Worried._) What happened Bambi?

Bambi: (_Madly._) What are you doing here?

Raymond: I got your message about rescheduling dinner and got worried.

Bambi: (_Madly._) There's nothing to worry about.

Raymond: Then why did you cancel? When you make a promise you should keep it.

Bambi: (_Madly._) Really? Are you serious. You're one to lector me about keeping promises.

(Raymond hesitates as he's already felt bad for the things he's done to Bambi.)

Raymond: If your friend doesn't giving me and you and I some space. We need to talk.

(Aria stands up and is about to walk back into the house.)

Bambi: (_Madly._) No Aria is my guest and this is not your house nor do you live here. She's not going anywhere.

(Bambi looks at Aria, Aria smiles. Bambi looks back at her dad. Raymond is hurt by what Bambi said fighting back the emotion.)

Raymond: I didn't know you felt that way.

Bambi: (_Madly._) Well Raymond, there's a lot of things you don't know about me. And I prefer to keep it that way.

(Raymond shakes his head.)

Raymond: (_Talking to Aria._ It was nice to meet you.

(Aria nods her head. Raymond walks back to his car and gets in and drives away. Bambi looks away as more tears run down her face.


	20. My Own Worst Enemy (2)

**Degrassi Evolutions: The Breaking Point Season 2 Episode 16: My Own Worst Enemy (2)**

**Main Plot: Bambi**

(Outside Degrassi, it's a rainy morning. Bambi's mom car pulls up in front of Degrassi. Bambi is zoned out thinking about her neighbor's cat and worrying about her mom. Sandy is still speechless about the whole thing.)

Sandy: Are you still thinking about the cat? I was rushing and must have mistaken their house for ours… I'm sick about it. I'm really sorry.

Bambi: I'm not going to go to school today… I'm coming to work with you.

Sandy: Bambi I don't want you to worry about me. I refuse.

Bambi: But I do worry about you mom. I always have and I always will.

(Sandy looks out the window. Bambi sets her mom's work address on the gps. Tori is outside the car with her phone she takes a picture of Bambi and Sandy and then quickly hurries away.)

Sandy: I know my brain hasn't been cooperating with me lately.

(Bambi cuts her mom off.)

Bambi: (_In Denial._) But you're okay right?

(Sandy hesitates. Zac walks up to the car madly and knocks on the car window. Bambi and Sandy are both startled.)

Bambi: I should go. Promise you'll call me when you get to work.

(Sandy smiles. Bambi gets out the car, and Sandy drives away. Bambi holds her bag up over her head because of the rain.)

Zac: (_Stressed._) Can you please tell me why almost all the set is still taped to the floor? Flags aren't hung up. Raisers are MIA. (_Sarcastically._) Not to stress you out.

Bambi: (_Flustered._) You are stressing me out. It's too much pressure.

(Zac puts on his jacket hoodie to cover from the rain.)

Zac: (_Stressed._) I need it done for tech, dress rehearsals, lighting. Are you going to get out of class to finish it?

(Zac and Bambi go up the stairs to the front doors of Degrassi.)

Bambi: Zac… I have a lot on my plate.

Zac: (_Stressed._) Bambi you promised you would do this. In fact you practically begged me to do it. If you can't do it.

(Bambi cuts Zac off.)

Bambi: (_Unconvincing._) I can do it.

Zac: If you need any help just ask.

Bambi: I can do it.

(Bambi opens one of the front doors to Degrassi. Zac takes off his hood and her and Zac walk in.)

**Opening Sequence: At the beginning two people are doing a salto over the stairs at the entrance of the school with a large crowd watching; the camera makes a close up of the people. Ashli is in the crowd reacting in surprise to the people who made a salto. The camera moves to the Degrassi garden where Beck is sitting on a bench and laughing and then behind him Austin and Hadley sneak up behind him and throw a bucket of water at him while a lot of people are watching. Austin and Hadley laugh happily too. The camera moves to the right as Mr. Simpson approaches with questioning and disappointed look, he then signals for the camera to stop. The camera then pans to the theatre, where Dakota and Tristan are participating for the school's musical rehearsal. They dramatically hold hands, and look at each other like they're in love. The camera then rotates 180 degrees, to Zac sitting critically on another table that reads Degrassi Drama. Zac is holding a script in both hands, he smirks pleased with Dakota and Tristan performance. The camera then pans to some lockers where Aria and Heather are laughing. In the entrance lobby Danny and Dallas looking very tough with their hockey sticks as they flirt with some girls. The camera moves to the music class where Maya is playing the cello, Zig playing an electric guitar and Bambi playing the tambourine, all looking very happy. Again, their instruments can be heard in the audio, a crowd is watching them. The camera pans to the left and Cam is their enjoying the performance smiling and clapping. The camera pans to the gym, a bunch of cheerleaders catch Tori after they threw her in the air. They let her down and she smiles at the camera. Pan to outside where Trent is about to throw a basketball into the basket but Stefanie playfully takes it from him and throws the basketball into the basket. Trent and Stefanie look to each other smiling and in love. The camera moves to Hayley, then she smiles and walks to the entrance of the school. The Degrassi logo appears on Hayley's jacket and pops onto the screen.**

**Main Plot: Bambi**

(Zac and Bambi walk into Mr. Townsend class and walk up to Mr. Townsend.)

Bambi: Um Mr. T, can I get an excuse from class?

Mr. Townsend: Is everything alright?

Zac: Musical emergency. She has to finish the sets. I'm the director.

Mr. Townsend: Oh congratulations.

(Zac smiles.)

Mr. Townsend: But not going to happen on a pop quiz day.

(Zac smile slowly fades, Bambi shrugs her shoulders. Zac and Bambi walk away going to their seats.)

Zac: (_Stressed._) You're available at lunch?

(Beck is walking by and overhears.)

Beck: She's supposed to be helping me with my audition for WhisperHug.

Zac: (_Stressed._) No, no. No, no. Not today or the rest of the week she's not.

(Beck looks confused as he goes to the front of the class with Tori and a few other random students.)

Zac: Okay. look just focus on finishing.

(takes out her phone to show Beck and the other students the picture of Bambi and her mom.)

Tori: I swear it was her. The same weird woman flasher we saw is her mom.

(Some of them laugh. Beck looks at the picture shocked.)

Beck: (_Shocked._) No way. It is her.

(Bambi hears and sees what they are talking about.)

Zac: Bambi are you paying attention?

(Bambi freaks out and grabs a big text book, she walks up to Tori and slaps her on her arm with the text book.)

Tori: Ah!

(Mr. Townsend walks over.)

Mr. Townsend: What's going on?

Tori: Sir she hit me.

Beck: Bambi's losing it. She just hit Tori with a text book.

(Beck and some of the other people laugh then walk away. Tori gets mad.)

Tori: (_Madly._) It's not funny.

Beck: Uh… Sorry.

(Bambi sighs.)

Mr. Townsend: Okay well it looks like you get out of the pop quiz after all Bambi. Office.

(Zac and Beck look sympathetic while Tori looks mad. Bambi gets her bag, and walks away leaving the classroom.)

**Sub Plot: Hadley**

(Hadley is walking up to her locker. Danny is walking by in the hallway.)

Danny: Hey Hadley. I still got two tickets to my game with your name on it.

(Hadley smiles.)

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Okay thanks. I'll let you know.

(Danny smiles and continues walking away. Hadley goes to her locker and opens it. Austin walks up to her.)

Austin: You going to Danny's hockey game.

(Hadley can tell that Austin has a problem with it by his tone of voice.)

Hadley: (_Suspicious._) Maybe… Why? Do you care?

(Austin shakes his head.)

Austin: (_Unconvincing._) No not at all. It's alright. In fact it's more than alright it's great… I'm just wondering why… You're taking him to our place.

Hadley: Our place? It's a public garden, Austin. Are you mad about something?

(Austin is trying to pretend like he's fine.)

Austin: No why would I be mad?

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Austin I've been friends with you long enough to tell when something's upsetting you.

Austin: (_Upset._) If you don't want to hang out with me, just tell me. Don't lie about homework, than jump on a jock who I happen to be friends with.

(Austin starts walking away, Hadley grabs his right arm. Austin stops and turns back around.)

Hadley: Wow okay um first of all surprisingly Danny is a nice guy. You already know that. We have stuff in common.

Austin: (_Upset._) Hmm.

Hadley: (_Defensive._) And second of all you shouldn't be mad. You and I aren't dating.

Austin: I know that. I'm just shocked. I mean… I didn't think you were the type to be a puck bunny. Are you really going to an Ice Hounds game?

(Hadley takes a deep breath offended by Austin's remark.)

Hadley: (_Madly._) Now I am.

(Hadley slams her locker shut.)

Hadley: (_Madly._) P.S. you're acting like a jealous jerk.

(Hadley walks away. Austin sighs.)

**Main Plot: Bambi**

(Bambi is in Simpson's office.)

Mr. Simpson: Bambi what were you thinking?

Bambi: I was just trying to knock some geography into her.

Mr. Simpson: You never did this before in your freshmen or sophomore year. And you're a good person. This isn't like you. What's going on?

Bambi: Stress sir. It's a big issue with teens now a days.

(Simpson smiles.)

Mr. Simpson: Well they're other ways to deal with stress than violence.

(Simpson gets Bambi file out one of his draws.)

Mr. Simpson: I'll have to make an appoint with the guidance counselor to talk about this.

(Bambi sighs.)

Bambi: Can't it wait until after I'm done building the sets for the musical.

Mr. Simpson: Okay, but I'll have to call your mom.

Bambi: No!

(Simpson looks confused as to why not.)

Bambi: I mean… I'd rather you call my dad. My mom's really, really busy today.

(Simpson opens Bambi's file and starts looking through it.)

Mr. Simpson: Um… Your father is not listed as one of your guardians.

Bambi: It has to be a mistake. Here 416-570-3192. Raymond Carmen.

(Simpson writes it down in her file.)

**Third Plot: Zac & Heather**

(Heather is in the foyer at her "Feed the Children" stand. She looks sad as she feels guilty. Aria walks up to her. Zac is at his "West Side Story" ticket booth across from her.)

Aria: Hey, you're doing good with your ticket booth. How much did you raise?

(Heather sighs.)

Heather: It doesn't even matter. It's dirty money anyways.

(Aria looks confused.)

Heather: Yesterday, Zac said I was using my cause just to spite the musical.

Aria: Well… Are you?

Heather: Yes. Zac was right. I mean my intentions started out good, but when I saw the play posters. I let hate get to me. And then it wasn't about the children anymore. It was about making Zac and his musical suffer.

Aria: So what are you going to do?

Heather: First things first. Taking down this display.

**Main Plot: Bambi**

(Bambi is in the theater on her phone. Raymond walks in.)

Bambi: Thanks for coming Raymond. So how many days am I suspended?

Raymond: You're not getting suspended. I talked to Mr. Simpson about what you are going through. (_Shaking His Head._) The neighbors cat.

(Bambi looks sad, but tries to hide it.)

Bambi: (_Madly._) So you're spying on us now. Keeping tabs.

(Raymond hesitates.)

Raymond: Your mother and I talked. I'm sorry for the traumatic experience that put you through. I'm glad Thor is okay.

(Bambi rolls her eyes.)

Bambi: (_Madly._) Since when do you and mom talk.

Raymond: We've always kept in touch. More now… to meet with doctors… check on her progress.

Bambi: (_Confused._) Progress?

Raymond: A few months ago your mother was… Diagnosed with brain cancer.

(Bambi is stunned. She is speechless. Bambi tires to fight back the tears.)

Raymond: It starts off with small incidents forgetfulness. One thing is lost items. When it was first discovered. It was small, but the tumor has been growing. A month ago she was at a modern stage, but things have progressed faster than we expected.

Bambi: (_On The Verge of Tears._) I'm with her everyday. It's not that bad. She gets dress, she goes to work, she… She remembers a lot of things.

(Raymond walks closer to Bambi.)

Raymond: In most cases she'll be okay. But at any moment she can become disconnect, become not there fully. If you know what I mean.

Bambi: (_On The Verge of Tears._) This is why cheated on mom and then left her.

Raymond: No it's wasn't because of that. We had no way in knowing this was going to happen.

(A tear runs down Bambi's face.)

Bambi: (_On The Verge of Tears._) So what's going to happen now?

Raymond: She'll have to retire early. Get a fulltime caretaker. Eventually have to stay in the hospital at months at a time for treatment.

(Bambi shakes her head in denial.)

Bambi: (_Madly._) She doesn't need a hospital. She has me.

Raymond: You have school and you're only sixteen.

(Bambi grabs her bag.)

Bambi: (_Madly._) This is where you and I differ. Just because you abandoned mom doesn't mean I will.

(Bambi walks away walking out the theater.)

**Sub Plot: Hadley**

(At the Ice Hounds game; the Ice Hounds are losing by one point. Fans are cheering in the stands, Hadley and Aria are at the game; Danny stops skating and looks at Hadley in the stands and smiles and waves. Hadley smiles and waves back.)

Hadley: Yeah so not only was Austin just acting like a jealous jerk. I gave him chance after chance to ask me out. Tell me how he feels and instead he sat there mad.

(Aria laughs. Austin walks into the ale and sits by Hadley and Aria.)

Austin: Okay. Who's winning?

(Hadley and Aria are shocked Austin is at the game.)

Hadley: What are you doing here?

Austin: I'm friends with Danny. So I'm supporting the team.

Hadley: (_Madly._) You're here to spy on me. Really Austin.

Austin: Well I am a jealous jerk aren't I?

Hadley: (_Madly._) Yeah and I'm a slutty puck bunny. You know after the game I'm just going to go hook up with the entire team oh and then send them naked pictures of me.

Austin: (_Sarcastically & Smiling._) Well you said it.

Aria: Um okay… I'm going to go get some more soda. You two are… Something.

(Aria gets up and starts walking away.)

Hadley: Aria I'm coming with you.

(Austin stands up to block Hadley's way.)

Austin: Hadley please… Don't go.

(Austin holds Hadley left hand and she sits down next to him. Hadley is shocked.)

Announcer: (_On The Speakers._) Alright ladies and gentlemen it's that time of the evening. If you're with that special someone and give them a good big kiss!

Austin: I like you a lot… And I didn't know how to tell you before. But if you like Danny than I'll back off.

Hadley: I don't like Danny. In that way.

(Austin smiles.)

Austin: Than why are you here?

Hadley: Well you never asked me out.

Austin: I was waiting for you to be ready. I hurt you and I didn't think I had a chance after that.

(Hadley smiles.)

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Austin what happen at the beginning of the school year is in the past. I'm not sad anymore.

(Austin and Hadley smile at each other. Austin puts his left hand Hadley's cheek and they lean in and start kissing. Their kiss is seen on the jumbo screen. People cheer and whistle; Danny smiles thinking people are cheering for the Ice Hounds, but then he sees Austin and Hadley kissing on the jumbo screen and then looks at them in the crowd kissing and is hurt due to him liking Hadley. He's smile slowly fades. Austin and Hadley stop kissing and look at each other smiling.)

**Main Plot: Bambi**

(Bambi is at Degrassi in the theater on her phone calling her mom. Sandy answers.)

Sandy: Hello.

Bambi: (_Worried._) Mom I've been calling you.

Sandy: Oh sorry. I was at a meeting with the school board. I just got home.

Bambi: I talked to dad… He told me everything. Do you need me to come home?

(Sandy is silent for a minute.)

Sandy: No… I'm just on the porch grading papers.

Bambi: Stay there alright. Promise me. Wait for me to get home. I'll make dinner.

Sandy: That sounds lovely. I'm just going to set up a playdate for Thor with Stella.

(Bambi hesitates as she is about to breakdown. A tear runs down Bambi's face.)

Bambi: Mom, Stella's dead remember. You rand over her with your car….

(Sandy is silent trying to remember.)

Bambi: (_Worried._) Mom.

Ms. Carmen: Yes… I know. Bye darling.

(Sandy hangs up. Bambi puts her phone away about to start crying more. Zac walks into the theater and sees the set is still not put together and everything is a mess.)

Zac: (_Stressed._) Why aren't the apartments set up yet? The jungle gym? Nothings set up. I should have never trusted you with this. I knew it was way too much for you to handle.

(Zac walks closer to Bambi and sees she is crying. Zac feels bad thinking he's the reason why she's crying.)

Zac: Bambi I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… What happened?

Bambi: I quit.

(Bambi walks away leaving the theater and Zac watches her worried.)

**Sub Plot: Hadley**

(The Next Day at Degrassi; Austin and Hadley walk into science class laughing happily. Austin has his arms around Hadley. Danny is sitting in his se. at and sees an gets mad. Hadley sees him.)

Hadley: Um hey. Save me a seat.

Austin: Yeah.

(Austin walks to the back of the class. Hadley walks over to Danny and smiles.)

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Hey I charted our data. It's pretty good.

(Hadley takes out their project from her bag. Danny pretends like he's okay.)

Danny: Here's a write-up. A+ worthy.

Hadley: Great. I thought you'd be awesome at your game yesterday. You're a great hockey player.

Danny: Thanks, but we lost.

(Hadley looks surprised.)

Hadley: Oh sorry. Uh… I'm about to get awkwardly honest with you.

(Danny tries to pretend like he doesn't know.)

Danny: What's up?

Hadley: Austin and I are kinda dating now um… I liked him for a long time, but you know what happen. Then him and I became friends with again and I stilled liked him, but I was scared he didn't like me back. After seeing me with you he realized he had feelings for me.

(Danny is hurt more thinking Hadley was using him.)

Danny: (_Upset._) Wait so you were using me.

Hadley: Huh? No not at all. I was never.

(Hadley laughs.)

Hadley: I just didn't want to get my heart broken again. So I hung out with you instead of Austin.

(Danny scoffs.)

Hadley: Uh, but who am I fooling (_Smiling._) You probably have millions of girls chasing you right.

(Danny fake smiles.)

Danny: (_Fake Smiling._) You know it.

(Hadley looks away, and Danny smile quickly fades and he looks heartbroken.)

Random Teacher: Alright projects on my desk now.

(Hadley gets their project.)

Hadley: I still want to start that baseball team with you.

Danny: (_Fake Smiling._) You bet.

(Hadley turns in their project then walks in the back of the class and sits by Austin. Danny turns around and looks at the. Austin whispers something to Hadley and they laugh then Hadley kisses Austin on the cheek. Danny turns back around and he looks mad.)

**Third Plot: Zac & Heather**

(In the foyer; Zac is selling a lot of tickets for "West Side Story". Heather is taking down the reminder of her display. Heather trips over a box, some people in the foyer laugh. Zac walks over to her.)

Zac: Are you alright?

Heather: Um… Yeah.

(Zac sticks his right hand out. Heather smiles, and holds his hand while she gets up. Heather smiles.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) What can I say? My enemy turned hero. You saved me from my fall.

(Zac smiles.)

Heather: Zac… I want you to know, that you were right. I was being selfish… I'm sorry.

(Zac smiles impressed with Heather.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) Look I know you have something against my musical. But I have a feeling that you're also curious.

(Heather laughs.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) I am… I have been wondering how you're staging my favorite scene.

Zac: Let me guess. The scene where the dance takes place.

(Heather smiles as Zac is right.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) Yeah, that's it. The scene where Tony and Maria first meet. Who did you know?

Zac: You seemed like the romantic at heart type.

(They smile at each other *romantic sparks*. Zac smiles.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) You should come to the first show with me. Only if you want too. Let me know.

(Zac walks away. Heather watches him smiling as she begins to like Zac.)

**Main Plot: Bambi**

(Bambi's House "Living Room"; Bambi and Sandy are playing spades. Sandy smells a bad smell.)

Sandy: What is that awful smell?

Bambi: Fish for lunch.

Sandy: And why are we playing cards again?

Bambi: Because I heard it helps with brain tumors.

(Sandy laughs.)

Sandy: I'm on to you. You can't take sick days to take care of me.

(Someone is knocking on the front door.)

Bambi: Go fish will ya.

(Bambi puts her cards down and walks to the front door and opens it. Bambi looks through the glass door and sees it's Aria; She opens the door, Aria smiles when she sees Bambi wearing an apron.)

Aria: (_Smiling._) You're wearing an apron.

(Bambi smiles then goes outside on the front porch and closes the door.)

Bambi: I'm making fish in the oven.

Aria: You find out your mom isn't well and you're cooking fish.

(Bambi walks further out on the porch.)

Bambi: I knew her memory was getting worse and worse, but I just didn't want to face it. I was in denial. (_Smiling._) But now that I know for sure I can help, and fish is great for the brain. I've even got mangoes which is also good.

(Bambi laughs and Aria smiles.)

Bambi: So did Zac send you here because he's mad that I quit the play?

Aria: No I don't think he's even mad anymore. I came to check on you because you cut school. Why aren't you at school?

(Bambi takes a deep breath.)

Bambi: I've been thinking a lot about this lately. And I might start doing school at home.

(Aria looks shocked.)

Bambi: Talk to Simpson about one of those corresponded programs or online schools.

Aria: Bambi you can't do this to yourself.

Bambi: And if I don't, what's the alternative? I leave and do my own thing and leave me mom alone with some stranger in a nurse's jacket. They're so creepy.

Aria: My great grandma had brain cancer it only gets a lot harder. It's too much for you to handle.

Bambi: Would you say that if it was your dad that had it.

Aria: Okay. You're right.

Bambi: (_Hostile._) I'm not leaving her alone… I'm not my father. It's gross that you're starting to sound like him. Anyways you don't know what it's like to be close with a mom… I mean your mom was always traveling, you barely saw or spent time with her. Even now she barely visit you.

(Aria is hurt by what Bambi said trying to fight back some tears. Bambi regrets what she said.)

Aria: I just want you to do what's best for you and your mother. Before you make all these decisions by yourself.

(Bambi looks away from Aria.)

Bambi: Goodbye Aria.

(Bambi hugs Aria and then walks away and stops at the front door. She turns about around and looks at Aria wanting to say something, but doesn't. Bambi walks back into the house and closes the door. Aria sighs.)

**Third Plot: Zac & Heather**

(In the lunchroom; Aria and Heather at sitting at a table with their lunch. Heather has been in a great mood since talking to Zac.)

Heather: I have been really challenged here. But I'm learning and becoming a better person.

Aria: Well I'm really glad you and Zac finally worked things out.

(Heather smiles.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) He also, kinda… Asked me out.

(Aria is shocked.)

Aria: Really.

(Heather laughs.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) I know right. I didn't think he was my type. Especially since he's doing the musical. But… After giving him a chance he turned out to be the nicest guy. And he's really funny.

Aria: Zac is funny. But what will your super conservative parents think?

(Heather laughs.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) I'm allowed to date Aria. Besides it's just friendly for now. We'll see where it goes.

(Aria nods her head okay.)

Aria: So it won't bother your parents that Zac's an atheist?

(Heather looks shocked.)

Heather: (_Shocked._) Atheist as in… He doesn't believe in God.

Aria: Yeah.

(Heather shakes her head.)

Heather: No… He doesn't believe in God.

(Heather is conflicted with different emotions all at once.)

**Sub Plot: Hadley**

(Austin and Hadley are kissing outside the garden.)

Austin: (_Smiling._) You know we shouldn't be doing this.

Hadley: (TBA.) And why is that.

(Austin and Hadley kiss again.)

Austin: We have work to do plus I wanna take you out to lunch.

(Hadley smiles.)

Austin: Oh and I spotted the first tomato ripped for the picking.

(Austin and Hadley laugh.)

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Shot gun on for spike.

(Austin and Hadley race up the stairs to the garden. They get to the garden to see it was destroyed plant pots broken everywhere, plants ripped and knocked down, soil everywhere etc. Austin and Hadley smiles quickly goes away.)

Hadley: (_Shocked._) Oh my… Oh my gosh.

(Austin picks up a half broken plant pot and throws it at a wall.)

Austin: (_Yelling._) Crap! Who would do this!

(Hadley walks away having idea who did it.)

**Main Plot: Bambi**

(Bambi's House; Bambi is about to go to the store.)

Bambi: (_Yelling._) Mom we're out of milk, eggs and flour. I'm going to go to the corner store real quick and grab some groceries. Do you wanna come?

Sandy: (_Yelling from Upstairs._) No that's alright. I'll stay here grading papers.

Bambi: (_Yelling._) Okay.

(Bambi sees a knife on the kitchen counter and puts it back in the block, she checks to see if there's anything else dangerous in the kitchen and living room she can put away so her mom won't get to it. Bambi puts a scissor in a desk draw. Bambi grabs the car keys and is about to open the front door. Sandy comes down the steps in a daze.)

Sandy: I'm upstairs grading papers Raymond. Please don't interrupt.

(Sandy goes back upstairs in a trance. Bambi is on the verge of tears and realizing how serious it is now that he mom thought she was her father. Later; Bambi is standing in the front office of her father's law firm. Raymond walks up to her and he can tell Bambi has been crying.)

Bambi: (_Sadly._) The fish didn't work.

Raymond: Sweetheart.

Bambi: (_Sadly._) She thought I was you today.

(Raymond feels bad.)

Bambi: (_Begging._) How do we stop it from getting worse?

Raymond: There is little we can do. There is no cure for brain cancer. She has to go through a lot of treatments. What we can do is be there for her.

(Bambi is on the verge of tears.)

Bambi: (_On The Verge of Tears._) Dad I'm really scared.

Raymond: (_Comforting._) It's okay. I'm here for you.

(Bambi starts crying.)

Bambi: (_Crying._) She killed Stella and she didn't even remember it.

(Raymond hugs Bambi and she hugs him back.)

**Sub Plot: Hadley**

(Dallas, Trent, Danny, Chase, Luke and all of the other Ice Hounds are packing up their bus getting ready to leave for their away game. Hadley storms up to Danny mad.)

Hadley: (_Madly._) Admit what you did.

(Hadley pushes Danny.)

Danny: Woah, woah, woah. Clam down will ya. I have no idea what you're talking about.

(Luke and Chase laugh as they had something to do with the garden.)

Hadley: (_Madly._) You act like such a big man, cool guy. But you're just a coward. And Austin's your friend. How some friend you are.

(Danny has a smug look on his face.)

Danny: (_Cocky._) I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work. I don't care what you think.

Hadley: (_Madly._) You're not going to get away with this.

(Danny still has a cocky look on his face and walks closer to Hadley.)

Danny: (_Cocky._) I didn't do anything, bedsides what do you have on me? (_Upset._) If you come into my house make me look like a fool in front of the team. You're going to get disrespected back.

Hadley: (_Madly._) I didn't make you look like a fool and I respected you. I was just being honest. You and your stupid team is the worst thing to ever happen to this school.

(Danny has a smug look on his face. Trent and the other Ice Hounds except Dallas, Luke and Chase get on the bus.)

Danny: (_Sarcastically._) Oh man I'm really sorry to hear that. I was just starting to feel right at home.

Dallas: Danny come on. The bus leaves in five.

(Dallas and Danny get on the Ice Hounds bus. Hadley watches him mad. Luke and Chase walk by Hadley to get on the bus, they have a tomato and take a bite.)

Luke: (_Sarcastically._) Hmm so sweet.

Chase: (_Sarcastically._) I know right. Nothing better than this.

(Chase and Luke get on the bus laughing at Hadley.)

Random Ice Hound: (_Yelling._) Come on let's go! What are we waiting for!

(The Ice Hounds bus door closes in front of Hadley.)

_Main Plot: Bambi_

(Bambi is at Degrassi; she walks into the theater nervous where Zac and Aria are. There's a big curtain up.)

Bambi: I come in peace.

(Zac and Aria are shocked to see Bambi.)

Bambi: If you guys hate me. That's called for, I understand.

Aria: We don't hate you. Zac and I were in the wrong. What you're going through we can't even begin to imagine. We all say things we don't mean sometimes.

Zac: Yeah definitely. We've all done it. You okay?

(Bambi nods her head yes.)

Bambi: It turns out my dad's not so evil. He's hired a caretaker for my mom and I might even move in with him.

Aria: Another ultimatum?

Bambi: Nope. It was my mom's request… She said one day she may not be so present. And she doesn't want me to see her like that.

(Bambi sighs.)

Bambi: And it's important to her that me and my dad have a good relationship.

(Zac and Aria smile.)

Bambi: Zac I'm sorry for promising this grand sets. Did I ruin everything?

(Aria walks over to the curtain.)

Zac: To the contrary. (_Smiling._) You're a prodigy.

(Zac walks over to the curtain. Bambi looks suspicious; Zac smirks then pulls a string, the curtain falls down revealing the whole set Bambi made is all put together. Bambi is shocked, Zac and Aria smile. It looks amazing.)

Bambi: (_Shocked._) Oh my gosh.

Zac: You like?

Bambi: (_Smiling._) I love. How did guys do this? When?

Aria: I convinced woodshop class to help and the teacher let it count for marks.

Bambi: (_Smiling & Excitedly._) You need a producer credit.

(Bambi shakes Zac.)

Bambi: She needs a producer credit.

(They laugh.)

Bambi: (_Smiling & Excitedly._) We did an amazing job.

Zac: (_Smiling._) Yep. Thanks to your amazing detailed designs.

Bambi: (_Smiling._) I just needed a little help.

Zac: The stage is set, tickets are on sale, the cast is alive and well.

(Zac walks over to a desk and jokingly knocks on it. Bambi and Aria laugh; Zac walks back over smiling.)

Zac: Nothing can go wrong. Everything's prefect.

Bambi: (_Smiling._) I wanna cry right now, but I don't have any more tears left.

(They group hug.)

_**(NOTE: SORRY FOR NO PROMO FOR WEEK 5, I WAS BUSY SO I WASN'T ABLE TO COMPLETE IT AND SINCE NEXT WEEK IS THE LAST WEEK FOR DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: THE BREAKING POINT THERE WILL ONLY BE A PROMO FOR PART 1 AND 2 TO THE FINALE. AND THERE WILL ALSO BE A PROMO FOR THE NEXT PART OF THE SEASON DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: LOVE LOCKDOWN.)**_


	21. Not Ready To Make Nice (1)

**Degrassi Evolutions: The Breaking Point Season 2 Episode 17: Not Ready To Make Nice (1)**

**Main Plot: Hayley**

(In Ms. Stone's Class; Hayley is giving a report about her co-op.)

Hayley: To sum it up my internship at the Toronto Daily was…

(Hayley realizes she said it in a past tense.)

Hayley: I mean… Is an amazing learning opportunity.

(Dakota looks at Hayley worried.)

Hayley: Anyone has any questions?

(Jenny walks in front of the classroom by Hayley.)

Ms. Stone: What is the most valuable thing your mentor thought you?

(Hayley zones out and has a flashback of when her and Phil was in his car and he tried to kiss her.)

Ms. Stone: Hayley?

(Hayley snaps out of it.)

Hayley: Um sorry… Can you repeat the question again.

(Dakota is worried for Hayley.)

Ms. Stone: What did you learn from Phil Chambers?

Hayley: That no one will believe you unless you have the facts to back your story up.

(The bell rings. People start leaving the class. Dakota and Hayley start leaving also.)

Dakota: You managed to find your way out of that one.

Hayley: I can't tell Ms. Stone I got fired until I got prove Phil sexually harassed me. And the only way to prove that is.

Dakota: Find someone else he did it too.

(Hayley nods her head in agreement.)

Dakota: Okay Hayley, but what if you don't? You already talked to the last seven former interns.

Hayley: (_Frustrated._) Maybe number eights the charm. I got to hide out before someone sees me.

Dakota: Hayley this isn't like you at all.

(Hayley sighs.)

Dakota: Hiding. Obsessing.

Hayley: Once I fix everything. Things will go back to normal.

(Dakota shakes his head and walks away. Zig and Damon come walking down the hall. Hayley and Zig accidently bump into each other.)

Zig: Woah.

(Hayley looks worried that's she busted.)

Zig: I'll catch up with you later man.

Damon: Alright.

(Damon walks away.)

Zig: (_Smiling & Jokingly._) You running from the po-po.

(Hayley laughs as she tries to think of a lie.)

Hayley: Um… I'm just extremely late for my co-op and I forgot something in my locker. So I gotta go. I'll see you later.

(Hayley starts walking away. Zig smiles.)

Zig: (_Smiling._) Wait can I get a kiss before you go spend all your time with Phil Chambers.

(Hayley smiles and kisses him on the cheek.)

Zig: (_Laughing._) Oh come on, rip off.

Hayley: (_Smiling._) Sorry I'm just really late.

(Hayley hurries away. Zig walks away smiling; Hayley walks up to the storage room and unlocks the door. She goes inside and closes the door. Hayley leans against the door and sighs.)

**Opening Sequence: At the beginning two people are doing a salto over the stairs at the entrance of the school with a large crowd watching; the camera makes a close up of the people. Ashli is in the crowd reacting in surprise to the people who made a salto. The camera moves to the Degrassi garden where Beck is sitting on a bench and laughing and then behind him Austin and Hadley sneak up behind him and throw a bucket of water at him while a lot of people are watching. Austin and Hadley laugh happily too. The camera moves to the right as Mr. Simpson approaches with questioning and disappointed look, he then signals for the camera to stop. The camera then pans to the theatre, where Dakota and Tristan are participating for the school's musical rehearsal. They dramatically hold hands, and look at each other like they're in love. The camera then rotates 180 degrees, to Zac sitting critically on another table that reads Degrassi Drama. Zac is holding a script in both hands, he smirks pleased with Dakota and Tristan performance. The camera then pans to some lockers where Aria and Heather are laughing. In the entrance lobby Danny and Dallas looking very tough with their hockey sticks as they flirt with some girls. The camera moves to the music class where Maya is playing the cello, Zig playing an electric guitar and Bambi playing the tambourine, all looking very happy. Again, their instruments can be heard in the audio, a crowd is watching them. The camera pans to the left and Cam is their enjoying the performance smiling and clapping. The camera pans to the gym, a bunch of cheerleaders catch Tori after they threw her in the air. They let her down and she smiles at the camera. Pan to outside where Trent is about to throw a basketball into the basket but Stefanie playfully takes it from him and throws the basketball into the basket. Trent and Stefanie look to each other smiling and in love. The camera moves to Hayley, then she smiles and walks to the entrance of the school. The Degrassi logo appears on Hayley's jacket and pops onto the screen.**

**Sub Plot: Trent**

(In the Ice Hounds locker Room; Dallas, Danny, Chase, Luke and all the other Ice Hounds are getting pumped up for their game. Trent is sharpening his skates, Dallas sits next to him.)

Dallas: You ready bro?

Trent: Almost.

Dallas: Just remember, with Cam out. Coach wants you to shine more in tonight's game.

Chase: (_Yelling._) Woo! Game day!

(Other Ice Hounds cheer with him. Luke sits down next to Dallas and Trent.)

Luke: (_Jokingly._) So Stefanie got you distracted?

(Trent laughs it off.)

Trent: You know Luke, you need to get yourself a girlfriend. And stop worrying about mine.

(Dallas and Trent laugh at Luke.)

Luke: (_Sarcastically._) Haha.

Trent: But don't you guys worry. Tonight I'm going to be on top of my game.

Dallas: Yeah! That's what I like to hear.

(Later during their game; Trent has the puck, he's skating fast and the guys from the other team can barely keep up with him. He is about to be double teamed, Trent passes the puck to Dallas. Dallas gets close to the net, and passes the puck to Trent. He goes for the shoot, but gets tackled two hockey guys from the other team. They steal the puck and shoot it in their net. People in the stands boo while others cheer. Trent stands up and shakes his head, mad at himself. Trent, Dallas, Danny, Chase and Luke skate back to their booth. The coach gives Trent a stern look. Trent sighs.)

Dallas: What the hell man. You had the shot.

Trent: They doubled teamed me.

(Some Ice Hounds look at Trent shaking their heads.)

**Main Plot: Hayley**

(The Next Day at Degrassi; "Storage Room"; Hayley is sitting down on a couch on the phone with Molly. One of the former interns for Phil.)

Hayley: Hello Molly? Hey um my name is Hayley I left you a lot of voicemails. Okay yeah. As I said I just have a few questions about your internship at the Toronto Daily.

(Dallas, Danny, Chase, Luke and other Ice Hounds come in the storage room loudly.)

Dallas, Danny, Chase, Luke and other Ice Hounds: Oh yeah!

(Hayley hangs up her call fast. Hayley looks and sees who the guys are and she rolls her eyes. Dallas and the other guys notice Hayley.)

Danny: (_Shocked._) Oh um…

Dallas: Hey Hayley… Can you clear out?

Hayley: No I was here first.

Chase: Whatever let's do this.

(Luke takes out beer out of his Ice Hounds bag. Dallas starts tossing them all one. Hayley looks shocked at what they're doing. They start cracking cans and drinking.)

Hayley: What are you doing?

Dallas: (_Laughing._) Its happy hour.

Hayley: It's eleven a.m.

Luke: Well it's happy hour in some part of the world. Woah!

(Dallas, Danny, Chase and the other Ice Hound guys laugh.)

Danny: You guys have your beer. I have something better. My little friend, that I like to call…

(Danny takes out a joint of marijuana out his Ice Hound bag and smiles.)

Danny: (_Smiling._) Marijuana.

(Danny and Chase fist bump.)

Dallas: Stupid. You ever heard of drug test. The teams doing some soon.

Danny: No worries bro.

(Hayley shakes her head.)

Hayley: I can't believe this is happening right now.

(Danny lights up his weed and starts smoking it. Hayley phone rings, she answers it and walks further down the storage room.)

Hayley: Hi. Yeah sorry my phone cut out.

Dallas: (_Jokingly._) Chase why don't you bring your step sister in here.

(Dallas, Danny, Luke and some of the other hockey guys laugh at Danny.)

Chase: It's not like you guys have any luck with Degrassi girls.

Dallas: Because Degrassi girls are crazy.

Danny: You can say that again.

(Hayley puts her call on hold, and walks up to them.)

Hayley: (_Annoyed._) I'm on the phone here. Do you guys mind?

(Chase grabs and beer and one of Danny's joints.)

Chase: Do you want one of these? It might loosen you up.

(Some of the hockey guys laugh. Hayley looks rolls her eyes.)

Dallas: Man leave her alone. That's Trent sister.

Danny: Yeah bro.

(Chase laughs.)

Chase: Okay, respect.

(Hayley goes back to her call.)

Hayley: Okay you can meet me right now. That is wonderful. I'll text you the address right away, thank you.

(Hayley hangs up and grabs her bag in a hurry.)

Luke: Hey, no don't leave us!

Hayley: (_Annoyed._) Sorry I have better things to do.

(Hayley walks out the storage room.)

Dallas: Alright Baker and Anderson lets chug this.

(Dallas, Luke and Chase get ready to chug their can of beer.)

**Third Plot: Beck**

(In the Resource center; Tori is on a computer. Dakota and Beck are sitting at a table across from her. Beck isn't paying attention as he is admiring Tori.)

Dakota: So we need new topics for DTV. Ben was thinking a winter theme, for winter break next week.

Beck: (_Smiling._) Did you know that she's won beauty pageants before.

Dakota: Huh?

Beck: Tori. She's won one of those competitions.

Dakota: Okay, but we have to come up with new ideas for next week's segments.

Beck: Yeah, I know. I'm just saying… She's awesome.

(Dakota laughs.)

Dakota: Can you put aside your little crush for a minute and focus.

(Beck shakes his head.)

Beck: (_Unconvincing._) What? There's no crush. I'm focused.

(Tori walks over to them.)

Tori: Beck.

(Beck is he tries to act cool. Dakota holds back a laugh.)

Tori: Power Squad practice was canceled today. So do you wanna meet me at lunch?

(Beck shocked that Tori wants to have lunch with him.)

Beck: (_Nervously._) Uh… Um… Yeah… It's a date.

(Tori smiles and then walks away, leaving the Resource center.)

Dakota: (_Jokingly Teasing._) Oh yeah. So you don't have a crush huh.

Beck: (_Unconvincing._) There isn't. I'm just auditioning for WhisperHug soon. And she likes listening to my music. She gives me feedback.

Dakota: (_Jokingly Teasing._) So that's what it's called now a days. Feedback.

(They both laugh.)

**Main Plot: Hayley**

(At the Dot; Hayley and Molly are at a table. A waiter brings them coffee's.)

Hayley: Thanks for meeting me Molly. I've found a lot of your photos and articles online. How did you become so successful, so young?

(Molly smiles.)

Molly: (_Smiling._) Hard work, dedication, and really long hours. I had to give up on a lot of things to finish my work. Plus a shining reference letter from Phil Chambers doesn't hurt at all.

Hayley: So you interned half of your junior year and all in your senior year of high school?

Molly: Yep. Oh and through university. After that I finally got hired full time.

Hayley: Did you work closer with Phil?

(Molly looks nervous.)

Molly: Um… Well… I um fact checked. Assisted with editing.

Hayley: You said very long hours. So you stayed late with Phil?

(Molly looks even more nervous.)

Molly: (_Nervously._) Yeah… Yeah I did sometimes.

Hayley: Did you experience any inappropriate behavior? By anyone or… Phil.

(Molly gets suspicious.)

Molly: (_Suspiciously._) I thought you said this was for a class presentation.

Hayley: (_Unconvincing._) It is… It's on sexually harassment in the work place.

(Molly catches on to what Hayley is trying to do and realizes who she is.)

Molly: You're Hayley Michaels. That intern who got fired.

(Hayley sighs. Molly gets up from her seat.)

Hayley: No please wait. I just need to know one thing. Have you ever experienced.

(Molly cuts Hayley off.)

Molly: (_Madly._) No I didn't. Nothing like that ever happened to me at the Toronto Daily.

(Molly walks away, leaving the Dot. Hayley shakes her head disappointed in herself. The Next Day at school; Hayley and Dakota are walking in a hallway.)

Hayley: (_Frustrated._) Molly was the last intern that Phil had. I'm at a dead end. I don't know what to do now.

Dakota: (_Concerned._) Will you go to Ms. Stone now?

Hayley: (_Frustrated._) But after all this time would she even believe me. I messed up big time, not reporting Phil right away. Now he's just gonna take everything I say and twist it so it's all my fault once again. I'm trapped.

(Hayley and Dakota go to her locker.)

Dakota: (_Concerned._) What about Zig?

Hayley: (_Frustrated._) He's in the musical with you. And the opening night is next week. It'll just upset and distract him.

Dakota: Okay, but he'll even more mad once he finds out that you've lied.

(Dakota walks away; Hayley shakes her head not knowing what to do. Hayley opens her locker and her article she wrote with Phil is in there. She thinks about that night Phil kissed her.)

Hayley: I just want this so badly.

Phil: (_Smirking._) I'm happy to teach when the student is you.

(Hayley snaps out of it. Danny is walking by, Hayley takes the article out her locker and crumbles it up mad and throws it in the trashcan. Danny looks walks closer to her.)

Danny: Um… You okay?

Hayley: (_Madly._) No I'm not.

(Danny smiles.)

Danny: (_Smiling._) Looks like you could use some weed.

(Hayley looks annoyed, but then starts to consider it.)

Hayley: Okay… Let's go.

(Danny and Hayley walk away going to the storage room.)

**Sub Plot: Trent**

(Trent is at his locker. Stefanie walks up to him and she can tell Trent is still mad himself about the game.)

Stefanie: You're still pissed about last night's game. It's not your fault. You're not the only guy on that team.

Trent: Yeah, but I had the shot and I blew it. Since Cam is out for a month or two. Coach is putting extra pressure on me to be the star.

Stefanie: Well maybe you need to ease up on the stress. Relax before a big game. I have a study group with Dakota after school. You should come.

(Trent laughs.)

Trent: Really, school work.

Stefanie: (_Smiling._) It might not be the most greatest idea for fun. But it's better than nothing.

(Trent sighs realizing he has hockey practice.)

Trent: I can't anyway. I have hockey.

Stefanie: That's right. I forgot.

(Trent shakes his head.)

Trent: I just got to push myself harder. And I'll do better.

(The bell rings.)

**Third Plot: Beck**

(In the Resource center; Beck is waiting for Tori. Tori walks in.)

Tori: Hey sorry, I'm late.

Beck: That's okay. I just here so.

(Tori smiles.)

Beck: So you wanted to talk to me.

Tori: Yeah I wanted to ask.

(Tori is interrupted by Randy coming in. He has his head phones on listening to music. He takes off his head phones and smiles.)

Randy: (_Smiling._) The Fray is epic.

Beck: I know bro. But me and Tori were kinda in the middle of something.

Randy: Yeah, I know. Something that I'm now apart of. Ms. Oh added me to you guys music project group.

Tori: Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you Beck.

Beck: No problem. Randy's my boy.

(Beck and Randy fist bump.)

**Main Plot: Hayley**

(In the Storage Room; Danny and Hayley are sitting on the couch, smoking weed. Hayley is more high than Danny.)

Hayley: (_High._) Oh and apparently he's had seven interns, but I'm the only one who he's ever tried to kiss. Or maybe I'm the only one who complained so I'm the only one who got fired. Everyone just took their reference letter and just went on their way.

(Hayley takes another puff.)

Hayley: (_High._) On their way.

(They both laugh.)

Danny: That sounds tough. Your boyfriend knows nothing about it?

Hayley: (_High._) Nope,

(Danny takes another puff. Hayley smiles then kicks her flats off. They both laugh.)

Danny: (_High & Laughing._) You never smoked pot before huh?

Hayley: (_High & Laughing._) No. I did take speed last year and I had to go to rehab for it.

Danny: (_High._) That makes you somewhat of a badass.

(They laugh; Hayley kinda realizes what she's doing.)

Hayley: (_High._) I'm smoking marijuana and I'm smoking it at school that's not good. I shouldn't have told you all those things. I'm just going to stop talking now. It's overrated.

(Danny smiles getting the idea Hayley wants to hook up, he puts down the weed and moves closer to Hayley.)

Danny: (_Smiling._) I second that.

(Danny kisses Hayley. Hayley is shocked.)

Hayley: (_Yelling._) What are you doing!

(Hayley slaps Danny.)

Danny: Ah! What the hell.

Hayley: (High.) You're so gross. Why would you think we would.

Danny: You kicked off your shoes.

Hayley: (High.) So that's some secret meaning for let's make out. Unbelievable.

(Hayley gets up from the couch and grabs her flats.)

Danny: (_Defensive._) Wait I'm unbelievable? You invite me to a closed in prop room. Get high off of a few puffs of weed and I'm unbelievable.

Hayley: (High.) Ugh.

(Hayley walks out the storage room and walks around the hallways high and stumbling. Hayley walks by two people awkwardly.)

Hayley: (_High._) Hey!

(They look at Hayley weirdly. Austin and Hadley are walking in the hall holding hands.)

Austin: Alright so I'll start sweeping, and I guess you can organize the plants. So they can be repotted.

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Anything else boss?

(Austin laughs.)

Austin: (_Smiling._) Yeah one more thing.

(Austin and Hadley start kissing then smile at each other. They notice Hayley standing in front of them. Austin and Hadley can tell something is up with Hayley.)

Austin: (_Suspiciously._) Uh hey.

(Hayley waves awkwardly.)

Austin: (_Suspiciously._) Um… Aren't you supposed to be at co-op?

Hayley: (_High._) It was um… Canceled. It was canceled. Um any who I have to go.

(Hayley pats both Austin and Hadley on their shoulder.)

Hayley: (_High._) You two are cute. You guys make a cute couple. Bye.

(Hayley starts walking away. Austin and Hadley both see Hayley doesn't have any shoes on.)

Hadley: (_Suspiciously._) Uh why aren't you wearing your flats?

Austin: (_Suspiciously._) And why do you smell like weed?

(Hayley turns back around high and smiling. Later; Hayley, Austin and Hadley are at the Degrassi Garden.)

Hayley: And then he tried to kiss me. Like he could do and get away with anything.

Austin: Accuse me I have to have a little talk with some guys.

Hayley: No don't. Danny is harmless.

Austin: My problem is not with Danny. But his Ice Hounds friends did this.

(Hayley is shocked looking at the destroyed garden.)

Hayley: (_Shocked._) Danny Simth wrecked this place.

Hadley: No turns out his alibi checks out. But I'm pretty sure he sent some hockey goons to do it.

Hayley: Woah. I know Trent didn't have anything to do with this. He wasn't even at school they day this was done. I thought you and Danny were friends Austin.

Austin: We are, but he liked Hadley. And then I started dating her.

Hayley: Oh. What is Simpson doing about it?

Hadley: We didn't tell him yet. We have no proof what so ever. It'll just be an actuation that Danny can deny.

Austin: Or let's see if him deny it. When I give him a warning by rearranging one of his hockey goons face.

Hadley: Austin you can't. That's not going to solve anything. It's just going to get you suspended.

Austin: Okay, but we have to do something.

(Hayley smiles getting an idea.)

Hayley: My journalism and photographing senses are tingling.

Austin: That might be just the marijuana talking.

(Hayley laughs. She takes out her phone and starts taking pictures of the destroyed Degrassi Garden.)

Hayley: The hockey players involved need to be held accountable for this. They're not above the rules and I'm going to make certain that everyone knows it.

Austin: How?

Hayley: Um… I got it. An interview. With you two on the record.

(Austin and Hadley smile agreeing.)

**Sub Plot: Trent**

(Michaels House "Living Room"; Sandra is waiting for Trent to drive him to hockey practice. Trent comes down the stairs with his Ice Hounds bag.)

Sandra: Come on Trent. We're already running late.

Trent: Is that so bad.

Sandra: Don't keep beating yourself up over last night's game.

Trent: (_Frustrated._) I have too. The pressure is being put on.

Sandra: Are you focusing during practice?

Trent: Yeah. And every minute I'm not in school or on the ice. I'm lifting weights, doing laps. Core work.

Sandra: Trent you made the team last year when you were fifteen. You have talent.

Trent: I know… I'm just in a slump.

Sandra: (_Comforting._) You're still my son Trent Michaels who set records back in Pasadena.

(Trent smiles.)

Sandra: (_Comforting._) You'll get through your slump. Now let's go get you too practice.

**Main Plot: Hayley**

(Hayley is in the Resource center making her article calling the Ice Hounds out. She is adding pictures of the destroyed Degrassi Garden, beer cans from the storage room and the marijuana Danny had. Hayley makes the title "Ice Hounds Causing Trouble at Degrassi! Are There More Bad Hockey Guys Than Good?" Zig walks into the Resource center and up to Hayley.)

Zig: Hey thanks for waiting for me to finish the musical rehearsal. Ready to go? The janitor is about to lock up the school.

Hayley: I'm almost finish.

(Zig looks at Hayley's article and is shocked.)

Zig: Wow those are some pretty serious accusations.

Hayley: With some solid facts to back them up. I have Austin and Hadley statement. Plus I have some sophomore and senior girls said they saw some of the Ice Hounds leave the garden after to vandalism. And later told Danny that the job was done.

Zig: But isn't your brother going to get in trouble?

Hayley: Nope he wasn't with them when they did it. And I have proof of that too.

Zig: Okay, but you could make some very serious enemies with this Hayley.

Hayley: Most of the Ice Hounds act like they're untouchable. Eight hundred copies of this will prove that they're not. It's time to give them a reality check.

(Hayley sends the article smiling, while Zig looks unsure.)

**Sub Plot: Trent**

(Trent walks up to outside the Ice Hounds locker room.)

Danny: Guys where's Trent?

Dallas: I don't know.

Chase: I thought he was coming with you Danny. Aren't you billeted with him?

Danny: Not yet. Next week I am.

(Trent is about to walk in, but then he's phone buzzes. He takes out his phone and sees it's a text from Stefanie that says "Good luck!". He smiles. Trent puts his phone back in his pocket and walks away, deciding on skipping practice. Later at "Little Miss Steaks"; Stefanie, Dakota and two other random guys are sitting at a booth. Trent walks up to them smiling.)

Trent: (_Smiling._) Hey. You're new study buddy is here.

(Dakota scoffs. Stefanie smiles.)

Stefanie: (_Smiling._) You came. What about hockey practice?

Trent: Uh… I skipped today. Missing one practice can't hurt.

(Trent sits down next to Stefanie. The manager walks onto the stage.)

Manager: Okay. Up next for our dancing competition is… Stefanie Jamieson.

(Dakota and other people clap. Trent looks shocked.)

Trent: You're dancing.

(Stefanie smiles.)

Stefanie: (_Smiling._) Yep.

(Stefanie walks up to the stage and a song comes one. She starts dancing, Trent, Dakota and other people cheer.)

Trent, Dakota & Other People: Woo!

**Third Plot: Beck**

(The Next Day at Degrassi, In the Resource center; Randy and Tori are at a computer listening to a beat that Randy made. They seem to be getting along really well. Beck is staring at them jealous.)

Tori: This is awesome Randy.

(Randy smiles.)

Tori: I'll be right back.

(Tori walks away, leaving the Resource center; Beck turns on the beat he made which has a rocker tune to it. Randy walks over to him.)

Randy: Man that's your score.

Beck: Yeah. Ms. Oh is going to love it. Especially Tori.

Randy: The track is sick. But did you read the guidelines for this project.

(Beck shrugs his shoulders.)

Beck: Nope.

Randy: Well Ms. Oh wanted something more of a romantic score.

Beck: Crap. Well your track definitely nailed it then.

Randy: Well if you want a chance to work with a hottie like Tori. Then you have to bring a-game buddy.

(Beck sighs.)

**Sub Plot: Trent**

(Trent walks out of Degrassi, and goes down the stairs. He is feeling way better than he has in a while. Stefanie catches up to him.)

Stefanie: You seem better.

Trent: (_Smiling._) I am. Last night was actually what I needed.

Stefanie: It is good to take a break from time to time.

Trent: Yeah. It didn't matter if I won or if I lost.

(Stefanie laughs.)

Stefanie: (_Jokingly._) You can't really win at cheering me on.

(They both laugh.)

Trent: You know what I mean. Look I had a lot of fun last night. But it's time for me to get focused on tonight's game.

(Dallas and Luke walk out Degrassi and walk up to Trent and Stefanie.)

Dallas: Yo Michaels.

Luke: He's with his girlfriend Stefanie. Two love birds.

(Stefanie crosses her arms.)

Dallas: You weren't at hockey practice yesterday.

Trent: Yeah… I uh… Had caught an overnight flu.

Dallas: Actually I heard you were at Little Miss Steaks last night.

(Trent sighs, knowing he's busted.)

Dallas: Someone posted a video of Stefanie winning a dance competition and you were in the video.

Luke: Yeah, coach yelled at us for an hour. Said we have to make up for last night's practice in today's game. Or else he make start looking for new talent.

Dallas: And now we're here to make sure you make it to the game.

Luke: Let's go.

(Dallas and Luke drag Trent off. Stefanie shakes her head.)

**Third Plot: Beck**

(In the Resource center; Beck, Tori and Randy are listening to the completely finished score of Randy. The score finishes. Tori is really impressed. Randy smiles.)

Randy: (_Smiling._) And I call it Love Song.

Tori: (_Smiling._) Ms. Oh is going to love it.

(Beck rolls his eyes annoyed.)

Tori: (_Smiling._) Well before we make a final judgment. Beck what do you got?

(Beck smiles and then turns on his score on the computer and his fact pace rocker score comes on. And Tori loves it even more than Randy's. Randy rolls his eyes annoyed by this. Beck smiles seeing that Tori is loving it.)

Tori: (_Smiling._) I love it Beck.

Beck: Thanks. Um the drums beating is to symbol. The girls heartbeat getting faster and faster as she loves this guy, but the guy she loves is trouble. And the brass cutting in is people trying to come between them.

(Randy shakes his head.)

Tori: Well I think we should use Beck's track.

(Randy sighs.)

Randy: Yeah. Whatever

Tori: So the only thing left is adding this to a theme song with lyrics.

Beck: Okay. I still gotta work on my song for my WhisperHug tryout. So we can meet up after that.

Tori: Okay, sounds good. Oh and Beck you might want to collaborate with Randy. You guys are best friends who rock when it comes to music.

(Tori gets up from her seat and walks away, leaving the Resource center.)

Randy: Well you heard Santamaria.

Beck: Yeah. Look we're best friends alright so please back off of Tori. You know I like her a lot.

Randy: I like her too.

Beck: Come on man. Don't be like that.

Randy: I can say the same too you.

(Randy grabs his bag and walks away, leaving the Resource center. Beck sighs.)

**Sub Plot: Trent**

(At the Ice Hounds game; People in the stands are cheering. The game is tied, 6 to 6. Stefanie is with Sandra in the stands.)

Stefanie: (_Yelling._) Come on Tent!

Sandra: (_Smiling._) He's out of his slump. He's already scored three goals.

(Trent and Danny skate out on the ice. Dallas skates over to them.)

Dallas: Danny coach wants you out of this play for now.

(Danny look shocked.)

Danny: What.

Dallas: Trent has been scoring all game. There's no point in taking him out now.

Danny: But he's sucking wind after that last shift.

Trent: That's okay bro. I'm fine.

(Danny skates away. The ref blows his whistle. Trent steals the puck from the other hockey player and people cheer. He's skates to the other side of the ice fast. A player from the other team comes up and accidently elbows Trent very hard on his helmet to the point where Trent feels the hard blow. Trent falls and shoots the puck into the net as soon as the buzzer goes off, winning the game. Trent passes out, Dallas Danny, Luke skate over to him fast. Sandra and Stefanie are worried as everyone else is also.)

Danny: You okay buddy?

Dallas: Crap, he's out.

(Trent slowly wakes up.)

Danny: I think he's okay.

Trent: (_In a Daze._) I'm… Okay…

Dallas: He's okay ref. Help him out.

(Dallas, Danny and Luke help Trent stand up.)

Ref: You okay son? That was a hard hit.

Trent: (_In a Daze._) Yeah. I'm fine.

Ref: Alright.

(Trent looks at the score board and realizes that they won the game. He fist pumps and the fans start cheering loudly, Danny, Dallas, Luke and other Ice Hounds pat Trent on the back. But Sandra and Stefanie still are worried about him. Later; In the locker room. The Ice Hounds are packing up their things. Luke and Chase walk over to Trent.)

Luke: You were the man tonight.

(Trent high fives them. Luke and Chase walk out the locker room.)

Dallas: We're definitely going to win the cup.

(Dallas leaves the locker room leaving Trent and Danny the left in the locker room. Trent grabs his bag, but drops it as he still feels in a daze from the hit. Danny walks over to him.)

Danny: Are you sure you're okay bro?

(Trent smiles.)

Trent: (_Smiling._) Never better.

(Trent looks away worriedly.)

**Main Plot: Hayley**

(The Next Day at school; Hayley walks into Simpson's office. Dallas and Danny are already there. Simpson is reading a copy of Hayley's article.)

Hayley: You wanted to see me Mr. Simpson.

Mr. Simpson: I want to talk to you about this article.

Hayley: Everything I wrote is the truth. They wrecked the garden.

Danny: That's crazy.

(Hayley looks at him, Danny smirks. Hayley looks back at Simpson.)

Hayley: Austin Matthews and Hadley Mills both spoke to me on the record.

Dallas: Your boyfriend's friend and the disgraced ex-student council member.

Danny: Such reliable sources. Hadley's had a vendetta against us since the beginning of the year.

Dallas: Yeah and truth be told my team is starting to hate this school. Especially the new players.

Mr. Simpson: Dallas and Danny I apologize.

Hayley: (_Madly._) Sir I have proof, eye witness statements. Photos of the beer and marijuana in the props room.

Dallas: Of empty beer cans and a joint. Not my guys.

Danny: Your so called proof. Isn't proof.

(Hayley looks mad.)

Hayley: I personally saw them bring alcohol on school property and drink it. I also saw Danny and some hockey guy smoking weed.

Danny: You were enjoying the weed great yourself yesterday.

Mr. Simpson: So you admit the beers were the teams. And the marijuana was yours.

(Danny is tongue tied knowing he just told on himself. Dallas tries to come to his defense.)

Dallas: Sir.

Mr. Simpson: I'll like to hear the truth.

(Dallas and Danny sigh.)

Dallas: Yes the empty beer cans were the team.

Danny: And the marijuana was mine.

Dallas: But we had nothing to do with the garden.

Mr. Simpson: Well it's called reasonable doubt.

(Dallas nor Danny can't think of a way of it.)

Danny: Crap.

(Hayley smiles, knowing she's won.)

Mr. Simpson: Hayley this article was published without my permission and smoking marijuana on school property. You have after school detention from today to winter break. Which means you have detention until next week, so don't miss not one. And I'll have to call your mother about this.

(Hayley takes a deep breath, but is still happy for busting Danny.)

Mr. Simpson: You can go now.

(Hayley walks away smiling. Danny looks at her madly. Dallas shakes his head.)

Mr. Simpson: Well Dallas and Danny, let's make a call to your coach.

(Simpson picks up his office phone.)

**Third Plot: Beck**

(Beck is at his locker. Randy walks up to him.)

Beck: Hey man. Look I feel stupid about us fighting.

Randy: Me too. And I like Tori, but… I back off for you. It's the bro code.

(Beck smiles.)

Beck: (_Smiling._) Thanks man. And we can miss our scores together before we submit it to Ms. Oh.

Randy: Cool. And I have the perfect thing to let Tori know how you feel about her.

Beck: What?

(Randy clears his throat.)

Randy: (_Singing._) Tori you make my heart burn, you amaze me. I think about you day and night!

(People are walking by and overhear, they laugh. Beck shakes his head.)

Beck: Please stop.

Randy: (_Singing._) You walk into a room like you own it. You have those pretty brown eyes, and you look so cute in that red pageant dress.

(Beck leans against his locker.)

Randy: It's a sweet song really. Besides you wrote it for her. Why not sing it to her.

Beck: No Randy, I'm not ready. And don't sing that song again.

(The bell rings; Beck and Randy walk away.)

**Main Plot: Hayley**

(Zig, Dakota, Austin and Hadley are by some lockers talking. Hayley walks up to them.)

Hayley: My article worked. (_Smiling._) Simpson and the Ice Hounds coach doling out punishments as we speak.

Hadley: (_Shocked & Smiling._) Justice has been served.

(They all smile.)

Austin: (_Smiling._) Thanks Hayley.

(Dallas, Danny, Chase and some other Ice Hounds are walking up to them.)

Zig: And here comes the backlash.

Dallas: (_Madly._) Congrats detention till winter break for our whole starting lineup. Meaning we miss three games. With our star player injured we can probably kiss they playoffs goodbye.

Austin: (_Sarcastically._) Don't be so down about it Dallas. You ever heard of a comeback.

Dallas: (_Madly._) You screwed us over.

Hadley: Well now you and your friends know what it's like to have something you care about taken away from you.

(Danny walks up closer to Austin and Hadley.)

Danny: (_Madly._) Aren't' you two just the cutest.

(Danny turns around to Hayley.)

Danny: (_Madly._) I did nothing to you. Neither did the team.

Hayley: You mess with my friends you mess with me.

(Zig gets in between Hayley and Danny and pushes Danny back.)

Zig: Just back off Danny. It's over.

Danny: (_Madly._) You like tell people's dirty laundry in public. How would your boyfriend here like to know yours.

(Hayley is worried knowing what Danny is talking about. The bell rings; Danny walks away bumping into Hadley and Dallas shoves Zig out the way, the rest of the hockey guys follow them. Austin is about to walk up to them, but Hadley stops him. Austin and Hadley walk off in another direction. Zig is wondering what Danny was talking about.)

Zig: What was that guy talking about?

(Hayley tries to think to weather to tell the truth or lie.)

Hayley: Danny found out that um… I got fired from the Toronto Daily a few weeks ago.

(Zig is shocked.)

Zig: I knew there was something wrong with you. What happened?

Hayley: Phil… He uh…

(Zig looks worried yet confused. Hayley decides to lie to not hurt Zig.)

Hayley: He um… Didn't think I was good enough to make it. He said I was a bad photographer and writer.

Zig: (_Confused._) Huh that makes no sense.

Hayley: I thought that making that article and exposing the hockey team would make me feel better. But it didn't. I feel even worse actually.

Zig: (_Comforting._) What can I do to help?

Hayley: (_Sadly._) Nothing… You can't do anything about it. No one can.

(Zig is worried for Hayley. The second warning bell rings.)

Hayley: I have science.

(Hayley walks into a nearby classroom and sits down. Zig watches her feeling bad for her. Hayley stares at him sadly then looks away as the teacher closes the door.)


	22. Not Ready To Make Nice (2)

**Degrassi Evolutions: The Breaking Point Season 2 Episode 18: Not Ready To Make Nice (2)**

**Main Plot: Zig & Hayley**

(Zac, Aria and Dakota are in the foyer outside the theater. Zig walks up to them.)

Zig: There's not a lot of time before the big event. Everyone has to know their roles, and everything must be spot on perfect. The queuing, the lights, (_Smiling._) the big surprise.

Zac: What you talking about Zig? I have a feeling it isn't the musical.

Zig: Hayley's newspaper internship didn't exactly work out. She's pretty mad and sad about it, (_Smiling._) but we're going to cheer her up. With a surprise party tonight and you all are going to help.

(Zac, Aria and Dakota smile liking the idea.)

Zig: Oh and Aria the party will be at your house. And you're planning it.

(Aria looks shocked.)

Aria: Um…

Zig: I already have a list of all the stuff to get.

(Aria smiles.)

Aria: (_Smiling._) Last minute party planning with a budget. Why didn't you say so.

(Zig smiles.)

Zig: (_Smiling._) And remember it's a surprise.

(Zac and Aria get up from the steps and walk into the theater. Dakota walks up to Zig.)

Dakota: You're taking this whole Hayley and Phil thing better than I thought.

Zig: Well that jerk obviously doesn't know an amazing photographer and writer if it hit him in the face.

(Dakota is caught off guard thinking Zig knew what really happened.)

Dakota: Oh… Um yeah. It must have been really hard for Hayley to admit someone thought her work wasn't good.

Zig: So you'll get Hayley to the party for me?

Dakota: Yeah. I'll get her there somehow.

(Dakota walks away into the theater.)

Zig: (_Yelling & Smiling._) Awesome, thanks Dakota. This is going to be a birthday party Hayley will always remember.

**Opening Sequence: At the beginning two people are doing a salto over the stairs at the entrance of the school with a large crowd watching; the camera makes a close up of the people. Ashli is in the crowd reacting in surprise to the people who made a salto. The camera moves to the Degrassi garden where Beck is sitting on a bench and laughing and then behind him Austin and Hadley sneak up behind him and throw a bucket of water at him while a lot of people are watching. Austin and Hadley laugh happily too. The camera moves to the right as Mr. Simpson approaches with questioning and disappointed look, he then signals for the camera to stop. The camera then pans to the theatre, where Dakota and Tristan are participating for the school's musical rehearsal. They dramatically hold hands, and look at each other like they're in love. The camera then rotates 180 degrees, to Zac sitting critically on another table that reads Degrassi Drama. Zac is holding a script in both hands, he smirks pleased with Dakota and Tristan performance. The camera then pans to some lockers where Aria and Heather are laughing. In the entrance lobby Danny and Dallas looking very tough with their hockey sticks as they flirt with some girls. The camera moves to the music class where Maya is playing the cello, Zig playing an electric guitar and Bambi playing the tambourine, all looking very happy. Again, their instruments can be heard in the audio, a crowd is watching them. The camera pans to the left and Cam is their enjoying the performance smiling and clapping. The camera pans to the gym, a bunch of cheerleaders catch Tori after they threw her in the air. They let her down and she smiles at the camera. Pan to outside where Trent is about to throw a basketball into the basket but Stefanie playfully takes it from him and throws the basketball into the basket. Trent and Stefanie look to each other smiling and in love. The camera moves to Hayley, then she smiles and walks to the entrance of the school. The Degrassi logo appears on Hayley's jacket and pops onto the screen.**

**Sub Plot: Trent**

(The Dot; Trent and Danny are sitting outside the Dot. Trent has a bad headache.)

Danny: Okay so plans for tonight? Let's do something big.

Trent: I can't. My parents are throwing a party.

(Trent sighs and rubs his forehead.)

Danny: You okay man? You've been complaining about that headache since our last game.

Trent: Yeah… I'm okay. My head is just swimming.

(Danny phone rings. Trent flinches.)

Trent: Ah!

Danny: Dude.

Trent: Sorry. The ringing was loud that's all.

Danny: Okay…

(Danny takes out his phone and answers it.)

**Third Plot: Beck**

(In the Resource center; Beck and Randy are at a computer listening to their combined musical scores. They love it, Beck pauses it.)

Beck: (_Excitedly._) Man this is so sick.

Randy: Definitely.

Beck: Once we get Tori's part in there. Ms. Oh is going to love it.

Randy: And Tori is going to love you.

(Beck laughs.)

Beck: We're just friends for now.

Randy: Who cares. Anyone who writes a song as passionate as "Tori". Obliviously has strong feelings.

Beck: Okay bro. Please stop.

(Randy shrugs his shoulders. Beck starts to consider what Randy is saying.)

**Main Plot: Hayley**

(Hayley is at her locker getting some things out. Her locker is decorated with wrapping paper and a bow. Zig and Zac walk up to her smiling.)

Zig: (_Smiling._) Hey there's the birthday girl. (_Jokingly._) Did you age over night? Remember I'll always be younger than you.

Hayley: (_Smiling._) Haha. Real funny.

Zac: Yeah Zigmund. You won't be saying that when you're cleaning her dentures.

(They all laugh.)

Zac: So where's Trent, the birthday boy?

Hayley: He's coming late today. Something about not having to come to school on time on your birthday.

Zig: Hey um I thought I could spend your birthday evening with you and your family. But you're going to that new restaurant with Dakota.

Hayley: (_Sadly._) Yeah I told my mom I'll be at the party late. To be honest I don't really feel like celebrating my birthday. Or even partying with my family.

(Zig and Zac look a little worried because this could ruin the surprise.)

Zac: You should go with Dakota then go home to your family's party for you and Trent. It'll be fun.

Hayley: (_Sadly._) I don't see the point. That's all.

Zig: Hayley you have to let this whole The Toronto Daily thing go. It's just a dumb co-op.

(Hayley is offended.)

Hayley: And WhisperHug is just a dumb band.

(Zig sighs knowing he offended Hayley.)

Hayley: How would you feel if that got taken away from you?

(Zig looks at Zac for help. Zac smiles.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) It's her birthday. She can say what she wants.

Hayley: (_Sadly._) Zip it Zac.

(Hayley closes and locks her locker and walks away.)

Zac: Wow okay. Cheer Hayley up is starting off badly.

Zig: Great just great.

(Zig and Zac walk down the hallway.)

Zac: Don't worry. All will be forgiven tonight.

Zig: I messed up. A party won't make up for what I just said.

Zac: What are you giving her? A gift mostly always helps.

(Zig scoffs.)

Zig: I'm giving her a party.

Zac: But no gift.

(The bell rings.)

Zig: Crap. What do I get her?

Zac: Well what do she wants?

Zig: I don't know. Um… internship back. You and I had a good report with her mentor when he interviewed is. Maybe I can talk Phil into giving Hayley a second chance.

(Zac smiles.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) It's worth a shot.

(Zig and Zac fist bump then walk to another hallway.)

**Third Plot: Beck**

(In the Music Room; Beck, Tori and Randy are playing their score with the song for Ms. Oh, who is very impressed. The song finishes.)

Ms. Oh: Wow. What can I say. I'm impressed, good job you guys.

(Ms. Oh walks away, leaving the classroom. Tori smiles.)

Tori: (_Smiling._) We are so getting an A+ on this assignment.

Randy: Yeah.

Tori: (_Smiling._) And Beck I'm looking forward on working with you again. I'll be at your tryout for WhisperHug after school.

(Beck smiles, Tori walks away leaving the classroom. Randy pats Beck on his shoulder.)

Randy: (_Smiling._) Looking forward to working with you again. She's going to support you at your tryout.

(Beck laughs.)

Randy: (_Smiling._) Bro she likes you. No more being shy around her. It's now or never. It's go time.

(Beck shakes his head.)

Beck: (_Smiling._) No way man.

Randy: Beck you have too. For the guys like us who can't get dates.

Beck: I just like… Being around her.

Randy: Beck, she's a hottie. Think about how awesome it would be.

(Beck laughs.)

Beck: (_Smiling._) It would be pretty awesome.

Randy: Totally.

Beck: I just don't want to mess it up.

(The bell rings. Randy sighs.)

Randy: Fine. See you at lunch. (_Jokingly._) Loser.

(Beck laughs. Randy walks away, leaving the music room.)

**Sub Plot: Trent**

(In Mr. Townsend Class; Trent is sitting in the back of the class. He has sunglasses on and his hoodie over his head. His headache has gotten worse. Stefanie walks into the classroom and sits down next to Trent. She notices Trent is feeling good.)

Stefanie: (_Worried._) Trent.

(Trent smiles.)

Trent: Hey babe.

(Mr. Townsend walks into the classroom.)

Mr. Townsend: Mr. Michaels, hood and sunglasses off please.

(Trent takes them off as he do, he starts to feel dizzy. He hears a loud ringing in his ears. Trent gets up and grabs his bag and walks out the class.)

Stefanie: (_Worried._) Trent where are you going.

(Trent is walking around the halls in a daze. Stefanie catches up to him.)

Stefanie: (_Worried._) Trent what's wrong?

Trent: (_In a Daze._) I… I…

(Trent faints, falling on the floor. People in the hallway look in shock. Stefanie kneels down next to Trent.)

Stefanie: (_Worried._) Oh my gosh. Trent, what's happening?

Trent: (_In a Daze._) I don't know. Call my mom.

(Stefanie hugs Trent as she takes out her phone to call Sandra.)

**Main Plot: Zig & Hayley**

(At the Toronto Daily; Phil is at a desk, looking over files. Zig walks up to him.)

Zig: (Smiling.) Phil. Hi.

(Phil is shocked to see Zig.)

Phil: (_Shocked._) Um… Hey.

(Phil tries to pretend like he doesn't remember Zig.)

Phil: Oh hey um… Zig… (_Smiling._) The guy in the musical.

(Zig laughs.)

Zig: (_Smiling._) Yeah.

Phil: (_Smiling._) How is West Side Story going?

Zig: Good the play is awesome. Opening night is next week.

Phil: Well congratulations. You're not here to complain about the press.

Zig: Um no… The article you and Hayley wrote was great.

(Phil clears his throat and tries to change the subject from Hayley.)

Phil: What can I do for you?

Zig: I wanted to talk to you about Hayley.

(Phil shakes his head.)

Phil: I don't have anything to say. In fact I'm late for a meeting.

(Phil walks away, Zig catches up to him.)

Zig: You have to hear me out. Hayley loved this internship. She was learning so much from you.

Phil: Not enough to keep her job.

Zig: Is there any way you can rehire her?

(Phil turns around shocked at what Zig said.)

Phil: Is this some kind of joke?

Zig: She would be so thankful for a second chance.

Phil: You don't know what happened do you?

(Zig looks confused.)

Phil: Zig, Hayley is obsessed with me.

(Zig shakes his head.)

Zig: Well sure she idolizes you.

Phil: No it goes further than that. She's in love with me.

(Zig looks shocked.)

Phil: It caused a lot of problems and there was no other option, but to fire her.

Zig: (_Hurt._) You're kidding me.

(Phil pats Zig on the shoulder.)

Phil: Sorry you had to find out this way.

(Phil walks away leaving Zig stunned, confused and hurt.)

**Third Plot: Beck**

(After school, "Music Room"; Austin is holding auditions for WhisperHug. A bunch of random students are sitting down in seats waiting for their turn. Beck and Tori walk into the classroom and sit down in the back. Bambi is currently trying out, she is playing the drums.)

Bambi: (_Singing._) Do re me. Do re me. Woohoo!

(Austin and other people in the class look weirded out.)

Bambi: (_Singing._) Do re me! Woohoo! Do re me.

(Bambi smiles.)

Austin: Um… Thanks Bambi… That was uh… Something.

(Bambi walks back over to her seat smiling.)

Austin: Okay, who's next?

(Beck stands up and walks to the front of the classroom with his keyboard.)

Beck: I am.

(Tori smiles. Austin walks over to Beck.)

Austin: No need. Your friend Randy already sent in your audition to the email.

(Beck looks confused.)

Austin: And it was good man.

Beck: What? He did.

Austin: Yeah. See.

(Austin grabs and opens his laptop and turns on the song. The song "Tori" the song that Beck made for Tori starts playing. Before the singing begins, Beck can tell by the guitar and keyboard. Beck looks worried, the singing parts starts.)

Beck: (_Singing._) Tori you make my heart burn, you amaze me. I think about you day and night!

(Tori looks shocked, as she now knows the song is about her. As some people laugh.)

Beck: (_Singing._) You walk into a room like you own it. You have those pretty brown eyes.

(Beck grabs his keyboard and starts walking away in a hurry.)

Beck: (_Nervously._) I uh… I have to… I have to go.

(Beck walks out the classroom. Austin shrugs his shoulders, Bambi and some people look at Tori.)

Beck: (_Singing._) And you look so cute in that red pageant dress. Tori! Tori!

(Tori looks down at the dress she's wearing which just so happens to be a red pageant style dress.)

**Sub Plot: Trent**

(At the Hospital; Trent is laying down in his hospital room in his bed. Sandra is sitting down in a seat right by Trent's side. A woman doctor walks into the room.)

Woman Doctor: Well I have good news. The CT scan showed no signs bleeding. But we did a Scat 2 test just to be safe than sorry. And it seems that your hit to the head in your game cause you to have a serve concussion.

(Trent shakes his head.)

Trent: But I got hit a few days ago. I was fine until today.

Woman Doctor: That's normal for symptoms to not show up a few days after the event.

Trent: Okay, but what about my memory? It's been horrible.

Woman Doctor: Trent have you suffered any other head injuries in the past twelve months?

Trent: Well I play hockey so getting hit is just apart of the game.

(Sandra shakes her head.)

Sandra: So hockey's the problem.

(Trent scoffs.)

Trent: I've been okay mom.

Sandra: Well you're not okay now are you Trent.

(Trent sighs.)

Woman Doctor: Right now, we need to discuss course of treatment.

(Sandra nods her head yes.)

Woman Doctor: So as long as you remain symptom free, you can go to school. But outside of school, you need to rest at home. That includes no video games.

(Trent double takes.)

Woman Doctor: No TV.

(Trent shakes his head and sighs.)

Woman Doctor: And I'm sorry to say this, but you can't play hockey for the Toronto Ice Hounds until further notice.

(Trent double takes.)

Trent: What. Hockey's my life. I'm on a pro junior hockey team.

Woman Doctor: I know. But with your concussions it's not safe until we see improvement.

Sandra: We understand doctor.

(Trent sighs.)

Woman Doctor: And reduced class work wouldn't hurt.

(Trent smiles as that's the only thing the doctor said that he likes.)

Trent: (_Smiling._) Hold up. Does that mean, I don't have to do my science test this Monday?

(Trent laughs.)

Sandra: (_Stern._) Trent.

(Trent smiles slowly fades away.)

Sandra: (_Stern._) Take this seriously.

Trent: Yeah.

(The doctor smiles and then walks away, leaving the hospital room.)

**Third Plot: Beck**

(In front of Degrassi; Randy is sitting on the front steps on his phone. Beck walks out Degrassi and sees Randy. He goes down half of the steps and stops by Randy.)

Randy: Bro how your tryout go?

Beck: (_Madly._) You win. You can have Tori.

(Beck goes down the rest of the steps and continues walking away. Randy shakes his head, he puts his phone in his pocket and catches up to Beck.)

Randy: Wait up. Look I wasn't trying to win.

Beck: Then why did you ruin my relationship with Tori?

Randy: What do you mean ruin it? I was trying to get it started. Come on, I'm your best friend I got your back.

Beck: Oh really. By sending Austin my song. And then it was played in front of everyone who was trying out. Tori heard the freaking song man.

Randy: Well now she knows how you feel about her. The ball is in her court.

Beck: What's wrong with you? There is no ball.

Randy: We're supposed to be each other's wing man.

(Beck sighs.)

Beck: Yeah, well now I can't even look her in the eye. So…

Randy: Alright. What if I can help you forget about her. Okay. There's this party tonight, for this girl Hayley. It's her birthday. I know someone who is going and got an invite.

Beck: I'm listening.

Randy: You come with me and find yourself a girl that gets you over Tori. And I watch you go from loser to ladies' man.

Beck: Okay. But only because Austin and other people from WhisperHug are going to be there. So I can make up for my embarrassing audition.

(Randy smiles.)

**Main Plot: Zig & Hayley**

(Aria's House "Living Room"; All of Hayley's friends are there for Hayley's surprise birthday party. Music is playing. Aria gets a text from Dakota saying they're outside her house.)

Aria: (_Yelling._) Okay everyone she's here! Has anyone seen Zig?

Bambi: Um… I can call him again.

Aria: It's really weird that's he not here yet.

Bambi: I know.

Aria: Alright Bee lights.

Bambi: Okie Dokie.

(Bambi starts dancing away.)

Bambi: (_Excitedly._) I'm going to make it rain!

(Zig walks inside Aria's house through the back door. Aria is relieved. Zig is still hurt about what Phil told him.)

Aria: There you are. Dakota texted that he just pulled up.

Bambi: They didn't see you. Did they?

Zig: I don't think so. I came from the back of the house.

Aria: (_Yelling._) Hide everyone!

(Aria turns out the lights and her, Zig, Bambi, Austin, Hadley, Maya, Tristan, Ashli and all other random people start hiding. Aria can tell something is bothering Zig.)

Aria: What's wrong?

Zig: Hayley is in love with her co-op mentor.

(Aria double takes.)

Zig: I have to talk to her. Find out what's going on.

Aria: Alright maybe don't bring it up tonight. It is her birthday after all.

(Dakota and Hayley come into the house.)

Dakota: Um I don't know. I think this is the place.

Hayley: Dakota I think we're lost.

(Aria turns on the lights, everyone jumps out.)

Aria, Zig, Bambi, Austin, Hadley, Maya, Tristan, Ashli and all Other Random People: Surprise!

(Hayley jumps back a step, shocked. She starts smiling brightly.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) Woah.

(Bambi tries to get the confetti cannon to work, but it doesn't.)

Bambi: (_Yelling._) Boo!

(Austin, Hadley, Ashli and others hug Hayley. People are telling her happy birthday and telling Aria she has a nice house. Zig manages to smile at Hayley and Hayley sees Zig and smiles back. She walks up to him.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) I can't believe you did all of this.

(Zig smiles. Hayley hugs him.)

Hayley: I love you.

(Zig doesn't hug back or say I love you back. Hayley can tell something is wrong with Zig.)

Hayley: (_Worried._) Are you okay? What's wrong?

Zig: (_Upset._) I saw Phil today.

(Hayley is speechless.)

Hayley: You did what.

Zig: I went to the Toronto Daily. To see if he could give you a second chance.

Hayley: And what did he say?

Zig: (_Upset._) That you were so in love with him. Obsessed he said. And that's why you got fired.

(Hayley is on the verge of tears.)

Zig: (_Hurt._) Please Hayley… Tell me it isn't true.

Hayley: (_On The Verge of Tears._) Zig.

Zig: (_Hurt._) Tell me it's not true.

(Danny, Chase, Luke and other Ice Hounds walk into the party.)

Chase: (_Smirking & Yelling._) Hello!

(Everyone at the party is shocked to see them. Danny smiles.)

Danny: (_Smiling._) Happy birthday sweetheart.

(Danny, Chase, Luke and other Ice Hounds walk closer to Zig and Hayley.)

Danny: Hayley I got you a birthday present.

(Danny takes out marijuana out his pocket. Hayley shakes her head.)

Zig: What's this jock talking about?

Danny: Oh I guess there's a lot of things your girlfriend doesn't tell you. Bad communication my friend.

(Danny looks at the food table.)

Danny: Hmm, a buffet table.

(Danny, Chase, Luke and some of the other hockey guys walk over to the table and start taking food. Hayley is worried about to have a panic attack.)

Zig: Alright what is going on?

(Hayley shakes her head.)

Zig: Please Hayley talk to me.

(Austin and Hadley walk over to Zig and Hayley.)

Hayley: I can't believe that jerk crashed your birthday party.

Austin: We have to kick them out.

Hayley: (_Flustered._)No don't start anything with them. It's okay.

Zig: It's okay? It's anything, but okay. Why the hell did he give you marijuana?

(Austin and Hadley walk away over to Maya and Tristan.)

Hayley: (_Flustered._) Danny is just being a jerk.

(Zig takes a deep breath. Danny and his friends overheard what Hayley said.)

Danny: It's not nice to call people names.

Hayley: (_Flustered & Yelling._) Just shut up!

Danny: And if I don't, what are you going to do about it? Or that's right probably right another article in the school's paper.

Zig: (_Madly._) Can you just leave.

Danny: (_Smirking._) This is dramatic.

(Chase, Luke and other hockey guys laugh.)

Danny: (_Smirking._) Did Hayley confess about her mentor yet?

(Zig looks at Hayley, shocked that Danny knows.)

Danny: You know what nevermind. I can keep a secret.

(Dakota, Aria, Bambi, Austin, Hadley, Maya, Tristan, Ashli and other random people look confused as to what Danny is talking about.)

Zig: I knew there was more. What happened between you and Phil?

(Hayley is about to have a panic attack.)

Zig: Hayley tell me.

Hayley: (_Panicky._) I… I can't.

(Hayley walks into a nearby bedroom and closes the door. Zig shakes his head, he grabs his leather jacket and is about to leave the party. Dakota catches up to him.)

Dakota: Zig you can't leave. It's not what you think.

Zig: (_Upset._) How am I'm supposed to know what to think? She's been lying to me for a week's. Almost a month.

Dakota: Hayley needs you the most right now. She's completely messed up.

Zig: (_Upset._) She won't even talk to me.

Dakota: Then make her talk.

(Zig looks at the bedroom door.)

**Third Plot: Beck**

(Beck and Randy are standing by the breakfast bar near the kitchen.)

Randy: Things are getting dramatic thanks to those Ice Hounds. But man I told you this was a good idea. It's lady central. We'll get you over Tori in no time.

(Beck smiles.)

Beck: (_Smiling._) Yeah.

(They look at two senior girls across the room talking. One is a red head and the other is blonde.)

Randy: Okay what about the redhead? She's totally a nine. Her friend is okay, but I'll throw myself on a grenade if I have too.

Beck: Yeah. But those girls are grade twelve.

Randy: So?

Beck: We're grade ten. I really don't think we stand a chance.

Randy: Yeah. You're probably right. Okay who else?

(Tori and Tristan walk in. Beck sees her.)

Randy: What's wrong man?

(Beck points to Tori. Randy looks shocked when he sees her.)

Randy: Tori… Tori.

(Beck sighs.)

Beck: Yeah Tori… Crap, she would be here.

**Sub Plot: Trent**

(Michaels House; Sandra, Joseph and other family members at celebrating with cake. Trent is sitting down on the couch, Stefanie sees him and walks over to him.)

Stefanie: Are you okay?

Trent: I feel like crap.

Stefanie: Hayley told me about the concussions. (_Worried._) Do you want to talk?

Trent: No… You know Stefanie. You're the most awesome girl ever. I don't deserve you.

(Trent stands up and starts walking away.)

Stefanie: (_Worried._) Trent where are you going?

(Trent turns back around.)

Trent: To the mall. To walk around, to clear my head. Tell my mom, I'll be back soon. I don't really feel like celebrating anyway.

(Trent walks away. Stefanie watches him worried.)

**Main Plot: Zig & Hayley**

(Zig opens the door and walks into the bedroom Hayley is in. Hayley is sitting on the bed, on the verge of tears. Zig closes the door.)

Hayley: (_On The Verge of Tears._) I thought you left.

Zig: Dakota made me stay.

Hayley: (_On The Verge of Tears._) He's been begging me to tell you.

Zig: Then do it right now.

Hayley: (_On The Verge of Tears._) It's going to change everything.

Zig: I don't care. I need to know. I can't take the lies anymore.

Hayley: (_On The Verge of Tears._) The night… that Phil and I rewrote the article for the musical. He kissed me.

(Zig looks stunned, he sits on the bed next to Hayley.)

Hayley: (_On The Verge of Tears._) We talked about it and I thought I handled it, but then he tried again.

(Zig is speechless.)

Hayley: (_On The Verge of Tears._) So I complained to his boss and I got fired because of it.

Zig: Why didn't you tell me?

(Hayley starts crying.)

Hayley: (_Crying._) I thought you would treat me different. That you would think that I'm dirty.

Zig: Hayley I would never do that to you. I love you.

Hayley: (_Crying._) Just add it to the list of many other things I did wrong. I idolized Phil wrong. I didn't file a formal complaint right away wrong, I didn't tell Ms. Stone or go to the police wrong.

(Zig puts his arm around Hayley.)

Hayley: (_Crying._) I feel so gross and guilty.

(Zig shakes his head.)

Hayley: (_Crying._) Phil was right to fire me. It's was my fault it happened.

Zig: No it isn't. That jackass abused his position. And you got screwed in the process.

(Hayley wipes away some tears.)

Hayley: (_Crying._) So you don't blame me?

Zig: No. You thought I would break up with you or go crazy on Phil.

Hayley: (_Crying._) Yeah, but I went crazy on my own.

Zig: We'll get through this. I promise.

(Zig and Hayley hug.)

Zig: Maybe it's best I get you out of here. You wanna go home to your parent's party?

Hayley: I'll like that.

**Third Plot: Beck**

(Beck and Randy have their backs turned from the direction Tori is at talking to some girls.)

Randy: So you're not even going to say hi to her.

Beck: Bro I just have to get out of here. But I can't without passing her.

Randy: Alright, don't worry. We can leave through the back way. Keep your head down.

(Beck nods his head okay. Beck and Randy start walking, going towards the back door leading to the back yard with their heads tilted down. Tori walks away from the girls and accidently bumps into Beck.)

Tori: Oh.

Beck: Sorry.

(Beck looks up at Tori, realizing it's Tori. Tori is shocked to see Beck.)

Tori: Oh, it's you Beck.

(Beck sighs.)

Randy: Sorry pal. Talk later. I want stories.

(Randy hurries away.)

Beck: Uh… Hey.

(Tristan walks over.)

Tori: I was just telling him. Tris this is the guy who wrote that song for me.

(Tristan smiles.)

Beck: Look about that, I'm so sorry.

Tristan: Don't be. She loved it.

(Beck looks shocked.)

Beck: (_Shocked._) You did.

(Tori smiles.)

Tori: (_Smiling._) Yeah.

(Beck holds back a smile.)

Beck: But still… Tori I shouldn't have done that.

Tori: No, it's perfectly fine. Since we're both here. We should hang out.

(Beck smiles.)

Beck: (_Smiling._) Yeah… Definitely.

(They walk away going to a couch to sit down.)

**Main Plot: Zig & Hayley**

(Zig and Hayley come out the bedroom holding hands. They are walk towards the front door.)

Hayley: I feel kinda bed leaving everyone.

Zig: It's okay. They'll get over it.

(Danny, Chase, Luke and other hockey guys block their way.)

Danny: (_Smirking._) Uh oh birthday girl ditching her own party.

Zig: (_Annoyed._) Can't you just stop. You've done enough damage. (_Madly._) Get the hell out of my way.

(Austin and Hadley walk over.)

Danny: Your girl shouldn't have messed with me and my hockey season.

Hadley: (_Madly._) Why don't you just leave?

(Danny laughs.)

Danny: (_Laughing._) How about you shut your damn mouth.

Austin: You know what dude I seriously had enough of you guys.

(Austin pushes Chase. Luke pushes Austin back.)

Danny & Luke: Woah.

Chase: Oh you want to get into too blondie.

Danny: This is more like it. Let's see how.

(Zig punches Danny and busts his nose.)

Danny: Ah!

(Zig pushes Luke out the way, Austin punches Chase. Danny tries to put Zig in a headlock and Zig pushes him up against a wall hard and breaks out of the headlock. People at the party watch in shock.)

Aria: (_Yelling._) Guys stop it!

(Chase tackles Austin. Austin flips Chase over and punches him in the face. Luke punches Austin then Austin pushes him into a table. Luke falls over it.)

Beck: Woah.

(Danny tackles Zig hard and they fall over a couch. Maya moves out the way. Zig punishes Danny again.)

Maya: (_Yelling._) Guys stop!

(Chase punches Austin, Hadley and Hayley pull Chase off of Austin.)

Hadley: Get off of him!

(Hadley and Hayley push Chase over a couch.)

Chase: Ugh.

(Hadley and Hayley look shocked then hi five. A random Ice Hound grabs Tori.)

Tori: Let go of me.

Tristan: Tor.

(Beck trips the Ice Hound and then Dakota punches, the guy and he falls by a wall. Luke tries to punch Dakota, but he dodges and punches Luke in the stomach.)

Luke: Ah.

(Ashli trips Luke up and he falls onto a coffee table. Dakota and Ashli laugh. Zig punches Danny again. Austin kicks Chase off of him and Hadley jumps on Chase back his neck. Bambi finally gets the confetti cannon to work and it goes off stopping the fight. Everyone looks up at Bambi.)

Bambi: (_Excitedly._) Ari I made it rain!

(Danny has a busted bloody nose.)

Aria: (_Yelling._) Danny get out before I call the cops.

Danny: Aria.

Aria: (_Madly._) Don't. Get out now.

(Danny wipes some bleed off his lip. Danny looks at everyone madly.)

Danny: See everyone at school.

(Danny, Chase, Luke and other Ice Hounds are walking out the front door.)

Danny: Ugh. You're going down Zig.

(Chase and Luke are breathing heavily. Zac, Maya, Tristan, Tori and Beck and other people are still in shock with what happened. Austin and Zig high five.)

**Sub Plot: Trent**

(At the Mall; Trent walks into the food court and walking past the Coastal Light kiosk. A guy grabs an iPhone and starts running away.)

Max: Oh man not again. (_Yelling._) Thief!

(Trent sees the guy and chases after him. The guy sees Trent and tries to run faster, but Trent is catching up. People in the mall watch in shock. The guy tries knocking down chairs. But Trent hops over a table.)

Max: (_Amazed._) Woah.

(Trent catches up to the guy and tackles him. Trent stands up.)

Trent: Got ya.

(Max and other people start clapping. Trent smiles, but then his eyes roll back to the back and he faints.)

Max and Other People: Oh!

(Later; The cops take the guy away in handcuffs. Trent is sitting on top of a table, holding an ice pack to his head. Max is standing next to him.)

Max: (_Amazed._) Dude that was the most amazing thing I saw in my life. Well on of the top two. There was this other guy a few months ago took this other guy down too. Man I play a lot of video games and you totally took him down. Like it was crazy.

(Stefanie walks through the crowd, and up to Trent and Max.)

Trent: Stefanie.

Stefanie: (_Worried._) What happened? Are you alright?

Max: (_Smiling._) This low life, stole a seven hundred dollar cell phone. From our kiosk. And Trent totally took him down like he was James Bond.

Stefanie: Trent did you hit your head? Tell me.

Max: Woah, woah, woah. Don't yell at the guy. He is a superhero.

(Stefanie rolls her eyes.)

Stefanie: (_Hostile._) Okay hipster scram. Now.

(Max looks shocked, but he walks away.)

Stefanie: (_Hostile._) Thank you.

(Stefanie sits down next to Trent.)

Stefanie: I followed you here because I was worried. You're not supposed to be jumping shoplifters Trent. Why would you do something so risky?

(Trent smiles.)

Trent: (_Smiling._) Well they thought I was awesome.

Stefanie: But I love you. I couldn't take it if something bad happened to you.

Trent: (_Smiling._) I love you too.

(They lean in and kiss, and then smile at each other.)

**Main Plot: Zig & Hayley**

(People are cleaning up the huge mess from the fight. Hayley gives Zig an ice pack for his right hand because it hurts from punching Danny.)

Hayley: (_Worried._) Are you okay?

Zig: I'm fine. (_Smiling._) My hand on the other hand.

(Hayley laughs. She kisses Zig and he kisses back. Then they walk away going outside to the back porch.)

**Third Plot: Beck**

(Austin and Hadley walk over to Beck.)

Austin: Yo man, before something else turns into a brawl.

(They all laugh.)

Austin: I wanted to let you know. I checked out your other music work.

(Beck smiles.)

Beck: (_Smiling._) Really. Does this mean what I think you mean.

(Austin nods his head yes.)

Austin: Me and the others need you in this band. And I was kinda blown away.

Beck: (_Excitedly._) Yes!

(Austin and Hadley scoff.)

Beck: Who else made it?

Austin: No one yet. The final decisions are next week.

Beck: (_Smiling._) Cool. I can assure you, you will not regret this.

(Austin smiles.)

Austin: (_Smiling._) Awesome.

(Austin and Hadley walk away. Randy walks over to Beck.)

Randy: So how are things going with Tori?

(Beck smiles.)

Beck: I can't tell you.

Randy: You have too. It's the bro code.

Beck: Okay. We were talking sharing laughs. And she gave me her number.

Randy: (_Excitedly._) Oh my goodness. You totally have a shot.

(Tori is walking by with some girls.)

Beck: Hey Tor. That was some brawl huh?

Tori: (_Hostile._) Whatever.

(Beck looks confused. Randy shakes his head.)

Randy: Or maybe not. Ouch.

(Randy walks away. Beck crosses his arms and sighs. He doesn't know why Tori would act like that to him. Tori is by the kitchen talking to the girls. Her and Beck look at each other and Tori smiles and winks. Beck is shocked and slowly starts smiling.)

**Main Plot: Hayley**

(Zig and Hayley are sitting on the back porch at Aria's house. Hayley is holding a cold ice pack to Zig's right hand.)

Zig: Ah.

Hayley: I know it hurts, but if you didn't punch Danny. I would've.

(They both smile.)

Zig: That guy's face is like a brick wall.

Hayley: It was stupid of me to go after the hockey team. When Phil was really the problem.

Zig: Hayley he has to pay for what he did.

Hayley: I wish… It's all I ever think about ever since it happened. Phil just sits in his huge office in the Toronto Daily and the world will continue to think he's amazing. He's actually gotten away with it.

Zig: I can't accept that. In fact I refuse to accept that.

Hayley: (_Curious._) Are you going to do something to him?

Zig: No… We are going to together.

(Hayley smiles finally feeling somewhat of a relief.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) Together.

(Zig and Hayley kiss, then they smile at each other.)

**Degrassi Evolutions: The Breaking Point Finale Part 1 Promo**

(Dakota is the Dot, he is looking at someone shocked.)

(In the theater; Tristan is walking up to Dakota singing.)

(Aria and Bambi are at their lockers and they hug happily.)

_**THERE ARE ONLY TWO EPISODES LEFT**_

_**OF**_

_**DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: THE BREAKING POINT**_

_**BUT THE DRAMA IS JUST BEGINNING**_

(Dakota leans against his locker smiling.)

(Heather is in the girls bathroom, she looks stressed.)

(In the theater; Zig is flustered as he is watching someone walk away.)

(Danny is at his locker looking at someone. He points to the bandage on his nose.)

(In the Theater; Hayley walks away from Zig and he sighs.)

_**TOMORROW**_

(In the Theater; Zig, Dakota, Tristan, Maya, Beck, Imogen and other random people are dancing in their costumes for West Side Story.)

(In the Theater; Zac and Zig are watching the raisers being set up.)

_**IT'S ALMOST WINTER BREAK AND EVERYONE IS GETTING READY FOR ZAC'S MUSICAL**_

_**BUT THE REAL DRAMA**_

(In Science Classroom; Zac and Heather look at each other madly.)

_**ISN'T HAPPENING**_

(In the Resource center; Chase has a smug look on his face.)

_**IN THE THEATER**_

(In the Resource center; Zac looks at some with a sarcastic smile.)

(In a Classroom; Heather is holding up a huge "GAY PLAY NO WAY" sign and Chase is making other signs.)

Heather: And this is how we're going to take down that musical.

(In Simpson's Office; Zac is sitting down in front of Simpson's desk.)

Mr. Simpson: Look some students are complaining. And now some parents are joining in too.

(In the Theater; Danny, Chase, Simpson, Mr. Anderson and other parents are standing by the entrance.)

(In the Theater; Zac, Dakota, Tristan and other people in the musical are looking at them.)

(In the Theater; Dakota, Zig, Tristan, Maya, Beck, Imogen and other people in the musical are sitting down. Zac is walking in a circle around them.)

Zac: This musical won't be shut down by some small minded individuals. Screw those homophobic jerks.

(In a Classroom; Heather is looking at someone as she herself looks conflicted.)

(In an empty Classroom; Chase smirks at Danny.)

(In the Resource center; Mr. Anderson is shaking his head.)

_**DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: THE BREAKING POINT**_

(In Simpson's Office.)

Zac: Mr. Simpson, I will defend this play till my last breathe.

_**PART 1 OF THE FINALE**_

_**COMING TOMORROW!**_


	23. Are You Gonna Go My Way (1)

**Degrassi Evolutions: The Breaking Point Season 2 Episode 19: Are You Gonna Go My Way (1)**

**Main Plot: Zac & Heather**

(In the Theatre; Zac and Ben are walking around the theatre. Everything for the musical is going great. Dakota, Tristan, Imogen, Beck and others are rehearsing. Fab and other stage hands are setting things up.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) Everything is perfect.

(Zac stands up on the stage.)

Zac: (_Yelling._) Can I get some playback!

(A random student turns on a slow ballet.)

Zac: Michael cries as Tony dies in his arms. And everyone from the Jets and Sharks crowd around. True love.

Ben: Seems good to me.

Zac: It's better than good. West Side Story opens tomorrow. Nothing can go wrong.

(Zac smiles proudly.)

**Opening Sequence: At the beginning two people are doing a salto over the stairs at the entrance of the school with a large crowd watching; the camera makes a close up of the people. Ashli is in the crowd reacting in surprise to the people who made a salto. The camera moves to the Degrassi garden where Beck is sitting on a bench and laughing and then behind him Austin and Hadley sneak up behind him and throw a bucket of water at him while a lot of people are watching. Austin and Hadley laugh happily too. The camera moves to the right as Mr. Simpson approaches with questioning and disappointed look, he then signals for the camera to stop. The camera then pans to the theatre, where Dakota and Tristan are participating for the school's musical rehearsal. They dramatically hold hands, and look at each other like they're in love. The camera then rotates 180 degrees, to Zac sitting critically on another table that reads Degrassi Drama. Zac is holding a script in both hands, he smirks pleased with Dakota and Tristan performance. The camera then pans to some lockers where Aria and Heather are laughing. In the entrance lobby Danny and Dallas looking very tough with their hockey sticks as they flirt with some girls. The camera moves to the music class where Maya is playing the cello, Zig playing an electric guitar and Bambi playing the tambourine, all looking very happy. Again, their instruments can be heard in the audio, a crowd is watching them. The camera pans to the left and Cam is their enjoying the performance smiling and clapping. The camera pans to the gym, a bunch of cheerleaders catch Tori after they threw her in the air. They let her down and she smiles at the camera. Pan to outside where Trent is about to throw a basketball into the basket but Stefanie playfully takes it from him and throws the basketball into the basket. Trent and Stefanie look to each other smiling and in love. The camera moves to Hayley, then she smiles and walks to the entrance of the school. The Degrassi logo appears on Hayley's jacket and pops onto the screen.**

**Main Plot: Zac & Heather**

(In the Art Classroom; Heather, Chase and Luke are making signs to protest the musical. A few of the signs say in big bold letters "GAY PLAY NO WAY!". Heather holds up on of the signs.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) This is how we're going to take down the musical. An old fashion protest.

(Chase and Luke smile.)

Chase: Yeah. No one takes away my sister's favorite play from her, and gets away with it.

Luke: We're going to take this musical down.

(Dallas and Danny walk into the classroom.)

Luke: Hey.

(Dallas and Danny see the signs.)

Danny: Hold up. You're going to use these?

Heather: Simpson may allow this kinda of disgrace to happen. But his students need to know, they could still follow a righteous path.

Danny: Don't get me wrong. After Zig busted my nose and his little girlfriend got me detention and made me miss three games. I'm all for taking down the play. But these signs will never work.

(Heather shakes her head.)

Heather: But why not? They're clear and direct.

Dallas: Well for starters, they're mad homophobic. The only place you'll be protesting with these bad boys. Is in detention.

Heather: Wow. So they're allowed to turn a classic musical and movie gay. But we're not allowed to share our own opinions.

Dallas: Not this opinion. And not in this school.

Danny: Yeah, Dallas is right. However, there are other things we can do.

Dallas: Well I'm not going to be apart of it.

(Dallas walks away, leaving the classroom.)

Heather: Look I'm sorry. But I still believe in freedom of speech. I'll wave at you during protest.

(Heather grabs her "GAY PLAY NO WAY" sign. She walks out the classroom.)

Chase: Heather wait up.

(Chase and Luke are about to go with Heather.)

Danny: No, leave her. I got something else. And I'm going to need you guys help.

(Luke and Chase smirk. Elsewhere, in front of the Theatre; Zac just finishes hanging up a billboard. Aria walks up to him in a hurry.)

Aria: Zac, Simpson made us stop selling tickets. And he wants to talk to you immediately. It seems really serious.

Zac: Okay.

(Zac walks down the steps and towards Simpson's office.)

**Sub Plot: Zig & Hayley**

(In the Theatre; Zig is backstage trying on a black leather jacket for dress rehearsal for the musical. Hayley walks in, in a hurry. She rushes over to Zig.)

Zig: Hey. Are you okay?

(Zig holds Hayley's hand.)

Hayley: (_Unconvincing._) Yeah I'm fine.

Zig: I can tell something's wrong. Spill.

Hayley: I was just wondering… If you were thinking about Phil at all.

Zig: I can't help, but not too. The thought of him touching you makes me sick.

Hayley: No not that. I mean if you had a plan to take him down.

Zig: Wait you want to do that right now.

Hayley: Yes. Look I now you're busy, but everyday I let this go. I just feel worse and worse.

(Zac is on stage with Dakota.)

Zac: Zig we need to rehearse on of your scenes in five minutes.

Zig: Okay just a minute.

Hayley: I just thought you had a plan.

Zig: (_Reassuring._) Alright don't worry. I'll take care of it. We'll make it through this together.

(Zig and Hayley hug.)

**Main Plot: Zac & Heather**

(In Simpson's office.)

Zac: (_Frustrated._) Oh come on. You can't be serious.

Mr. Simpson: Zac just calm down.

Zac: (_Frustrated._) You want me to review the play's subject material. The day before opening night. Also with the fact that I also have to focus on exams.

Mr. Simpson: It's not me. Some students have complained. And now some parents are having issues with it as well.

Zac: (_Frustrated._) Oh yeah, let me guess who. The Anderson's and Baker's.

Mr. Simpson: And other's.

(Zac sighs.)

Mr. Simpson: These are just concerned members of the school's community. That want you to run them through the material.

Zac: Mr. Simpson, I will defend this play until my last breathe.

Mr. Simpson: Well that's a little extreme, don't you think? They just want you to do it during the lunch hour.

Zac: Okay and if they still disapprove. What then? We shut down production.

Mr. Simpson: Zac I believe in this musical, alright. I really don't think it's going to come down to that.

(Zac shakes his head.)

Zac: But it could happen.

(Simpson hesitates.)

Mr. Simpson: … Yes.

(The bell rings. Zac takes a deep breath.)

Zac: Can I go? I have a math exam.

Mr. Simpson: Go ahead.

(Zac gets up from his seat and leaves the office madly. Simpson sighs. Elsewhere, in a classroom shortly before the math exam begins. Heather and Aria walk into the class, put their phones in the bin and go to their seats. Zac walks into the classroom and walks over to them.)

Zac: So I heard about your little stunt. So I guess you won't be coming to watch the play with me.

Heather: (_Sarcastically._) Oh I'm sorry, did I forget to cancel. Where are my manners?

Zac: (_Sarcastically._) Hiding behind a bunch of protesting signs.

Heather: (_Madly._) Well at least. I believe and love God.

Zac: I never said I hated God. And you're a real piece of work.

Heather: Who follows God. As we all should. If you would accept that and become Christian. You would be a lot happier.

(Zac scoffs and shakes his head.)

Zac: (_Sarcastically._) Good luck on your exam.

(Zac walks away to a seat across the room and sits down.)

Aria: (_Jokingly._) You and Zac together makes me anxious.

Heather: I really think I gotten through to Zac this time.

(Aria smiles knowing Heather didn't.)

Aria: If you say so.

(Mr. Armstrong walks into the classroom.)

Mr. Armstrong: Alright class. I'm passing out exams now. No more talking.

(Mr. Armstrong starts handing out exams.)

**Main Plot: Zac & Heather**

(In the Theatre; Zig, Dakota, Maya, Tristan, Beck, Imogen, Jenna, Connor, Randy and everyone else who is in the musical are sitting near the theatre's exit. Zac is walking around them.)

Zac: Okay I know you guys, heard the rumors. But I refuse to let this play be shut down by small minded individuals.

(Zig, Dakota, Maya, Tristan, Beck, Imogen, Jenna, Connor, Randy start clapping and cheering.)

Zig, Dakota, Maya, Tristan, Beck, Imogen, Jenna, Connor, Randy and Other Random People: Woo!

Zac: Screw this homophobes. Homophobia will be defeated. And love will win.

(Zig, Dakota, Maya, Tristan, Beck, Imogen, Jenna, Connor, Randy and other random people start clapping again.)

Zig, Dakota, Maya, Tristan, Beck, Imogen, Jenna, Connor, Randy and Other Random People: Yeah!

Zac: So keep rehearsing like we open tomorrow. Because we will.

(Zig, Dakota, Maya, Tristan, Beck, Imogen, Jenna, Connor, Randy and other random people clap and cheer once again.)

Zig, Dakota, Maya, Tristan, Beck, Imogen, Jenna, Connor, Randy and Other Random People: Woo!

(Zac walks over to the stage and sits down. Beck walks over to him.)

Beck: Are you sure you're not a least a tiny bit worried man?

Zac: Beck I don't have time for this. If some parents don't like gay people. Well I'm sorry, don't come.

Beck: Are you sure that's the real reason they're against the musical?

Zac: The Anderson's and Baker's. The Anderson's are Heather Anderson's parents.

Beck: Geez. That girl gave me a pray the gay away pamphlet.

(Zac laughs.)

Beck: You gave Dakota one too. She's like a live in person infomercial.

(Zac laughs again.)

Zac: So you're saying we're done for.

Beck: Nah man. Zac you got this. I mean this musical is all about sticking up for the little guy. Isn't that what Jesus would do.

(Zac smiles.)

Zac: Yeah. You're right.

(Zac and Beck fist bump. Beck walks away. Zac smiles getting an idea.)

**Main Plot: Zac & Heather**

(In the Resource center; Chase, Luke, Mr. Anderson, Mr. Baker and other students and parents are sitting in a row. Zac is standing in front of them. Simpson is standing by the side of some computers.)

Zac: So what I'm trying to say here. It that it shouldn't matter that these young lovers are young man. Only that their communities learn to support them. Like this community should be supporting this musical.

(Some students and parents clap. Mr. Anderson and Mr. Baker look at each other and shake their heads.)

Zac: And Mr. Anderson and Mr. Baker. I understand that you guys are men are Christians. And that means you two know that you should chose love over hate. This play shouldn't be canceled because it's about two guys. I mean God is all about love. One of his many qualities.

Mr. Anderson: Well we aren't excited about the musical homosexual agenda.

(Zac scoffs.)

Zac: And here we go.

Mr. Simpson: Well with all due respect. I personally the changes made in West Sid Story. Even last year a play was done with a similar twist called Romeo and Jules.

Mr. Baker: Oh I remember that.

(Zac and Simpson sigh.)

Mr. Simpson: Degrassi has always been an accepting inclusive school.

Mr. Baker: But that isn't our only problem.

(Zac looks shocked.)

Zac: (_Shocked._) It isn't?

Mr. Anderson: These divine boys.

(Mr. Anderson points over to Chase and Luke. Zac sighs, knowing it's not going to be good.)

Mr. Anderson: Brought up a very important part in the musical. And we just couldn't ignore it.

(Luke and Chase stand up smirking.)

Luke: In a time where gun violence is at an all-time high. From school shootings to other crimes.

Chase: Is it right to stage a musical that glorifies gun violence.

(Some students and parents nod their heads in agreement. Zac shakes his head.)

Zac: I mean… Tony the lead gets shot and dies. But it's a classic. Mr. Anderson your own daughter chose it.

Mr. Anderson: And we wouldn't feel any differently if she was involved.

Mr. Baker: It's irresponsible.

(Zac looks at Simpson for support.)

Mr. Simpson: Okay, maybe we can watch the final scene. Before we make any final decisions.

Zac: Yeah. Let's do it.

(Chase and Luke give Zac a smug look. Zac looks at them madly and walks away. Later, in the Theatre; Dakota, Tristan, Zig, Maya, Imogen, Beck, Randy, Jenna, Connor and other random people just wrapped up doing the final scene while Zac, Simpson, Chase, Luke, Mr. Anderson, Mr. Baker and other students and parents was watching. Zac realized Chase and Luke we're right about the gun violence.)

Chase: The guy Tony is shot down in cold blood. Well Michael holds him and they saw they'll be together.

Luke: The two gangs the Jets and Sharks put down their arms. This play definitely glorifies gun violence.

(Students and parents shake their heads in agreement.)

Zac: I can't believe I'm saying this, but you guys are right. This version can't be staged. How can I not see that.

Luke: So what do you do from here? Cancel the musical.

Zac: No, don't get to hasty. I know I can fix this. Simpson can I have until the end of the day, to propose a new ending.

Mr. Simpson: Okay. We'll review it and decide then. I think it's only fair.

(Zac looks at Zig, Dakota, Maya and the rest and sighs. Elsewhere; Heather is in the girls bathroom she just finishes drying her hands, when Aria walks in.)

Aria: Hey.

Heather: Hey. I was just about to pray to ask for guidance to help me show Zac the way.

Aria: (_Curious._) Why do you care so much?

Heather: Because I have to help him. I can't just let someone stray away,

Aria: Oh because he's an atheist.

Heather: Yeah, Ari. I mean we almost went on a date. What if I gotten feelings for him. What if he made me hate God.

Aria: Zac said plenty of times he doesn't hate God.

Heather: Zac's an atheist. He doesn't believe there is a God. He thinks my beliefs are a fake.

Aria: But he is opened minded about it. He is still open for discussion about it.

(Heather sighs.)

Aria: Hold up, if this is why you're so determined on taking down the musical?

Heather: The musical is wrong Aria.

Aria: Okay can't you just focus on exams. Then enjoy winter break and after that ignore Zac forever.

(Heather scoffs.)

Heather: I wish. But Zac is really lost. God made us both go to the same school for a reason.

(The bell rings. Heather walks away and leaves the bathroom. Aria scoffs.)

**Main Plot: Zac & Heather**

(In a classroom; Heather is standing next to Zac's seat. Zac walks in and walks up to her.)

Zac: (_Sarcastically._) Can I help you?

Heather: Look everyone at this school acts like how I feel is crazy. But there are a lot other Christians.

Zac: Yeah. Even my family is Christian. I used to go with them a lot when I was a kid.

(Heather looks shocked.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) They are? And you did?

Zac: Yep. That's why I know not all Christians share the same beliefs as you do.

Heather: The Bible says that homosexuality is wrong. And that we should all love and serve God. The Bible also offers the pathway to a wonderful life. I'm just trying to help people find their way.

Zac: Yes, but the way you do it comes off a homophobic. So you rather people think you're a homophobe than actually trying to find a better way to make your point.

Heather: It's just unnatural.

Zac: Because of judgmental people like you. People who are LGBT have been beaten up badly. Hate crimes.

Heather: I would never do any of that.

Zac: But the way you try to bring you point is filled with so much hate. That it makes other people that's in the LGBT community or different in any way.

(Heather looks sympathetic. Zac walks away going to another seat, he sits down.)

**Sub Plot: Zig & Hayley**

(In the foyer; Zig is walking to the theater. Hayley walks up to him.)

Zig: (_Smiling._) How was your history exam?

Hayley: Um good.

Zig: I'm just glad tomorrow is the last day for exams and also winter break starts tomorrow. I could sure use the break from school.

Hayley: Yeah… Do you have a plan yet to take done Phil?

Zig: Not yet. Sorry I've been busy with the musical, WhisperHug and exams.

(Hayley sighs.)

Hayley: Oh…

(Zig doesn't want disappoint Hayley.)

Zig: Okay let me just finish rehearsal for the musical and I'll figure it out.

(Zig smiles.)

Hayley: Okay, but I uh, think I may have something.

(Hayley takes out a newspaper from her bag and shows Zig. There is an article about the journalism awards. Zig not sure how this is going to help.)

Zig: (_Confused._) The Toronto Journalism Awards.

Hayley: It's tomorrow. Which means The Toronto Daily office will be empty. We can sneak in and plant something on Phil's computer.

(Zig shakes his head.)

Zig: That's not going to work.

Hayley: Zig he has evidence against me. I'm going to need something on him. If I'm ever going to clear my name.

Zig: No I mean the play. The opening night is tomorrow. The same time as the award show.

Hayley: Right.

(Hayley looks sadly. Zig sighs.)

Zig: Maybe there's a way to do both.

(Hayley smiles.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) Thank you. I knew you were the one person I could count on.

(Hayley walks away, Zig looks flustered as he watches her.)

**Main Plot: Zac & Heather**

(Outside the Theatre; Zac, Zig and Bambi are sitting outside on the steps.)

Zac: Okay so Tony's death can't be romantic. So after he gets shot. Tony dies before Michael can get to him to have their last talk.

(Bambi smiles liking it.)

Bambi: (_Smiling._) So the scene isn't romantic. I like it.

(Zac smiles. )

**Sub Plot: Zig & Hayley**

(Zig is stressed and Zac and Bambi notice.)

Bambi: Are you okay?

Zac: Yeah. You look even more stressed then me.

Zig: I'm good… It's just that I have to help you guys save the play. Then there's exams. I have to help with WhisperHug songs, and then there's Hayley.

Bambi: Wow. You're doing everything for Hayley. People told me about you, but now I get to see hurricane Zig myself.

(Zig scoffs.)

Zig: Am I really that bad?

(Bambi smiles.)

Bambi: (_Smiling._) You know you and Zac are like Tony. Passionate, impulsive, he'll do anything and everything for the people that he loves.

(Zig and Zac smile.)

Bambi: (_Smiling._) But remember through all that crazy romance Tony still ended up dead.

(Zig takes a deep breathe, knowing Bambi is right.)

**Third Plot: Dakota**

(In the Resource center; Dakota is on a computer. Ashli walks up to him.)

Ashli: Hey.

Dakota: Oh hey.

(Ashli sees that Dakota is on a government site about finding your birth parents.)

Ashli: Um what are you doing?

Dakota: Well you know how I said I wasn't ready to meet or even know who my biological parents are.

Ashli: Yeah.

Dakota: I've been thinking about it a lot. And I think I'm finally ready.

Ashli: Have you told your parents about this yet. Sounds like something you should tell them.

Dakota: Yeah. My mom seems okay about the whole thing.

Ashli: So I guess this means you have a trip to super boring government office.

Dakota: Actually, I'm trying to avoid that if possible. I read that the government has open adoption records. Lots of places have. So all I have to do is fill up this form and press send. So as long as my birth parents had their names on file, I should be able to find them.

(Dakota presses send and the form goes. Dakota smiles.)

Ashli: Okay, so you find out the names of your birth parents. Then what? You're going to track them down?

Dakota: That's one of the hardest questions you could ever ask, when it comes to this. My mom said that my birth parents were always in contact with them in the beginning, but after a while they stopped. So would you want to meet someone who you gave away and didn't want to speak to again… I'm hoping for the best, but expecting the worst.

(Dakota sighs.)

**Main Plot: Zac & Heather**

(The Next Day, at Degrassi; "Early Morning"; Zig, Bambi, Danny and other random students are outside in the foyer outside Simpson's office.)

Zig: What is talking Simpson so long?

Bambi: I know right.

(Danny smirks.)

Danny: (_Smirking & Sarcastically._) What's wrong nervous.

(Zig scoffs. Zac walks up to Zig and Bambi.)

Zac: I handed in the proposal to Simpson yesterday. Why is he leaving use hanging like this?

Bambi: He probably has to discuss his decision with the Anderson's and Baker's.

Zac: Great.

(Simpson walks out of his office.)

Mr. Simpson: Zac… Great job on the rewrite.

(Zac, Zig, Bambi and other students smile. Danny and some others look mad.)

Mr. Simpson: Can't wait to see it tonight.

(Zac and Simpson shake hands. Bambi hugs Zac.)

Bambi: (_Smiling & Excitedly._) Yay!

(Danny walks by Zig.)

Danny: (_Madly._) This ain't over Novak.

(Danny continues walking away.)

**Sub Plot: Zig & Hayley**

Zac: (_Smiling._) So far, homophobia has been defeated.

(Hayley is walking up to them.)

Zig: I'll be right back guys.

(Zac and Bambi nod their heads okay. Zig walks up to Hayley.)

Hayley: It looks like you've gotten good news.

(Zig smiles.)

Zig: Yep the musical is a go again.

(Hayley gets a little suspicious.)

Hayley: (_Suspiciously._) Okay then why the mope face?

(Zig sighs.)

Zig: Because Zac rewriting the end of the musical made me realize something. West Side Story is about Teens who make a compulsive choice… and it goes terrible wrong.

(Hayley knows what Zig is trying to say. She shakes her head.)

Hayley: (_Begging._) No Zig… I stayed up all night reading case law on work place harassment. I know how we can get Phil. This is very solid plan.

Zig: I had plans too. Abandoning Tori. Getting drunk at a party. Taking MDMA. They didn't end well.

Hayley: So you're just going to let Phil Chambers get away with it. All the things he did to me.

Zig: No… I came up with something better.

Hayley: (_Curious._) What?

(Zig hesitates not sure how Hayley will take what he's going to say. He takes a deep breath.)

Zig: You have to talk too Ms. Stone.

Hayley: (_Flustered._) No, no, no. I can't tell her.

Zig: I already did.

(Hayley looks shocked and worried.)

Zig: She's waiting to go over your story.

(Ms. Stone is in the Resource center talking to another student she gives a glance at Hayley and gives a comforting smile at Hayley. Hayley fights back the mix emotions she's feeling.)

_**TOMORROW**_

(Zac walks into the theatre wearing a suit and tie.)

_**THE STAGE IS READY**_

(In the Theatre; A huge crowd of students and parents a cheering as the lights dim for the beginning of West Side Story.)

**IT'S TIME TO PICK A SIDE**

(At the Toronto Daily; Hayley and Hadley are in an elevator. They hold hands and give each other a reassuring smile.)

(In a hallway; Austin, Maya and Tori are walking around in a hurry.)

(In the Theatre; Zac is backstage and looks flustered.)

(In the Theatre; Zig and Zac are backstage and the high five.)

(In front of Degrassi; Heather slowly smiles.)

(In the Theatre "Onstage"; Dakota and Tristan are preforming, they lean in to kiss.)

(Outside the Theater; Dakota, Austin, Maya and Tori are trying to get into the theater. Danny, Chase and Luke are blocking their way as they look at Dakota, Austin and Tori with smirks. Dakota slams Chase into a way and Danny and Luke shocked backs up.)

(In a Classroom; Heather walks up to Chase and Luke.)

Heather: Why would you guys do that? They will have to cancel the musical.

(Chase and Luke look confused.)

_**IT'S**_

(Michaels House, "Hayley's Bedroom"; Hayley is standing in front of a mirror with her shirt and bra off. She takes a picture of herself.)

_**THE**_

(In the Theatre "Backstage"; Zig and Zac seem out of it. Ben punches them both in the arm.)

Ben: You guys need to focus. Things are falling apart here.

**BREAKING**

(Outside the Theatre; Chase and Luke give Dakota, Austin, Maya and Tori and smug look.)

Dakota: You better get out of our way. Before I make you.

(In the Theatre "Backstage"; Heather looks at Zac smiling.)

_**POINT**_

(In the foyer; Hayley walks up to Zig madly.)

Hayley: I'm going to ask you one last time Zig. Are you in or out?

(Zig shakes his head and walks away.)

_**DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: THE BREAKING POINT**_

_**SPRING FINALE**_

_**TOMORROW**_


	24. Are You Gonna Go My Way (2)

**Here is the spring finale of Degrassi Evolutions: The Breaking Point, if you liked it leave a review!**

**Also Degrassi Evolutions will be on a 2 week hiatus before the premiere of Degrassi Evolutions: Love Lockdown, however keep checking back because promos will be released during the 2 week hiatus. And 2B it will air every other day starting May 19. So without further ado here is the spring finale!**

**Degrassi Evolutions: The Breaking Point Season 2 Episode 20: Are You Gonna Go My Way (2)**

**Sub Plot: Zig & Hayley**

(Zig is walking back and forth outside Ms. Stone's classroom. Hayley is with her mom inside the room with Ms. Stone.)

Hayley: I don't know what you want me to say.

Ms. Stone: Hayley the accusations Zig made on your behalf are very serious.

(Sandra can't believe this is happening.)

Sandra: Are you okay sweetie?

Hayley: (_Flustered._) I'm okay. Whatever Zig said, he was lying. Can this be over now?

Sandra: Hayley this isn't something to take lightly. If something happened you need to say it right now. It's bad enough that all this time went by already.

Ms. Stone: I called The Toronto Daily. They confirmed you haven't worked there in over a month. But the forms you gave to me say otherwise.

Hayley: (_Flustered._) I forged them okay. My co-op didn't work out so well. And I didn't want anyone to know.

Sandra: (_Lecturing._) Hayley what were you thinking.

Hayley: (_Sarcastically._) I was thinking I didn't want anyone to know.

Ms. Stone: Hayley… They said the dismissed you because you became obsessed with you mentor… But that's not true isn't it.

Hayley: (_Madly & Unconvincing._) It sure is. I had a school girl crush. I guess it's so easy to fall for Phil freaking Chambers. Case closed. Can I go now?

Ms. Stone: Zig said it went the other way.

(Hayley is on the verge of tears.)

Ms. Stone: He said that your mentor kissed you.

Sandra: How can you keep this a secret?

Hayley: (_Flustered._) I didn't… I went to Phil's boss, but… He already blamed me for what happened. And she believed him.

(Sandra is speechless.)

Sandra: I can't believe this.

Hayley: Mom its fine. It's over.

Sandra: It's not fine Hayley.

Ms. Stone: If Phil really did assault you. We have to go to the police.

Hayley: I have no proof. He has evidence against me. Text, tweets, voicemails. It's my word against his. He will win. I can't go through that again.

Sandra: Hayley we can't let him get away with this.

(Hayley sighs.)

**Opening Sequence: At the beginning two people are doing a salto over the stairs at the entrance of the school with a large crowd watching; the camera makes a close up of the people. Ashli is in the crowd reacting in surprise to the people who made a salto. The camera moves to the Degrassi garden where Beck is sitting on a bench and laughing and then behind him Austin and Hadley sneak up behind him and throw a bucket of water at him while a lot of people are watching. Austin and Hadley laugh happily too. The camera moves to the right as Mr. Simpson approaches with questioning and disappointed look, he then signals for the camera to stop. The camera then pans to the theatre, where Dakota and Tristan are participating for the school's musical rehearsal. They dramatically hold hands, and look at each other like they're in love. The camera then rotates 180 degrees, to Zac sitting critically on another table that reads Degrassi Drama. Zac is holding a script in both hands, he smirks pleased with Dakota and Tristan performance. The camera then pans to some lockers where Aria and Heather are laughing. In the entrance lobby Danny and Dallas looking very tough with their hockey sticks as they flirt with some girls. The camera moves to the music class where Maya is playing the cello, Zig playing an electric guitar and Bambi playing the tambourine, all looking very happy. Again, their instruments can be heard in the audio, a crowd is watching them. The camera pans to the left and Cam is their enjoying the performance smiling and clapping. The camera pans to the gym, a bunch of cheerleaders catch Tori after they threw her in the air. They let her down and she smiles at the camera. Pan to outside where Trent is about to throw a basketball into the basket but Stefanie playfully takes it from him and throws the basketball into the basket. Trent and Stefanie look to each other smiling and in love. The camera moves to Hayley, then she smiles and walks to the entrance of the school. The Degrassi logo appears on Hayley's jacket and pops up.**

**Third Plot: Dakota**

(Mrs. Harris pulls up in front of Degrassi.)

Dakota: Thanks for driving me to school ma.

Mrs. Harris: You're welcome. Your father is getting your truck out of shop tomorrow.

Dakota: Cool.

Mrs. Harris: And will be at the opening performance early.

Dakota: Okay. Oh and I forgot to tell you. I heard back from the administration of records.

Mrs. Harris: (_Curious._) And?

Dakota: I got some really good news.

Mrs. Harris: You found your birth parents.

Dakota: Yeah. I've found Rob and Karen. They live in Ottawa.

Mrs. Harris: Wow… That's good.

Dakota: I was going to call them this morning.

(Mrs. Harris looks kinda shocked.)

Dakota: Mom I kinda feel weird about this. Like I'm backstabbing you and dad in the back.

(Mrs. Harris shakes her head.)

Mrs. Harris: I can't imagine what you must be going through.

Dakota: But as weird as it is finding out I was adopted. It's not going to change anything. You're still my mom. And dad is still my dad.

(Mrs. Harris smiles. Dakota is about to get out of the car.)

Mrs. Harris: Oh and Dakota.

Dakota: Yeah.

Mrs. Harris: Just remember we don't know a lot about them. Be careful.

Dakota: Sure thing.

(Dakota gets out the car and starts walking up to Degrassi.)

**Sub Plot: Zig & Hayley**

(Hayley walks out the classroom madly. Sandra walks out behind her.)

Sandra: We'll talk more about this after school.

Hayley: (_Sarcastically._) Wonderful.

(Sandra walks away. Zig catches up with Hayley.)

Zig: How did it go?

Hayley: (_Madly._) Leave me the hell alone.

Zig: Please understand why I did it Hayley. I only wanted to help you.

Hayley: (_Madly._) Oh so I needed Ms. Stone, to call me out for lying.

Zig: It couldn't be a secret anymore.

Hayley: (_Flustered._) It won't be. They want me to go to the police with no proof. To get humiliated again… The only way I won't look stupid when I'm questioned is if I plant something on Phil tonight.

(Zig sighs.)

Hayley: (_Madly._) I'm going to ask you this one more time Zig. Are you in, or are you out?

(Zig shakes his head.)

Zig: Hayley I'm sorry. But I don't think it's the right thing to do.

(Hayley fights back the urge to cry.)

Hayley: (_On The Verge of Tears._) Then just go back to working on your stupid musical and your stupid band.

(Zig feels bad and is hurt by what she said.)

Zig: Hayley I just.

(Hayley cuts Zig off.)

Hayley: (_On The Verge of Tears._) I said go!

(Zig sighs and walks away. Hayley walks off in the other direction. Hadley walks up to her.)

Hadley: Hey Hayley. Are you okay?

Hayley: Not quite.

Hadley: Well is there anything I can do to help?

(Later "Degrassi Garden; Hayley just got finished telling Hadley what happened with Phil.)

Hadley: That creep. I'm in. How can I help?

Hayley: I have an idea, but you can't tell Austin. Or Trent ever.

Hadley: Um okay.

Hayley: The Toronto Daily staff will be at the Toronto Journalism Awards tonight. The office will be empty.

Hadley: So we sneak in and?

Hayley: Plant files on his computer.

Hadley: Are you serious.

Hayley: I just need you to get us past security and then be lookout. I downloaded a software that uploads files and I change the date. So it will look like it was on his computer a month ago.

Hadley: Alright. And what are the files?

(Hayley hesitates.)

Hayley: I'm going to take some photos of me… Sexy ones… Topless and other things.

(Hadley looks shocked.)

Hadley: But that's going to make it look like you were obsessed with him.

Hayley: It won't matter, I'm sixteen. He shouldn't have those kind of photos of me on his computer. And according to the law any kind of nudity means child pornography. He's going to go to jail.

Hadley: Nudity Hayley… Are you sure you really want to go there.

Hayley: I'm all out of options. I've called every girl he's every worked with. And none of them will admit that he did anything bad. I have no one to back me up on my story. This is the only way.

Hadley: By creating evidence. What about honesty is the best policy.

Hayley: Hadley the honest truth is that Phil is guilty. And… I just need some help convincing some people.

(Hadley takes a deep breathe.)

Hadley: Okay… I'm in.

(Hayley smiles.)

**Third Plot: Dakota**

(In an Empty Hallway; Dakota is waiting on the phone for Karen.)

Dakota: Okay it's ringing. Ash what if I get voicemail? What do I even say?

(Ashli shrugs her shoulders.)

Dakota: Hey I'm your birth son who you gave up.

(Karen finally answers his call.)

Dakota: Hi. Karen?

(Dakota smiles.)

Dakota: Um I'm Dakota… Dakota Harris. No, I'm not a sales person… I actually called to ask you something… Did you and a guy name Rob, put a baby up for adoption in 1997? Yes, I know it's a private question, but it's really important. I have a really good reason to ask… That baby is me… Yeah I just yu and Rob's info online. I just thought we could… Meet up.

(Dakota smiles.)

Dakota: That's awesome. Yeah, um… It's a stretch, but I can meet up with you guys today… In two hours, um… Yeah, I can make it. Okay I'll see you their… By Karen.

(Dakota hangs up and laughs. Ashli smiles taking that as a sign of good news.)

Dakota: (_Smiling._) I'm meeting my birth parents for lunch.

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Dakota that's so awesome. Wait are they in Toronto today?

Dakota: Um… No. They're still in Ottawa.

Ashli: Then how are you going to meet them for lunch? Ottawa is a four hour drive from Toronto. You have school and tonight's opening night for the musical.

Dakota: Ashli don't be such a downer. Okay I know it's cutting close, but they're only going to be in Ottawa today. They're going on some business job in Vancouver tomorrow. Besides my truck is fixed. My dad was going to get it from the shop tomorrow. But if I leave school now and get my truck back now, and drive to Ottawa, I can just make it back in time.

Ashli: Dakota I'm not sure it's that good of an idea.

(Dakota laughs.)

Dakota: Ashli chill. It's the last day before break. What is Simpson going to do? Suspended.

(Ashli sighs.)

Ashli: Fine.

(Dakota smiles.)

Dakota: (_Smiling._) This is going to be good.

(Dakota walks away, going in the direction of the back way of Degrassi, to skip.)

**Main Plot: Zac & Heather**

(Zac walks into the science classroom. Heather is sitting at her table. Chase and Luke are sitting across from her. Zac walks up to Heather.)

Zac: And here I thought you'd skip the finale class today before break. To protest the musical.

Heather: Look Zac… I'm not going to protest anymore… I've been thinking a lot about what you said.

(Zac cuts Heather off.)

Zac: Hold on for just a sec. (_Yelling._) Has anyone seen Dakota today? He's the lead in the musical.

(People say no. Luke and Chase scoffs.)

Zac: Well worth a shot. What were you saying?

Heather: Just that I wanted you to know, that I would never hurt anyone intentionally.

(Luke cuts Heather off.)

Luke: He probably came to his senses you know.

(Heather gives Luke a lecturing look on her face.)

Zac: Pardon?

Chase: Probably realized how wrong the musical was. And bailed.

Luke: Good for him.

Zac: And how do I know you Anderson's and Baker's don't have something to do with Dakota going a-wall.

Heather: We didn't have nothing to do with it. Maybe he got stage freight.

(Zac shakes his head.)

Zac: No, Dakota wouldn't back off of something he's worked so hard on. Even with all the homophobia you guys have been dishing out since you all got here. Dakota still wouldn't back down.

(The second warning bell rings. Zac walks away and goes to his seat.)

Heather: You guys need to swear to me that you two had nothing to do with Dakota going missing.

Chase: No we didn't. Alright.

Luke: Besides what is the big deal?

Heather: The big deal is that they'll have to cancel the musical.

Chase: But isn't that what you wanted all along.

(Heather sighs and goes back to her seat.)

**Sub Plot: Zig & Hayley**

(Michaels House "Hayley's Bedroom"; Hayley is standing in front of a long mirror with her shirt off, she's taking pictures of her in her bra. Hadley is waiting for Hayley outside of bedroom door. Hayley takes off her bra and starts. Hayley hesitates still scared to do it, she takes a deep breath and starts taking topless pictures. Ten after taking a few topless pictures, she gets fully naked and starts taking more pictures.)

**Third Plot: Dakota**

(In Ottawa at a Fancy Restaurant; Dakota walks in and looks around he then sees, Karen and Rob sitting at a table. Dakota smiles, he takes a deep breath and walks up to them.)

Dakota: Hey… Karen and Rob. I'm Dakota.

(Rob and Karen smile.)

Karen: (_Smiling._) It's great to finally meet you.

(Karen gets up from her seat and walks over and hugs Dakota. Dakota scoffs. Rob gets up from his seat and pats Dakota on the back.)

**Main Plot: Zac & Heather**

(In front of Degrassi; Heather is waiting for her parents to come pick her up. She smiles getting an idea. Heather grabs her bag and runs up the steps and back into Degrassi. In the Theatre "Backstage".)

Ben: People are arriving. What's the plan?

(Zig is pacing back and forth.)

Zig: I don't know. I sent Hayley a dozen texts. And still nothing.

Zac: And then there's the Anderson's and that Baker guy.

Zig: I don't think Hayley's coming to opening night.

Ben: You guys are talking about Hayley, Anderson's and Luke.

(Bun punches Zig and Zac in the arm.)

Zig & Zac: Ow.

Ben: You guys need to focus. Things are falling apart here. You're supposed to go on in minutes. And you still have to Tony.

Zac: I know. We have no one else to play Tony.

Zig: There should've been an understudy.

Zac: I didn't think we would need one. Where the hell is Dakota?

(Zig and Ben shrug their shoulders.)

Zac: I think we're gonna have too shut down.

(Heather runs up to them.)

Heather: No, don't shut down. I'll… I'll do it.

Zac: Does some else smell a horrible idea.

Heather: I know the songs. I can pick up basic versions of the dances. You need a Maria. And I can play her.

Zac: Yeah, but can you play him? This musical isn't missing a Maria. It's missing a Michael.

Heather: You want me to promote homosexuality.

(Zac sighs.)

Zac: I want you to show some tolerance. Honestly I'll rather cancel the musical then go back to Maria. And tolerance isn't really your speed Heather.

(Heather wants to prove Zac wrong.)

Heather: Fine. I'll do it.

(Zac looks a little shocked.)

Heather: If Dakota doesn't show up. I'll be Michael.

Zac: Okay great. Get warmed up and I'll run you through the staging. Are you really serious about this?

Heather: Yes. Everyone worked very hard on this musical. If Dakota is missing for something I did. Then it's my Christian duty to make things right. I have to do something.

(Heather walks away and starts singing one of the songs from West Side Story.)

Heather: (_Singing._) There's a time for us, someday a time for us. Time together with time to spare, time to look, time to care. Someday!

Zig: Well at least she can sing.

**Third Plot: Dakota**

(In Ottawa at the Fancy Restaurant.)

Karen: So we were just high school drop outs. We were scared and didn't know what to do.

Rob: It's was the hardest thing to do to give you up for adoption. Karen was crying for months.

Karen: That's the only reason why we stopped contacting your family. Because I felt so terrible for giving you up. I felt like you would hate me. It was all too much. But seeing you now all grown up, I wished I would've stayed in contact.

Dakota: Well for the record I don't blame you guys… So what do you guys do?

Rob: Oh well we run our own book store.

Karen: The hours are flexible. With a few business trips from here and there.

Dakota: You know… I convinced myself for the longest that meeting you guys would be a bad idea. But you two are the most awesome people.

(Rob and Karen laugh. Dakota looks at the clock in the restaurant and sees it's only four hours left till the musical.)

Dakota: Um… I'm sorry to cut this short… But I'm in a musical called West Side Story.

Karen: (_Smiling._) Oh my gosh. I love that musical and movie.

(Dakota smiles.)

Dakota: It starts in four hours and if I don't leave like right now. I'm not going to make it.

Rob: Well we do want to get back into your life. So what do you say Karen? Let's see Dakota in the musical?

(Karen smiles.)

Karen: (_Smiling._) I will love that.

(Dakota smiles.)

Rob: Okay, let's pay the bill and get out of here.

(They all laugh.)

**Sub Plot: Zig & Hayley**

(At The Toronto Daily "Entrance"; Hayley and Hadley walk in and quickly goes to the elevator, they get in. Hayley pushes the tenth floor. Hayley and Hadley hold hands.)

**Third Plot: Dakota**

(At Degrassi "Foyer"; Dakota rushes into Degrassi. Mrs. Harris is standing outside the theatre. She walks up to Dakota. Danny, Chase and Luke are standing outside theatre talking.)

Mrs. Harris: Dakota where have you been? The musical has started.

Dakota: I know… But I had a good reason.

(Rob and Karen walk into Degrassi. Mrs. Harris looks shocked.)

Dakota: Mom. You know Rob and Karen.

(Rob and Karen smile and shake hands with Mrs. Harris.)

Karen: Long time so see.

Mrs. Harris: Yes. I know this means a lot to Dakota to finally meet you.

Karen: The pleasure is ours. You have for Dakota. Then me and Rob ever could have.

(They all smile.)

Mrs. Harris: Well we should get in the theatre. And maybe go out the dinner afterwards. To catch up.

Rob: Sounds good.

(Mrs. Harris, Rob and Karen walk away, going into the theatre. Dakota smiles happy that things are going well. Austin, Maya and Tori see Dakota and rushes up to him.)

Maya: Where have you been? The musical has begun.

Austin: We've been looking for you all day.

Dakota: Sorry guys. I had something to do. My birth parents. They're here.

Tori: Really?

Dakota: Yeah… But we could discuss this later. The stage is set.

(They walk up to the theatre, but Danny, Chase and Luke block their way.)

Luke: You uh. You wanna get in there.

(Danny, Chase and Luke laugh.)

Tori: Just get out the way.

Chase: Well who's going to make us?

(Danny scoffs.)

Dakota: You know Danny you already have a busted nose with that bandaged on it. Do you want these two meatheads to have one too?

Luke: I don't see it going down like that again.

Dakota: (_Stern._) Get the hell out the way.

(Chase laughs.)

Chase: Look.

(Before Chase could finish talking, Dakota grabs Chase by his Ice Hounds jacket and slams him into the wall. Danny and Luke back up shocked.)

Dakota: (_Stern._) Listen Anderson, you better get the hell out of our way. Before your mouth ends up on the other side of your head.

(Dakota lets go of Chase. Chase walks away.)

Danny: Let's get out of here. Better things to do on winter break anyway.

(Danny, Chase and Luke walk away, leaving Degrassi. Dakota, Austin, Maya and Tori rush into the theatre.)

**Main Plot: Zac & Heather**

(In the Theatre; Students and parents are watching as people come on the stage as the lights dim for the beginning of the musical. Zac and Heather are peeking out from the curtains. Heather is dressed up as a boy for Michael.)

Zac: I can't believe we're doing this without Dakota.

(Heather seems nervous.)

Zac: Are you ready?

(Heather smiles.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) I was born ready. Except I was born a girl.

(Zac smiles.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) I have to admit Heather… I'm impressed.

(Heather blushes. Dakota comes running up to them.)

Dakota: Sorry I'm late! I'm here now.

Zac: Thank goodness. Get dressed now.

(Dakota walks to the dressing room. Zac looks at Heather once more and then follows Dakota to the dressing room. Heather sighs as she wanted to perform in the musical.)

**Sub Plot: Zig & Hayley**

(Hayley and Hadley walk around the tenth floor, they stop when they see the receptionist. Who isn't paying attention because he's texting. Hayley sees a huge poster of Phil, Stacey and other journalist and photographers. Hayley remembers something Phil told her once. The receptionist walks away, going to a backroom.)

Hadley: Okay let's go Hayley. Now's our chance.

Hayley: Hold up…

Hadley: What?

Hayley: Something that Phil said, that I can't get out of my mind. He once told me that everything we release to the world represents forever.

Hadley: So…

Hayley: So even if this is a solid plan. There's still going to be nude photos of me out there. It will always been online. And I would've done it to myself… This isn't me.

(Molly gets off the elevator and recognizes Hayley. Hayley looks worried.)

**Main Plot: Zac & Heather**

(In the Theatre; Zig, Beck, Randy and others are on stage preforming the scene where the Jets sing "Gee, Office Krupke".)

Randy: (_Singing._) Dear kindly Sergeant Krupke, you gotta understand. It's just our bringin' up-ke . That gets us out of hand. Our mothers all are junkies, our fathers all are drunks. Golly Moses, naturally we're punks!

Zig, Beck, Randy and other Random Students: (_Singing._) Gee, Officer Krupke, we're very upset. We never had the love that ev'ry child oughta get. We ain't no delinquents, we're misunderstood. Deep down inside us there is good!

**Sub Plot: Zig & Hayley**

(At The Toronto Daily.)

Hayley: Molly please don't security.

Molly: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't.

Hayley: Because I got fired because Phil kissed me and I complained about it.

(Molly looks shocked.)

Molly: (_Shocked._) He did what.

Hayley: That's why I interviewed you. Because I wanted to find someone else he harassed… But there's no one. So maybe I led me on. Maybe I was being too nice and he thought I was flirting. Maybe it's all my fault… I just wanted this job so badly… Being a photographer at the Toronto Daily has been a dream of mine since I was a little girl.

(Molly looks around.)

Molly: Maybe you two should just get out of here. Before someone else sees you guys.

(Hayley and Hadley walk away, going to the elevator. Molly looks at them fighting back tears.)

**Main Plot: Zac & Heather**

(In the Theatre; Dakota and Tristan on stage performing the scene where Tony and Michael are singing the song "One Hand, One Heart. Dakota and Tristan are walking to each other.)

Dakota: (_Singing._) Make of our hands one hand, make of our hearts one heart. Make of our vows one last vow. Only death will part us now.

Tristan: (_Singing._) Make of our lives one life. Day after day, one life.

Dakota & Tristan: (_Singing._) Now it begins, now we start, one hand, one heart. Even death won't part us now. Make of our lives one life, day after day, one life. Now it begins, now we start. One hand, one heart. Even death won't part us now.

(Dakota and Tristan hold hands and then kiss. People in the audience cheer loudly and are clapping. Heather watches him backstage smiling. Zac walks up to her smiling.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) Would you have done it?

Heather: Yeah.

Zac: As Michael? Not Maria.

(Heather takes a deep breathe.)

Heather: I'm still really confused about all of it. But… I didn't want to be the reason why the musical was ruined.

Zac: Hey uh… Why don't you join the chorus for the finale song.

(Heather smiles brightly.)

Zac: You're already in custom.

**Sub Plot: Zig & Hayley**

(At The Toronto Daily "Outside the Elevator.)

Hayley: Look at me. I'm a mess.

Hadley: Well at least we're not in a holding cell.

(Hayley laughs.)

Hadley: Hey… You don't really believe it's your fault.

Hayley: (_On The Verge of Tears._) Maybe… I let myself be alone with him. I let him kiss me. I didn't tell anyone before it was too late.

Hadley: (_Comforting._) You can't blame yourself for that creep's actions. You can't let Phil win.

Hayley: (_On The Verge of Tears._) I already let him win. He's already won. He pushed me to the breaking point and I almost broke.

Hadley: But you didn't.

(A tear runs down Hayley's face. She realizes Hadley is right.)

Hayley No I didn't… I guess I have a second chance to do this the right way… I have to go to the police.

Hadley: Wow Hayley. You're pretty brave.

Hayley: It's the right thing to do.

(The elevator door opens. Molly runs up to them.)

Molly: Wait up. Hayley…

Hayley: We were just leaving. We promise.

(Molly takes a deep breathe. Hayley can tell Molly has something to say, but is nervous.)

Hayley: What is it?

Molly: We should talk…

(Hayley gets hopeful.)

**Main Plot: Zac & Heather**

(In the Theatre; The finale scene is happening right now where Tony lays dead in Michael's arms. Zig, Beck, Maya, Randy, Imogen, Dave, Ben Connor, Jenna and everyone else surround Tristan who is holding Dakota in his arms.)

(Tristan gently rests Dakota on the floor, the orchestra finishes the last bars of the song. Lightly, he brushes Dakota's lips with his fingers. Behind him, Randy, in front of a group of Jets, moves to lead them toward Connor. Tristan speaks, his voice cold and sharp.)

Tristan: (_Yelling._) Stay back.

(The shawl he has had around his shoulders slips to the ground as he gets up, walks to Connor who plays (Chino) and holds out his hand. Connor hands him the gun. Tristan speaks again, in a flat, hard voice.)

Tristan: How do you fire this gun, Chino? Just by pulling this little

trigger?

(Tristan points it at Connor suddenly; he draws back. Tristan has all of them in front of him now, as he holds the gun out and his voice gets stronger with anger and savage rage.

Tristan: (_Madly._) How many bullets are left, Chino? Enough for you?

(Pointing at another.)

Tristan: (_Madly._) And you?

(At Randy who plays (Action).)

Tristan: (_Madly._) All of you? WE ALL KILLED HIIM! And my brother and Riff. I, too. I CAN KILL NOW BECAUSE I HATE NOW!

(Tristan has been pointing the gun wildly, and they have all been drawing back. Now, again, she holds it straight out at Action.)

Tristan: How many can I kill, Chino? How many-and still have one bullet left for me?

(Both hands on the gun, he breaks into tears, hurls the gun away and sinks to the ground. A random guy who plays LT. Schrank walks on looks around and starts toward Tony's body. Like a madman, Tristan races to the body. He kisses the Dakota on the cheek gently. Music starts as the two Jets and two Sharks lift up Tony's body and start to carry him out. The others, boys and girls, fall in behind to make a procession, the same procession they made in the dream ballet, as Beck (who plays Baby John) comes forward to pick up Tristan's shawl and put it over his head. Tristan sits quietly, like a man in mourning, as the music builds, the light starts to come up and the procession makes its way across the stage. At last, Tristan gets up and, despite the tears running down his face, he lifts his head proudly, and triumphantly turns to follow the others. The adults-Doc, Schrank, Krupke, Glad Hand-are left bowed, alone, useless. The Curtain Falls.)

(People cheer and clap loudly as the loved the musical. Zac smiles proudly. Dakota, Tristan, Zig, Beck, Maya, Randy, Imogen, Ben, Dave, Connor, Jenna and everyone else goes back stage.)

Dakota: (_Excitedly._) Yeah, we did it!

Zig, Beck, Maya, Tristan, Randy, Imogen, Ben, Dave, Connor & Jenna and other Random People: Woo!

Tristan: (_Smiling._) We totally did.

Maya: (_Smiling._) Listen to them cheering out there.

Tristan: (_Smiling._) I know right. They're cheering for all of us. And we still have eight more shows during winter break.

Maya: (_Smiling._) I know. It's going to be great.

(Heather walks backstage and up to Zac.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) I have to go.

Zac: You're leaving. Why so soon? What about your bow.

Heather: (_Smiling._) I really have to get home. My family's going back to the Hamptons for the holidays, we're leaving in a few hours. And I already have to lie to my parents of what I was doing tonight. And then pray for forgiveness afterwards. Well for the lying not the musical.

(Zac scoffs.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) But I do want to thank you.

Zac: (_Curious._) For what?

Heather: (_Smiling._) Well all I wanted to do since I got to Degrassi was to do this musical. And… You gave that to me. No one had more to not like me, but you gave me a chance. That's all I ever wanted.

(Zac slowly smiles as after seeing another side of Heather, he begins to fall even more for Heather. Heather hugs Zac and he hugs her back. _*Romantic Sparks*_. Heather walks away, but turns around and smiles at Zac once more and then walks out the back door of the theatre. Zac starts smiling.)

(Zig, Beck, Maya, Randy, Imogen, Ben, Dave, Connor, Jenna and other random people go back on stage for their bow. People in the audience cheer and clap loudly. Zac watches them proudly. Zig, Beck, Maya, Randy, Imogen, Ben, Dave, Connor, Jenna and other random people bow. And then the two leads Dakota and Tristan walk on stage a bow and people cheer and clap even louder. Dakota and Tristan smile and wave. The audience gives a standing ovation. Dakota, Zig, Beck, Maya, Tristan, Randy, Imogen, Ben, Dave, Connor, Jenna and other random people signal for Zac to come on stage. He laughs and walks onto the stage.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) You guys were awesome.

(People start cheering and clapping loudly for Zac. Zac bows.)

**Sub Plot: Zig & Hayley**

(Dakota, Zig, Zac, Beck, Maya, Tristan, Randy, Imogen, Ben, Dave, Connor, Jenna and other random people start leaving the stage going backstage. Parents and Students and other teens etc, start leaving the theatre. Hayley walks in with roses and smiles at them and her and Dakota high five. Zig sees her and smile. Zig walks up to her.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) It sounds like they loved it.

Zig: So I guess that you didn't see it then.

Hayley: And I feel bad about that… I had something I had to do… I want to The Toronto Daily tonight… And I almost put nude photos of myself on Phil's computer.

(Zig looks shocked.)

Zig: Excuse me.

Hayley: But I didn't… I run into Molly, that reporter that I interviewed. Turns out when she was an intern, Phil assaulted her too. More than once.

Zig: So she's going to talk to the police?

(Hayley smiles.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) Yeah. We both are… Together. And I'm sorry I missed opening night. But I will come to every other show. Like what's that line from the musical.

(Zig cuts Hayley off.)

Zig: I think we should stop comparing ourselves to Tony and Maria. Things didn't exactly work out for those guys.

(They both laugh.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) I agree.

Zig: Now about those naked pictures.

(Hayley laughs.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) Don't worry. They're deleted.

Zig: (_Jokingly._) Oh darn.

(They both laugh.)

Zig: I guess I just have to settle for the real thing.

(Hayley smiles as they hold each other in each other's arms.)

Zig: I love you Hayley Michaels.

Hayley: I love you too Zig Novak… Always and forever.

(Zig smiles. They start kissing as the lights dim in the theatre.)

**Degrassi Evolutions: Love Lockdown Promo 1:**

(In a Hallway; Heather is smiling brightly.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) It's a new term. It's time for a fresh start.

(In the Foyer; Ashli smiling excitedly as she skips down the foyer.)

(In the Lunchroom; Hayley looks at Zig nervously.)

(In a Hallway; Austin and Maya are at their locker with Hadley and Tori. Hadley twirls around.)

(In front of Degrassi; Zac, Aria and Bambi group hug.)

(In a Hallway; Dakota and Maya high five.)

**THIS MAY**

(Ashli is driving in a car with Danny. She swerves at a tree.)

Danny: (_Yelling._) Watch out!

**DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS RETURNS**

(At the Miss Millennial Canada Pageant; Maya falls on stage.)

**WITH MORE SURPRISES**

(Michaels House "Hayley's Bedroom"; Zig is shirtless.)

Hayley: You have to hide now.

(Sandra walks into the bedroom. Zig and Hayley look at each other speechless.)

**MORE HOOKUPS?**

(Taylor holds Dakota's hand as they slowly walk into the boiling room.)

**MORE LOVE**

(In Science Class; Bambi holds Aria's hand. Aria smiles at her nervously.)

(At a party; Trent, Stefanie, Aria and others are dancing. Zac and Heather are slow dancing, smiling at each other. Zac twirls her around.)

**AND MORE…**

(Austin and Maya are looking at each other romantically. They lean in and kiss each other. Maya pushes Austin away.)

Maya: (_Panicky._) Oh my goodness. What did we just do.

(Dakota walks up to them as he saw what happened.)

Dakota: Well, well, well.

(Austin and Maya look at Dakota shocked.)

**DRAMA**

**DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: LOVE LOCKDOWN**

**PREMIERING MAY 19**


	25. Steal Your Heart

**Here is the Degrassi Evolutions: Love Lockdown premiere!:**

**A new semester begins and love is in the air at Degrassi, but at Degrassi love is a struggle and not everyone's going to make it through. Everyone is fighting for what they want and no one is going down without a fight. It's a love lockdown. Degrassi Evolutions: Love Lockdown. Just When You Think You Know Someone You Don't.**

**Degrassi Evolutions: Love Lockdown Season 2 Episode 21-22: Steal Your Heart**

**Main Plot: Heather**

(First day back from Winter Break, students are excitedly greeting their friends. Heather excitedly runs off the school bus; Zig and Hayley are walking up to Degrassi holding hands, she bumps into them.)

Zig & Hayley: Woah.

Heather: (_Excitedly._) Sorry.

(Heather runs up to Degrassi and bumps into Stefanie.)

Stefanie: Geez. Watch it.

Heather: (_Excitedly._) Sorry.

(Heather runs up the steps and inside Degrassi.)

**Sub Plot: Aria**

(Mr. Monroe drives up in front of Degrassi.)

Aria: (_Sadly._) Back at Degrassi.

Mr. Monroe: What's wrong? I thought you loved going here.

Aria: I do like it here. I don't care about having lots of friends I have a few and I'm okay with that. But I'm tired of still treated like an outsider. But not anymore it's a new year and term, this is my fresh start. I'm no longer going to be the weird crazy girl.

Mr. Monroe: Aria you were never weird and crazy. You're just unique.

Aria: The people back in Florida at my old school thought so, even some people here. But this year will be different if doing the musical taught me anything is that I can be anything I want to be.

(Mr. Monroe smiles.)

Mr. Monroe: (_Smiling._) Like most popular girl at school.

(Aria laughs.)

Aria: (_Smiling._) Maybe.

(Aria gets out the car. Mr. Monroe rolls down the windows.)

Aria: (_Smiling._) You have taught me I have no limits.

(Aria waves goodbye. Mr. Monroe smiles and then drives away. Aria watches students walk up to Degrassi, Alice and Taylor walk by her.)

**Opening Sequence: At the beginning two people are doing a salto over the stairs at the entrance of the school with a large crowd watching; the camera makes a close up of the people. Ashli is in the crowd reacting in surprise to the people who made a salto. The camera moves to the Degrassi garden where Beck is sitting on a bench and laughing and then behind him Austin and Hadley sneak up behind him and throw a bucket of water at him while a lot of people are watching. Austin and Hadley laugh happily too. The camera moves to the right as Mr. Simpson approaches with questioning and disappointed look, he then signals for the camera to stop. The camera then pans to the theatre, where Dakota and Tristan are participating for the school's musical rehearsal. They dramatically hold hands, and look at each other like they're in love. The camera then rotates 180 degrees, to Zac sitting critically on another table that reads Degrassi Drama. Zac is holding a script in both hands, he smirks pleased with Dakota and Tristan performance. The camera then pans to some lockers where Aria and Heather are laughing. In the entrance lobby Danny and Dallas looking very tough with their hockey sticks as they flirt with some girls. The camera moves to the music class where Maya is playing the cello, Zig playing an electric guitar and Bambi playing the tambourine, all looking very happy. Again, their instruments can be heard in the audio, a crowd is watching them. The camera pans to the left and Cam is their enjoying the performance smiling and clapping. The camera pans to the gym, a bunch of cheerleaders catch Tori after they threw her in the air. They let her down and she smiles at the camera. Pan to outside where Trent is about to throw a basketball into the basket but Stefanie playfully takes it from him and throws the basketball into the basket. Trent and Stefanie look to each other smiling and in love. The camera moves to Hayley, then she smiles and walks to the entrance of the school. The Degrassi logo appears on Hayley's jacket and pops onto the screen.**

**Main Plot: Heather**

(Heather skips to her locker and Becky is there. Heather and Becky hug.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) Becks I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. Guess what. No I'll just tell you.

(Becky laughs. Heather takes seven plane tickets out her bag.)

Heather: I got seven tickets to Vegas.

Becky: (_Smiling._) Our parents won't let us go to Vegas.

(Heather laughs.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) There not for us silly. There for the student council, student showcase.

Becky: The what?

Heather: Oh something I'm going to pitch to Simpson. An event to show parents Degrassi's brightest.

Becky: I'm liking it.

Heather: (_Smiling._) I got an airline to donate seven of them.

Becky: Well with those a lot of people are going to participate in the showcase to win these.

Heather: (_Smiling & Excitedly._) Yep!

(Heather twirls around excitedly, she bumps into Zac who was walking by. Zac laughs.)

Zac: Woah. Watch it dancey pants.

(Heather laughs.)

Heather: (_Laughing._) Oh sorry. Are you okay?

Zac: (Smiling.) Yeah, I'm fine.

(Heather starts blushing.)

Heather: (_Blushing._) So… How was your break?

Zac: Pretty good. I got inspired for a short film I'm making

Heather: (_Blushing._) That's really awesome. I know it's going to be great.

(Zac smiles. Heather is still nervous to speak with Zac.)

Heather: (_Nervously._) Are you happy West Side Story is over with?

(Heather panics thinking Zac might get the wrong impression.)

Heather: (_Panicky._) Wait not that you should be happy. You are entitled to whatever feelings you want.

(Heather nervously smiles. Zac finds her being flustered really cute. The bell rings.)

Zac: I have class.

(Zac walks away.)

Heather: (_Smiling & Awkwardly._) Okay me too. Have fun.

(Zac takes a quick glance at her smiling.)

Heather: Have fun. Could I have sounded more weird.

Becky: (_Jokingly._) Yes.

(They both laugh and continue walking in the hall.)

Becky: (_Smiling._) Because you like Zac.

Heather: (_Smiling._) I know I do. I haven't been able to stop thinking about him since I sang in the musical. I've never liked anyone this much before. What am I going to do?

Becky: Are you worried because he's an atheist?

Heather: Zac's a great guy he's just has a few questions about things. He isn't a bad guy. If he was I wouldn't have feelings for him.

Becky: Then what's the problem? Sometimes you have to take a risk. I've done it before with… Adam.

(Heather notices it still hurts Becky to think or talk about Adam since what happened to him.)

Heather: I know, but he already asked me out once and I ruined it. How do I get him to ask me again?

Becky: Well you can do the asking.

(Heather smiles.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) Yeah I could… It's time for a fresh start.

**Sub Plot: Aria**

(Aria is walking in a hallway trying to find her class. Drew is walking in a hallway while Imogen has him on camera for morning announcements.)

Drew: (_Smiling._) Welcome back Degrassi, it's a new semester. Make sure to be on time for your new classes.

(Aria walks by Drew and Imogen and goes into her science class. She looks for somewhere to sit. Bambi walks up to her smiling.)

Bambi: (_Smiling._) Hey Aria. How was your winter break?

(Aria is still looking for somewhere to sit.)

Aria: It was good.

Bambi: (_Smiling._)Awesome. Mines was pretty great. My mom I and went too.

(Aria cuts Bambi off.)

Aria: I'm going to grab a seat.

Bambi: What about right here next to me.

(Aria looks at Taylor sitting with a bunch of people who are popular.)

Aria: Bambi I would love too, but… I promised that girl that I would sit with her.

(Taylor notices Aria is talking about her and plays along.)

Taylor: (_Smiling._) And you need to keep your promise.

Aria: Bye Bambi.

(Aria walks away. Bambi feels kinda sad, but fake smiles. Aria sits by Taylor.)

Aria: (_Smiling._) Thanks.

Taylor: (_Smiling._) No problem. I'm Taylor, but you probably already know that.

Aria: Yeah, you're the captain of the Power Squad.

Taylor: Who would want to be stuck with that weirdo?

(Aria fake smiles, but feels bad because she knows Bambi is a good person. The science teacher is handing out assignments.)

Taylor: (_Annoyed._) Henry's law.

Aria: (_Reassuring Smile._) Don't worry I'm great at this stuff.

Taylor: (_Relieved._) Awesome.

Aria: One of the pros of giving a seat to a stranger.

Taylor: Stranger you're kidding right. I heard a few things about you.

(Aria sighs.)

Aria: (_Worried._) Like what?

Taylor: Well weird crazy girl, thief, gang member, loser bi sexual.

Aria: Only the last one is true. Except I wouldn't call myself a loser.

(Taylor smiles.)

Taylor: Cool. After all the things I heard I didn't know what to expect.

(Alice walks into the classroom and walks over to Aria and Taylor.)

Taylor: I'm just glad you aren't a freak.

(Alice laughs.)

Alice: That's Taylor's attempt at a compliment.

(Alice pulls up a seat to the table.)

Taylor: Despite our clashing personalities. Alice and I are somehow science partners.

Aria: (_Smiling._) Do you guys have lunch plans?

Alice: I have to do an interview for the paper.

Taylor: I have cheer practice.

Aria: Okay um… What about tonight? I know its last minute.

Taylor: (_Curious._) What were you thinking?

Aria: A party at my house.

Taylor: (_Curious._) And the guest list?

Aria: Is still a work in progress. I'll need your guys help. (_Smiling._)So are you guys in?

Alice: (_Smiling._) I'm up for a party.

Taylor: (_Smiling._) Hell yeah.

(They all laugh.)

Aria: Great I'll set everything up.

(Aria smiles feeling happy that she might fit in.)

**Main Plot: Heather**

(Zac and Heather are in Mr. Townsend class; the bell rings, Zac gets his things and leaves. Heather catches up to him.)

Heather: (_Nervously._) Zac hey. Um geography is some pretty cool stuff right.

Zac: (_Jokingly._) Yeah it almost beats out watching paint dry.

(Heather laughs; she gets nervous as she is about to ask Zac out.)

Heather: (_Nervously._) I um… Uh wanted to ask you… Um.

Zac: (_Curious._) Ask me what?

(Heather chickens out.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) Would you like to volunteer for the school's talent showcase?

Zac: Oh um… I joined WhisperHug as the new bass player. So I'm pretty busy with that, now that the musical's over. Plus with the Vampire short film I'm working on.

Heather: (_Smiling._) But it's for a good cause. To show parents Degrassi brightest.

(Zac shakes his head.)

Zac: Truth. I'm not really sure us working together is the best idea.

(Zig is outside the music room. Zac and Heather walk up to him.)

Zig: Imogen and Bambi are getting the key for the door since it's locked.

Heather: Look Zac, I know we got off to a shaky start. But when you let me sing in the musical, it really helped me.

(Zac clears his throat.)

Zac: Um Zig. Can you explain to Heather that I can't help with the showcase because we have band practice all week.

Zig: My man doesn't lie.

(Heather sighs. Austin walks into the hallway and walks up to them.)

Heather: Tenner do you mind if I barrow Zac? It's for student council.

(Austin looks unsure.)

Austin: Um… I don't know. Don't we have Band Slam coming up.

(Zig nods yes.)

Zig: Yeah, for high school bands and whoever wins gets a record deal.

(Heather smiles getting an idea.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) Great so you need to practice in front of a live audience.

Austin: I guess so.

Heather: (_Smiling._) Then WhisperHug should perform at the student showcase.

Zig: That's a game changer.

(Zac smiles at Heather.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) Don't make me regret this.

(Heather gives an reassuring smiles.)

**Third Plot: Beck**

(The bell rings; Beck and Tori walk out Perino's classroom.)

Tori: Perino's coming down hard. The term just started and he's already giving out a project.

(Beck laughs.)

Beck: I know right.

Tori: But I'm glad you agreed to be partners with me.

(Beck smiles.)

Beck: (_Smiling._) My pleasure.

(Tori smiles.)

Tori: So we should make it awesome.

Beck: (_Jokingly._) Yeah because how much awesome can history get.

(They both laugh.)

Tori: (_Smiling._) Mr. Perino said it can be about anything we learned about this semester. So how about World War Two.

Beck: Kinda played out. Everyone does that.

Tori: Than do you have any ideas?

Beck: Um… How about Ancient Rome.

Tori: (_Jokingly._) Or a zombie war.

(The both laugh.)

Beck: Sold.

(They both laugh again.)

Tori: (_Smiling._) You always make me laugh.

Beck: Then we should hang out more.

Tori: Yeah. Do you wanna go to the Dot for tomorrow night? After we do some setting up for our project. I mean tomorrow at the Dot is couple's night, but we can still go.

Beck: Yeah… But I'll have to check with Randy first.

Tori: (_Confused._) Why?

Beck: Well tomorrow is Randy and I's annual guys night.

(Tori laughs.)

Beck: Oh and he'll kill me if I told you this. You didn't hear this from me, but…. he's sorta has crush on you.

(Tori smiles.)

Tori: Well good luck, best friends don't let best friends hang out with the person they like or dating because they're afraid they'll get together. Trust me I learned my lesson with Hayley.

(Beck laughs.)

Beck: No way, Randy wouldn't mind. Besides we're just friends. Randy will have no problem with us hanging out.

Tori: (_Smiling._) I bet you're wrong.

Beck: (_Confidently._) He will be cool with it.

Tori: (_Smiling._) Okay then see you tomorrow night.

(Tori walks away. Beck smiles then walks off in the opposite direction.)

**Sub Plot: Aria**

(Aria is walking the halls. She is on the phone with her dad.)

Aria: (_Hopeful._) So can I throw a party tonight?

Mr. Monroe: I'm not sure. I won't be coming home to late tonight.

Aria: (_Begging._) Please it's just a little get together. I promise nothing won't get out of control. Twenty people at the most.

Mr. Monroe: (_Giving In._) Fine.

Aria: (_Excitedly._) Thank you!

(Aria hangs up. Zac and Bambi walk up to her.)

Zac: You're throwing a party. My invite must have got lost.

Aria: I was going to invite you in person.

Zac: Well I would love to go, but I have student council business at the mall.

(They walk out the back door.)

Zac: And although I can't make it I'm sure Bambi would love to go.

(Aria looks worried.)

Bambi: (_Doubtful._) That's okay Zac. I'm sure I'm not invited to Aria's party.

Zac: That's crazy Aria would never ditch you.

Aria: It's just a few people.

(Zig and Bambi look at Aria strangely.)

Aria: (_Fake Smiling._) But of course Bambi is welcome.

(Bambi smiles.)

Bambi: (_Excitedly._) Really. I was hoping we could become good friends since we did the musical together.

Aria: Oh really.

Bambi: Yeah most girls at school treat me like crap. You probably couldn't imagine.

Aria: Actually I can. At my old school no one liked me and then when I first came to Degrassi I couldn't make a friend if my life depended on it.

Bambi: (_Shocked._) Wow. I remember when the rumors started.

Aria: Yeah. I was so lonely that I let my klepto get worse. Last year I got my boyfriend at the time into my mess and he got jumped. After that I decided I was going to change.

Bambi: And now you're friends with two of the most popular girls in school.

Aria: Friendly. I still have a long way to go.

(They walk in front of Degrassi.)

Bambi: (_Jokingly._) Maybe I should become a klepto and get someone jumped.

(They all laugh.)

Aria: (_Smiling._) You should come over before the party starts. We can get ready together.

Bambi: Somebody pinch me!

(Zig and Aria don't pinch her. Aria scoffs.)

Bambi: Or not.

(They all laugh.)

**Main Plot: Heather**

(In the Student Council Room; Heather, Dallas, Connor, Jenna, Clare, Becky, Chase and other random people at are the meeting for the showcase.)

Clare: And finally we'll get the updates from all our head volunteers for Degrassi student showcase.

(Heather is looking around for Zac who is late.)

Clare: Okay let's start with decorations.

Dallas: It's under control.

Clare: Good. And refreshments.

Chase: I've found a cater who will do it for free.

Clare: Okay. And donations.

(Zac walks in the student council room. Heather smiles, Zac sits by her.)

Clare: Donations.

Heather: (_Smiling._) Right sorry. Heather Anderson head of donations. I have very big news Zac has joined my team.

Clare: Um… Is that it?

(Becky tries to help Heather out.)

Becky: And Heather's got the brand new sound system.

(Clare smiles impressed.)

Clare: That's great.

Heather: (_Smiling._) What's even more amazing than that. Zac's band WhisperHug is going to be playing during the event.

(Heather claps. Some people laugh silently at how weird Heather is acting.)

Clare: Okay. Well um I have to go talk to Drew about a few things. In the meantime break up into groups and get to work.

(Clare walks out the student council room.)

Zac: I'm in the donations committee.

(Heather nods yes.)

Zac: What do we do exactly?

Heather: (_Smiling._) We go door to door to local businesses to see if they'll donate items for the showcase. And we'll do them all after school.

(Chase tosses Zac and Heather two shirts with a Degrassi Community School label on them.)

Chase: Wearing these.

(Heather laughs. Zac goes to help Dallas and Chase hand out the rest of the shirts. Becky walks over to Heather smiling.)

Becky: (_Smiling._) So what's the plan? Did you ask him out?

Heather: I got nervous and chickened out. And asked him can he do this instead.

Becky: You should do it soon. It's probably best to know if the guy likes you or not.

(Heather looks at Zac talking to Dallas and some other guys.)

Heather: You're right. I have to find out.

FOURTH PLOT

**Main Plot: Heather**

(Zac is at his locker. Heather walks up to him nervous.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) Big mall adventure tonight.

(Zac doesn't seem as excited. Heather feels bad as she thinks she is forcing Zac to do this.)

Heather: I'm really worrying that I forced you to work on the showcase donations.

Zac: You don't say.

Heather: Well I want you to know you don't have too. (_Smiling._) Your band can still play no matter what, but working on the event means you'll help the school and you get to work closely with people like…

(Heather gets shy, nervous to say her. Zac can tell this and decides to play around with it.)

Zac: (_Jokingly Teasing._) Like Becky Baker.

(Zac smiles.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) Yes. And Clare, Drew, Dallas, and Chase. And…

(Heather wants to say her, but is too nervous to say it.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) And you.

(Heather starts to blush.)

Heather: (_Blushing._) Only if you want too. Which I really hope you do because I would love to work closely with you.

Zac: (_Smiling._) Well we are helping the school.

Heather: (_Smiling._) Is that a yes?

Zac: I'll see you at the mall tonight.

(Zac closes his locker and walks away. Heather watches him walking away blushing.)

**Sub Plot: Aria**

(Aria, Alice and Taylor are walking the halls.)

Aria: So we should have the guest list big.

Taylor: Wrong we should only keep it for the best Degrassi has to offer. So boys?

Alice: What about Trent, a few other Ice Hounds. And other jocks.

Taylor: Yeah.

Aria: (_Nervously._) What about Bambi?

(Alice and Taylor both double take.)

Taylor: (_Snobby._) Bambi. Are you serious?

Aria: I thought if maybe we gave her a chance.

Taylor: She wouldn't act and dress like a freak.

(Taylor laughs. Alice rolls her eyes. Taylor and Alice can both tell that Aria already invited Bambi.)

Alice: You already invited her didn't you.

Aria: Yes she overheard me on the phone. Let's just give her a chance.

Taylor: Well I guess we don't have to worry about entertainment.

(Aria sighs.)

**Fourth Plot: Ashli**

(Ashli walks outside Degrassi. Cody is leaning against his car waiting for her. Ashli walks up to him.)

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Well this is a surprise.

Cody: I got off of work early. So I thought I pick you up.

(Cody phone buzzes, he checks it and sees it's a text from his mom. He sighs and puts his phone back into his pocket.)

Ashli: What was that about?

Cody: My mom… You probably know she's having her boyfriend over.

Ashli: Yeah?

Cody: She wants me to come. She said it would be good for him to meet me. Screw that. You know she's just doing that to try to get back at my dad.

Ashli: You won't be their alone. Me and Coey will be there.

(Cody smiles.)

Cody: That will make it somewhat better. Come on, let's get out of here.

(Cody and Ashli get into the car.)

**Main Plot: Heather**

(At the Mall; Heather, Zac and Chase are getting donations. Heather is smiling watching Zac talking to Max. Zac notices and smiles back at her. Zac walks over to Heather.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) Good news he's going to donate things.

Heather: (_Smiling._) Awesome.

Zac: (_Smiling._) Hey um do you want to get something to eat?

Heather: (_Smiling._) Yeah.

(They walk to the food court and to a pizza place; Heather goes to get some money in her pocket, Zac touches her hand. Heather looks at Zac nervous.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) My treat.

(Heather smiles, later Zac and Heather are at a table in the food court; Zac throws a fry at Heather she laughs and throws some at him. Zac laughs and throws some more at her. *Romantic sparks*, they smile at each other. Later, Zac and Heather are at the store Roots talking to a random woman who works at Roots.)

Heather: And if you donate we'll make sure your branding is visible.

Zac: Logo's the size of your head.

(The woman laughs.)

Random Woman: Okay. I'll give you two some hoodies.

(The woman walks to the back room behind the counter.)

Heather: (_Smiling & Excitedly._) We did it!

(Heather hugs Zac; Zac smiles and hugs her back. Chase walks by and sees.)

Zac: While we wait I'm going to go try on that jacket over there.

Heather: (_Smiling._) Okay.

(Zac walks over to the racks. Chase walks up to Heather.)

Chase: I think that guy Zac likes you.

(Heather smiles even more.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) You really think so. Because I was hoping he did like me, but I wasn't sure.

Chase: Okay whatever's going on here you need to end it. It's going to end badly.

(Heather shakes her head.)

Heather: Why? Name one reason.

Chase: (_Sarcastically._) Oh let me see, mom and dad. How do you think they're going to feel about you dating an atheist. He's not a Christian Heather, her doesn't even believe in God.

Heather: I won't tell. You have to promise you won't either.

Chase: Heather I know you, alright. You can't lie to mom and dad. Mom and dad will not approve and if you two start dating they'll make you guys break up. You know how they can get.

(Chase walks away. Heather looks worried knowing that Chase is right.)

**Fourth Plot: Ashli**

(Carol's House "Dining Room"; Ashli, Coey, Cody, Carol and her boyfriend Roger are sitting at the dining room table eating dinner.)

Carol: So Cody, Roger is as much of a big fan of Basketball as you.

Roger: Yeah. I could've gone to the NBA, but I had got injured. That ended my career. But you can ask me anything.

(Cody scoffs.)

Cody: (_Hostile._) Oh really. Okay so Roger are you happy I had to skip the Raptors game tonight with my dad.

(Roger shakes his head.)

Cody: The guy who busted his butt for this family. Before my mom screwed him over and kicked him out.

(Carol sighs. Roger tries to lighten up the mood.)

Roger: Well we all had difficulties. I want you to know, I'm not trying to replace your dad.

Carol: Roger is right. Now is not the time. So lets all just act civilized and try to have a nice meal.

Roger: (_Smiling._) Ashli, your little girl is sure smart.

(Ashli smiles.)

Carol: (_Smiling._) She is. At this rate, she's going to be reading novels soon.

Ashli: Yeah. I've been using my Power Squad cheers to teach her how to spell.

(Cody is staring at Roger madly.)

**Sub Plot: Aria**

(Aria's House; Aria is getting ready for the party, she has on a black dress, and she is looking in the mirror to see how it looks. There's a knock at the door. Aria walks over and opens it. Bambi is wearing a weird cheetah outfit, she twirls around.)

Bambi: (_Smiling._) Ta-da.

(Aria laughs, thinking it's weird.)

Aria: Wow um… that is one standing out dress.

(Bambi walks in the house. Aria closes the door.)

Bambi: (_Smiling._) You like it?

Aria: (_Convincing._) I um… I love it. But I have a dress that I think would look great on you.

(They go to her room. Aria takes a fancy expensive dress out her closet.)

Bambi: Wow that dress is pretty fancy.

Aria: It would look amazing on you. You look good in blue.

Bambi: You're trying to change me. So I don't embarrass you at your party.

Aria: It's just that… The dress will be one less thing for people to make fun of. Some of the people that are coming were surprised you were on the guest list.

Bambi: (_Sadly._) I don't care about what people think.

Aria: (_Reassuring Smile._) But if you started caring. Then we can have a lot of fun the rest of the school year.

(Bambi smiles.)

Bambi: (_Smiling._) Then let's see if the dress fits.

(Aria smiles.)

Aria: (_Smiling._) Great. You can change in here.

(Aria walks out the room. Bambi still is a little unsure about the whole thing.)

**Third Plot: Beck**

(At the Dot; Beck walks into the Dot and goes to Randy's table.)

Beck: So I got the new Zombie slayers game.

Randy: Awesome. We can play it tomorrow for guy's night.

(Beck starts to get awkward.)

Beck: Oh yeah… Guys night tomorrow.

Randy: Yeah we always have guy's night. It's like a tradition.

Beck: (_Nervously._) I know, but I um… Have something to do with um…

Randy: (_Curious._) With who?

(Beck decides to lie.)

Beck: The band. You know WhisperHug has band practice. And then I'm working with Dakota, Ben and Imogen on new ideas for DTV… But I can cancel.

Randy: No it's cool. There will be other guy's night.

Beck: Thanks man.

(Beck looks away feeling bad for lying about it.)

**Fourth Plot: Ashli**

(Carol's House; Carol, Roger and Coey are in the living room watching the Raptors game on TV. Cody is in the kitchen washing dishes, Ashli walks up to him.)

Ashli: Coey is loving the game. Just like her daddy.

Cody: Are you sure it isn't because of o' jolly Roger.

Ashli: Um…

Cody: I'm sorry. It's just that me and my dad are close, that's why I live with him… I know it might sound lame, but he's the only person I can talk too. He understands me… You know, other than you.

Ashli: Why didn't you tell me this before?

Cody: I don't know… I guess because you're always at Power Squad. Or um… Babysitting.

Ashli: Well it's not called babysitting when it's your child.

Cody: I get it. I know it's hard… I'm trying Ashli... It's just that sometimes I wonder when the parenting takes a break and beginning a girlfriend begins.

Ashli: Okay, I get it… But I can be both. That's how amazing I am.

(Cody smiles. Ashli walks away.)

**Sub Plot: Aria**

(A lot of people are at Aria's party; some are dancing and talking to their friends. Aria walks through the party smiling. Alice and Taylor walk up to her.)

Taylor: Keeping throwing parties like this and you'll be popular in no time.

(Aria smiles. Bambi walks through the party in her new designer blue dress. Taylor looks shocked. Ben, Luke and a few other guys are checking her out.)

Taylor: (_Shocked._) Is that Bambi.

Aria: (_Smiling._) Doesn't she look beautiful?

(Ben and Luke walks up.)

Ben: Definitely

(Taylor looks at Ben madly. Ben clears his throat.)

Ben: I mean if that's what you're in too.

(Luke laughs.)

Luke: Good safe man.

(Ben scoffs.)

Bambi: (_Nervously._) Hey everyone.

Aria: We should play a game to get this party really started.

Bambi: (_Smiling._) How about I spy.

Taylor: (_Hostile._) Oh and maybe after that we can play musical chairs.

(Taylor, Ben, Luke and others laugh.)

Aria: (_Fake Smiling._) Bambi was just playing.

(Bambi fake smiles.)

Bambi: Yeah I totally was.

(Taylor rolls her eyes.)

Taylor: (_Hostile._) Then Bambi what should we play.

Bambi: (_Nervously._) Um…

(Aria decides to come to Bambi's defense.)

Aria: Truth or Dare.

Ben & Luke: Down.

**Sub Plot: Aria**

(Ben is walking around the crowd deciding which person to pick. Ben sits by Taylor.)

Ben: Many girls here, but Taylor truth of dare?

Taylor: Dare.

Ben: I dare you to kiss me.

(Ben tries to kiss her, Taylor flirtatiously stops him.)

Taylor: (_Smiling._) Maybe later.

(Bens scoffs.)

Ben: Baker, it's your turn.

(Luke points to Aria.)

Luke: Um you. Truth or dare.

Aria: Truth.

Ben: Have you ever stolen anything?

(Aria looks a little nervous.)

Bambi: (_Defensive._) Leave Aria alone. She's a klepto.

Taylor (_Hostile._) Making rumors about people Bambi.

Alice: Yeah.

Aria: (_Lecturing._) Yeah Bambi why would you say that.

(Bambi sighs since she was only defending Aria.)

Ben: So if you haven't then just so no.

(Aria is nervous knowing she is one, but doesn't want to admit it.)

Aria: (_Flustered._) No I haven't. Guys this is the first week back to school since break. We should do something big.

Taylor: Like what?

Ben: A prank we could sneak into the school.

(Luke smiles agreeing with Ben.)

Aria: Show everyone what some of us are capable of.

Taylor: And Alice has a side door key to the school.

(Alice shakes her head.)

Alice: (_Worried._) I don't know.

Ben: Come on Alice.

Alice: (_Giving In._) Okay.

Luke & Few Other Guys: Woo!

Aria: (_Smiling._) Then to Degrassi we go.

Ben: (_Cheering._) Yeah!

(Almost everyone at the party start cheering as they start leaving the house. Aria walks over to Bambi.)

Aria: (_Smiling_.) Are you coming?

(Bambi smiles, she gets up from the couch and they walk out with the rest of the crowd. Later, everyone at Aria's party are in the lunch room at Degrassi putting bubble wrap over everything.)

Aria: Just imagine everyone's face once they see this.

Taylor: The whole school will be talking about what we did.

Alice: Without knowing it was us.

Bambi: (_Smiling & Yelling._) This is amazing. I want to go explore. Who wants to come?

Aria: Bambi that's not a good idea. We should stick together.

Bambi: (_Smiling._) Who knows what secrets this school hides at night?

(Taylor fake smiles.)

Taylor: I'll go exploring with you Bambi. Don't worry we won't go far.

(Bambi and Taylor walk away leaving the café.)

Aria: (_Smiling._) We couldn't have started this term off with a better bang.

Alice: (_Smiling._) I agree. I'm glad we're getting a chance to hang out more.

Aria: (_Smiling._) Me too.

(Ben and Luke come running back into the lunch room.)

Ben: (_Yelling._) Guys cleaning staff in the building let's go!

Aria: (_Worried._) What about Bambi and Taylor.

Alice: Damn it. I'll call Taylor.

(Taylor runs into the lunch room.)

Taylor: No need, I'm here.

Aria: (_Worried._) Where's Bambi?

(Taylor shrugs her shoulders.)

Taylor: I don't know. She ran off down the hall.

Ben: Come on let's go.

Luke: We're gonna get caught if we don't leave now.

Aria: (_Worried._) But we need to find Bambi.

Alice: We don't have time. Come on.

(Ben, Luke, Alice, Taylor and everyone else run off leaving through the side door. Aria shakes her head.)

Aria: I guess she's on her own.

(Aria runs to catch up with the rest of the group.)

**Main Plot: Heather**

(The Next Day at School; Heather is in class looking sad. Becky walks in the classroom and sits by her.)

Becky: Why so glum? Did things go bad with Zac last night?

Heather: (_Sadly._) I'm pretty sure he likes me.

(Becky smiles.)

Aria: (_Smiling._) Heather that's good. Why aren't you excited?

Heather: (_Sadly._) I was until Chase pointed out that my parents will never approve. They're extremely conservative when it comes to certain things.

Becky: Well I know the feeling. My parents did the same thing. So now what?

Heather: I don't know. I don't want to lie to my parents.

Becky: Then don't.

(Heather smiles. Mr. Townsend walks in the class.)

Mr. Townsend: Alright class, let's get started.

(Heather takes out her phone and texts Zac that says "We need to meet". Heather quickly gets a text back from Zac that says "Yes ma'am". Heather smile and raises her hand.)

Mr. Townsend: Heather Anderson what are your thoughts on the invasion of.

(Heather cuts Mr. Townsend off.)

Heather: Actually sir I was going to ask for a hall pass.

Mr. Townsend: Alright. Make it quick.

(Mr. Townsend gives Heather a hall pass. Heather hurries out the classroom smiling and closes the door. Zac walks up to her.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) Zac I really, really like you… I like you a lot.

(Zac smiles. Heather still seems hesitant. Zac can tell something is bothering her.)

Zac: I'm sensing, but you're an atheist.

(Zac scoffs.)

Zac: Jokes on me. I should have known better than to fall for you.

(Zac starts to walk away.)

Heather: Zac wait. You fall for me.

Zac: Yeah ever since I first saw you. Even though I didn't know it myself yet.

(Heather smiles.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) Zac I like you a lot. But my parents are super conservative. They'll never approve.

Zac: But you're okay with me questioning if I believe in God.

Heather: Yes because I know that's not the only thing about you. And I can help you through your questions about.

(Zac scoffs.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) Would you be my… Secret boyfriend? I'm not embarrassed I just don't want my parents to forbid me from seeing you. I

(Zac cuts Heather off.)

Zac: Stop. (_Smiling_.) Go back to the part where you ask me to be your boyfriend.

(Heather smiles.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) Will you?

Zac: (_Smiling._) Yes.

(Zac and Heather start kissing and it's great. Heather tries to hold back a smile. They stop kissing and smile at each other, Heather walks down the hall. Zac watches her smiling happily.)

**Fourth Plot: Ashli**

(In front of Degrassi; Cody pulls up in front of Degrassi, he gets out the car waiting for Ashli to take her out to lunch. Ashli walks up to him in more sexier and revealing tight clothing. Cody looks shocked.)

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Surprise.

Cody: (_Shocked._) Um yeah…

Ashli: How about you come over to my house after school today. We can study some… (_Smirking._) And then some.

Cody: Wow… Um why don't you come over to my place. My dad is gone on some business trip for the weekend.

(Dakota walks by. He sighs.)

Dakota: Um… Ash can we talk for a sec.

(Ashli walks over too Dakota.)

Dakota: Look I know he's the father of Coey, but why are you wasting time with him.

Ashli: Cody's miserable with his mom. He wants to be with his dad.

Dakota: Oh you mean the same guy who gives his son money for drugs. And then disappears on different (_Finger Quotations._) business trips.

Ashli: Stop judging him.

Dakota: You know I'm right Ashli. Cody's just going to drag you down. It's what he does. It's what he always does.

(Ashli shakes her head and walks back over too Cody. Dakota sighs and walks away.)

**Third Plot: Beck**

(Dakota walks from his locker. Beck runs up to him.)

Beck: If Randy asks you and I have a date tonight.

Dakota: (_Jokingly._) When and where?

(They both laugh.)

Dakota: So what's the real reason, why you're ditching you're him?

Beck: I'm meeting up with Tori.

(Dakota looks shocked.)

Dakota: You going on a date?

Beck: No we're just friends.

Dakota: Do you still have feelings for her?

Beck: Like a long time ago.

Dakota: So now you guys are just friends.

Beck: And one friend should be allowed to hang out with another.

Dakota: Yeah, but if you and Tori are just friends why did you lie to Randy?

(Beck sighs as he knows Dakota is right.)

**Sub Plot: Aria**

(In the Lunchroom; The whole café is covered in bubble wrap. Simpson is with Drew, Clare and Alice.)

Mr. Simpson: (_Upset._) Look at this mess. Breaking in after hours and damaging school property is a very serious offense.

Clare: Any idea who was involved?

Mr. Simpson: (_Upset._) Not at all. It looks like a bunch of students got together to pull off this prank. The cleaning staff found a student here last night. She's being suspended for the rest of the day.

(Aria and Taylor walk into the lunch room.)

Aria: Simpson looks mad.

Taylor: We pissed off the principle first week back from break.

Aria: Don't panic. Maybe Bambi might have gotten away before the cleaners caught her.

Taylor: Or maybe she didn't and she ratted us out.

Mr. Simpson: When I find out who did this there will be very serious consequences.

(Simpson walks away.)

Taylor: If Alice gets caught she can get kicked off of student council and I can get kicked off of the Power Squad. If Simpson is really that mad then maybe even expelled.

(Alice walks up to them.)

Aria: Then I'll tell him I did it. Maybe he'll go easier on everyone.

Alice: No need. Simpson doesn't know anyone else who was involved. Bambi is suspended for the day. He's going to question her later.

Aria: (_Worried._) What if she tells?

Taylor: Then we'll deny it. Tell Simpson we didn't invite Bambi to a party. (_Confident._) Who's he going to believe the school's weirdo crackpot or the three of us?

Alice: It would be easier if someone can keep her quiet… Like you Aria.

Aria: You want me to talk to her.

Alice: Taylor warned you not to invite her.

Aria: I felt bad for her. She barely has friends.

Taylor: And now you know why.

Aria: Fine I'll skip my first class and go to her house. Convince her to keep quiet.

Alice: The only way we'll get through this is to stick together.

(Aria smiles, but feels guilty knowing blaming it all on Bambi is wrong. Later, Aria walks up to Bambi's house. She goes up the porch steps and he knocks on the door. Bambi opens the door.)

Aria: (_Smiling._) Hey.

Bambi: About last night.

Aria: (_Smiling._) Its okay. You don't have to apologize.

Bambi: (_Confused._) Apologize for what?

Aria: For getting caught. The only thing that matters is that when you go back to school this afternoon you can't say that anyone else was involved.

(Bambi can't believe what Aria just said.)

Bambi: So I'm the escape goat.

Aria: You're the only one who got caught. It's only fair.

Bambi: (_Defensive._) It wasn't my fault. I was listening to my iPod in a classroom and the next thing I know the doors was locked.

(Aria shakes her head.)

Aria: Who would have done that?

Bambi: Think about Ari. Taylor was the only person with me.

Aria: (_Defensive._) Why is it so hard for you to try and fit in with everyone?

Bambi: (_Upset._) You were different before break and now all you care about is being accepted by the populars.

Aria: (_Defensive._) If you tell Simpson anyone else was involved we'll deny it. It's a whole group of us against just you.

(Aria walks away. Bambi looks sad, she closes the door.)

**Fourth Plot: Ashli**

(Cody's House; Ashli rings the doorbell. Cody walks up and opens the door. Ashli walks in with Coey.)

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Our knight and shining armor.

Cody: Um… I thought this was suppose too be a date. You know just the two of us. Minus Coey.

(Cody walks away too the living room. Ashli shakes her head as she puts down Coey.)

Ashli: She is your kid too. Who will be in bed before you know it.

(Coey sits down on the couch. Ashli walks up too Cody.)

Ashli: And then.

(Ashli holds Cody's hand. He lets go of her hand.)

Cody: Look I said we meet with some of my guys from my school. So what? Am I supposed to bail.

Ashli: Well it certainly sounds like you're bailing on us. We're a family remember.

(Cody scoffs.)

Cody: Just save the speech Ashli. (_Sarcastically._) It's played out.

Ashli: You really make it hard for me to defend you. I mean Dakota.

Cody: Dakota… Don't let him get into your head.

(Ashli sighs. Cody's phone rings, he takes it out.)

Cody: It's one of my boys… Okay I'll cancel… Unless you.

(Cody scoffs.)

Cody: No just forget it.

Ashli: (_Frustrated._) Forget what?

Cody: It's nothing… I just thought we'd skip out when you put the kid too bed.

Coey: Mommy I don't feel so good.

Ashli: I'll give you your medicine in a sec sweetie.

(Ashli takes a deep breathe.)

Ashli: So you just want us to stay here. While you go out.

Cody: No biggie. I'll be gone for half an hour. An hour tops. (_Smiling._) You're the best love you.

(Cody winks, he walks away and leaves the house. Ashli sighs.)

Ashli: (_Sadly._) Yeah… Love you too.

**Sub Plot: Aria**

(After School, In the Resource center; Alice and Taylor are sitting at a table. Aria walks up to them.)

Alice: How did it go with Bambi?

Aria: She's going to keep quiet.

Alice: Thank you.

Taylor: Alice was having a nervous breakdown.

Alice: Because if Simpson found out it was my key that got us into the school. I could get kicked off the newspaper and student council.

Aria: I'm sorry I let her tag along.

Alice: Did she tell you where she ran off to last night?

Aria: She got locked in a classroom. She thinks someone locked her in.

(Alice looks at Taylor knowing she did it.)

Alice: Taylor you didn't.

Taylor: It was just a joke and besides I did it for you Aria.

Aria: (_Confused._) What do you mean for me?

Taylor: Well Bambi called you a klepto.

(Aria sighs.)

Aria: I am one, I mean I was one.

(Alice and Taylor look shocked.)

Aria: I used to I steal things that I wanted and I couldn't stop, but I stopped a long time ago. And when Luke asked me if I was a thief, Bambi was just trying to protect me. I was such a monster to her this morning. I can't let Bambi take the blame.

Taylor: Why not? Bambi's probably going to be suspended for a few days maybe a week big whoop.

Alice: I didn't want to sneak into the school to begin with. Aria please don't do this.

(Aria wants to do the right thing, but decides to go along with Alice and Taylor.)

Aria: (_Trying to Talk Herself into It._) Suspended for a few weeks. That's basically like a few more weeks of Winter Break.

(They all smile, but Aria feels bad. Later, in Simpson's Office; Bambi is with Simpson. Aria is outside the office ease dropping.)

Mr. Simpson: (_Upset._) I can't even begin to figure out why you would do something like this. I'm not impressed Bambi. This is not the way to start off the new semester.

(Simpson walks away. Bambi walks out in the hall. Bambi sees Aria and she walks away madly. Aria follows her.)

Aria: How did it go?

(Bambi ignores her. Aria catches up and stands in front of Bambi.)

Aria: I want to make it up to you. What about a movie?

Bambi: (_Madly._) A movie.

(Bambi walks away in another direction.)

Aria: Or anything you want.

(Aria catches up to Bambi.)

Bambi: (_Madly._) I'm suspended for a month and on probation indefinitely. Simpson was going to call the cops, but didn't because he knew me so well.

Aria: (_Shocked._) What, just for bubble wrapping the café.

Bambi: (_Madly._) For breaking in after hours, vandalizing school property. Oh and did you know I cracked some windows.

Aria: That's crazy.

Bambi: (_Madly._) I thought so too. So I told the truth… Simpson said it was suspicious that I waited to after he gave out the punishment.

(Aria stands in Bambi's way again.)

Aria: (_Heartfelt._) I'm really sorry.

Bambi: (_Madly._) I can't believe I actually wanted to be your friend. You're just as bad as Taylor and Alice.

(Bambi walks off in the other direction.)

Aria: There's has to be something I can do.

Bambi: (_Madly._) Leave me alone.

(Aria feels extremely bad. Later, in the Resource center; Aria is with Alice and Taylor sitting at a table.)

Alice: (_Shocked._) Bambi is suspended for a month.

Aria: And on probation indefinitely.

Alice: (_Shocked._) Wow Simpson came down that hard.

Taylor: I know right. He used to be a softie.

Aria: That's why there is one thing we can do to help. We have to confess.

Alice: Why would we do that?

Aria: Because it'll force Simpson to be less strict. He can't suspend like thirty students for a month.

Taylor: You don't know that and I can't get suspended again.

Aria: It's worth a shot.

Taylor: You're going to do this with or without us aren't you?

Aria: I have no other option.

(Taylor takes a deep breathe.)

Taylor: Then so will we.

(Alice looks shocked.)

Alice: Taylor you can't be serious.

Taylor: This is important to Aria and she's our friend. So we should help her.

(Aria smiles.)

Aria: (_Smiling._) Thank you, I knew you guys were good friends. I'll set up a meeting with Simpson after school.

(Taylor fake smiles.)

Taylor: We'll be there.

(Aria gets up and walks away smiling.)

**Third Plot: Beck**

(At the Dot; Beck and Tori have some drinks and fries. Beck laughs.)

Beck: (_Laughing._) You just punished a whole plate of fries.

Tori: (_Laughing._) Yes I did.

(They both laugh.)

Beck: I bet you couldn't eat another bite.

Tori: Is that a challenge.

Beck: Yes it is. One that you will lose.

(They both laugh.)

Tori: I'm having a lot of fun tonight.

(Beck smiles.)

Beck: (_Smiling._) Me too.

(Beck and Tori are looking at each other romantically. Taylor walks into the Dot, she walks over by Beck and Tori's table.)

Taylor: Beck and Tori. Wow I must say, you guys make a cute couple.

Tori: Um… We're just friends hanging out.

Taylor: But you're both here on couple's night. And Beck you ditched your little guy's night with my step brother.

Beck: He was cool with me missing guy's night.

(Taylor smiles.)

Taylor: (_Smiling._) Don't worry your secret is safe with me.

Tori: It's not a secret.

(Taylor goes over to another table as Ben walks in and sits down at her table. Beck feels guilty.)

Tori: (_Smiling._) So anyway what should we have for dessert?

Beck: It's getting kinda late I should go.

(Beck takes out some money from his wallet, and gives it to Tori for the bill. Tori shakes her head.)

Beck: See you around.

(Beck leaves the table and walks out the Dot. Taylor smiles at Tori. Tori rolls her eyes.)

**Main Plot: Heather**

(Anderson's House "Living Room"; Heather is smiling, looking a drawing she made with her and Zac's initials side by side. Mr. Anderson walks in and sees it.)

Mr. Anderson: (_Suspiciously._) Who's Z?

Heather: (_Smiling._) Zac.

Mr. Anderson: (Suspiciously.) Hmm… Is this Zac a boyfriend?

(Heather quickly gets nervous.)

Heather: (_Nervously Smiling & Unconvincingly._) Um… He's a boy and a friend.

(Mr. Anderson gets some coffee from the kitchen.)

Mr. Anderson: You know you're not just lying to me Heather.

(Heather sighs.)

Heather: Alright. Zac's a little more than a friend.

Mr. Anderson: Okay. So when do I meet him?

Heather: (_Nervously._) Huh.

Mr. Anderson: You know my rules honey. About boys you're only allowed to date if.

Heather: If you meet the guy first.

Mr. Anderson: How about you ask him over for dinner tonight.

Heather: (_Nervously._) Um he's really busy.

Mr. Anderson: (_Suspiciously._) Is there some reason why you don't want us to meet him? Does he do drugs or have a tattoo?

Heather: No. He doesn't do drugs or have a tattoo.

Mr. Anderson: Does he ride a motorcycle?

Heather: Dad.

(Mr. Anderson laughs.)

Mr. Anderson: (_Smiling._) There must be something wrong with him if you haven't brought him home… Wait is this the same Zac who did the musical?

(Heather takes a deep breathe.)

Heather: Yes… But there's nothing wrong with him. He's the nicest and sweetest guy I ever met.

Mr. Anderson: Then it's decided. Invite him over.

(Heather looks nervous.)

Heather: Um… Okay.

(Mr. Anderson hugs her.)

Mr. Anderson: I promise I won't embarrass you honey. But I can't speak for your mother.

(Heather fake smiles, Mr. Anderson walks away. Heather is extremely worried. Later, Zac is at home in his bedroom. He is sitting up on his bed on his laptop working on his script for his short film. He's phone rings and Zac grabs it and answers it.)

Zac: Hello.

Heather: Are you free tonight?

Zac: It depends. Wanna go to the movies?

Heather: I would, but I can't… My parents want to have you over. But if you're busy it'll be okay. I can reschedule.

Zac: Wait how do your parents know we're even dating?

Heather: (_Unconvincingly._) Let's just say my dad is a good guesser.

(Zac can tell Heather is lying.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) And you're a terrible liar.

(Heather laughs.)

Heather: (_Laughing._) Yeah I accidentally told him I had a boyfriend and now he wants to meet you… What are you going to do?

Zac: (_Jokingly Teasing._) Eat dinner. Maybe desert.

Heather: (_Laughing._) _Zac_ this is serious.

(Zac laughs.)

Zac: (_Laughing._) Okay, okay. Everything's going to be alright.

(Heather is pacing back in forth in her bedroom.)

Heather: (_Flustered._) No it's not going to be alright. My dad already doesn't like that you did the musical. And if my parents find out you're an atheist, they'll freak out. They'll never let us see each other, we need a plan.

Zac: Heather I'm just a normal guy.

Heather: I know that, but my dad.

Zac: Being an atheist doesn't change that. That's not the only thing about me.

Heather: You're right.

Zac: (_Reassuring._) So unless they got some private investigator following and investigating me. Your parents will have no idea. I promise.

Heather: Are you positive we can do this?

Zac: I know we can. Trust me.

(Heather smiles.)

**Third Plot: Beck**

(Outside the Dot; Dakota is sitting at his table, Beck walks up and sits down.)

Beck: I got problems. Big ones.

Dakota: Let me guess, girl and then the best friend.

Beck: Bingo.

Dakota: Okay lay it on me.

Beck: You were right about Tori. I still like her a lot.

Dakota: Then ask her to be your girlfriend. Besides didn't you say Randy gave you permission?

Beck: Yeah, but he likes her and I don't want to rub it in his face. And there's no guarantee Tori likes me back.

Dakota: And it's better to stay safe and not go for it.

Beck: Exactly. Randy and I are best friends, but.

Dakota: You both like the same girl.

Beck: What should I do?

Dakota: Simple I say keep both.

**Main Plot: Heather**

(Anderson's House "Dining Room"; Zac is having dinner with Heather and her family.)

Mr. Anderson: So Zac tell us a little bit about your family.

Zac: Well.

(Heather cuts Zac off, nervous that he'll say the wrong thing.)

Heather: (_Nervously._) He's mom is on the PTA, he's dad's engineer, and he has cousin who he's close with. He's family's normal, very, very normal.

Zac: That's the fast version.

Mrs. Anderson: So Heather tells us your family is Christian.

Heather: (_Nervously._) Yep.

(Mr. Anderson laughs.)

Mr. Anderson: Heather let the boy speak.

(Heather laughs.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) No that's okay sir. What's my favorite TV show?

Heather: Um…

(Mr. Anderson laughs.)

Mr. Anderson: Ah you got her. Up top.

(Zac and Mr. Anderson high five.)

Zac: (_Laughing._) But I went a lot when I was a little kid.

Mrs. Anderson: Okay.

(Chase scoffs.)

Chase: (_Sarcastically._) I'll like to give a toast. To Zac… He's a brave guy for dating my sister.

(Zac, Heather, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson hold their glasses up to cheer. Zac and Heather are holding hands under the table. Heather still feels bad for lying to her parents.)

**Fourth Plot: Ashli**

(The Next Day; Ashli walks out of Carol's house. Cody hurries up to her.)

Cody: I recall you love diamond rings.

(Cody takes out a box from his shirt pocket and opens it. It's a diamond ring with his, Ashli's and Coey's initials engraved on them.)

Cody: I got an A for you. C for Coey. And another C for me.

Ashli: Where did you even get the money for this?

Cody: My dad brought it after I told him what happened.

(Cody takes Ashli's hand and puts the ring on her ring finger.)

Cody: Look last night was absolutely no fun without you. Then when I got back you were gone.

Ashli: Well what did you think would happen? Dakota told me this would happen.

(Ashli takes off the ring and throws it on the ground.)

Ashli: (_Madly._) I have to get too school.

Cody: Wait.

(Ashli sighs.)

Cody: Even your mad face is sexy.

Ashli: Just save it Cody.

Cody: So… Can we try again? Tonight… (_Smiling._) All three of us.

Ashli: Well since you have too close at your job today. I'll pick up Coey up after school.

(Cody smiles.)

Cody: (_Smiling._) So how about I'll give you a ride too school.

Ashli: I'll like that.

(Cody opens the passenger seat door, Ashli walks over smiling. She gets in.)

**Main Plot: Heather**

(Students are in the theater setting up for the showcase. Zac, Austin, Zig, Maya, Bambi and Imogen are on stage setting up their instruments. Heather is pacing back and forth nervously.)

Clare: Okay so WhisperHug is getting their equipment ready. Heather and Aria are setting up the tables. Oh um Zig right?

Zig: Yeah.

Clare: Can you help me hang up some signs.

Zig: You got it.

(Becky walks over to Heather. Heather stops pacing.)

Becky: You heard about that prank. Some people wrapped everything in the lunch room in bubble wrap.

Heather: (_Sadly._) Yeah, I saw the café.

Becky: Okay have you seen my friend Heather?

(Heather laughs.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) I know I'm not myself. I feel so bad lying to my parents about Zac.

Becky: I thought you were going to keep Zac a secret.

Heather: I really suck at keeping secrets from my parents. My parents not only just found out I had a boyfriend they asked him to dinner.

Becky: (_Curious._) And?

Heather: (_Smiling._) They really loved him.

Becky: (_Smiling._) That's great isn't it.

Heather: But now my parents want to meet his parents. And when they do they'll find out he's an atheist.

Becky: Well have you considered telling your parents the truth.

Heather: I can't. They'll never understand.

Becky: I walked out on my dad with Adam.

Heather: But that changed things for you. A lot.

Becky: (_Comforting._) They're understanding people and they love you. Maybe just maybe you don't need to lie to them.

(Becky walks away. Heather looks at Zac setting up on stage.)

**Third Plot: Beck**

(Beck and Randy are walking the halls.)

Randy: But I got tickets to the Comic Con. We are so going.

Beck: You know it.

(Tori is at her locker trying to hold a lot of things at once.)

Beck: I should go help out Tori.

(Beck hurries over to Tori. Randy seems suspicious.)

Randy: Yeah.

Beck: Hey you need help with those books.

Tori: How do I know you won't run away again. Like you did last night.

Beck: I'm sorry about that.

(Tori smiles.)

Tori: (_Smiling._) It's okay one plate of fries and you're sick of me.

(Beck laughs.)

Beck: (_Jokingly._) Yeah you're really unbearable. I was hoping we could hang out again… If you want too.

(Tori glances at Randy.)

Tori: And you sure he won't mind.

Beck: No. Randy's cool with it.

(Tori smiles.)

Tori: (_Smiling._) Well then here.

(Tori gives Beck a bunch of text books. Randy scoffs.)

**Sub Plot: Aria**

(Aria, Alice and Taylor are in Mr. Simpson office.)

Mr. Simpson: What can I help you with ladies?

Alice: You told us if we knew anything about the cafeteria we should come see you immediately.

Aria: We know it was hard for you to believe Bambi did it all by herself… She didn't she had help.

Taylor: When Aria told us she was there a part of the prank. We convinced her to confess. We couldn't let Bambi take all the blame.

(Aria looks shocked.)

Mr. Simpson: Aria is this true? Did you sneak into the cafeteria with Bambi?

Aria: I did, but Alice and Taylor were there too.

Taylor: How can you say that?

Alice: We were at Taylor's house at least thirty people can verify that.

Mr. Simpson: Aria do you have any proof to back up your claims?

Aria: No, but.

Mr. Simpson: Ladies can you give us a moment.

Alice: Okay. If you need anything else.

Mr. Simpson: I know where to find you.

(Alice and Taylor get up from their seats and leave the office.)

Aria: (_Flustered._) Sir I know this looks bad, but I promise you I can explain.

Mr. Simpson: Aria I didn't aspect you to be apart of this. Heck I didn't think Bambi would.

Aria: I was talked into it. I promise sir. There is way more to the story then what Alice and Taylor said.

Mr. Simpson: I don't know what to believe. I have to make a call to your dad.

(Aria sighs.)

**Third Plot: Beck**

(Beck and Tori are outside a classroom joking around.)

Tori: Meet me in the Resource center to finish off our project.

(Tori walks away smiling, Beck watches her smiling. Ben walks over to him.)

Ben: Uh-oh does Beck Samuels finally has a girl he hasn't struck out with.

(Beck laughs.)

Beck: It's nothing. We're just friends.

Ben: It doesn't look that way. But look man, I get it. You have a great girl, but someone doesn't want you together. I understand.

(Taylor walks by giving a flirtatious smile to Ben.)

Beck: No kidding. You're secretly dating Taylor.

Ben: What it's not like that. Taylor and I just hanging out.

Beck: And how many times have you've hooked up?

(Ben smirks.)

Beck: Come on bro you're not as slick as you think you are.

Ben: She's not one of those relationship girls, you know. And it sucks because I like her.

Beck: Well how about.

(Ben cuts Beck off.)

Ben: Dude I'm a senior, I'm asking a tenner about what should I do.

(They both laugh as Ben walks away.)

**Sub Plot: Aria**

(In Degrassi Daily Room; Alice is on her laptop. Aria walks in madly.)

Aria: (_Madly._) What the hell Alice. I thought we were friends. I'm suspended for two weeks, on probation indefinitely and I have to spend my entire weekend here cleaning the cafeteria.

Alice: I'm sorry Aria. I know it sucks, but I really hope we still can be friends.

Aria: (_Madly._) You've got to be kidding me.

Alice: I'm not. I still want to be friends.

Aria: (_Madly._) We were never friends. Real friends don't do this to each other.

Alice: Aria come on, I'm sorry.

Aria: (_Madly._) And I'm sorry too, sorry for trying to be friends with you. I expected more from you Alice.

(Aria walks out the Degrassi Daily room. Alice sighs.)

**Fourth Plot: Ashli**

(Cody's House; There's a big house party at Cody's house. Music is blasting, Cody is drinking beer talking too some guys. Ashli walks in with Coey and looks shocked. Cody sees her and smiles. He walks up too Ashli.)

Cody: (_Smiling._) Hello my lady. And too you Coey.

(Cody tickles Coey. Coey laughs.)

Ashli: This is one crowded house. For just a family night.

(Cody laughs.)

Cody: Yeah it sort of just happened. But we can party like rock stars. Am I'm right.

Ashli: No. Loud music, booze, drunk teens, a three year old. Those are all bad combinations.

Cody: Don't worry. My dad is still out of town. Coey can use his room.

(Cody smiles.)

Cody: (_Smiling._)I even decorated his room to a bunch of bears and story books that Coey loves.

(Coey smiles.)

Ashli: You did.

Cody: Yeah. And I know you used to love. You loved partying hard. I know that girl is still in you. (_Smirking._) That is why I brought the party too you.

Ashli: Yeah… I guess it has been a very long time.

(Cody smiles knowing he's winning Ashli over.)

Cody: And you deserve some fun for once.

(Ashli hesitates.)

Ashli: Well I guess I have to get someone too bed.

(Ashli tickles Coey and she laughs. Ashli still is unsure about the whole thing.)

**Third Plot: Beck**

(After School, In the Resource center; Tori is studying for her and Beck's assignment. Beck walks into the Resource center. Randy walks up to him.)

Randy: Wanna hang out after school?

Beck: Um…

(Beck looks at Tori. Randy sees this.)

Beck: Randy you're my best friend. And…

(Randy cuts Beck off.)

Randy: I'm not stupid, I know you and Tori have been hanging out a lot. That's why you canceled guy's night.

(Beck looks shocked.)

Beck: So I've been freaking myself out and telling these lies over something you already knew.

(Randy laughs.)

Randy: Yeah. I was going to tell you, but it was kinda funny so I kept it going.

(They both laugh.)

Randy: So come on. Have any moves been made yet?

Beck: Well, remember when I said there was nothing going on between me and Tori.

Randy: Yeah.

Beck: There is. I think I may actually have a chance with her.

(Randy smiles.)

Randy: Then what are you doing over here talking to me. Go over there to Tori and get the girl.

(Beck smiles.)

Beck: (_Smiling._) Thanks bro.

(Beck and Randy fist bump. Randy walks out the Resource center. Beck looks at Tori and smiles.)

**Main Plot: Heather**

(Anderson's House "Dining Room"; Zac and Heather are sitting at the dining room table. Heather is practicing what she's going to tell her parents.)

Heather: I can't do this.

Zac: (_Reassuring._) You're doing good.

Heather: Can I start again.

Zac: Yeah.

(Later; Heather is with her parents in the living room.)

Heather: What I'm trying to say is I really care about Zac. That's why I wanted to tell you the truth. But it still doesn't change anything. Zac isn't a terrible guy.

(Mr. and Mrs. Anderson look at each other concerned.)

Heather: (_Sadly._) Do you hate me?

Mr. Anderson: Honey we could never hate you.

(Heather is relieved.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) Thank goodness. I'm so truly sorry I lied before. I was just worried you wouldn't approve.

Mrs. Anderson: Honey we love you. And we want you to be the happiest girl in the world.

Mr. Anderson: I'm proud of you for telling the truth. That takes a lot of courage.

(Heather smiles.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) Does this mean I can have Zac over?

(Mr. and Mrs. Anderson once again look at each other concerned.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) He's supposed to help me with my speech for the student showcase.

Mr. Anderson: Then I don't see why not.

(Heather smiles happily that things went so well.)

**Third Plot: Beck**

(In the Resource center; Tori is looking through her history text book. Beck walks over and sits at her table.)

Beck: Beck Samuels reporting for history project duty.

Tori: You finally show.

Beck: I was talking too Randy. I told him I liked the same girl as he did. And he was cool with it. Told me to go for it.

(Tori smiles.)

Tori: (_Smiling._) So this girl do I know her?

Beck: I think so. She makes me laugh a lot, she can eat more than I can, she walks into the room like she owns it, and she's pretty hot.

(Tori blushes.)

Tori: (_Smiling._) How hot?

Beck: At least an eight.

Tori: Well maybe you do have a very good chance.

Beck: Yeah?

Tori: Maybe this girl had to date a few jerks to realize Beck's a good guy.

Beck: Do you think this girl is free next Friday?

(Tori smiles.)

Tori: (_Smiling._) I believe she is.

Beck: Alright it's a date.

(Beck and Tori lean in and then kiss. They smile at each other, the bell rings. Tori gets her things and gets up from her seat. She walks away then turns about around.)

Tori: Oh and Beck.

Beck: Yeah?

Tori: I'm a fifthteen.

(Tori walks out the Resource center smiling. Beck laughs.)

Beck: (_Smiling._) At least. At least.

(Beck smiles in disbelieve with what just happened.)

**Fourth Plot: Ashli**

(Cody's House; Ashli is drunk, she is walking around the party. Cody is sitting with some guys are the dining room table. Ashli walks over and sits on Cody's lap.)

Ashli: (_Drunkenly._) Hello there.

Cody: Hey.

(Cody kisses her.)

Random Guy: Doesn't she have a kid too check on.

(Ashli stands up.)

Ashli: (_Drunkenly._) I should go check on her.

(Cody stands up.)

Cody: Don't mind him. He's always been a sarcastic joker.

Ashli: (_Drunkenly._) I'll be back.

(Ashli walks away. Cody sits down and sighs.)

Cody: (_Sarcastically._) Thanks man. Just thanks.

(The guy laughs. Ashli goes up the stairs and walks up too Cody's dad bedroom. She opens the door and Coey is not in the bed. Ashli panics.)

Ashli: (_Panicky._) Coey. Coey.

(Dakota walks down the hallway holding Coey.)

Dakota: She got scared.

Ashli: (_Drunkenly._) Dakota what are you doing here?

Dakota: I heard on Facerange that Cody was throwing a party. And I just knew you'll be here with Coey. She didn't know where you were.

(Ashli takes Coey from Dakota.)

Ashli: (_Drunkenly._) Come here baby.

Dakota: (_Lecturing._) What are you doing here.

Ashli: (_Drunkenly._) I'm trying to be a normal teen. Just be a normal teenager for once.

(Dakota shakes his head.)

Dakota: And where is that jerk.

Ashli: (_Drunkenly._) He's trying. Give him a break for once.

Dakota: He's drunk and you're drunk. Look you should get out before it's too late. I'll drive take you and Coey home.

Ashli: Yeah… Yeah you're right. Okay lets go.

(Ashli walks away and Dakota follows her. They go down the stairs going to the front door. Cody walks up to them.)

Cody: Where you going? The party is just beginning.

(Ashli sighs as she puts down Coey and holds her hand.)

Ashli: You know I think Coey's saw enough. That her dad rather party than take care of his daughter. I'm going to go.

(Cody scoffs.)

Cody: You're going to let her mess up our night.

Ashli: Coey comes first all the time. You have to learn that.

Cody: Or not… It's way too hard.

(Ashli shakes her head.)

Dakota: You know you have some nerve Cody.

Cody: Look I just.

(There's a loud knock at the front door. A bunch of cops walk in.)

Random Man Cop: We got a nose complaint.

(Someone turns off the loud music. Everyone is speechless.)

Random Man Cop: And I can promise none of you. Are old enough to drink. So as of now, this party is over. Or we'll start arresting. Everyone out now.

(People start walking out the front door. A woman cop sees Coey.)

Random Woman Cop: Sir is this your child?

(Cody shakes his head.)

Cody: Nope, not mine.

(Ashli looks shocked. Dakota shakes his head.)

Cody: (_Pointing too Ashli._) It's this girl right here. (_Pointing too Dakota._) She's with this guy.

(Ashli picks up Coey.)

Ashli: We were just leaving.

Random Woman Cop: You've been drinking. We have to report this too child protective services.

(Ashli looks extremely worried. Cody walks away going to the kitchen as he watches from a far.)

Dakota: Ma'am I'll make sure she's okay.

Random Woman Cop: I'm sorry, but those are the rules.

Ashli: (_Begging._) Please don't.

(The cop ignores Ashli and pages on her radio.)

Random Woman Cop: I have a children's aid. A young girl about three years old. I've found her in a potentially dangerous situation. I'll have to file a report.

(Ashli is on the verge of tears. Dakota puts his arm around her.)

**Main Plot: Heather**

(Anderson's House; Heather and Zac walk into her house.)

Heather: (_Excitedly._) I did it. They didn't get mad or yell.

(Zac smiles.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) So your parents are really okay with us?

Heather: (_Smiling._) My parents want me to be happy. You make me happy.

(Zac and Heather hold hands while they walk into the living room. Mr. Anderson comes down the stairs.)

Mr. Anderson: Zac it's good to see you again.

Zac: (_Smiling._) It's good to see you too sir.

Mr. Anderson: I was hoping before you two get started on your student showcase work. We can have a quick chat. Please take a seat on the couch.

(Zac and Heather sit down. Heather is a little suspicious.)

Mr. Anderson: Is there anything I can get you? Juice, milk?

Zac: No thanks, I'm fine. If you have any questions about the whole atheist thing I can answer them for you. My parents had a hard time to handle it at first.

Mr. Anderson: That won't be necessary Zac. My wife and I want you both to know we'll support you on your path to healing.

(Zac and Heather look confused.)

Zac: (_Confused._) Healing?

(Heather shakes her head.)

Mr. Anderson: I want you to consider therapy.

(Mr. Anderson gives Zac a pamphlet.)

Heather: Dad how could you.

(Mr. Anderson clears his throat.)

Zac: (_Reading The Pamphlet._) Guarantied to repair your child's confused feelings and hate towards God. I'm not confused and if God is real I don't hate him sir.

Mr. Anderson: Well maybe not hate, but you're confused. This program will help you.

Zac: (_Upset._) I don't need to be fixed. Let me explain.

(Mr. Anderson cuts Zac off.)

Mr. Anderson: Let me explain. We want the best for our daughter.

Zac: (_Madly._) And that's brainwash camp.

Mr. Anderson: Watch it mister.

(Zac gets up and walks away and leaves the house.)

Heather: (_Madly.)_ I trusted you.

(Heather runs up the stairs crying. Mr. Anderson sighs. The Next Day; Heather is at the student showcase. Drew is on the stage starting the event off.)

Drew: Welcome everyone to Degrassi's student showcase. Starting in a few moments while you check out the talent at our school you'll be able to enjoy the musical styling's of WhisperHug.

(A lot of parents clap. Drew walks off the stage. Zac walks up to Heather who is standing by the theater entrance.)

Zac: (_Worried._) Are you okay?

Heather: I'm exhausted. I locked myself in my room last night and I cried a lot.

Zac: Did you sort anything out with your parents?

Heather: Nope. I didn't even talk to them. I still can't believe they tricked us like that.

Zac: (_Comforting._) No matter what happens will get through this. Together.

(They both smile.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) Together.

(Zac pulls Heather in and they share a quick kiss.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) So I should hit the stage.

(Heather nods okay. Zac starts walking away, but Heather sees her parents walk into the theater. Heather grabs Zac right arm and pulls back.)

Zac: (_Laughing._) If you want another kiss all you have to do is say so.

Heather: (_Nervously._) No, look. My parents.

(Zac turns around and sees Heather's parents standing by a nearby display.)

Zac: Do you want me to stay?

Heather: (_Nervously._) No that's okay. I'm a big girl, I have to handle this.

(Heather smiles. Zac smiles and then walks away going to the stage. Heather looks at her parents nervous to confront them. Zac joins the rest of WhisperHug on stage. Zig passes Zac his bass guitar.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) Hey everyone thanks for coming out. And we are WhisperHug!

(Beck starts playing the keyboard and Maya starts playing her Cello.)

Austin: (_Singing._) Tell me where, tell me when. I'll be their till the end.

(Austin and Zig start playing their lead guitar and Zac starts playing his bass guitar and Bambi starts playing the drums.)

Austin & Imogen: (_Singing._) Say the word, say it loud. I'll be waiting. Up up in a cloud.

(The parents are loving the performance.)

WhisperHug: (_Singing._) Up, up in our cloud.

Zig: (_Singing._) And we're never gonna come down. Oh, oh, oh and we're never gonna come down.

(The parents start cheering.)

Austin & Zig: (_Singing._) And we're never gonna come down. Oh, oh, oh and we're never gonna come down.

**Main Plot: Heather**

(Austin flips his guitar around him by the strap.)

Austin: (_Singing._) I'll meet you there, I'll meet you when. Whenever you want to be more than friends.

Zig: (_Singing._) On top of the world, above the clouds. We'll be watching up up in our cloud.

(Heather walks over to her parents who are talking to another group of parents.)

Heather: (_Madly._) What are you guys even doing here?

Mr. Anderson: We'll talk to you later, thanks for coming.

(The group of parents walk away.)

Mr. Anderson: Well your mother and I thought we'll come see what Degrassi brightest has to offer.

Heather: (_Madly._) Let's get to the point. If you're here to send me back to New York in the Hamptons or take me to that brainwash camp you can forget it and go home.

Mr. Anderson: Honey come down. That's not the reason why we are here.

Heather: So you're here to disown me?

Mrs. Anderson: Honey we love you so much, you know that. All we want from our little girl is to see you happy.

Heather: If you want that then you will accept me and Zac relationship. Because Zac makes me happy.

Mr. Anderson: Okay we know you feel that you strongly feel that way now. But have you thought what a future with Zac might be like?

Mrs. Anderson: You want to have kids right?

Heather: Of course.

Mrs. Anderson: And do you want to raise them up in your faith a Christian?

Heather: Yes no doubt about it.

Mrs. Anderson: Well you couldn't with Zac.

(Heather realizes what are mom is talking about.)

Heather: But Zac respects my faith and belief's. He wouldn't mind, the kids being Christian.

Mrs. Anderson: Honey he won't be supportive in it and it will lead to more problems. And what about your faith? Are you really ready to give up your relationship with God?

(Heather shakes her head.)

Heather: I would never do that.

Mr. Anderson: Heather in the eyes of God, Zac is against his will because he doesn't believe in him. You know what the Bible says about believing in and loving God.

Heather: (_Defensive._) But Zac's a great guy.

Mr. Anderson: Heather, Zac maybe a nice guy. But he is committing a sin against God. Which is telling people he isn't real.

(Heather is on the verge of tears.)

Heather: (_Madly._) I have to go announce the winners for the Vegas trip.

(Heather walks away madly. All the parents and students are loving WhisperHug performance. Austin TBA.)

Austin, Zig, Maya Bambi & Imogen: (_Singing._)Oh, oh, oh.

Austin: (_Singing._) And we're never gonna come down.

(People cheer loudly. Heather walks on stage.)

Heather: (_Sadly._) That was our music portion for tonight. Give it up for Degrassi's own WhisperHug.

(All the parents cheer.)

Heather: (_Sadly._) And now to announce who are the winners for the big prize. Airplane tickets for seven to Las Vegas. And the winner is… Aria Monroe.

(Aria is extremely shocked. Everyone claps for her.)

Heather: (_Sadly._) Thanks everyone for drafting. And once again here's WhisperHug with another song.

(WhisperHug is about to sing Be My Someone.)

Austin: (_Singing._) Every feel you're gone above your head, flying off to somewhere else instead of being who you really are.

Imogen: (_Singing._) A rock star superstar.

Austin, Zig, Bambi & Imogen: (_Singing._) Every day I feel like meeting new people, a lot of new people and lost amongst people and every day I feel like trying to be someone forgetting that someone. Please be my someone.

WhisperHug: (_Singing._) Everybody stand up, everybody means you. This is it this is ours come on shine through every day I feel like trying to be someone forgetting that someone.

Zig: (_Singing._) Please be my someone.

(Heather is backstage crying. Becky comes backstage excited.)

Becky: (_Excitedly._) The student showcase is going great.

Heather: (_Crying._) Yeah, I should get those Vegas tickets to Aria.

(Becky looks worried.)

Heather: (_Crying._) Zac had it in his bag for safe keeping. Do you see his bag anywhere?

Becky: Um those aren't tears of joy.

Heather: (_Crying._) I just wish everything wasn't so hectic.

Becky: (_Concerned._) Heather.

Heather: (_Crying._) Don't worry, I'll be okay. I just.

(Heather walks over to the desk and gets Zac bag. She unzips it and takes out the seven plane tickets envelope. Heather starts crying more, Becky hugs her.)

Becky: (_Comforting_.) Everything's going to be okay.

Heather: (_Crying._) But it's not. Because no matter how much I like Zac my parents just brought out every reason why we won't work. A Christian and an atheist aren't meant to be.

**Main Plot: Heather**

(The Next Day at School; Zac is at his locker. Clare is on the morning announcements.)

Clare: A big congratulations to everyone that participated in the students showcase.

(Heather walks through the corridor and into the hallway she sees Zac at his locker. Heather takes a deep breath and walks up to him.)

Zac: Hey, are you okay? You didn't answer my calls or text all weekend. I was worried that your parents did something drastic.

Heather: (_On the Verge of Tears._) I'm not doing good… I'm a total mess actually.

(Zac is worried wondering what happened.)

Heather: (_On the Verge of Tears._) I decided to accept my parents help. I'm going to try a therapy for Christians who fell off their path into temptation.

(Zac shakes his head not believing what Heather is telling him.)

Zac: What no. What temptation.

Heather: (_On the Verge of Tears._) You Zac. You aren't Christian, you don't even believe in God. This was a test for me and I failed. So I'm getting help before I'm corrupted even more.

Zac: (_Pleading._) Heather that's crap.

Heather: (_On the Verge of Tears._) I can't choose you over my family and faith.

Zac: (_Pleading._) Heather you don't need to be fixed. You're perfect just the way you are.

Heather: (_On the Verge of Tears._) No I'm not perfect. I'm confused. You led me off my path that God made for me.

(Zac shakes his head.)

Heather: (_On the Verge of Tears._) If therapy can help to put me back onto that path. Then I have to try. This is for the best.

(Heather starts backing up.)

Zac: (_Begging._) No Heather please.

Heather: (_On the Verge of Tears._) I can't. I'm sorry Zac.

(Heather turns around and starts walking away, she can fight back the urge to stop crying and she starts crying. Zac punches his locker hard twice and then slams it shut; people in the hall stare at him. Heather starts crying even more as she runs out the hallway.)

**Fourth Plot: Ashli**

(The Next Day at a Children's Aid Building; Ashli and Carol are in one of the offices.)

Random Man Case Worker: Now we do not want to take children away from their mothers. But custody of your daughter is conditionally on supervision by Children's aid.

Ashli: Miss she's my number one priority. I'll do whatever it takes. I love her more than anyone.

Carol: We'll make sure… Together.

Random Man Case Worker: Coey's father must agree to the same terms. If he is involved.

(Ashli looks at Coey who is in the other room with a woman. Ashli takes a deep breathe.)

Ashli: He isn't… Just me.

**Sub Plot: Aria**

(The Next Day "Saturday Early Morning" at Degrassi in the Café; Bambi is taking bubble wrap off of things; Aria walks into the café with coffees. She goes up the steps and walks over to Bambi.)

Aria: I brought you a coffee… An apology coffee.

(Bambi looks at Aria madly.)

Aria: You're still pissed at me that's fair.

(Aria walks over to the other side of the counter.)

Aria: You were right they turned on me… I always do this I always mess things up. And somehow I always seem to hurt the people I care about and they keep coming back, but I'm afraid one day they'll give up on me and won't bother anymore.

(Bambi looks at Aria with sympathy.)

Aria: I know this doesn't make up for it, but I managed to get you suspension lowered. (_Heartfelt._) I'm really sorry Bambi. You were a great friend to me and I treated you like crap.

Bambi: How am I'm supposed to stay mad at you when you're such a sad stack.

(Aria smiles.)

Bambi: (_Jokingly._) If you want we can lust over jocks together.

(Aria laughs.)

Aria: (_Smiling._) Can we.

(Bambi walks over to Aria.)

Bambi: (_Jokingly._) And play dumb games like truth or dare. Oh yeah and find girls like us to pick on.

Aria: (_Smiling._) All that sounds awesome.

(They both laugh.)

Aria: (_Smiling._) But I have a way better idea. Let's get Alice and Taylor back.

Bambi: (_Nodding Her Head Yes._) I'm in. (_Curious._) Do you have a plan?

Aria: No, not yet. But we have the rest of the year to figure it out.

(Bambi laughs.)

Aria: After all this… I really hope we can be friends.

Bambi: It depends… Can I give you a makeover?

Aria: (_Laughing._) Sure.

Bambi: (_Smiling._) Good.

(Aria laughs.)

Bambi: Well then let's get started.

Aria: (_Smiling._) Wait right now.

Bambi: It's a start.

(Bambi takes some bubble wrap; she wraps it around Aria. They both laugh.)

Aria: (_Smiling & Jokingly._) Okay you really are a weirdo.

(Bambi smiles.)

Bambi: (_Smiling._) I am and you're going to like it.

(They both laugh as Aria twirls around.)

**Degrassi Evolutions: Love Lockdown Promo 2 "LOVE"**

_**AT DEGRASSI**_

(Heather is running up too Degrassi excitedly.)

(Aria's House "Living Room"; Zac and Heather are smiling at each other while they slow dance.)

_**THE NEW SEMESTER HAS BEGUN AND EVERYONE WANTS TOO FIND THAT SPECIAL SOMEONE**_

(At the Dot; Beck and Tori are sitting at a table. They're smiling at each other.)

(Zig and Hayley are in a car laughing.)

(In the Café; Austin, Maya, Cam, Hadley, Tori and Beck are sitting at a lunch table. Cam touches Maya's hand gently and kisses it.)

(Outside the Mall; Trent and Stefanie are holding hands with their heads leaning against each other smiling.)

_**ASHLI JUST WANTS TOO FEEL LOVED**_

(Ashli and Danny walking near a huge pool area. Danny takes off his hoodie and shirt. The scene switches too Danny and Ashli in the pool.)

Ashli: Can you hook a girl up.

(Danny laughs.)

_**HEATHER WANTS A NEW BEGINNING**_

(At the Mall; Heather looks at Zac smiling. The scene switches to Heather and Becky at her locker.)

Heather: I really messed up Becky.

(The scene switches in a hallway. Zac is at his locker; Zac punches his locker hard twice and then slams it shut; people in the hall stare at him.)

_**ARIA WANTS A SECOND CHANCE**_

(Mr. Monroe pulls up in front of Degrassi.)

Aria: It's a New Year and term. This is my fresh start.

_**TRISTAN JUST WANTS TOO FIND LOVE**_

(Tristan, Maya and Tristan are in a classroom.)

Maya: When did you start thinking of Dakota in more of a friend way?

Tristan: I don't know… I always did kinda like him and after we kissed in the musical I haven't stop thinking about it.

(The scene switches to the Milligan's House "Tristan's Bedroom"; Dakota smiles. Tristan and Dakota look into each other eyes "_**romantic sparks**_". Tristan kisses Dakota and then Dakota starts kissing back. Then Tristan stops kissing.)

_**DAKOTA IS CONFUSED ABOUT WHAT HE WANTS…**_

_**BOYS…**_

(Tristan is running up the stairs nervously. Dakota watches him smiling as he buttons up his shirt.)

_**GIRLS…**_

(In the Science Classroom; Taylor smiles flirtatiously at Dakota as she walks out the classroom. Dakota scoffs. Dallas jokingly punches Dakota's arm as they walk out the classroom laughing.)

_**OR ALL OF THE ABOVE…**_

(Dakota is standing by some lockers talking to someone.)

Dakota: I like… People.

_**MAYA JUST WANTS TOO FEEL APREICATED**_

(Maya is walking down the runway at the beauty pageant. She trips and falls on stage, people stare shocked. Austin smiles at Maya giving her and two thumbs up.)

_**BUT AT DEGRASSI**_

(In the Resource Center; Ashli turns around looking flustered.)

(Austin and Hadley lean in a kiss in front of Maya and Tori. Maya looks at them jealously.)

_**LOVE ISN'T SO EASY**_

(Aria's House "Living Room"; Trent walks away from Stefanie. Stefanie sighs conflicted.)

(Zac and Heather are in an empty hallway.)

Heather: (_Smiling._) Would you be my… Secret boyfriend?

(Michaels House "Hayley's Bedroom"; Zig is half naked, Hayley shakes her head. Sandra walks in. Zig and Hayley look shocked.)

(At The Dot; Trent, Stefanie and Sandra are sitting at a table.)

Stefanie: Me and Trent have some news too tell you.

(Sandra looks worried.)

_**SOMETIMES YOU'RE CRUSHING ON YOUR BEST FRIEND**_

(In the Empty Café; Bambi wraps Aria in bubble wrap. They both laugh as Aria twirls around. The scene switches to the Science Classroom; Zac and Aria are sitting next to each other. Zac looks at Aria shocked.)

Zac: (_Shocked._) Oh my goodness. You have a crush on her.

(The scene switches too Aria's House "Living Room"; Aria and her dad are sitting on the couch.)

Aria: If I were to get Zac over Heather and get Bambi and Zac together. She would never get suspicious that I have feelings for her.

(The scene switches again too Aria and Bambi in a classroom smiling at each other.)

_**SOMETIMES YOU AND YOUR BEST FRIEND LIKE THE SAME GIRL**_

(Beck and Tori are smiling at each other as he helps her curry some text books from her locker. Randy watches from the other side of the hallway suspiciously. The scene switches too Dakota and Beck sitting outside the Dot.)

Beck: Randy and I are best friends, but.

Dakota: You both like the same girl.

(Beck nods his head yes.)

_**SOMETIMES YOUR EX JUST CAN'T GET OVER YOU**_

(Austin and Maya lean in and start kissing. Maya stops kissing and backs away.)

Maya: (_Flustered._) What did we just do. I can't believe we just did that.

(Austin puts his hand on the left side of Maya's face. The scene switches; Dakota walks up too Maya.)

Dakota: Is that what you really want to be known as. A boyfriend stealer.

(Maya looks away from Dakota ashamed at herself.)

_**AND SOMETIMES THE BOY YOU LIKE**_

(In an Empty Hallway; Zac and Heather are kissing and it's great.)

_**YOUR PARENTS DON'T APPROVE OF**_

(Zac and Heather are outside.)

Heather: You're just a regular guy and you being an atheist doesn't change that.

_**THIS SPRING**_

(In the Foyer; Tristan and Toru are laughing.)

(Outside the Michaels House "Basement Patio"; Ashli is banging on the door.)

_**THE DRAMA HEATS UP**_

(Zig and Hayley are standing by his locker.)

Hayley: You want to have sex.

(Zig looks shocked.)

Zig: (_Shocked._) Huh? No… Do you want to have sex?

(Cam and Maya are sitting backstage kissing.)

(Aria's House "Living Room"; Zac and Heather are smiling at each other. They both lean in and start kissing.)

(Cam's Bedroom; Cam and Maya are sitting on the bed.)

Maya: (_Embarrassed._) Just give me my shirt.

(Maya leaps to get her shirt from Cam, but trips and falls to the floor. Cam rushes too Maya to see if she's okay.)

(Ashli is crying as her father is walking up to her.)

_**A LOVE LOCKDOWN**_

(Degrassi Theater "Backstage"; Heather is crying.)

(In a Dressing Room; Hadley throws down the drinks at Maya feet.)

Hadley: (_Hurt._) It's always you isn't it Maya.

(Hadley rushes out the dressing on the verge of tears. Austin and Maya look flustered.)

(Sandra walks into Hayley's bedroom.)

Zig: I gotta go… Yeah I should go.

Hayley: Yeah… You really should.

(Zig grabs his shirt off the bed and walks out the bedroom in a hurry. Sandra looks at Hayley disappointed.)

(Zac grabs a guy by his shirt pulls him back and turns him around and punches him in the face.)

_**HAS**_

(Ashli is driving Carol's car while Danny is in the passenger seat. The car swerves and turns about too drive into a tree.)

Danny: (_Yelling._) Ashli watch out!

(Ashli wakes up abruptly and tries to turn the wheel. She turns away from the tree, but crashes into another driving car.)

_**BEGUN**_

(Tristan, Maya and Tori are in class.)

Tori: (_Smiling._) Because you can't stop thinking about his sexy smile.

(Tristan sighs.)

_**DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: LOVE LOCKDOWN CONTINUES AIRING EVERY OTHER DAY!**_

(Ashli pushes Danny over the edge of the pool.)

Danny: Woah!

(Danny falls into the pool. Ashli laughs, Danny swims back up and laughs. Ashli smiles.)


	26. More Than This (1)

**Degrassi Evolutions: Love Lockdown Season 2 Episode 23: More Than This (1)**

**Main Plot: Maya**

(Maya is with Cam in his bedroom, she is playing a guitar singing. Cam isn't paying her any attention studying for his science test coming up.)

Maya: (_Singing._) You say you wanna share your feelings. Well I got feelings too.

(Maya looks at Cam smiling, her smile quickly fades when she sees Cam isn't paying attention to her.)

Maya: So what did you think?

Cam: I'm a dummy. I keep getting boron for the answer, but it says the answer is neutron.

(Maya sighs.)

Maya: Not that. I mean what do you think about the song.

Cam: Oh. Um… Isn't that an old song? I thought you wrote and sang that last year.

(Maya is offended.)

Maya: (_Offended._) I did. But I revamped it.

(Maya shakes her head.)

Maya: (_Heartfelt._) The song is about you after all.

(Cam is still writing in his journal.)

Cam: Uh sorry… I'm just really study distracted right now.

(Maya puts down her guitar and sits closer to Cam getting an idea.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) Well you seem stressed. Let's take a break.

Cam: I would love too, but I can't. I really need to figure this out. I've got a really big test coming up.

Maya: Come on Cam. We've been dating for like three months now, and we've only kissed ten times.

(Cam leans in to kiss her. Maya smiles and kisses him, but Cam gives her a quick peck.)

Cam: Now eleven.

(Cam starts writing in his journal again. Maya is disappointed.)

Maya: (_Disappointed._) Really Cam, that's it?

Cam: Okay look with my arm, school and everything else. It's pretty hard to get in the mood.

(Maya gets an idea. She takes off her shirt and tosses at Cam.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) Well how about now?

(Cam looks at Maya shocked.)

Cam: Maya out your shirt back on.

Maya: (_Embarrassed._) I was just…

Cam: What if my billet mom comes in.

(Cam gets off the bed and closes his bedroom door.)

Maya: (_Embarrassed._) Just give me my shirt.

(Maya leaps to get her shirt from Cam, but trips and falls to the floor. Cam rushes to Maya to see if she's okay.)

Cam: (_Worried._) Maya are you okay?

(Maya gets up embarrassed.)

Maya: (_Embarrassed._) I'm fine. I um… I have to go.

Cam: You don't have to go.

(Maya takes her shirt from Cam and puts it back on.)

Maya: (_Upset._) It's pretty clear that I have too. You're science test is really important.

Cam: Maya wait.

(Maya walks over to the night stand and grabs her guitar. She opens the bedroom door and walks out. Cam sighs, feeling bad.)

**Opening Sequence: At the beginning two people are doing a salto over the stairs at the entrance of the school with a large crowd watching; the camera makes a close up of the people. Ashli is in the crowd reacting in surprise to the people who made a salto. The camera moves to the Degrassi garden where Beck is sitting on a bench and laughing and then behind him Austin and Hadley sneak up behind him and throw a bucket of water at him while a lot of people are watching. Austin and Hadley laugh happily too. The camera moves to the right as Mr. Simpson approaches with questioning and disappointed look, he then signals for the camera to stop. The camera then pans to the theatre, where Dakota and Tristan are participating for the school's musical rehearsal. They dramatically hold hands, and look at each other like they're in love. The camera then rotates 180 degrees, to Zac sitting critically on another table that reads Degrassi Drama. Zac is holding a script in both hands, he smirks pleased with Dakota and Tristan performance. The camera then pans to some lockers where Aria and Heather are laughing. In the entrance lobby Danny and Dallas looking very tough with their hockey sticks as they flirt with some girls. The camera moves to the music class where Maya is playing the cello, Zig playing an electric guitar and Bambi playing the tambourine, all looking very happy. Again, their instruments can be heard in the audio, a crowd is watching them. The camera pans to the left and Cam is their enjoying the performance smiling and clapping. The camera pans to the gym, a bunch of cheerleaders catch Tori after they threw her in the air. They let her down and she smiles at the camera. Pan to outside where Trent is about to throw a basketball into the basket but Stefanie playfully takes it from him and throws the basketball into the basket. Trent and Stefanie look to each other smiling and in love. The camera moves to Hayley, then she smiles and walks to the entrance of the school. The Degrassi logo appears on Hayley's jacket and pops up.**

**Main Plot: Maya**

(The Next Day at School; Austin is at his locker. Maya is walking down the hall and walks up to him.)

Maya: Austin where's Tori and Hadley?

(Austin scoffs.)

Austin: (_Smirking._) It hurts my feelings that you didn't say hello.

(Maya smiles.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) Hello Austin. Where's Tori and Hadley?

Austin: (_Smiling._) Hadley is giving Tori a ride to school.

(Hadley and Tori are walking up to them in a beauty pageant look which Austin likes and is also shocked.)

Austin: And here they come. Woah.

(Maya smiles.)

Austin: I guess she's trying out a new pageant look with Tori.

Maya: I can't believe Tori talked Hadley into doing a pageant with her. Like come on what decade are we living in.

(Austin smiles.)

Austin: (_Smiling._) Um I don't know, but I like it a lot.

(Austin and Maya laugh a little. Hadley and Tori walk up to Austin and Maya.)

Austin: You look good babe.

(Hadley blushes. Austin puts his right arm around Hadley's shoulders.)

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Thank you.

Tori: (_Smiling._) I taught her everything I know.

Maya: (_Smiling._) Hadley you let Tori talk you into pageants. What type is it this time tiny bikini top, Ms. Stray Tan, oh Ms. Stuck Up.

Tori: No it's the Miss Millennial Canada Pageant. It's very important.

Hadley: And I've been looking for something new and I think the pageant thing is it.

Maya: Alright well goodbye Austin. I need girl talk.

(Maya pushes Austin's arm off of Hadley's; Tori and Hadley walk away with Maya. Austin scoffs.)

Tori: What's wrong? Boy troubles?

Hadley: Is it Cam?

Maya: Yeah. I tried to make out with Cam, but he wouldn't.

Tori: Um maybe you're sending him mixed signals.

Maya: I took my shirt off.

Tori: Well that's leading him on to the run way.

Maya: And then I fell on the floor in my bra.

(Hadley and Tori holds back a laugh.)

Tori: (_Curious._) Wait what kind of bra?

Maya: (_Smiling._) Sports.

(Hadley and Tori shake their heads. Maya looks confused.)

Maya: What?

Tori: Maybe you should make more of an effort appearance wise.

Hadley: Or maybe he just really needed to focus on that test thing.

Maya: Yeah, I think Hadley's right.

(Tori ignores Maya and Hadley.)

Tori: (_Excitedly._) OMG! I have an idea. I can give you Maya a full makeover. (_Excitedly & Smiling._) And then you can do the pageant with Hadley and me. If Cam saw you on stage looking like a pageant queen he'll go gaga.

Maya: But Cam's not superficial like that.

Tori: All guys are superficial like that.

Hadley: That's not true Tori.

Tori: I'm just saying my experience.

(Maya smiles trying to convince herself that going along with Tori's idea is good.)

**Third Plot: Trent**

(In Gym Class; Trent is playing ground hockey with some other guys. Mr. Armstrong walks into the gym. Trent dodges two guys and hits the ball into a net.)

Trent: Woo! I'm a beast at hockey.

(Trent puts his right hand on his head because it's in pain.)

Trent: Ah.

Mr. Armstrong: Mr. Michaels no playing hockey.

(Trent feels a little dazed from his head pain.)

Trent: Fine.

(Some guys and girls are playing a basketball game. Trent quickly joins in steals the ball from some guy and makes a three pointer. The guys and girls are impressed. Trent doing this made his head hurt even more.)

Mr. Armstrong: Trent you know what I meant. No playing sports what so ever.

Trent: (_Smirking._) But sir did you not just see me make a goal from far away from the net. And I just made that three pointer.

Mr. Armstrong: Well sorry son. No physical activity until that noggin is back to normal. Your mom's orders.

Trent: Oh come on. What am I supposed to do? Watch.

Mr. Armstrong: No because that be cruel.

(Mr. Armstrong gives Trent a health assignment. Trent looks at it and sighs.)

Mr. Armstrong: So here's a health assignment.

(Trent looks at the back side of the paper and sees there are fifty questions.)

Trent: Sir this is fifty questions.

Mr. Armstrong: I know, you've done more questions than that in my class.

Trent: (_Sarcastically._) Super.

(Mr. Armstrong walks away. Aria is sitting at the bleachers working the same health assignment. Trent walks over and sits by her.)

Trent: (_Jokingly._)You hit your head too?

Aria: It's that time of the month. Well that's what I told Armstrong anyway, so I could help my dad look for a roommate.

Trent: Roommate?

Aria: Yeah, renting out the basement. Apparently we need the extra money. Not that my dad will tell me the real reason. Anyway Armstrong gave me this health assignment. It's all about skeletal muscles. Do you know how to do this?

(Trent shakes his head.)

Trent: I have no clue.

Aria: Me either. And there are forty nine more questions with the same topic. You wanna go hafizes?

Trent: Cool with me. So twenty five each?

(Aria laughs.)

Aria: Okay now I'm suddenly reconsidering.

(Trent laughs.)

Trent: Alright I'm no math and science magician, but I do know muscles.

(Trent flexes. Aria laughs.)

Aria: (_Smiling._) Easy there Thor.

(Trent laughs. Aria looks through the health assignment.)

Aria: Alright you'll take the bottom half I'll take the top.

Trent: (_Jokingly & Smirking._) I'm up for it. That's my kinda girl.

Aria: Act gross and I'll tell Stefanie.

Trent: Okie dokie.

(Trent watches some other random guys and girls play sports.)

**Sub Plot: Hayley**

(The bell rings. Hayley and other students walk out of class. Zig was out of a nearby classroom; he walks up to Hayley.)

Zig: Hey babe.

(Hayley smiles.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) Hey.

(Zig and Hayley walk to Hayley's locker.)

Zig: So I was thinking you and have a special date.

(Hayley smiles.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) When?

Zig: My place. Say about Friday. And it's a surprise so you can't know anything that's going to happen.

Hayley: (_Smiling._) Sure.

(The bell rings. Zig sighs.)

Zig: (_Jokingly._) And our different class schedules separate us again. Madame will kill me if I'm late again.

(They laugh. Zig starts walking away, but turns back around.)

Zig: Almost forgot I have something for you.

Hayley: What?

Zig: This.

(Zig pulls Hayley to him and french kisses her.)

Hayley: Wow that was definitely french.

(Zig walks away smiling. Hayley smiles.)

**Third Plot: Trent**

(Michaels House "Basement"; Trent is with Stefanie, he is lying on the couch working on his problems for the health assignment. Stefanie is sitting by him on her phone looking at movies in theaters they can go see.)

Stefanie: You wanna see Battlefield tonight? It's supposed to be so bad it's good.

Trent: I wish I could. But I have to finish this dumb health assignment.

(Stefanie puts away her phone. Trent sighs annoyed by his concussion.)

Trent: Ugh. This concussion is messing up my life. I can't so nothing fun at all.

(Stefanie smiles, and then takes the health assignment out of Trent's hands, she puts it aside.)

Stefanie: That's not true. I know something fun we can do.

(Stefanie sits on top of Trent; Trent smiles and they start kissing. Mrs. Michaels comes down the stairs and sees them.)

Sandra: Hmm.

(Trent and Stefanie stop kissing; Stefanie quickly gets off of him and sits back on the couch. Trent sits up.)

Sandra: Trent you're supposed to be relaxing after school.

Trent: (_Jokingly._) That was relaxing.

Sandra: (_Sarcastically._) Oh really. And Stefanie should be working on your performing arts school application.

(Sandra gives Stefanie an envelope.)

Sandra: For the application fee.

Stefanie: Thank you Mrs. Michaels. You're going to get every penny back.

Sandra: Well school's important.

(Sandra puts her left on hand on Trent's shoulder.)

Sandra: For the both of you.

Trent: Okay then why can't I participate in the only class I'm not failing? I'm still not even allowed to play with the Ice Hounds until further notice and we're going to the play offs.

Sandra: (_Lecturing._) Because the doctor said if you get another injury, it can lead to permanent damage.

(Sandra walks away going up the stairs. Trent rubs his head feeling pain.)

Stefanie: Your mom is just looking out for you.

Trent: (_Rubbing His Head While In Pain._) How? By smothering me and treating me like I'm stupid.

Stefanie: Alright let's focus on your assignment. (_Smiling._) How about this, for every muscle you remember you get one of these.

(Stefanie starts kissing Trent's neck. Trent doesn't seem into it. Stefanie can tell something is wrong.)

Stefanie: You have another headache?

(Stefanie rubs her hand through Trent's hair.)

Stefanie: (_Concerned._) Maybe you should relax. For real this time.

Trent: But what about my health assignment?

(Stefanie takes the pen and health assignment away from Trent.)

Stefanie: Don't worry about. When you get up it'll be finished.

(Trent gives a thank you smile too Stefanie, he lies all the way down on the couch closing his eyes. Stefanie holds his hand, she looks at Trent worried.)

**Main Plot: Maya**

(The Next Day at School; Maya is with Beck and Ben in the music room. Maya's singing Actions Vs. Words song and playing her guitar.)

Maya: (_Singing._) Your words are touching and I wanna be touched. You're eyes they hold me and I wanna be hold. Your sentiment is evident your thoughts have all been heard.

(Beck and Ben love the song.)

Maya: (_Singing._) But come on boy get to it, because actions speak louder than words.

(Maya smiles. Beck and Ben start clapping.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) You guys liked it.

Beck: Yeah it's perfect.

Ben: It's official you get to perform the song on DTV.

(Maya smiles.)

Ben: So all you have to do is teach Imogen or Bambi the vocals.

(Maya is confused to why she would teach Imogen or Bambi the song.)

Maya: (_Confused._) Imogen or Bambi?

Ben: Yeah, who else? It would be kinda weird if Austin or Zig was to sing it.

(Beck and Ben laugh.)

Maya: Yeah that's why I was thinking I could sing it on DTV.

Beck: (_Shocked._) Really.

Maya: Why not? I wrote it.

Ben: And believe me it's killer. But it's a sexy song.

Beck: Yeah if we want to win Band Slam we need the guys to lust over the girl singing.

Maya: And guys can't lust over me.

Beck: Don't take it the wrong way. You're… Cute.

Maya: Beck.

Beck: I'm sorry. But just because you're my girlfriend's best friend I can't show favoritism to an artist work. You know.

Ben: It's just um… You look like you're ten.

Maya: Ten.

Ben: Okay twelve.

Beck: Maybe thirteen.

Maya: Oh come on guys. Bambi is only one year older than me.

Ben: Yeah, but she has a more of that sexy look.

(Maya sighs.)

Maya: (_Sadly._) Alright I'll teach Imogen and Bambi the vocals.

Ben: Cool.

(Maya shakes his head.)

**Third Plot: Trent**

(In Gym Class; Aria is sitting at the bleachers looking at her half completed health assignment. Trent walks into the gym feeling better than he did yesterday. He walks over to the bleachers and sits by Aria.)

Aria: You finished your questions Thor?

Trent: Yeah. Did you finish yours?

Aria: (_Smiling._) Yes I did. Come on let's swap fast before Armstrong sees.

(Trent opens his bag but doesn't see his health assignment. Trent looks confused.)

Trent: Damn.

(Trent looks through his bag not seeing it anywhere he starts to panic.)

Trent: (_Panicky._) Crap, crap, crap, crap.

Aria: Is this repeating the same word over and over again a concussion thing?

Trent: No it isn't. I did my assignment last night, well Stefanie did anyway.

Aria: Well hurry up. It's due by the end of class.

(Trent keeps looking through his bag, but still can't find the assignment.)

Trent: I could've promised I put it in my bag… (_Confused._) Or I could've left it in on the kitchen table. (_Frustrated._) Come on Trent, think.

(Trent keeps looking through his bag.)

Aria: (_Lecturing._) You really don't know where you left it.

Trent: (_Frustrated._) It's not my fault it's my dumb brain.

Aria: (_Lecturing._) Trent at some point you have to stop blaming your concussions for everything and get your life in order. Especially when people are counting on you.

(Trent shakes his head. He closes he bag and gets up from his seat and starts walking away to leave the gym.)

Aria: Really now you're skipping class. Where are you going?

Trent: (_Frustrated._) Nowhere.

(Trent walks out the gym.)

**Main Plot: Maya**

(Maya, Tori and Tristan are in the girl's bathroom; Tristan and Tori are giving Maya the makeover. Maya's regretting agreeing to do it.)

Maya: I don't know why I allowed you guys to do this.

Tori: Don't worry. When Cam sees you one that stage, he won't be able to stop kissing you after.

(Tori makes kissing faces.)

Maya: Hold up I didn't agree to do the pageant. Just the makeover. By the way where's Hadley?

Tori: She couldn't come. She has study period.

(Maya rubs her eyes. Tristan and Tori slap her hand to stop her from messing up some of the eyeliner.)

Maya: I feel like I'm looking through spider webs.

Tori: (_Smiling._) Trust me. When you hit that stage and all eyes will be on you, it'll be worth it.

Maya: But I don't care what a bunch of strangers think. Just Cam. Are you sure I don't look ridicules?

(Maya tries to look in the mirror, but Tristan and Tori turn her back around fast.)

Tristan: (_Smiling._) No you look gorgeous.

(There's a certain pattern knock on the bathroom door.)

Tristan: That's reinforcements.

(Tristan goes to the door and opens it. Dakota walks in.)

Dakota: Dude I'm not staying in the girl's bathroom. In fact we can get suspended if we get caught.

Tristan: We won't get caught. I just need you to guard the door to make sure no one comes in.

Dakota: And you couldn't include that in the text.

(Dakota sees Maya in his parallel vision, he turns around. Dakota sees Maya in her new pageant look and he laughs.)

Dakota: (_Laughing._) What is happening right now.

Maya: Tristan you told me I looked great.

Tristan: (_Smiling._) Maya's doing a beauty pageant.

Maya: It's not official.

Dakota: (_Laughing._) You Maya in a beauty pageant that's crazy.

Maya: (_Upset._) Dakota you don't have to guard the door.

Dakota: (_Laughing._) Alright.

(Dakota walks out the bathroom laughing.)

Tori: (_Comforting._) Don't worry about Dakota. Wait till you see the new you.

(Maya turns around and looks into the mirror. She smiles not liking her makeover that much, but trying to stay positive.)

Maya: (_Worried._) Do you think Cam will like it?

Tristan: Totally. He'll be crazy not to.

**Third Plot: Trent**

(At the Mall; Trent is walking around the mall drinking a cream soda. He is walking by the Coastal Light Kiosk. Max notices Trent been walking around the mall for a while now.)

Max: Hey mall walker.

(Trent walks up.)

Dan: This is like you tenth lap. Shouldn't you be at school?

(Trent and Dan fist bump.)

Trent: Nope, I skipped. I don't feel like I belong there nowadays.

(A random woman walks up to the counter mad.)

Random Woman: (_Madly._) I spent over five hundred dollars on this phone, because you said I can Skype with my grandchildren. And it doesn't work, I've tried everything.

Max: (_Smiling._) Did you download the app?

Random Woman: (_Madly._) Where do I download the app?

(Max scoffs.)

Max: Miss I don't think the phone's the problem.

Random Woman: (_Madly._) I want a manger or you can take this piece of trash and give me my money back.

(Max sighs. He walks back other to the other side of the counter to where Trent is.)

Max: That's a whole lot of commission gone just like that.

(Trent puts down his drink on the counter and walks behind the counter to help Max out. Trent walks over to the woman.)

Trent: Miss if you return this you'll never be able to Skype with your grandchildren. Are they all girls?

Random Woman: Yes.

Trent: (_Charmingly Smiling._) So if they look anything like you then they must be really cute. May I see your phone?

(The woman blushes falling for Trent's flirty words. She gives Trent her phone. Trent finds the Skype app fast in the app store and downloads it.)

Trent: Okay so see here, the app is now downloaded and this is how you can Skype with your grandchildren. Hit the search button and type in their names after that add them to your contacts. And finally just click the picture of the video and Walla. If you need any other apps just go to the app store.

(The woman is very impressed.)

Random Woman: (_Laughing._) Wow that is easy. Thank you so much.

(Trent smiles.)

Trent: (_Smiling._) No problem, my pleasure.

(The woman walks away. Max laughs very impressed with Trent's people skills.)

Max: Dude that was awesome.

(Trent laughs.)

Trent: Bro I downloaded an app.

Max: No, you were her hero. And you saved my commission. By any chance you're looking for a job?

Trent: I wasn't planning on it.

Max: Well you should start planning on it. You have awesome people smarts, a smile that makes the ladies melt.

(Trent does a charming smile.)

Trent: (_Charmingly Smiling._) I do don't I.

(They both laugh.)

Trent: But dude are you serious?

Max: You should fill out an application online.

(Trent smiles finally finding something he enjoys.)

**Main Plot: Maya**

(Maya is walking in a hallway nervous. Some guys are looking at her shocked from her recent makeover. Maya walks up to Cam who is at his locker putting things away.)

Maya: (_Excitedly & Smiling._) Guess what!

Cam: (_Not Looking At Maya Yet._) You downloaded The Great Gatsby for us to watch?

Maya: (_Excitedly & Smiling._) No, but I got a new look.

(Cam looks at Maya, he is surprised, but knows this isn't Maya's style and doesn't like it because it isn't her.)

Cam: (_Smiling._) Um… Why do you look like this?

(Maya gets an impression that Cam doesn't like her makeover.)

Maya: (_Uncomfortable._) I was uh… Thinking about entering on of Tori's beauty pageants with Hadley.

Cam: (_Curious._) Why would you do that? I mean it's not like you. You know like not your thing.

(Getting the wrong impression, Maya is offended and hurt by what Cam said.)

Maya: (_Hurt._) Why? Because I'm not pretty enough.

(Cams shakes his head.)

Cam: What, no it's not that. (_Tongued Tied._) It's just that um… I uh… I don't know it's not you.

Maya: (_Hurt._) So you don't like this.

(Cam is tongued tied not knowing what to say.)

Cam: (_Tongued Tied._) Um… Do you?

Maya: (_Madly & Hurt._) You know what just forget it. I have no idea what so ever of what you want.

(Maya runs away hurt. Cam watches her not knowing what to do. Maya runs into another hallway and into the music room. She shuts the door behind her and starts taking off her rubbing off lipstick and other makeup. Maya starts crying. Later; Maya is still in the Music room crying, her mascara and other makeup is running down her face from crying. Austin walks into the music room with his guitar and closes the door behind him. He notices Maya is crying and sad. Maya tries to wipe away tears fast. Austin puts down his guitar and walks over to Maya.)

Austin: (_Concerned._) Maya is everything okay? What's wrong?

(Maya stands up from her seat. Austin sees Maya's makeup all over her face.)

Austin: Wow.

Maya: (_Sadly._) Awesome you think I look stupid too.

Austin: No, no, no. Not at all. (_Smiling & Jokingly._) I'm actually digging the raccoon eyes.

(Maya smiles a little.)

Maya: (_Sadly._) Stop.

Austin: (_Smiling & Jokingly._) Are you auditioning for the Joker for some new Batman movie.

(Maya laughs a little more. She decides to confide in Austin.)

Maya: (_Sadly._) I showed Cam my pageant look and he laughed at me.

(Austin is shocked that's Maya's entering the beauty pageant.)

Austin: (_Shocked._) You're entering the pageant. (_Smiling._) But you think their sallow and dumb.

Maya: Hadley's boyfriend likes that she starting doing them. So I thought that Cam would too. But I was wrong. Why do you like that Hadley is becoming a beauty queen?

Austin: Well when Hadley's on the stage she gets this boost of confidence and that makes her act like she owns the room. And I want to be around that.

Maya: (_Smiling & Jokingly._) Yeah more like you like to make out with that.

(Austin laughs.)

Austin: (_Jokingly._) Well I can't deny that.

(They both laugh.)

Austin: Are you going to enter?

Maya: No way.

(Austin and Maya sit down on the first seats.)

Austin: Why not? Just because of what Cam thinks. (_Encouraging._) If you really want to do the pageant then go for it. Forget Cam or anyone else who doubts you.

Maya: Yeah but if I do, then I have to wear heels, a gown and preform a talent in front of judges. Who are probably mean.

Austin: Look Maya I knew some girls who used to do beauty pageants. (_Laughing._) The bar is set pretty low, summer slats, proton twirling.

(Maya laughs.)

Austin: (_Smiling._) You'll slay all those other girls.

Maya: More like they'll slay me. Those girls are so talented at doing it and I'm just regular me.

(Austin can't believe how Maya is letting herself down.)

Austin: You know what Maya… I wish you can see how amazing you are.

(Maya blushes.)

Austin: Don't worry about those other girls you can beat them. Remember in third grade when our school was doing that talent show and those six grade girls made fun of you and joked about how they were going to win and beat you so badly.

(Maya laughs.)

Austin: Well you proved them wrong. You won the talent show and made those girls look like fools on stage. Don't give up on yourself you're amazing in so many ways.

(Austin and Maya smile at each other.)

Maya: So you really think I have a shot?

Austin: No, I know you have a shot. (_Smiling & Jokingly._) But you might won't to fix your eyes first.

(They both laugh. Maya smiles a lot feeling better.)

**Sub Plot: Hayley**

(At The Dot.)

Tristan: So me, you and Maya movies Friday.

Hayley: I can't.

Tristan: But the new Ryan Gosling movie is coming out.

Hayley; I know. But I'm going on a special date with Zig on Friday.

Tristan: (_Instigating._) Oh a (_Finger Quotations._) special date.

Hayley: (_Laughing._) Really Tris finger quotes.

(Tristan laughs.)

Tristan: What you know what special means.

Hayley: Yeah it means Zig really planned this date.

Tristan: (_Instigating._) Yeah, or he wants to have sex. You're going to lose you virginity.

Hayley: What, no I not. Tris, Zig and I love each other. And Zig is not like that.

Tristan: Well him and Tori had sex and she.

(Hayley cuts Tristan off.)

Hayley: (_Laughing._) Me and Zig are different. Zig is nothing like he's reputation at school. He doesn't care about all that sex stuff. He respects my choice to wait till I'm married.

Tristan: Um hmm.

Hayley: (_Laughing._) I think you're starting trouble. (_Jokingly._) Do we need to find you a boyfriend?

(They both laugh.)

Tristan: (_Laughing._) Yes you do.

(Hayley laughs, but she now has a little doubt because of Tristan.)

**Main Plot: Maya**

(At the Don Valley Hotel; Maya, Hadley and Tori are peeking out the curtains along with some of the other pageant girls looking at the crowd. Maya is starting to have second thoughts.)

Maya: What did I get myself into.

Hadley: Is Cam coming?

Maya: Nope. We go into a fight. (_Nervously._) I forgot that there would be an audience. And those other contestants they're not going to knee Hadley and me with a wrench because we're new are they.

(Tori laughs. They walk away from the curtain to further backstage.)

Tori: We're not that catty. Well some of use aren't.

(Maya and Hadley double take.)

Tori: But don't worry about it. (_Smiling._) Like I said only ten girls make it to the next round so I wouldn't worry about jealousy.

Maya: Why because I don't have a shot at making the next round.

Hadley: Stop letting yourself down Maya. You'll make it.

Maya: That's easy for you to say. You just owned the stage Hadley. Tori did also. And those other girls. I barely did.

Tori: You did great. And you guys I competed for years before I made finals, just have fun with it.

(The announcer walks onto the stage.)

Tori: And Maya, Hadley got the hang of it quick. But don't get discourage. When you hit that run way you'll feel wonderful. I promise.

(The announcer comes on the speaker phone.)

Announcer: And tonight, your host. Ben Mulroney!

(Ben Mulroney walks onto the stage smiling. People are cheering.)

Ben Mulroney: Thank you. And welcome to round one of the Miss Millennial Canada Pageant.

(People cheer and clap some more. Maya is still nervous backstage while Hadley and Tori try to comfort her.)

Hadley: (_Comforting._) Maya all you have to do is walk.

Maya: (_Nervously._) And talk.

**Sub Plot: Hayley**

(Zig is with a group of guys by his locker, they're the last dew students left at Degrassi. Other are walking by getting ready to leave. Hayley walks into the hallway, she walks up to Zig.)

Hayley: Hey.

(Zig smiles and turns back around to the guys.)

Zig: I'll catch up with you guys later.

(The guys walk away. Zig turns back around to Hayley.)

Hayley: I've been thinking about our special date… And I wanted to know what you plan on doing.

Zig: It's a surprise remember.

Hayley: Yeah um I know, but… You can at least give me a hint.

Zig: Um okay well…

(Hayley cuts Zig off.)

Hayley: You want to have sex.

(Zig looks shocked.)

Zig: (_Shocked._) Huh? No… Do you want to have sex? I thought you had your purity ring symbolizing you wanted to stay a virgin till you get married.

(Hayley takes a breathe of relieve.)

Hayley: (_Awkwardly._) Yeah I was just joking. Got you.

(Zig laughs.)

Zig: See this is one of the many reasons why I love you. You have goals and morals.

(Hayley smiles feeling better and less worried.)

**Main Plot: Maya**

(Hadley is on stage with Ben just finishing her interview.)

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Thank you.

Ben Mulroney: And thank you so much.

(Hadley walks off the stage to backstage.)

Ben Mulroney: Okay it's time for our next contestant. Ms. Maya Matlin!

(People cheer. Maya nervously walks onto the stage smiling. Maya is walking up to the front of the stage, but she trips and falls on the floor.)

Random People: Woah!

(Maya looks at the crowd and sees Austin sitting in the front row. Austin gives her a two thumbs up for encouragement. Maya smiles feeling better, she gets up and Dan helps her.)

Ben Mulroney: Well there's a girl who knows how to make a memorable first impression.

(Austin and other people in the audience clap and cheer.)

Ben Mulroney: So Maya tell us about yourself.

Maya: (_Smiling._) Well um I'm Maya Matlin, but you already know that. I love playing cello, creating music, soccer and (_Jokingly._) Being a clumsy goof on stage in front of strangers.

(Austin and other people in the crowd laugh and clap.)

Ben Mulroney: (_Smiling._) Thank you Maya.

(Maya waves at the crowd smiling. Later, Ben is on stage about to say which ten girls made it to the finals.)

Ben Mulroney: Well ladies and gentlemen the moment has arrived. Let's find out which ten girls will advance to the final round tomorrow.

(Ben looks at his card saying who the ten girls are.)

Ben Mulroney: Okay first up.

(Maya, Hadley and Tori are holding hands.)

Ben Mulroney: Ms. Tori Santamaria!

(Maya, Hadley and Tori jump in excitement.)

Maya, Hadley & Tori: Yay!

(Some other girls cheer Tori on. Tori rushes out the back stage and onto the stage. People in the crowd claps.)

Ben Mulroney: The next finalist is… Hadley Mills!

(Maya and Hadley hug.)

Maya: (_Excitedly & Smiling._) Congrats!

(Some other girls cheer Hadley on, Austin comes backstage smiling. Him and Hadley hug. Hadley rushes out the back stage and onto the stage. People in the crowd claps and cheers. While Ben announces other girls who made it to the finals; Austin walks over to Maya.)

Austin: (_Comforting._) Hey if the judges don't chose you to be in the final ten. Then they're idiots.

(Maya smiles.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) Did you not see me fall on my ass?

(They both laugh.)

Austin: But um I mean it… If anyone can do it it's you. (_Smiling._) You're the best Maya.

(Maya blushes a little and feels more encourage by Austin.)

Maya: (_Blushing._) Aw thanks. I wish Cam felt that way about me.

Austin: Well if he doesn't, then he's an idiot also. He's lucky to have you.

(Austin flirtatiously touches Maya's left shoulder. Maya smiles.)

Austin: You deserve way better.

(Maya laughs then flirtatiously puts her hand on Austin's shoulder.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) Well too bad you're off the market.

(They both laugh. Maya blushes some more. Ben is about to call the last girl for the finals.)

Ben Mulroney: And it's time to announce our last finalist. (_Smiling._) Last, but not least… Ms. Maya Matlin!

(People in the crowd cheer loudly. Maya is stunned to hear her name called. Austin is excited for Maya knowing she could do it.)

Austin: (_Excitedly & Smiling._) See I told ya.

(Maya walks out to the stage stunned. Hadley, Tori, the other girls, Ben and the crowd are cheering. Maya stands by Hadley and Tori who are happy for her and hold her hand.)

Ben Mulroney: Well that's it for today. Congratulations girls, we will see you all at the finals tomorrow. Thank you all very much.

(People in the crowd cheer. Maya, Hadley, Tori and the other girls go backstage.)

Maya: (_Excitedly & Smiling._) I can't believe I made it!

Hadley: (_Excitedly & Smiling._) It feels great doesn't it.

Maya: (_Excitedly & Smiling._) It totally does. Tori you were right this feels awesome.

(Austin and Hadley pull each other in and start kissing and so does Beck and Tori. Maya looks at them feeling kinda jealous.)

Tori: Makes me wish Beck was here, to be here with me.

(Maya ignores Tori still looking at Austin and Hadley kissing feeling jealous. Austin and Hadley stop kissing and smile at each other. Maya fake smiles.)

**Third Plot: Trent**

(Michaels House "Living Room"; Trent is with Hayley, they're sitting on the couch on his laptop filling out the online application for the job he's on page three of the questionnaire and Hayley is doing homework. One of the questions on Trent's Coastal job application is "How much years of customer service do you have".)

Trent: Crap. I've have no past experience.

Hayley: You excel at fast paced things. So just say you're great in fast paced retail environment.

Trent: Wow sis you so good at this.

(Sandra walks into the living room.)

Sandra: You two better hope that I have chicken in the fridge for dinner.

Hayley: Actually Trent and Danny ate it after school.

Sandra: Trent.

Trent: In my defense Danny and I skipped breakfast and lunch today so…

Sandra: You better be working on your homework.

Trent: Um no… I'm applying for a job actually.

(Sandra shakes her head.)

Sandra: You have a job Trent. Recovering from a concussion.

(Sandra walks into the kitchen about to prepare things to cook dinner.)

Trent: Mom just relax. It's only a few hours after school.

Sandra: (_Lecturing._) You're sick right now. You need tutoring and brain exercise, not a job. That will make things worse. You gotta get your grades up. And it's going to be hard enough with your concussions.

Trent: (_Mumbling & But Both Hayley and Mrs. Michaels Hear Him._) Not if school wasn't in my way.

(Hayley sighs. Sandra walks out the kitchen and up to Trent.)

Sandra: So what? You're going to drop out? Very funny.

(Sandra walks away.)

Trent: But mom I really need this.

Sandra: (_Lecturing._) No want you need is to get better. I'll be back I have to go to the store.

(Sandra grabs her purse, she walks to the front door opens it and leaves closing the door behind her. Trent closes his laptop annoyed.)

Trent: I'm tired of her treating me like I'm a baby.

Hayley: Then stop acting like one. Show her you're not a little kid anymore.

(Trent sighs.)

**Main Plot: Maya**

(Maya, Hadley and Tori are sitting on a bench in the lobby of the Don Valley Hotel. Maya has her phone out getting ready to call Cam to break up with him.)

Hadley: Maya are you really sure you want to do this?

Maya: Yes I do. I just want a guy like Austin.

(Hadley and Tori laugh.)

Hadley: (_Smiling._) Well Austin's taken.

Maya: (_Smiling._) I know. I said a guy like Austin. Emphasis on like. Hadley he treats you like a queen and he makes you feel great about yourself every day. And Tori Beck treats you great too.

Hadley: (_Cheerful._) And you should have that too.

Tori: (_Smiling._) You deserve to Maya. You're Miss Millennial Canada Top Ten after all.

(They all laugh.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) Thanks. Alright here we go.

(Maya goes into her phone contacts and calls Cam. Cam quickly answers.)

Maya: Hey Cam hi um… Yeah I know, I'm sorry about our fight too. (_Nervously._) But I've been thinking about us and… We should take a break.

(Hadley and Tori signal Maya to not say break.)

Maya: No not a break… We need to break up. Yeah I know, but… Look I'm sorry that's all I have to say bye.

(Maya hangs up, she takes a deep breathe. Hadley and Tori are wondering what Cam said.)

Hadley: (_Curious._) What did Cam say?

Maya: Nothing as always. Well adios Campbell Saunders nice knowing ya.

(Maya looks off into the distance.)


	27. More Than This (2)

**Sorry for uploading this episode late, something came up, and the next episode "With or Without You (1)" will be uploaded right after this.**

**Degrassi Evolutions: Love Lockdown Season 2 Episode 24: More Than This (2)**

**Main Plot: Maya**

(In the Music Room; Maya is singing and playing her electric guitar "Actions vs. Words" to see how Hadley, Tristan and Tori like it.)

Maya: (_Singing._) Your sentiment is evident. Your thoughts have all been heard.

(Tristan and Tori love it, but Hadley is jealous and looks mad. Tristan and Tori look at Hadley and can tell.)

Maya: (_Singing._) So come on boy get to it. Cause actions speak louder than words.

(Maya smiles.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) So what do you guys think?

Tori: (_Smiling._) I loved it.

Tristan: (_Smiling._) I second that. Watch out Taylor Swift.

(Maya, Tristan and Tori laugh. Hadley is still looking mad and now Maya sees.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) So Hadley, what do you think?

(Hadley fake smiles, but Maya can tell Hadley didn't like it.)

Maya: Oh no. I was flat wasn't I?

Hadley: (_Upset._) No… Not one bit.

Maya: I think it'll sound better it I had someone backing me up on lead guitar or maybe drums.

(Hadley cuts Maya off.)

Hadley: (_Upset._) Maya the song was great.

(Tristan and Tori smile trying to lighten up the mood in the room.)

Maya: Then why the sour face?

Hadley: (_Upset._) There is no sour face… I just thought you were going to play the cello for the pageant talent.

Maya: I was at first. But then I thought singing a song I wrote will impress the judges. You know, increases my chances of winning.

Hadley: (_Upset._) Hold up since when do you want to win the pageant.

Maya: (_Smiling._) Yeah it would be kinda cool don't you think. Tori thinks I have a shot, she's one a few times before. She doesn't mind me winning this one.

Hadley: (_Upset._) Well if Tori just wants to give up like that then that's her.

(Tori and Tristan are conflicted on what to do.)

Hadley: (_Upset._) But I want to win also. Besides you think pageants are stupid.

Maya: Well at first I did. But when I made it to the finals it finally hit me. I felt special.

Hadley: Maya… I think you're brave for even competing in this pageant. But I wouldn't get your hopes up.

Maya: (_Smiling._) I know winning is a long shot, but.

(Hadley cuts Maya off.)

Hadley: It's a no shot. Look this is my first pageant too, but I'm better at it then you are. You're not going to win this pageant.

Maya: (_Defensive._) But I have enough chance as every other finalist. I made it to the finals that counts for something.

Hadley: Maya you fell on stage and the judges probably felt sorry for you.

Maya: (_Defensive._) Hadley I have talent and I can ace those interview questions with no problem. And there so easy.

(Hadley sighs. Maya is finally realizing that Hadley doesn't think Maya's pretty enough to win.)

Maya: Wait you don't think I'm pretty enough.

Hadley: You're just not… The right pretty for the pageant. Not that you're not adorable because you really are.

(Tori decides to intervene.)

Tori: Okay that's enough guys. Hadley you're saying stuff out of anger that you don't mean.

Tristan: Yeah, Tori's right. We should all cool down. Remember we're all friend here.

Maya: (_Madly._) No it's okay Tori and Tris. (_Madly._) I'm not mad after all I'm adorable.

**Opening Sequence: At the beginning two people are doing a salto over the stairs at the entrance of the school with a large crowd watching; the camera makes a close up of the people. Ashli is in the crowd reacting in surprise to the people who made a salto. The camera moves to the Degrassi garden where Beck is sitting on a bench and laughing and then behind him Austin and Hadley sneak up behind him and throw a bucket of water at him while a lot of people are watching. Austin and Hadley laugh happily too. The camera moves to the right as Mr. Simpson approaches with questioning and disappointed look, he then signals for the camera to stop. The camera then pans to the theatre, where Dakota and Tristan are participating for the school's musical rehearsal. They dramatically hold hands, and look at each other like they're in love. The camera then rotates 180 degrees, to Zac sitting critically on another table that reads Degrassi Drama. Zac is holding a script in both hands, he smirks pleased with Dakota and Tristan performance. The camera then pans to some lockers where Aria and Heather are laughing. In the entrance lobby Danny and Dallas looking very tough with their hockey sticks as they flirt with some girls. The camera moves to the music class where Maya is playing the cello, Zig playing an electric guitar and Bambi playing the tambourine, all looking very happy. Again, their instruments can be heard in the audio, a crowd is watching them. The camera pans to the left and Cam is their enjoying the performance smiling and clapping. The camera pans to the gym, a bunch of cheerleaders catch Tori after they threw her in the air. They let her down and she smiles at the camera. Pan to outside where Trent is about to throw a basketball into the basket but Stefanie playfully takes it from him and throws the basketball into the basket. Trent and Stefanie look to each other smiling and in love. The camera moves to Hayley, then she smiles and walks to the entrance of the school. The Degrassi logo appears on Hayley's jacket and pops up.**

**Main Plot: Maya**

(Maya closes and locks her locker, she starts walking away down the hall. Maya is still thinking about what Hadley said to her early that morning. Dakota walk out a class and sees Maya. He runs up to her.)

Dakota: Hey there princess.

(Maya sighs thinking Dakota is making fun of her again.)

Maya: (_Upset._) Don't mock me. I've really had enough.

Dakota: What, I'm not mocking you.

Maya: You laughed at me.

(Maya continues walking down the hallway. Dakota catches up with her.)

Dakota: Alright, but that was before Austin told me you made top ten. Besides I know what pageant life is like, I can help.

Maya: (_Confused._) How do you know what it's like?

(Dakota hesitates. He sighs.)

Dakota: Okay you know my older sister Carla And how she used to be in beauty pageants.

Maya: Yeah.

Dakota: Well I… Used to be in male ones.

(Maya is shocked.)

Maya: (_Shocked._) What.

Dakota: I'm wasn't and still not proud of it. Okay I was six years old. I was a little kid and gullible. And this stays in the volt, between me and you.

(The both laugh.)

Dakota: (_Laughing._) But the point is I know how to win beat the competition. Like last year when I beat Stefanie in the student council elections.

Maya: Yeah you're right… Does being in a pageant make me sallow?

Dakota: No it makes you human, everyone wants to be accepted. Its human nature.

Maya: Well breaking news, Hadley said I'm not pretty enough to win.

Dakota: That's probably because she's afraid because she knows you're competition and might beat her. She feels threatened, I mean you beat her at getting other stuff before.

Maya: (_Smiling._) So you really think I could win the pageant.

Dakota: (_Smiling._) You and I are partners in crime. So you differently will win. So what's your talent? Cello.

Maya: No. I'm going to sing a song I wrote, but I need someone to accompany me… So I was thinking Austin.

(Dakota knows this might cause more trouble with Hadley.)

Dakota: Um… Wouldn't that make Hadley even more jealous?

Maya: Probably so. But all fair in love and war. Right.

(Dakota laughs.)

Dakota: (_Laughing._) Yeah.

(Dakota and Maya hi-five.)

**Third Plot: Trent**

(Trent and Stefanie are walking to class holding hands. He is on the phone with Max. They walk into class.)

Trent: That's awesome, anytime today? Great I'll get back to you.

(Trent hangs up.)

Trent: (_Smiling._) I got a job interview.

Stefanie: That's.

(Trent bumps into Aria, her papers fall.)

Trent: (_Smiling._) Good news, I got a job interview.

Aria: (_Snarky._) Well you can barely handle a health assignment.

(Trent picks up her papers about finding a roommate.)

Trent: Good luck finding a roommate.

(Aria takes the papers and walks away.)

Trent: Who would want to live with that witch?

(Aria looks at him as she overheard what he said. Stefanie hits Trent on his arm because of it. Trent and Stefanie sit down.)

Stefanie: I thought your mom said you couldn't get a job.

Trent: (_Annoyed._) I'm done letting her run my life, she's already not letting me play at the Ice Hounds games till who knows when and I can't even do the only class I don't hate. I want to feel good again.

Stefanie: So you think selling cell phones is the answer.

Mr. Townsend: Mr. Michaels.

(Mr. Townsend walks over to Trent and Stefanie.)

Mr. Townsend: We need to talk after class.

(Mr. Townsend gives him his test back and walks away. Trent looks at his grade he failed.)

Trent: (_Annoyed._) I know school isn't.

(Trent gets up from his seat and starts walking out the class.)

Stefanie: (_Worried._) Trent come on you can't skip again. You're going to get in trouble.

Trent: I'm already in trouble.

(Trent walks out the class. Stefanie looks at Trent's test, she sees he got a 30%)

**Main Plot: Maya**

(Maya is walks through a corridor and into a hallway walking to class. Austin walks into the hall and sees Maya. Austin smiles and then catches up with her.)

Austin: (_Jokingly._) Oh my gosh. I can't believe it! Miss Millennial Canada Finalist.

(Maya smiles.)

Austin: (_Jokingly._) Can I get your autograph!

(Maya laughs.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) You're funny.

Austin: And I'm here all day.

Maya: So are you going to the pageant finals?

Austin: Yeah, Hadley would kill me if I don't. (_Smiling._) Besides I have to cheer you on as well.

(Maya smiles.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) Great.

(Austin and Maya walk into another hallway and into their class.)

Maya: Since you're already going to be there. I was wondering if you want to participate.

Austin: Um I don't look good in an evening gown.

(They both laugh.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) Not as a contestant you dork. As in accompanists. I need someone to play lead guitar.

(Austin and Maya sit down on top of their desks across right from each other. Austin looks interested.)

Maya: I'm going to perform a song I wrote and Beck and Ben says I'm not sexy enough to do it.

(Austin shakes his head.)

Austin: You definitely are.

(Maya looks shocked. She starts blushing.)

Maya: (_Blushing._) Really… You really think so?

Austin: Yeah I totally do.

(Maya blushes some more; Austin realizes how it sounds with him having a girlfriend.)

Austin: Um… I mean sure I guess. But uh if you want me to perform with you, then we should rehearse.

Maya: (_Smiling._) Yeah right. Well it's a date. Can't wait.

(Austin looks at Maya with a charming smile. Maya and Austin sit down in their seats. Maya looks at Austin happily and blushing.)

**Sub Plot: Hayley**

(Lunch Room; Hayley and Tristan are sitting together.)

Tristan: So last night I went on Star Report. And they reported that one of the cast members from West Drive might be gay.

Hayley: Why do you keep going on that site? Most of it is fake news anyway.

Tristan: Because watching Star Report is a lifestyle.

(They both laugh.)

Hayley: Well you should know that you were wrong. The special date doesn't mean sex. In fact Zig likes that I want to wait till I get married.

Tristan: (_Instigating._) Uh hmm. He says that, but is he just using reverse phycology.

Hayley: Tris.

Tristan: I'm just saying it's happened before. I bet if you tell him let's have sex, his face with light up like a kid with a cake.

(Zig is walking up to their table and heard a little what Tristan said.)

Zig: (_Sarcastically._) There's cake.

(Tristan fake smiles. Zig sits down by Hayley and puts his lunch tray on the table.)

Zig: So for our special date tonight, my place the two of us, movies. Oh and the special part will come shortly after that.

(Hayley starts to get more doubt from what Tristan told her.)

Hayley: (_Convincingly._) Oh awesome… Can't wait.

Zig: (_Smiling._) Okay great. I'll uh be back… I forgot the ketchup for my hotdog.

(Zig gets up from his seat and starts walk to the lunch line.)

Tristan: (_Instigating._) Hmm. You and him alone at his home watching movies and it's going to be special.

(Hayley is worried now letting Tristan get to her.)

Hayley: Tris I need a favor.

**Third Plot: Trent**

(At the Mall; Trent walks up to the Coastal Light Kiosk.

Trent: Hey I'm ready. Ask me anything.

Max: Can you put this shirt on.

(Max gives Trent a uniform shirt from under the counter.)

Trent: Um okay. Is this a part of the interview? I do look good in a uniform.

Max: Here at Coastal Light, we don't do the regular interviews. We do test shifts.

(Trent puts the uniform shirt on. He sighs.)

Trent: I suck at test.

Max: Don't worry hockey guy you'll ace this one. Now show me your sales person savvy.

(Trent looks around for customers.)

Max: You know what we'll work on your display skills.

(Trent sees the iPhone 5s in a box on the counter.)

Trent: No way.

(Trent takes a phone out of a box.)

Trent: My mom promised me one if I get my grades up.

Max: If we hire you. You can buy one yourself.

Trent: It cost like 600 dollars.

Max: With salary and your monthly commission you'll be making mad money. A first year full time sales person can make up to about 15 in commission.

Trent: (_Smiling._) Woah 15 thousand.

Max: On top of salary.

Trent: But you probably need a high school diploma right?

Max: No just awesome people skills.

Trent: And what about my hockey career?

Max: Whenever you need time for the hockey stuff we'll fix your schedule.

(A woman customer walks up.)

Max: Here we go. Show me your stuff hockey boy.

Trent: (_Charmingly Smiling._) Hello welcome to Coastal Light. How can I help you?

**Main Plot: Maya**

(Austin and Maya just finishes practicing in the music room for their performance for the pageant. Austin opens the door for Maya, she walks out then Austin does.)

Austin: So are you positive you don't want to rehearse the song another time? You know for good luck.

Maya: I want too, but the pageant starts in an hour. I need to get ready.

Austin: Yeah you're right. I should probably go home too.

(Austin looks at his clothes and then back to Maya.)

Austin: These clothes aren't rock star worthy.

(Maya laughs.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) The attentions is supposed to be on me not you.

(Austin smiles. Cam and some other hockey guys walk into the hallway. Austin sees him.)

Austin: And boyfriend twelve o'clock.

(Maya turns around for a quick second and sees Cam. Cam sees her with Austin. Cam starts walking over towards them.)

Maya: Well ex-boyfriend.

(Austin double takes. He is shocked that Maya broke up with Cam.)

Austin: (_Shocked & Smiling._) Ex? You guys broke up. Why didn't you tell me?

Maya: I don't know… I guess I didn't feel like broadcasting it to the world.

Austin: Is it going to be awkward. Need me to stay?

Maya: (_Smiling._) No you can go. I'll be fine.

(Austin looks at Cam once more while he's walking up. Austin turns around and walks off in the other direction.)

Cam: (_Begging._) Maya please let me explain things. I know I messed up.

Maya: (_Annoyed._) Whatever, it's okay.

(Maya walks away in the other direction. Cam follows her desperately.)

Cam: No it's not okay. (_Begging._) Just please give me another chance. You still like me do you?

Maya: (_Upset._) You don't get it. Liking you was never the problem.

Cam: (_Confused._) Alright, then. What is it?

(Maya stops walking and turns around to face Cam.)

Maya: You don't like me Cam.

(Cam shakes his head.)

Cam: That's not true. Maya's that's crazy.

Maya: (_Upset._) Oh is it? Austin tells Hadley she's beautiful like a billion times a day. You never tell me that once. Unless I tell you.

Cam: I didn't know I had too.

Maya: (_Upset._) The thing is Cam you don't have too.

Cam: Okay then I'm really sorry that I'm not super smooth like Austin. But I absolutely without a doubt think you're beautiful.

Maya: Then how come you never want to kiss me?

(Cam hesitates.)

Cam: (_Begging._) Maya I'll try harder. I promise.

(Maya shakes her head.)

Maya: Just forget it. You shouldn't have to try. Dakota's waiting for me to give me a ride.

(Maya walks away, she walks out a backdoor of Degrassi. Cam watches her sadly.)

**Sub Plot: Hayley**

(Zig's Apartment "Living Room"; Zig has a stack of movies on the table. Hayley is sitting down on the couch nervous; Zig looks at her smiling.)

Hayley: (_Nervously._) Um what movie were you thinking? Horror.

(Zig walks over and sits next to Hayley.)

Zig: (_Smiling._) Do I get to protect you at the scary parts.

Hayley: Or a comedy.

(Hayley starts looking through the DVDS.)

Zig: (_Nervously._) Um sorry it's an pretty old collection. That's all we have… If you want I can.

(Hayley cuts Zig off.)

Hayley: It's okay, they're fine. I love you already you don't have to impress me.

(Zig looks a little less tensed hearing Hayley say that. Zig puts his right arm around Hayley.)

Zig: (_Nervously._) Before we watch any of the movies. I want to do something first.

(There's a knock at the front door.)

Tristan: (_Yelling._) It's Tristan!

(Zig confused as to why Tristan would come to his home. Hayley tries to fake like she's surprised and she gets off the couch and runs to the front door and opens it. Tristan walks in.)

Hayley: (_Fake Smiling._) Hey Tris. What are you doing here?

Tristan: (_Fake Smiling._) Oh I was just in the neighborhood.

Zig: So you came to my house.

Hayley: (_Fake Smiling._) Well that's okay. Isn't it Zig?

(Hayley and Tristan sit by Zig on the couch. Zig nods his head no, but Hayley nods her head yes.)

Zig: (_Fake Smiling._) Yeah, it's cool. The more the merrier.

**Main Plot: Maya**

(Maya is walking to the parking lot. Hadley walks out Degrassi and sees Maya, she rushes up to her.)

Hadley: Maya wait up. Austin's playing lead guitar for your talent tonight at the pageant.

Maya: (_Non-Caring._) Oh yeah he is. Tristan's helping you and Beck's helping Tori. What's the difference?

Hadley: Um the difference is that you're using my boyfriend. It would've been appropriate it you would've asked me first.

(Maya laughs it off.)

Maya: (_Laughing._) Austin and I play music together all the time. Besides Austin and I knew each other long before you came along. We don't need your permission.

(Hadley scoffs.)

Hadley: Maya you're acting strange. I thought you were doing this pageant to boost your confidence.

Maya: (_Defensive._) Yeah, but then you repeated told me I'm not good enough. And I'm not as good as you.

Hadley: What are you talking about?

Maya: (Madly.) Oh really, think about it Hadley. You're not the right kind of pretty, they only let you in the finals because you fell on stage. You made it clear that you have no reason to be jealous of me, so don't.

(Hadley walks away in the other direction flustered.)

Maya: (_Snobby._) May the best girl win.

(Later, at the Don Valley Hotel; Hadley finishes her magic act with Tristan and people in the audience clap and cheer.)

Audience: Woo!

(Backstage; Dakota is helping Maya with her hair clip. Maya is getting nervous.)

Maya: (_Nervously._) My stomach is in knots.

Dakota: It's okay, don't be nervous. All you have to do is get through the song. And then all you have to worry about is the interview portion. Good luck.

(Dakota walks away. Austin walks back stage wearing a red dress shirt and black jeans. Austin and Dakota hi-five. Austin walks over to Maya.)

Maya: Hadley looks awesome out there.

Austin: (_Smiling & Encouraging._) Yep and you will too.

Ben Mulroney : Alright let's give it up one more time for the amazing Hadley Mills!

(People in the audience cheer. Hadley and Tristan walk off going backstage. Maya is feeling more nervous knowing she is next to perform.)

Ben Mulroney : And now our next contestant Ms. Maya Matlin!

(People start cheering.)

Maya: (_Nervously._) I don't think I can do this. I can't believe we're going to do this.

(Austin smiles and hold Maya's right hand. Maya smiles as they walk closer to the curtain.)

Austin: (_Smiling._) Yes you can. And you're going to kill it.

(Maya smiles starting to feel confident, she grabs her guitar.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) Well let's break a leg.

(Austin and Maya go on stage; Maya and Austin start playing their guitars. Maya starts singing.)

Maya: (_Singing._) We're alone in the park and it's dark. What did we come here to do.

(Austin smiles at Maya.)

Maya: (_Singing._) You say you wanna say your feelings, yeah well I got feelings too. Your words are touching and I wanna be touched. Your eyes they hold me, but I wanna be held.

(People in the audience are loving the performance.)

Maya: (_Singing._) Your sentiment is evident, your thoughts have all been heard. So come on boy get to it cause actions speak louder to words. Cause actions speak louder than words.

(Dan and everyone in the audience cheer loudly and are clapping.)

**Sub Plot: Hayley**

(Zig, Hayley and Tristan are watching the horror movie "Scream".)

Hayley: This is one of the best horror movies.

Tristan: I know right.

(Zig is annoyed with Tristan being there. Zig pluses the movie.)

Zig: Okay movie over.

Tristan: What are you doing? My favorite part was about to happen.

Zig: (_Annoyed._) Tristan do you mind giving me and Hayley time alone.

(Zig points to the front door as a sign for Tristan to leave. Tristan sighs.)

Tristan: Okay. I have to go perform with Tori at the Beauty Pageant anyway. She'll be performing soon.

(Tristan gets off the couch and walks to the front door. Hayley looks at Tristan worried. Tristan mouths to her good luck. Tristan opens the door and walks out. Zig smiles.)

Zig: (_Smiling._) Finally we're alone.

(Hayley starts to get nervous thinking Zig wants to have sex. She awkwardly tries to lay on the couch in a sexy position. Zig looks confused not knowing what Hayley is doing. Zig walks closer to her and sits on the table. He puts his right hand on Hayley's thigh. Hayley sits up fast.)

Hayley: Wait um, I have to confess… I asked Tristan come over today.

Zig: (_Confused._) Why?

Hayley: I love you, but I'm not ready to have sex… No yet.

Zig: You thought we were going to have sex.

Hayley: Yeah. And I'm a virgin and I have a purity ring.

Zig: So that whole awkwardly asking did I want to have sex the other day.

Hayley: Was me being paranoid… I know you had sex once before.

(Zig laughs.)

Zig: (_Laughing._) It' funny actually.

Hayley: What's funny?

Zig: (_Smiling._) I have to confess too. I'm in love with you Hayley. So I invited you over alone… to introduce you to my mom. She'll be home any second now.

(Hayley sighs embarrassed. Zig laughs.)

Hayley: (_Embarrassed._) Wow I'm the biggest loser. I let Tristan get to me. Which I shouldn't have.

Zig: (_Laughing._) Tristan is a little mouthy.

(Zig and Hayley hear Mrs. Novak come in the store downstairs.)

Zig: That's her.

(Zig goes to the front door and yells to his mom.)

Zig: (_Yelling._) I'm here mom. I'll be down in a sec.

(Hayley walks over to Zig.)

Zig: So are you ready?

(Hayley smiles.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) Yes.

(Zig and Hayley hold hands and goes down stairs. They are now in Zig's family store.)

Mrs. Novak: Zigmund who is this?

(Zig smiles.)

Zig: (_Smiling._) This is Hayley… My girlfriend.

(Hayley smiles. Mrs. Novak looks shocked, happy to finally meet Hayley.)

Mrs. Novak: (_Smiling._) Hayley. You're the one that my Zig/mund can't stop talking about.

(Hayley laughs.)

Hayley: (_Smiling._) It's good to finally meet you Mrs. Novak.

(Hayley and Mrs. Novak hug.)

Mrs. Novak: (_Smiling._) Well let's get to know each other better. Let's go upstairs.

(Mrs. Novak walks away. Zig and Hayley smile at each other and then start following Mrs. Novak.)

**Main Plot: Maya**

(The audience is still cheering from Maya and Austin's performance. Austin and Maya go backstage with a rush of excitement.)

Austin: (_Excitedly & Smiling._) You were amazing.

Maya: (_Excitedly & Smiling._) We were amazing.

Austin: (_Excitedly & Smiling._) I told ya. All you had to do was believe in yourself and you did it.

Maya: (_Smiling._) Thanks so much for doing this Austin. It means so much.

(Maya hugs Austin and Austin hugs are back; Austin smiles. Austin and Maya look into each other eyes _***romantic sparks***_ then they start kissing and it's perfect. Maya stops kissing and backs away.)

Maya: (_Flustered._) What did we just do. I can't believe we just did that.

Austin: I'm sorry um… Look I know it's crazy, but I'm crazy about you. And.

(Maya cuts Austin off.)

Maya: (_Flustered._) And Hadley your girlfriend. My friend.

Austin: I know, but.

(Austin puts his right hand on the Maya's face on the left cheek. He brushes some of her hair aside. Maya stops him.)

Maya: But Hadley.

(Dakota is standing by the curtain and he saw what happened. He starts walking up to them.)

Dakota: Hmm. Well, well, well.

(Austin and Maya both look at him shocked.)

Dakota: So um Maya you ready to change into your interview gown.

Maya: (_Awkwardly._) Um yeah… Yeah I am. Um… Thank you Austin for helping me with the song.

(Austin and Maya awkwardly shake hands.)

Austin: (_Awkwardly._) Uh yeah.

(Austin walks away going to the front room of the pageant area. Dakota looks at Maya shaking his head. Maya looks away. Later, Dakota and Maya are backstage. Dakota is helping Maya with her gown.)

Dakota: (_Lecturing._) Oh Maya Matlin.

Maya: (_Defensive._) Dakota.

Dakota: I just can't believe you would do that.

Maya: I didn't do anything. Austin kissed me.

Dakota: I saw the whole thing, you two kissed each other. And you seemed like you were really enjoying it.

(Maya sighs.)

Dakota: Hadley's your friend. Why would you do this to her.

Maya: (_Hostile._) Well my so called friend has been terrible to me. She said I was no competition to her all. (_Confident._) It's time for her to realize I am.

Dakota: Look things get heated when people are in pageants. But you shouldn't turn on each other.

Maya: She started it.

(Dakota sighs.)

Dakota: Okay Maya, look I liked you and Austin together. You guys were a great couple. I still like you two together, but things changed.

Maya: So what?

Dakota: You're like Juliet and Austin's like Romeo. You guys are romantic, will do anything for the people that they love. But through all that crazy love and romance. They still ended up… Well you know.

Maya: But I didn't do nothing wrong. Hadley started it.

Dakota: Maya is that what you really want to be and be known as a boyfriend stealer? Ask Stefanie getting that title ruins a lot of things for you.

Maya: (_Defensive._) Austin makes me feel great about myself.

Dakota: If you and Austin really like each other and want to be together, then he should break up with Hadley so you two can. But you need to realize what the consequences will probably be, like getting a reputation at school as a boyfriend stealer.

Maya: But who cares what other people think. They can say whatever they want.

Dakota: You're right. But sooner or later it's going to get to you. But gaining that rep isn't the most important thing. The most important thing is in the process you'll lose a friend.

(Dakota walks away. Maya is conflicted with what to do. Later, Maya, Hadley, Tori and four other girls are on the stage.)

Ben Mulroney: And now ladies and gentlemen here is your top six!

(People in the audience clap and cheer; Maya is feeling extremely bad and guilty about her kiss with Austin. Hadley does a quick glance at Maya.)

Ben Mulroney: (_Smiling._) Tonight's final task, the interview portion. Hadley you're up first.

(Hadley walks up to the front of the stage. People in the audience clap and cheer.)

Ben Mulroney : So Hadley, please tell us. What is your greatest flaw?

(Hadley grabs the microphone. She looks at Maya and then back at the audience.)

Hadley: My greatest flaw is that… I can be careless with my words sometimes, and I put up this guard to push people away. Because I guess they won't let me down and I want get hurt. I'm used to that happening all the time. However I've made friends who forgive me when I do things wrong and stay by my side. In particular I want to say sorry to one of my good friends.

(Hadley looks at Maya then back at the audience; Maya starts to feel even guiltier.)

Hadley: Because of her I've learned to be a better person, to trust people again and be more careful about what I say. And she's the most beautiful and talented person I've ever met.

(Hadley gives the mic back to Ben. Everyone in the audience cheers. Hadley walks back over to Maya.)

Hadley: I'm really sorry.

(Maya smiles a little, but still feeling extremely guilty.)

Ben Mulroney : Well that was original. Alright next up… Maya Matlin!

(Maya walks up to the front of the stage. Everyone in the audience clap and cheer.)

Ben Mulroney: Tell us what's your greatest flaw.

(Austin, Beck and Tristan are sitting in the front row. Maya takes the microphone and looks at Austin. Austin looks at her with eyes that says he wants to kiss her. Maya looks back at Hadley then back to the audience.)

Maya: I'm a huge bitch.

(Austin looks shocked. Beck, Tristan, Hadley, Tori, the other four girls, Dan and the rest of the audience are speechless. Maya gives Ben the mic back and she runs away. Later; Makeup is smeared over Maya's face from her crying, she's at Cam's house and knocks on Cam's bedroom door. Cam opens his door and is shocked to see Maya.)

Cam: (_Shocked._) Maya.

(Maya smiles a little.)

Maya: Your billet mom let me in. She told me you were in your room.

Cam: (_Worried._) Maya are you okay? Why are you crying?

Maya: (_Tears Running Down Her Face._) Well you were right, pageants are dumb. So you can say I told you so.

(Even though Cam doesn't know what fully happened yet, he feels bad for Maya.)

Maya: (_Tears Running Down Her Face._) I'm so, so sorry. Please will you forgive me?

(Cam gives Maya a comforting smile.)

**Third Plot: Trent**

(Trent is outside Aria's house. He knocks on the front door, Aria opens it.)

Aria: What are you doing here?

(Trent smiles.)

Trent: (_Smiling._) I'm here to fill that roommate position.

Aria: You're kidding right.

Trent: Okay I know I let you down, but I think we can make this work.

Aria: Fine, but my dad makes the final choices. It's his house after all. But he likes you so he'll most likely say yes.

(Trent smiles, her starts to walk into the house, but Aria stops him.)

Aria: Not so fast. I have conditions.

(Trent nods in agreement.)

Trent: Of course. That's understandable.

Aria: Well first you tell that girlfriend of yours no kissy kissy when I'm home.

(Trent laughs.)

Trent: Alright. Anything else?

Aria: No I'll let my dad tell you the rest when he gets home. Oh wait you can make me breakfast in bed every morning.

Trent: (_Laughing._) Let's not get to hasty princess.

(They both laugh.)

Aria: Welcome to the Monroe's house.

(Trent walks into the house and closes and locks the door behind him. Trent loves how her house looks.)

Trent: Woah, I've been to your house before, but it wasn't like this.

Aria: My dad redecorated. So make yourself at home.

(Trent drops his bags on the floor, he jumps onto the couch lying down watching the TV.)

Aria: Okay not that at home. Shoes off the couch.

(Trent moves his legs to the coffee table.)

Trent: (_Relaxed._) Well um excuse me.

(Aria moves out of the way of the TV looking as she laughs. Trent smiles.)

**Main Plot: Maya**

(The Next Day at School "Café"; Maya, Cam, Austin, Hadley, Beck and Tori are sitting at the same table with their lunch. Cam and Maya are happily sitting on one side with each other and so is Beck and Tori while Austin and Hadley are sitting on the other side; Hadley is happy, but Austin is mad and you can tell by the look on his face from Cam and Maya getting back together.)

Hadley: (_Smiling._) I can't believe I actually won.

Maya: (_Smiling._) I do, you earned it. Your speech was really special.

(Austin looks at both Maya and Cam madly.)

Hadley: I just said how I felt. I'm sorry again for being such a jerk.

Maya: (_Smiling._) Me too.

Hadley: But you should've won talent.

Tori: I know right. Your song was so good Maya. And you looked so beautiful.

(Cam takes a sip of his Gatorade then smiles.)

Cam: (_Smiling._) She always looks beautiful.

(Cam holds Maya left hand and kisses it, Maya smiles. Austin is still looking at Maya and Cam getting even madder that Cam just kissed Maya on the hand.)

Hadley & Tori: Aw. You and Cam are a cute couple.

Tori: I'm really glad things worked out.

Beck: Yeah. I guess this means more triple dates huh.

Hadley: What about you Austin?

(Hadley and Maya look at Austin, who is still looking madly at Maya and Cam. Maya quickly looks away from Austin. The bell rings; Cam, Maya, Hadley, Beck and Tori get up from their seats to leave the lunch room and go to class. Austin stands up from his seat.)

Austin: Um Maya I need to talk to you… About WhisperHug.

(Maya sighs knowing what Austin really wants to talk about. Cam, Beck, Tori and Hadley keep walking away. Austin walks over to Maya.)

Maya: What is it?

Austin: Why did you get back together with Cam?

Maya: Because I like him a lot.

Austin: Maya we kissed.

Maya: (_Unconvincingly._) I was just confused and caught up in the moment.

(Austin can tell Maya is lying.)

Austin: You can lie to Cam and everyone else, but you can't lie to me.

Maya: I'm not lying. Just forget it Austin, it never happened.

Austin: You felt something, we both did.

Maya: (_Unconvincingly._) No… No I didn't.

(Maya walks away going to the entrance of the lunch room where Cam is talking to some other hockey guys. Austin watches Maya.)

Maya: (_Smiling._) Hey.

(Cam outs his right arm around Maya's shoulder. Maya puts her left arm around Cam's waist.)

Cam: (_Smiling._) There she is.

Maya: (_Smiling._) Yeah. Here I am.

(Cam and Maya kiss. Austin I still watching them. Cam and Maya walk out the lunch room happily.)


	28. With or Without You (1)

**Sorry for uploading this episode late, something came up, however this won't affect the next episode "With or Without You (2)" from being uploaded tomorrow.**

**Degrassi Evolutions: Love Lockdown Season 2 Episode 25: With or Without You (1)**

**Main Plot: Dakota**

(In the Foyer; Dakota and Ashli are sitting in the two seats near the office. They're studying for an upcoming math test.)

Ashli: Okay so I think I've got it now.

Dakota: I don't.

(They both laugh.)

Dakota: I am going to fail.

Ashli: You're not. Let's just go over it again.

(Maria walks by and winks at Dakota. Dakota smiles at her and waves. Ashli looks shocked.)

Ashli: Um… Did I just see what I think I just saw.

Dakota: Please don't ask me about it. It's complicated.

Ashli: But you're gay.

Dakota: I thought I was…

Ashli: You thought you were?

Dakota: I haven't told many people about this yet, but… Lately I've been seeing girls… In a different way than I normally see them.

Ashli: Huh?

(Dakota sighs.)

Dakota: Lately, I've been having feelings… For girls.

(Ashli looks shocked.)

Ashli: Woah, okay. That's weird.

Dakota: I know. All this time I thought I was gay. Mean over the years yeah I thought a girl was attractive, but that's pretty normal. But then I started actually getting feelings for girls. Nowadays I don't really have a preference. I've been talking to my therapist and she says that I may be pans.

Ashli: Pansexual.

Dakota: Yeah, but it's all still new a complicated. I'm taking things slow and trying to figure it all out.

Ashli: Wow, okay… That was like the breaking news of the day.

(They both laugh.)

Ashli: Let's get back to studying.

Dakota: Can't we just do something else.

Ashli: No. I won't be the reason why you blow your science test.

Dakota: You won't be.

(Dakota sighs.)

**Opening Sequence: At the beginning two people are doing a salto over the stairs at the entrance of the school with a large crowd watching; the camera makes a close up of the people. Ashli is in the crowd reacting in surprise to the people who made a salto. The camera moves to the Degrassi garden where Beck is sitting on a bench and laughing and then behind him Austin and Hadley sneak up behind him and throw a bucket of water at him while a lot of people are watching. Austin and Hadley laugh happily too. The camera moves to the right as Mr. Simpson approaches with questioning and disappointed look, he then signals for the camera to stop. The camera then pans to the theatre, where Dakota and Tristan are participating for the school's musical rehearsal. They dramatically hold hands, and look at each other like they're in love. The camera then rotates 180 degrees, to Zac sitting critically on another table that reads Degrassi Drama. Zac is holding a script in both hands, he smirks pleased with Dakota and Tristan performance. The camera then pans to some lockers where Aria and Heather are laughing. In the entrance lobby Danny and Dallas looking very tough with their hockey sticks as they flirt with some girls. The camera moves to the music class where Maya is playing the cello, Zig playing an electric guitar and Bambi playing the tambourine, all looking very happy. Again, their instruments can be heard in the audio, a crowd is watching them. The camera pans to the left and Cam is their enjoying the performance smiling and clapping. The camera pans to the gym, a bunch of cheerleaders catch Tori after they threw her in the air. They let her down and she smiles at the camera. Pan to outside where Trent is about to throw a basketball into the basket but Stefanie playfully takes it from him and throws the basketball into the basket. Trent and Stefanie look to each other smiling and in love. The camera moves to Hayley, then she smiles and walks to the entrance of the school. The Degrassi logo appears on Hayley's jacket and pops up.**

**Sub Plot: Aria**

(Aria and Bambi are in class.)

Random Man Teacher: Once your mini house is completed. I will take it for a mock exam.

(The bell rings.)

Random Man Teacher: Don't forget to take a study sheet. It's worth fifty percent of your grade.

(Aria and Bambi walk out the class. Zac walks out another class and walks up to them.)

Aria: Ugh fifty percent of our mark to build an entire mini house.

Zac: Hey.

(Bambi smiles.)

Bambi: (_Smiling._) Hey.

Zac: Fifty percent? I thought life skills class was supposed to be a breeze.

Bambi: (_Excitedly._) Well I'm stoked. I already have like tons and tons of ideas.

Aria: This project is going to take us forever.

(They stop walking by Zac's locker.)

Zac: On the bright side all this extra togetherness will give you two time to plan your revenge on Alice and Taylor. How is that going exactly?

Bambi: (_Smiling._) We still have nothing.

Zac: (_Jokingly._) I figured.

(Bambi playfully hits Zac with her binder. Zac laughs.)

Aria: Maybe we'll come up with something if we had help from you. The master of great ideas.

Zac: Sorry I safe all of that for my plays.

Bambi: Great ideas since you suck at doing revenge outside of plays.

(Bambi walks away smiling.)

Zac: Boo you.

(Zac follows her. Aria smiles and then catches up to them.)

**Third Plot: Trent**

(Stefanie and Danny are in science class. They're partners for an assignment. Trent peeks in through the open door, of the classroom and sees the teacher is distracted helping out other students. Trent sneaks into the class and walks up to Stefanie and Danny.)

Trent: (_Whispering._) Hey there.

(Stefanie smiles shocked to see Trent.)

Stefanie: (_Smiling._) Hey. Wait how did you get pass security without your student id tag?

(Trent smiles.)

Trent: (_Smiling._) Security is no match for the ninja baby.

(Danny smiles.)

Trent: (_Smiling._) What's up bro.

(Trent and Danny hi-five.)

Danny: Oh well chemistry.

Trent: Woah um… That sounds extremely boring.

Stefanie: It is. But my study buddy jokester is keeping me entertained. So what's up?

(Trent takes two LA Lakers tickets out of the pocket of his black leather hoodie jacket. Stefanie is shocked.)

Stefanie: (_Shocked._) Lakers tickets.

Trent: Yeah, I thought you and I can take a plane to L.A tomorrow. Catch the Lakers game, maybe hit up an outlet mall, (_Smirking._) stay in a hotel room.

Stefanie: (_Smiling._) Okay settle down money bags.

Trent: (_Smiling._) What can you blame me? I got my first commissions check last night, and let's just say I'm flooded with cash.

Stefanie: It sounds amazing Trent, but I have a huge math test tomorrow.

(Trent sighs thinking that's a drag.)

Trent: Math test. Come on I never see you anymore

Stefanie: Um… We started a study group. So we're all going to be studying at Aria's house after school. Does that count?

Trent: I guess so.

(The science teacher turns around and sees Trent talking with Stefanie and Danny. She starts walking over to them.)

Teacher: Uh hmm.

Random Woman Teacher: Trent Michaels you're no longer a student here. Goodbye.

(Trent sighs. Trent starts backing away from the desk. Danny puts his right arm around Stefanie's shoulders.)

Danny: (_Jokingly Teasing._) Hey no worries bro. I'll take good care of your girl while you're at work.

(Stefanie laughs. Trent scoffs.)

Stefanie: Stop it Danny.

(The teacher is standing by the front door. Trent stops in front of her.)

Trent: (_Smiling & Sarcastically._) Madame.

(Trent walks out the classroom and the teacher closes the door.)

**Main Plot: Dakota**

(Dakota and Dallas are sitting on a bench in a hallway. They're studying for the science test.)

Dallas: Okay so starting with slope.

Dakota: Wait I got this one.

(Taylor walks up to her locker in a sexy outfit which is not appropriate for school. People in the halls look at her, guys starting talk to their friends and some girls' rolls their eyes. Dakota sees her, Taylor flirtatiously smiles at him. Dakota smiles, Dallas hits Dakota on the arm with his pencil.)

Dakota: Ow. What was that for?

Dallas: Dude you need to pay attention. This science test counts as sixty percent of our grade. And it's in an hour.

Dakota: Okay. I'm completely focused.

(Taylor closes her locker and then pulls down her shirt where her breast can show more. She walks over to Dakota and Dallas and leans forward, putting her cleavage in Dakota's face.)

Taylor: I have a problem you can solve. The zipper on my jacket is stuck.

(Dakota scoffs. Dallas shakes his head.)

Dakota: I guess I can help with that.

(Dakota zips up Taylor's jacket. Taylor smiles flirtatiously and rubs her hand through Dakota's hair.)

Taylor: (_Flirtatiously._) How can I ever thank you?

Dakota: (_Smiling._) I'm um… Sure you'll find a way.

(Taylor walks away smiling. Dallas laughs.)

Dakota: What? We were just talking.

Dallas: (_Jokingly Teasing._) Well it looked more like flirting.

(Dakota laughs.)

**Third Plot: Trent**

(At the Mall; Trent is at work at the Coastal Light Kiosk. Max is cleaning the counter as Trent is with a customer.)

Trent: (_Smiling._) Thank you. Have a great day.

(Trent gives the customer a bag and the guy walks away. Trent sighs and leans over putting his head on the counter.)

Max: Um what zombie sucked your brain?

(Trent lifts his head up.)

Trent: Huh?

Max: Oh it's a joke.

Trent: I stopped by high school early this morning. And I just… I felt so out of place. You know out of the loop with everything. My classes, my friends.

Max: Your crazy superhot girlfriend.

(Trent gives Max a stern look. Max laughs.)

Max: Man it must be hard for her to be surrounded by guys who haven't dropped out.

Trent: Do you think Stefanie thinks I'm a loser?

(Max looks shocked that Trent is saying this.)

Max: Uh no way dude. How could she? You got the cash money… Spoil her.

Trent: Well I planned a weekend trip, but she couldn't do it.

Max: Well there's more than one way to blow your money around T.M.

(Max points to a dirt bike stand near the kiosk.)

Max: You can buy her a dirt bike my man.

(Trent laughs.)

Trent: (_Laughing._) Bro that's too dangerous.

Max: Okay how about um… A plane.

Trent: To crazy.

(Max snaps his fingers.)

Max: (_Excitedly._) Wait I got it. A jet pack.

(Trent laughs.)

Trent: (_Laughing._) Even more crazy. Wait why are you stuck on air transportation.

(Max laughs.)

Max: (_Smiling._) It's my go too.

(Trent laughs.)

Trent: (_Smiling._) Um Stefanie is holding a study group at my place today. I gotta do something big while she's there to show her I'm not a loser.

Max: (_Clueless._) Hmm…

(Max walks away. Trent takes a deep breathe thinking about what to do.)

**Sub Plot: Aria**

(Aria's House "Living Room"; Aria and Bambi are working on their mini house. Aria is holding a bucket of clay while Bambi is scooping it out.)

Aria: Ugh my arms are killing me. When do we get to the fun stuff? Like decided where to put the hot tub.

Bambi: I think we should focus on making the floors level first.

(Aria notices Bambi's sketches for the mini house on the floor and is amazed.)

Aria: Wow this is amazing Bambi.

Bambi: (_Smiling._) Thanks my mom thought me everything I know. When she's not teaching at the middle school she consults on unique urban scalping projects. That's how I was able to build the set for the musical.

Aria: No wonder the set was amazing also.

(Bambi smiles.)

Bambi: We moved a lot when I was a kid.

Aria: I moved a lot when I was younger too.

Bambi: (_Surprised._) Really.

Aria: Yeah, my mom is a dance instructor. She basically does the choreography for a lot of famous singers, bands, movies etc. So she traveled a lot, but when her and my dad got a divorce that's when I lived with him and we moved here.

Bambi: (_Smiling._) Well you're lucky that the universe brought us together then. We must be soul mates.

(Aria smiles almost blushing. Aria tries to change the subject so Bambi won't notice.)

Aria: So… Anyone you like at school?

(Bambi seems hesitant to answer.)

Bambi: Um…

Aria: (_Jokingly Teasing._) Come on I see the way you look at Zac.

(Bambi laughs.)

Bambi: Don't ask me about Zac. I never know what he is thinking.

Aria: Well you two were flirting during the play.

Bambi: I did kinda like him, but I'm pretty sure he still likes Heather a lot. Besides I locked those feelings in a box, put the box in the rocket and sent the rocket to the moon, and if I ever need feelings for Zac again. I know where to find them… (_Smiling._) On the moon.

(Aria smiles jealous, but trying to play along.)

**Third Plot: Trent**

(A few Hours Later at Aria's House; Trent has the whole living room set up nicely. He's has snacks and drinks in the kitchen's bar and a bigger hi definition TV hanging on the wall. Stefanie, Danny, Aria and Bambi walk into the house laughing. They walk into the living room all shocked. Trent smiles.)

Trent: (_Smiling._) Hello guys.

Aria: (_Amazed._) Um.

Bambi: (_Amazed._) Holy ravioli.

Aria: What's happened to the TV on the wall?

Trent: (_Cocky._) I thought we needed a new TV, and your dad was okay with it. So are you guys ready to get your 3D on.

(Trent hands them all 3D glasses.)

Danny: (_Amazed._) Woah dude this is sick.

Trent: (_Smiling._) Yeah I know.

Stefanie: Trent we're supposed to be studying.

Trent: You can't study and watch 3D movies.

(Trent puts on the 3D glasses on Stefanie. Stefanie looks at the TV.)

Stefanie: Woah it's like I'm actually in the movie.

(Trent smiles walking to the kitchen.)

Trent: (_Smiling._) Alright guys get ready, because I have tons of snacks.

(Trent smiles even more proud of himself. Later, "Late at Night"; Trent and Stefanie are sitting on the couch. Stefanie is leaning on Trent while he has his left arm around her. Aria is in the kitchen getting another drink. Danny is at the kitchen's bar, sitting on one of the stools on his phone. Bambi is in front of the TV amazed at the 3D.)

Bambi: (_Amazed._) It's like I'm right next to the guys.

(Danny looks at the time on his phone and sees that's its five minutes to midnight.)

Danny: Woah um. Its way later than I thought it was.

(Trent and Stefanie take off their 3D glasses.)

Stefanie: But guys we didn't study at all.

(Bambi takes off her 3D glasses.)

Bambi: Yeah I have to jet too. I was supposed to been home by now.

Aria: Yeah. Bambi's right.

(Danny gets up from his seat. Him and Trent fist bump.)

Danny: Okay buddy.

(Aria and Trent hi-five. Danny and Bambi are leaving and Aria is going to her bedroom. Stefanie shakes her head.)

Stefanie: Hold up guys. What about the math test?

Aria: I guess we're winging it.

(Danny and Bambi walk out the front door and Aria goes to her room and closes the door. Trent starts kissing Stefanie. Stefanie doesn't kiss back and starts pushing him off.)

Stefanie: Trent.

Trent: It's frisky time.

(Trent starts kissing Stefanie again. Stefanie stops Trent again.)

Stefanie: It's not frisky time.

Trent: Yeah.

Stefanie: No. It's pulling an all-nighter, cramming energy drinks and studying all night by myself time.

(Trent sighs.)

Trent: Come on Stefanie. Just stay. It's just one test.

Stefanie: Yeah, but one flunked test might mean no performing arts school for me.

Trent: Can you please stop talking about school for just one second. It's kinda a drag.

(Stefanie gets off the couch and grabs her bag.)

Stefanie: No. It's called growing up.

Trent: But I'm making money. You should be happy.

Stefanie: So I should be happy that you dropped out.

(Trent shakes his head thinking that Stefanie thinks he's a loser.)

Trent: So you admit it. You think I'm a loser.

Stefanie: No I don't. But I do think you made a huge mistake. One that you can fix.

Trent: Oh yeah and how's that?

Stefanie: You can patch things up with your mom. Move back home and come back to school.

(Trent scoffs.)

Trent: Are you serious. The only way you'll be happy if I do all the things that I hate.

Stefanie: Trent I'm just concerned about you. Your mom said that.

(Trent cuts Stefanie off.)

Trent: My mom said.

(Stefanie sighs.)

Trent: Woah so you and my mom are talking about me behind my back. (_Upset._) Wow that's just awesome.

Stefanie: Alright I need to go study. I'll call you later or we'll talk about this tomorrow please.

Trent: (_Upset & Hurt._) What's the point? It's pretty clear on whose side you're on.

(Stefanie sighs. She walks away going to leave the house. Trent takes off his 3D glasses tosses them to the other side of the couch.)

**Sub Plot: Aria**

(Morning The Next Day, Aria's House "Living Room"; Aria is working on the mini house. Mr. Monroe walks in and is amazed at the mini house.)

Mr. Monroe: Wow hey sweetie. That looks fantastic.

Aria: (_Smiling._) It's all thanks to Bambi. She's intelligent, brilliant, so fun and so funny.

Mr. Monroe: (_Jokingly Teasing._) And so pretty.

(Aria laughs.)

Aria: I have a stupid crush on Bambi.

Mr. Monroe: Oh really? I would have never guessed.

Aria: Dad I can't go down this road again. All my relationships turned bad Trent and Cam, and then there was Chase. The only reason Trent and Cam didn't run for the hills because we'd became friends before we dated. Going after a girl would just be the same.

Mr. Monroe: Does Bambi have a problem with you being Bisexual?

Aria: No.

Mr. Monroe: Sweetie your feelings are your feelings.

Aria: And I'm sending them to the first rocket to the moon… Besides Bambi's perfect for Zac.

Mr. Monroe: If they're so perfect why aren't they together?

Aria: Zac still likes and is torn up about his ex.

(Aria smiles getting an idea.)

Aria: If I were to get Zac over Heather and get Bambi and Zac together. She would never get suspicious that I have feelings for her.

Mr. Monroe: You just be careful what you getting yourself into.

Aria: (_Sarcastically._) Thanks father.

(Aria gets her bag and kisses her dad on the cheek and walks to the front door to leave for school.)

**Main Plot: Dakota**

(In the Café; Dakota walks over to a table, puts his tray down. He sits down as Ashli walks over and sits down across from him.)

Ashli: I know I aced my math test. And yours is tomorrow. You ready?

Dakota: Yeah.

(Dakota's phone buzzes, he takes out his phone and checks the text. He sees that it's nude pictures of Taylor. Dakota drops his phone in shock.)

Dakota: Wow.

Ashli: What?

(Ashli picks up Dakota's phone.)

Dakota: Wait.

(Ashli sees the nude pictures Taylor sent him. She drops the phone in shock.)

Ashli: Wow… Why is Taylor sending you nude photos?

(Dakota shrugs his shoulders.)

Dakota: I have no idea…

Ashli: Look she's trouble. You should stay away from her.

Dakota: Yeah, I know she is… I'm going to handle it.

(Dakota grabs his phone and turns it off. Later, Taylor is at her locker. Dakota walks into the hallway and sees her, he sighs. Dakota walks up to her. Taylor smiles.)

Taylor: Did you get my text?

Dakota: I did… Taylor you can't send me nude photos.

Taylor: Well I heard rumors that you aren't gay. Are they true?

Dakota: I like… People.

(Taylor smiles.)

Taylor: (_Smiling._) So you didn't like the pictures?

(Dakota scoffs.)

Dakota: No, I uh… I did… It's just that.

(Taylor cuts Dakota off.)

Taylor: Just like everyone else in this school. You think I'm a slut.

Dakota: I wasn't going to say that.

(Taylor puts her arms around Dakota.)

Taylor: I didn't look like you minded this morning.

(Dakota takes Taylor's arms off of him.)

Dakota: You're not my type.

(Taylor laughs.)

Taylor: Okay, look I'm not into the whole relationship thing. That's why I am the way I am… If you change your mind. Tomorrow after school, I'll be in the prop room at three forty… No strings.

(Taylor closes her locker and walks away, she turns around smiling.)

Taylor: (_Smiling._) Remember what your friends don't know. Won't hurt them.

(Taylor turns back around and keeps walking, leaving the hallway. Dakota leans against a locker and sighs.)

**Third Plot: Trent**

(The Next Day; Trent has a dirt bike helmet on and is driving a motorcycle very fast down the street by Little Miss Steaks. He pulls over and takes his helmet off. Trent has his hair slicked back, he takes out his phone from his jacket pocket and calls Stefanie and he gets her voicemail. Trent laughs.)

Stefanie: (_Voicemail._) Hey its Stefanie leave a message.

(It beeps.)

Trent: (_Cocky._) Hey Stef break a leg on your lame boring math test. I spent my day getting my M1 license and buying a dirt bike. So crazy busy being really awesome.

(Trent laughs.)

Trent: (_Cocky._) Bye.

(Trent hangs up and puts his phone back in his jacket pocket. A cop drives up to him and turns on the siren. Trent looks annoyed and sighs.)

**Main Plot: Dakota**

(In the Math Classroom; Taylor walks in and sits in the back of the classroom. Dallas is sitting behind Dakota. Dakota takes out his phone and brings up the text with the nude pictures Taylor sent him. He shows Dallas who double takes.)

Dallas: Woah. Is that Taylor?

Dakota: Yeah. She keeps throwing herself at me, but she's not a girl that I can see myself dating.

(Mr. Armstrong walks into the classroom.)

Mr. Armstrong: Everyone put your phones away. Test are about to be handed out.

(Dakota puts his phone in his pants pocket. Armstrong starts handing out the test.)

Dallas: So what's the second but?

Dakota: She invited me to the prop room after school.

Dallas: Oh man… Everyone knows besides the boiler room, that's like the second place people go to hook up. Different things.

Dakota: I know man. I think Taylor meant hook up orally. I mean she has a reputation for doing that. She said no strings attached.

Dallas: Anytime you get intimate with a girl. There are strings attached.

(Dakota looks at Taylor.)

Dallas: You're not actually considering it.

Dakota: Because that would be wrong.

Dallas: I don't know. Count the number of guys she's hooked up with.

(Dakota laughs getting the point that Dallas is talking about dangers of STD'S.)

Dakota: Yeah… You're right.

Mr. Armstrong: Okay students. Begin your test.

(Dakota turns back around. Everyone starts their test. Dakota looks at Taylor, and she sees him and smiles and then looks down at her test. Dakota looks down at his test and sighs. Later, the bell rings.)

Mr. Armstrong: Okay times up. Pencils down. Everyone turn in your test.

(Students get out of their seats and put down their test on Armstrong's desk and start leaving the class. Dakota and Dallas walk up and put down their test. Taylor walks in front of them and puts her test down, she smiles flirtatiously at Dakota as she walks out the classroom. Dakota scoffs, Dallas jokingly punches Dakota's arm. As they walk out the classroom laughing.)

**Sub Plot: Aria**

(At the Dot; Aria is sitting at the front counter. Zac walks in and sits by her.)

Zac: I got your text. What's up?

Aria: Oh this and that and… Bambi.

Zac: What?

Aria: (_Smiling._) I was just wondering if you had feelings for her at all.

(Heather walks by the Dot. Zac puts his hood over his head fast.)

Aria: What was that about?

Zac: Heather I don't want her to see me.

Aria: Oh… Well back to the question. Do you have feelings for Bambi at all?

Zac: Um we're good friends.

Aria: (_Smiling._) That wasn't the question.

Zac: I mean she's awesome. If I didn't have feelings for Heather maybe…

Aria: (_Smiling._) Oh come on Zac.

Zac: Aria I'm not ready, Heather broke up with me badly and then it only took her a week to get out that brainwash program. A week to get over me.

Aria: Yes, but Bambi would be the perfect way to get over Heather.

(Zac shakes his head.)

Zac: I don't know.

Aria: Come on. She is wary about it because you're a block head.

(Zac laughs.)

Zac: Hey.

(Aria laughs.)

Aria: Just leave it to me.

Zac: Okay no promises though. Besides what's the sudden interest in matchmaking?

Aria: Um… I just want to see the two of my best friends happy.

(Zac takes Aria's plate of chocolate cake.)

Aria: Hey.

Zac: You owe me.

(They both laugh.)

**Main Plot: Dakota**

(Dakota walks outside Degrassi, he goes down the steps. Dakota takes out his phone and checks the time and see its three thirty five only five minutes away from the time Taylor told him to meet her in the prop room. Dakota takes a deep breathe conflicted with what to do. He decides to just do it, he rushes up the steps and back into Degrassi. The school is almost empty. Dakota walks into the empty hallway that the prop room is in. Taylor is waiting outside the prop room, she smiles when she sees Dakota. Dakota walks up to her still unsure about the whole thing.)

Dakota: (_Nervously._) We shouldn't be doing this…

Taylor: (_Flirtatiously Smiling._) I've heard that before.

Dakota: (_Nervously._) So what do we do know?

(Taylor holds Dakota's hand.)

Taylor: (_Flirtatiously Smiling._) Don't be nervous.

(Taylor puts her hand on Dakota's chest and slowly sliders her hand down to the hoots of his pants.)

Taylor: (_Flirtatiously Smiling._) I'll take it from here.

(Taylor opens the prop room door. They slowly walk into the prop room and shut the door.)


	29. With or Without You (2)

**Degrassi Evolutions: Love Lockdown Season 2 Episode 26: With or Without You (2)**

**Main Plot: Dakota**

(Dakota and Beck walk into a hallway.)

Beck: Why would you even do it?

Dakota: Look Taylor and the prop room was a stupid thing for me to do. I wish I could take it back, but I can't.

Beck: Well it was stupid.

Dakota: I'm going to cut class today. In case Taylor tries to make a scene.

(Ashli walks up to her locker. The bell rings. Beck walks off in the opposite direction. Dakota walks up to Ashli.)

Dakota: Hey how about we cut class today.

(Ashli laughs.)

Ashli: Um no way. I'm already trying to keep up.

Dakota: Come on Ash.

(Taylor is walking by.)

Ashli: And where would we go?

Taylor: (_Sarcastically._) The prop room is free.

(Dakota shakes his head. Ashli scoffs.)

Ashli: The prop room.

Dakota: Yeah… It's nothing.

Taylor: (_Sarcastically._) Oh so that's what you're calling it… It seemed like way more of nothing when we were in there.

(Taylor walks away. Dakota sighs.)

Ashli: What is she talking about?

Dakota: …Um…

Ashli: Whatever it is. It can't be worse than what I'm thinking.

Dakota: Yesterday after school… Me and Taylor.

(Ashli cuts Dakota off.)

Ashli: Oh my goodness. You had sex.

(Ben is walking by and overhears, he double takes.)

Dakota: No, no… Well yeah… She uh… Gave me oral sex.

Ashli: (_Lecturing._) Who are you and what have you done with Dakota. The Dakota I know would have never done something like that. That girl hooks up with guys sexually in the prop room like it's a sport.

Dakota: It was a huge mistake. It meant nothing. I would do anything too take it back. I was confused and… I made a stupid decision.

(The second warning bell rings.)

Ashli: You're smarting than that Dakota… I'm going to be late for class.

(Ashli walks away. Dakota sighs.)

**Opening Sequence: At the beginning two people are doing a salto over the stairs at the entrance of the school with a large crowd watching; the camera makes a close up of the people. Ashli is in the crowd reacting in surprise to the people who made a salto. The camera moves to the Degrassi garden where Beck is sitting on a bench and laughing and then behind him Austin and Hadley sneak up behind him and throw a bucket of water at him while a lot of people are watching. Austin and Hadley laugh happily too. The camera moves to the right as Mr. Simpson approaches with questioning and disappointed look, he then signals for the camera to stop. The camera then pans to the theatre, where Dakota and Tristan are participating for the school's musical rehearsal. They dramatically hold hands, and look at each other like they're in love. The camera then rotates 180 degrees, to Zac sitting critically on another table that reads Degrassi Drama. Zac is holding a script in both hands, he smirks pleased with Dakota and Tristan performance. The camera then pans to some lockers where Aria and Heather are laughing. In the entrance lobby Danny and Dallas looking very tough with their hockey sticks as they flirt with some girls. The camera moves to the music class where Maya is playing the cello, Zig playing an electric guitar and Bambi playing the tambourine, all looking very happy. Again, their instruments can be heard in the audio, a crowd is watching them. The camera pans to the left and Cam is their enjoying the performance smiling and clapping. The camera pans to the gym, a bunch of cheerleaders catch Tori after they threw her in the air. They let her down and she smiles at the camera. Pan to outside where Trent is about to throw a basketball into the basket but Stefanie playfully takes it from him and throws the basketball into the basket. Trent and Stefanie look to each other smiling and in love. The camera moves to Hayley, then she smiles and walks to the entrance of the school. The Degrassi logo appears on Hayley's jacket and pops up.**

**Sub Plot: Aria**

(Aria is walking up too Degrassi on the phone with her dad.)

Aria: Dad you don't have to keep reminding me too send mom birthday flowers.

Mr. Monroe: I'm just saying. She'll blame me if you don't.

(Aria sighs.)

Mr. Monroe: So did you talk too Bambi?

Aria: About my crush.

(Bambi is standing outside Degrassi. She sees Aria and smiles and waves. Aria stops walking and waves at Bambi.)

Aria: As if. I'm putting my feelings aside to help my two friends find love… They both just need a little push. Bye dad, love you.

(Aria hangs up and walks up too Bambi.)

Aria: Sorry about that.

Bambi: (_Jokingly._) I could wait longer.

(They both laugh.)

Bambi: What's the plan for finishing our mini house project? It's worth forty percent of our life skills class.

Aria: Let's meet up at my house during lunch hour.

Bambi: Okay good. Let's go in.

(Bambi is about to go up the steps, but Aria stops her.)

Aria: (_Smiling._)And now Zac. He told me that he would go on a date with you.

Bambi: Wait why were you talking to him about me?

Aria: (_Convincingly._) Um… No reason. We were just talking and your name just came up… So I asked him and he's interested in you.

(Bambi smiles. The bell rings.)

Bambi: Really? I thought we were just friends.

Aria: (_Smiling._) I'm so excited.

Bambi: Why are you excited?

(Aria laughs it off.)

Aria: Let's go.

(Aria and Bambi go up the steps.)

**Third Plot: Trent**

(Aria's House "Kitchen"; Trent is eating a bowl or cereal as he is walking to the front door and opens it. Sandra is standing outside looking upset.)

Sandra: Really Trent a dirt bike.

(Trent rolls his eyes.)

Trent: (_Annoyed._) Here we go.

(Trent walks away back to the kitchen. Sandra walks into the house and closes the door. She walks into the kitchen.)

Sandra: (_Upset._) And a careless driving charge.

Trent: (_Non-Caring._) Well I kept begging the cop not to call you.

(Sandra can't believe what Trent said.)

Sandra: (_Upset & Sarcastically._) Oh that makes me feel a whole lot better.

(Trent laughs.)

Trent: (_Laughing._) Mom I can pay the ticket myself. This isn't even your business in anyway.

Sandra: Trent you have multipliable head injuries.

Trent: (_Cocky._) I'm getting better. I rarely get dizzy anymore and my memory is improving. So I'm doing fine. In fact more than fine, I'm awesome.

(Sandra looks around the kitchen and living room checking out the place Trent has been living.)

Sandra: This place have a washer and dryer.

Trent: (_Sarcastically._) Um are you sure Stefanie hasn't told you this in her daily reports.

Sandra: (_Confused._) What?

Trent: Well I know you two are in in cahoots. That's why she wants me to move back home and go to school. You're influencing her against me.

(Sandra laughs.)

Sandra: No one's influencing Stefanie against you. Have you met Stefanie, she has her own mind. If she doesn't support you in your decision. That's not my fault.

Trent: (_Defensive._) She's supposed to be on my side.

Sandra: And you're supposed to be her rock. But instead of doing that you're being reckless and making impulsive decisions.

(Trent sighs. He turns away from his mother upset going back to eating his cereal. Sandra walks closer to Trent.)

Sandra: (_Caring._) Maybe it's time to call it quits on this little experiment of yours… Everyone's worried about you Trent. Me, your father, Hayley, Stefanie. I would feel a whole lot better. So would Stefanie.

(Trent drops his spoon in the bowl and looks flustered.)

**Main Plot: Dakota**

(Taylor is at her locker, Dakota walks up to her. She smiles.)

Taylor: (_Flirtatiously Smiling._) So you came back for another.

Dakota: Would you stop already.

Taylor: What's got you so tensed?

Dakota: You blabbing about what happened.

Taylor: I recall you loving every minute of it.

Dakota: And now I'm really regretting what happened… If you keep blabbing, Simpson is bound to find out. And there will be a lot more trouble than just reputations.

(Taylor laughs.)

Taylor: And why should I care?

Dakota: Because you can be a decent human being.

(Taylor scoffs.)

Taylor: I guess this is your second lucky day in a row. My lips are sealed.

(Taylor closes her locker and walks away. Dakota takes a deep breathe of relieve.)

**Third Plot: Trent**

(At the Mall; Trent is at work. Aria walks in the Coastal Light Kiosk.)

Aria: Hey.

Trent: Oh hey.

(Aria puts a bag of Tim Horton's on the counter.)

Aria: I brought you lunch from Tim Horton's. As a thank you for cleaning the house for me.

Trent: That's unexpected, but um thanks. Oh by the way I might be moving out.

(Aria looks shocked.)

Aria: Why? Is my dad to weird?

(Trent laughs.)

Trent: (_Laughing._) No.

(They both laugh.)

Trent: My mom and Stefanie want me back at home and back in school. I keep trying to prove to them that I did the right thing, but everything I do backfires on me.

Aria: So that's it? You're giving up.

Trent: I brought a dirt bike.

Aria: So? When I lived in Orlando I stole a car once.

(Trent looks shocked.)

Aria: It's a long story… Anyway do you know how many times I've been told you're trouble, give up, I'm a lost cause. More times than I can count. If you want people to take you seriously then show them that you're serious.

(Danny is walking by and sees them and walks up to them. Aria phone beeps and it's a text.)

Aria: Well I gotta go. I have to do something with Zac and Bambi.

Danny: Hey Aria.

(Aria waves at Danny and then walks away.)

Danny: (_Laughing._) Good talk. Where's she off too?

(Trent opens the Tim Horton's bag and takes some fries and eats them. Danny tries to take some, but Trent taps Danny hand.)

Trent: Um doing something with Zac and this girl Bambi.

Danny: Oh. Well I'm heading back to school bro.

Trent: Alright. I'll be here till closing.

(Danny nods his head okay and walks away.)

Trent: (_Talking to Himself._) Try to find a way to be serious.

(Trent sees a billboard by a wedding ring store that says "Show Her Your Love." It has a picture of a big engagement ring. Trent smiles getting an idea.)

**Main Plot: Dakota**

(Dakota is with Ashli at his locker.)

Dakota: I know I made a mistake and I handled it.

Ashli: Well the important part of making mistakes. Is that we learn from them.

(Simpson walks up to them.)

Mr. Simpson: Dakota you need to come with me.

Dakota: Is there a problem sir?

Mr. Simpson: It shocks me to say this, but… We have information that you were apart in this whole prop room thing. We've collected a bunch of students who were a part of it. You need to come to my office now.

(Dakota stares speechless.)

**Sub Plot: Aria**

(Aria's House; Aria opens the front door. Bambi walks in.)

Bambi: I had a major brain storm. Solar panels on the roof.

Aria: Um okay.

(Zac walks in from Aria's bedroom.)

Zac: Uh hey.

Bambi: Oh Zac… Are you helping us on the mini house?

(Zac shakes his head.)

Zac: Aria you didn't tell her?

Aria: Um… Sorry. Things didn't start off exactly how I planned it. But you two enjoy each other. I'll leave you alone.

(Zac and Bambi look at each other nervously.)

Bambi: Um… Is this a date? Zac… I.

(Zac cuts Bambi off.)

Zac: No it's not your fault Bambi.

(Zac looks at Aria.)

Zac: (_Hurt._) Real nice Ari. This is like Heather all over again.

(Zac walks away to the front door, he opens it and leaves the house.)

Aria: Zac wait up. I'm sorry.

(Zac closes the door.)

Aria: Bambi what's your deal?

Bambi: Zac and I are not some toy you can just play with.

Aria: But you like him and he's interested in you.

Bambi: Aria he likes Heather. Besides why are you so pushy about this?

(Aria hesitates.)

Aria: (_Hostile._) I'm just trying to help. It's not my fault that you're so dumb to realize that you could have a great guy.

(Bambi is hurt by what Aria said.)

Bambi: Wow… So since I'm so dumb… You can finish the mini house all by yourself.

(Bambi walks away, leaving the house. Aria sighs regretting what she said.)

**Main Plot: Dakota**

(Outside Simpson's Office; Dakota, Ben and a few other guys are sitting outside waiting to be called in.)

Dakota: I can't believe I got myself involved in this.

Ben: You speak for both of us my man… Me and Taylor went to the prop room the first week back from break… I fell for her trick. So why did you do it?

Dakota: With everything that's happened to me. I've felt lost and confused... I guess Taylor made me feel like a rock star.

Ben: And now we all have rock star problems.

Dakota: When my mom finds out. I'm a dead man.

Ben: Tell me about it.

(Taylor walks in and sits down in a seat.)

Dakota: And it's all her fault.

Taylor: My fault? I didn't force any of you guys into the prop room. You all came willingly.

(Dakota scoffs.)

Dakota: Gosh what happened to you to make you this way.

(Taylor rolls her eyes. Dakota is shaking his right leg.)

Dakota: Screw this. I'm out of here.

(Dakota gets up from his seat and walks away in a hurry.)

Ben: You're just going to get into more trouble.

(Dakota keeps walking away.)

**Sub Plot: Aria**

(Aria and Bambi in their life skills class; They're giving the presentation to their finished mini house.)

Bambi: And last, but not least. Termite protection has been applied all around the base of the house in the area of the structure.

Aria: Don't want any of those nasty creepy bugs getting in. Thanks.

(The teacher and other students clap.)

Random Guy Teacher: Very impressive girls. The most solid foundation I've seen so far.

(The bell rings. Students start leaving the classroom.)

Aria: (_Smiling._) I'll say we definitely got an A+.

(Bambi walks away madly from Aria, going too her desk. She starts packing her things, Aria walks up to her.)

Aria: Bambi I'm sorry being so pushy with you and Zac.

Bambi: Whatever… I get it. You don't want to hang out with me anymore. Story of my life.

(Aria shakes her head.)

Aria: That's far from it. I'm not trying to get rid of you… It's just that… We have a lot in common. And we've been through so much in such a short period of time. It's very overwhelming… And whatever happens with Zac. It's not going to change us.

(Aria holds are arms out for a hug. Bambi smiles and hugs Aria. Aria smiles.)

Bambi: (_Smiling._) I love your hugs.

(They stop hugging.)

Bambi: (_Smiling._) And I like intense friendships… That's why we get A+'s.

(Aria smiles brightly. Bambi walks away, leaving the classroom.)

**Main Plot: Dakota**

(Ashli walks outside Degrassi, she goes down the steps. Dakota hurries up to her.)

Ashli: Shouldn't you be in Simpson's office.

Dakota: I left.

Ashli: Dakota.

(Dakota cuts Ashli off.)

Dakota: Ash I don't belong in there. I made a onetime mistake.

Ashli: A mistake that you have to own up too.

(Dakota sighs, looking off into the distance.)

**Third Plot: Trent**

(Stefanie is walking to the Coastal Light Kiosk. Trent just finishes with a costumer.)

Stefanie: (_Smiling._) Woot, woot.

(Trent sees her and smiles. Trent taps his co-worker on the shoulder.)

Trent: I'll be back man.

(The guy nods his head okay. Trent walks from behind the counter and walks up to Stefanie.)

Trent: (_Smiling._) Hey.

Stefanie: (_Smiling._) Hi.

(Trent and Stefanie hold hands and kiss.)

Trent: Thanks a lot for coming. I talked to my mom and she gave me a lot to think about.

(Stefanie smiles.)

Trent: About my situation, about us… She thinks you need me to be more serious about things.

(Stefanie smiles.)

Stefanie: (_Smiling._) I guess I do.

Trent: Alright and let's have a serious conversation Stefanie. Sit down.

(Stefanie doesn't know what Trent's about to do, but it makes her happy to see him being serious. They walk over and sit down by a nearby bench.)

Stefanie: (_Smiling._) Okay.

Trent: I love you Stefanie. You're the light of my life… And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

(Stefanie starts blushing.)

Stefanie: (_Blushing._) Trent.

(Trent gets down on one knee. Stefanie is speechless.)

Trent: (_Smiling._) Will you Stefanie Jamieson make me the happiest and luckiest man alive and… Open a joints banking account with me?

(Trent takes out a credit card from his pocket, they both laugh. Stefanie playfully hits Trent on his left arm. Trent sits by Stefanie again.)

Stefanie: (_Laughing._) What.

Trent: I'm going to deposit all my commission into it. For your application fee's, car repairs. Whatever we need. I'm going to take care of us, I promise. I'm not going to let you down.

(Trent and Stefanie kiss and then look at each other romantically.)

Trent: There's only about ninety nine dollars in here now, but there will be more once I sell the dirt bike tomorrow.

Stefanie: Oh so you're going to sell it.

Trent: Yeah. (_Pointing to His Head._) Concussions remember.

Stefanie: (_Smiling._) I don't have any concussions.

(Trent laughs.)

**Main Plot: Dakota**

(Outside Simpson's Office; Mrs. Harris walks up.)

Mrs. Harris: Where is Dakota?

Ben: He skipped out.

Mr. Simpson: We'll find Mrs. Harris.

Mrs. Harris: I'm going to go look for him now.

(Mrs. Harris walks away.)

**Third Plot: Trent**

(Wooded Area Near the Back of the Mall; Trent is laying on the hood of Stefanie's car. Stefanie is riding on the dirt bike towards Trent. She stops in front of him and take the helmet off. Trent looks at his watch.)

Trent: You said five minutes like an hour ago.

(Trent laughs.)

Stefanie: (_Excitedly & Smiling._) It was so awesome. I had to go longer.

(Stefanie walks over to Trent. Trent sits up.)

Trent: Yeah I know. But it's still getting soled tomorrow.

Stefanie: (_Smiling._) When did you become so responsible?

(Trent pulls in Stefanie and kisses her, Stefanie kisses him back. Trent gets off the hood of the car and walks a little further away from her. Trent is nervous as he is about to propose to Stefanie. Trent takes a diamond engagement ring out his black leather hoodie jacket pocket and looks at it. Stefanie is suspicious.)

Stefanie: (_Suspiciously._) What are you up too?

(Trent balls the ring up in his right hand. He holds out his left hand for Stefanie too hold.)

Trent: Come here baby.

(Stefanie walks up to Trent smiling.)

Stefanie: (_Smiling._) What?

Trent: Just trust me.

(Stefanie holds Trent's left hand. Trent pulls her in closer. Trent takes a deep breathe.)

Trent: Marry me.

(Stefanie laughs thinking Trent is joking.)

Stefanie: (_Smiling._) Sure loser.

Trent: We're supposed to be saving all that money… So this will have to do for now.

(Trent shows Stefanie the diamond ring in his right hand. Stefanie is shocked and speechless. Trent gets down on one knee.)

Trent: So Stefanie Jamieson the love of my life. Will you make me the happiest man and marry me?

Stefanie: (_In Shock._) Are you actually proposing to me right now.

(Trent smiles.)

Trent: (_Smiling._) Yeah. I'm serious.

Stefanie: (_In Shock._) I love you more than anyone. You know that.

Trent: (_Smiling._) I love you too. Hold up does that mean it's a no?

Stefanie: (_In Shock._) Yes.

Trent: (_Confused._) Yes it's a no?

Stefanie: (_In Shock._) Yes it's not a no.

Trent: (_Confused._) What?

Stefanie: (_In Shock & Smiling._) Yes it's a yes.

(Trent and Stefanie hug and Trent twirls her around. Stefanie is smiling can't believe this is happening. Trent holds her left hand and puts the diamond engagement ring on her ring finger. Trent and Stefanie look at each other. Trent puts both of his hands on Stefanie's face and kisses her and Stefanie kisses him back.)

**Main Plot: Dakota**

(Degrassi Garden; Dakota and Ashli are sitting down on the steps.)

Dakota: Maybe I felt like I wasn't good enough for anyone.

Ashli: Well that's not true Dakota.

(Mrs. Harris is walking up to them.)

Mrs. Harris: (_Upset._) Dakota. What did you get yourself into.

(Dakota takes a deep breathe knowing he has to own up to his mistake.)

**Sub Plot: Aria**

(Aria walks out of Degrassi, she goes down the steps. Zac and Bambi are walking up to her.)

Bambi: (_Yelling._) Ari!

(Aria waves hi and starts walking up to them.)

Zac: So should I tell her?

Bambi: Um… (_Smiling._) I want to tell her.

Aria: (_Smiling._) Tell me what?

Bambi: Well me and Zac had a talk. The talk… And it turns out we're just going to stay friends.

Zac: Yeah we're better as friends. Besides it wouldn't be healthy for me to go out with Bambi due to… Reasons.

Bambi: (_Jokingly._) She who should not be named.

(Zac and Bambi laugh. Aria smiles.)

Aria: (_Excitedly._) Wow that's awesome news.

(Zac and Bambi look shocked.)

Bambi: I thought you'd be a little let down. I thought you wanted me and Zac together.

Aria: Um, yeah, but… Either way it's still great.

(They group hug, all smiling. Aria takes a breathe of relieve.)

**Main Plot: Dakota**

(Degrassi's Parking Lot; Dakota and Mrs. Harris are in the car.)

Mrs. Harris: I talked to Simpson. He told when what happened… The only reason why you aren't in more trouble is because he knows you so well… Dakota why would you do this? Your father and I raised you better than that.

Dakota: (_Heartfelt._) I know… You guys did and I'm sorry… I'm not perfect and sometimes I make mistakes… But I won't do this again. I promise mom.

Mrs. Harris: Good… Because I know you're a good person Dakota.

(Dakota nods his head. Mrs. Harris starts the car and starts driving away.)


	30. Lovefool (1)

**Degrassi Evolutions: Love Lockdown Season 2 Episode 25: Lovefool (1)**

**Main Plot: Aria**

(In the Café; Bambi is sitting down at one of the tables reading a novel. Aria walks up to her.)

Aria: Let's go. We finally have our chance.

(Bambi gets up from her seat and they walk through the café.)

Bambi: Okay, but our chance for what?

Aria: (_Smiling._) Alice was supposed to handle some after school event, but couldn't do it so it was left to Taylor. But ever since that big sex scandal come out with Taylor taking guys to the prop room. No one wants to work with her.

Bambi: Wow and we didn't even have to do anything.

Aria: We've been waiting since Alice and Taylor backstabbed us. And the useless cheerleader is all by herself.

(They walk into the student council room. Taylor is having trouble controlling the crowd.)

Taylor: (_Yelling._) Guys will you all listen to me. I'm in charge here.

Random Girl: Why should we listen to you?

(Some people laugh.)

Aria: She's not wrong about that.

(Taylor rolls her eyes.)

Aria: Taylor you're clearly can't handle this all by yourself. So Bambi and I want to help. We have an idea that would be an amazing event.

Bambi: (_Shocked._) We do?

(Aria nudges Bambi as a sign to play along.)

Aria: Yeah Bambi.

Taylor: I've already been working on this for weeks.

Aria: And so far nothing is even close to finished. You don't even have an idea of what to plan for. Rumor has it that even Drew and Clare are regretting leaving you in charge to the event committee.

(Taylor walks over and pushes Aria and Bambi both out then closes and locks the door.)

Aria: What.

Bambi: So unfair… So now what?

(Aria sighs.)

**Opening Sequence: At the beginning two people are doing a salto over the stairs at the entrance of the school with a large crowd watching; the camera makes a close up of the people. Ashli is in the crowd reacting in surprise to the people who made a salto. The camera moves to the Degrassi garden where Beck is sitting on a bench and laughing and then behind him Austin and Hadley sneak up behind him and throw a bucket of water at him while a lot of people are watching. Austin and Hadley laugh happily too. The camera moves to the right as Mr. Simpson approaches with questioning and disappointed look, he then signals for the camera to stop. The camera then pans to the theatre, where Dakota and Tristan are participating for the school's musical rehearsal. They dramatically hold hands, and look at each other like they're in love. The camera then rotates 180 degrees, to Zac sitting critically on another table that reads Degrassi Drama. Zac is holding a script in both hands, he smirks pleased with Dakota and Tristan performance. The camera then pans to some lockers where Aria and Heather are laughing. In the entrance lobby Danny and Dallas looking very tough with their hockey sticks as they flirt with some girls. The camera moves to the music class where Maya is playing the cello, Zig playing an electric guitar and Bambi playing the tambourine, all looking very happy. Again, their instruments can be heard in the audio, a crowd is watching them. The camera pans to the left and Cam is their enjoying the performance smiling and clapping. The camera pans to the gym, a bunch of cheerleaders catch Tori after they threw her in the air. They let her down and she smiles at the camera. Pan to outside where Trent is about to throw a basketball into the basket but Stefanie playfully takes it from him and throws the basketball into the basket. Trent and Stefanie look to each other smiling and in love. The camera moves to Hayley, then she smiles and walks to the entrance of the school. The Degrassi logo appears on Hayley's jacket and pops up.**

**Sub Plot: Ashli**

(The Next Day, Carol's House "Ashli's Bedroom"; Coey is still sleep, while Ashli who is already late for school is rushing to finish an assignment on her laptop. She looks at a picture of her and Cody on a fame on her desk, she sighs and turns it over. Ashli's bedroom door is wide open, Carol walks by and sees Ashli. She walks in.)

Carol: Ashli you're still here? Didn't your school begin an hour ago.

Ashli: Yeah, I know. I had a late night with Coey. I didn't get a chance to finish this assignment.

Carol: Okay… Well I'll guess I'll tell you now.

Ashli: Tell me what?

Carol: Your parents…

(Ashli double takes.)

Carol: Your father called.

(Ashli looks shocked.)

Ashli: (_Shocked._) He called… When?

Carol: After midnight last night.

Ashli: What did he say?

Carol: It was very short. He just asked how you were doing and then hung up.

Ashli: They shunned me after I gave birth… I miss them a lot to be honest.

(Ashli fights back tears and changes the conversation.)

Ashli: I'm almost finished now. Can you give me a ride to school?

Carol: Sure thing. I'll wake up Coey for you.

Ashli: Thanks.

(Later, at Degrassi; there's a sign on the marquee that says "_**GET READY AND STUDY HARD EXAMS COMING IN TWO WEEKS.**_" Carol pulls up in front of Degrassi. Ashli kisses Coey on the cheek and then gets out the car. Carol and Coey wave goodbye. Ashli smiles and waves goodbye. Carol drives away. Hayley and Hadley, who were sitting down on the bench talking, get up and walk up to her.)

Hayley: I got your text. Don't worry I covered for you in first and second period.

Ashli: Thank you. Perino has already been on my case.

Hadley: So where were you off having fun too?

(Ashli laughs.)

Ashli: I don't have time to have fun.

Hayley: Well… Do you still have time for the Justin Timberlake concert?

(Hayley takes out the four tickets from her bag. Ashli sighs.)

Ashli: You mean the concert you, Zig, me and Cody were supposed to double date too.

Hadley: I can be your date.

Hayley: That's a good idea.

Ashli: No offense Hadley, but I was really looking forward to going with Cody… I still want to go with Cody.

Hadley: But that bastard disowned his own daughter. And you guys broke up.

(Ashli smiles trying to stay positive.)

Ashli: Well maybe if I bust my butt. I can afford one night of fun.

Hadley: So you're going to ask Cody?

Ashli: No… But there is someone else… It's a long shot, but its Justin Timberlake tickets. Who would say no.

(Ashli smiles, the bell rings. Later, Harry is walking in a hallway. Ashli walks up to him.)

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Hey.

Harry: Redhead… Are we talking again?

Ashli: Well we should.

(Ashli takes out two Justin Timberlake tickets from her purse. Harry looks shocked.)

Harry: Tickets to the Justin Timberlake concert.

Ashli: I'm going with some friends… Do you want to go with me?

Harry: What about that boyfriend of yours.

Ashli: He's not my boyfriend anymore. And can we please not talk about him.

Harry: But last time I checked you're still running around taking care of a baby.

Ashli: I'm a multi-tasker… Please give me another chance. I mean we did have something going.

Harry: Well tonight it's chicken night at the Dot.

Ashli: Tonight I'm tutoring. Volunteer hours. I need them for extra credit.

Harry: Okay, uh what time is good for you?

Ashli: Um… If I do my speech for my English class at lunch, and I rush to do my geography project before bed. And hopefully if I can get someone to babysit Coey for me… I can… Make an hour at seven o'clock.

(Ashli smiles.)

Harry: I'll see you then redhead.

(The bell rings. Harry walks away, Ashli smiles.)

**Fourth Plot: Stefanie**

(Stefanie and Aria are walking in the foyer.)

Aria: Just tell me everything about the engagement one more time.

(Stefanie laughs.)

Aria: It's just so romantic.

Stefanie: (_Smiling._) It was very sweet.

(Aria notices Stefanie isn't wearing her engagement ring.)

Aria: Where's your ring?

Stefanie: Oh I haven't been wearing it a lot because we haven't told Sandra about us getting married. Trent's convinced she'll try to talk us out of it.

Aria: Well what do you think?

Stefanie: I don't know. I mean Trent may not have a relationship with his mom, but I do have a close relationship with her… And if we get married without telling her it could wreck that.

Aria: But when you guys get married you both will be seventeen. Won't you need a parent's signature.

Stefanie: Well Trent's thinking about getting emancipated. And My mom is willing to sign my marriage papers… She sees it as me moving out the house faster.

Aria: When it comes to significant others. Mothers are sometimes better to leave alone.

Stefanie Yeah… I guess you're right.

Aria: (_Smiling._) See look at you compromising. It's like you're already married.

(They both laugh.)

**Third Plot: Tristan**

(Milligan's House; Tristan walks into his house. He is on the phone with Tori.)

Tristan: Tori all I said was I get tongue tied around him… No I never said Dakota Harris was hotter than the sun.

(Mr. Harris walks out the kitchen and heard what Tristan said.)

Mr. Harris: Well he does have his father's charm.

(Tristan is shocked and embarrassed. Tristan hangs up the call from Tori.)

Tristan: (_Embarrassed._) Mr. Harris um… Hi… What are you doing here?

Mr. Harris: I also have a side job. A family contracting business. Your mom called me to fix a problem with the pipes.

Tristan: (_Nervously._) Oh right… Um Mr. Harris, Dakota is uh… A… great young man… Very dashing.

(Mr. Harris laughs.)

Mr. Harris: If you want to talk to him he's in the kitchen. He came over to help me with the pipes.

(Mr. Harris grabs his tool box and leaves the house. Tristan walks to the kitchen and sees Dakota with his ear phones on listening and singing too the song "This Love" by Maroon 5.)

Dakota: (_Singing._) This love has taken its toll on me. She said goodbye too many times before. Her heart is breaking in front of me, but I have no choice. I can't say goodbye anymore.

(Dakota has his shirt off about to put on another shirt. Tristan stares in shock unable to take his eyes off of Dakota. Dakota turns around and sees Tristan and takes his ear phones off.)

Dakota: (_Smiling._) How long have you been there?

Tristan: A minute… Not even a minute, a few seconds… Do you often sing and get changed in people's kitchens?

(Dakota laughs.)

Dakota: Well I didn't know I had an audience.

Tristan: I wasn't staring. If that's what you mean.

(Dakota puts on his shirt and walks closer to Tristan.)

Dakota: (_Grinning._) It's definitely alright if you were.

(Tristan starts walking away backwards, nervously.)

Tristan: (_Nervously._) I have tons and tons of homework.

Dakota: Okay. See you later.

Tristan: (_Nervously._) Okay.

(Tristan walks away and grabs his bag and he turns to look at Dakota again then goes up the stairs. Dakota watches him smiling as he buttons his shirt.)

**Sub Plot: Ashli**

(After school, in the Empty Resource Center; Ashli is tutoring Cam on science.)

Ashli: Now what are the first ten elements in order? And then we can get out of here.

Cam: Uh…

(Cam starts writing down in his journal.)

Cam: Hydrogen… Helium… Lithium…

(Cam shakes his head not knowing the next one. He sighs.)

Cam: I'm clueless after that.

Ashli: Boron.

(Cam sighs, and throws down his pencil frustrated.)

Cam: Why can't I remember these.

Ashli: Well I gotta go. But we can pick this up again tomorrow.

Cam: Wait you can't leave. Please I have a huge test tomorrow.

(Ashli is conflicted with what to do.)

Ashli: Okay, okay. Um… We can go over it one more time.

(Cam is relieved. Ashli takes out her phone to text Harry.)

**Fourth Plot: Stefanie**

(Michaels House "Basement"; Sandra is reading Stefanie's recommendation letter for the preforming arts school.)

Stefanie: Is it good enough?

Sandra: Stefanie this is beautiful. All your teachers are basically praising your hard work.

(Stefanie smiles.)

Sandra: My oh my. I wish Trent had your determination.

Stefanie: He does. He's doing really great at his job, he loves it. You should see him.

Sandra: Well has he made any other life altering decisions this week?

(Stefanie looks a little nervous.)

Stefanie: (_Nervously._) Um… No… Why?

Sandra: He dropped out of school. Brought a dirt bike. What's next? For all I know he's going to move to Paris.

Stefanie: Uh… No… Nothing new.

(Sandra sighs.)

Sandra: We used to be close. Now I feel so out of touch with his life.

(Stefanie starts to feel guilty keeping this secret from Sandra.)

Sandra: (_Smiling._) But it makes me feel better that he has you.

Stefanie: Yeah, he does… He really does.

Sandra: Good.

(Stefanie looks away from Sandra feeling guilty.)

**Sub Plot: Ashli**

(At the Dot; Ashli has been sitting at the Dot waiting for Harry over an hour. Danny is sitting at a few tables down, who is about to finish his food, the waiter comes over and gives him a to-go refill cup. Ashli sighs knowing that Harry stood her up.)

Random Waiter: Um do you want to order now?

(Ashli shakes her head.)

Ashli: No, that's okay… I was just leaving.

(The waiter walks away. Ashli sighs extremely embarrassed. Danny grabs his back pack and his to-go cup. He walks by and sees Ashli on the verge of tears. Danny slowly walks up to her.)

Danny: Are you just going to sit here by yourself.

(Tears start going down Ashli's face. Danny sits at Ashli's table. Later, Danny and Ashli are walking outside getting close to Ashli's house. Danny is eating his box of fries and taking sips of his drink.)

Ashli: You know I used to be a great multi-tasker, but now it's like I'm barely holding on. Being a teen mom doesn't ease it up, but I can't complain about Coey. She's the best thing that has happened to me.

Danny: Want some fries?

(Ashli sighs.)

Ashli: Wow I never thought I'd see a day where I'm pouring my heart out to the Ice Hound that trashed my friend's birthday party with his merry band of meatheads.

(Danny laughs.)

Danny: Hey can't I be known as the Ice Hound who saved you from public humiliation.

(They are now outside Ashli's house.)

Ashli: Well thank you for listening, but I have to finish my geography project. Before it's time to pick Coey up from daycare.

(Danny shakes his head.)

Danny: No way. I just listened to you talk non-stop about having no fun what's so ever. I'm not letting you leave tonight without having a good time.

Ashli: Danny I am not going to make out with you.

(Danny laughs.)

Danny: (_Jokingly._) Woah I'm not that easy.

(They both laugh.)

Ashli: Well I do have two hours until it's time for me to pick up Coey.

Danny: Two hours?

Ashli: Yeah. Only because technically I'm still supposed to tutoring so she stays longer. What do you have in mind?

(Danny smiles and throws his fry container and to-go cup in the nearby trashcan.)

Danny: Follow me.

(Later, Danny and Ashli are outside a pool. Danny takes a key out of his back pack and unlocks the gate.

Ashli: Um…

Danny: We're not breaking in. I'm cool with the manager of this place. So he lets me in after hours.

(They walk into the pool area. The pool is very big and shines the moonlight reflecting on it.)

Ashli: Wow, this is beautiful.

Danny: This is where I go to clear my head.

(Danny takes off his hoodie. Ashli puts down her purse and takes off her heels. Danny takes off his shirt and shoes.)

Ashli: Sucks that I don't have my bathing suit.

Danny: Who needs suits anyway?

(Danny laughs. He takes off his pants and socks.)

Danny: (_Smiling._) Are you coming?

(Ashli smiles.)

Ashli: Well turn around first.

Danny: (_Jokingly._) So you're little miss shy Fellom.

(They both laugh. Danny turns around.)

Danny: Okie dokie.

(Ashli pushes over the edge of the pool.)

Danny: Woah!

(Danny falls into the pool. Ashli laughs, Danny swims back up and laughs. Ashli smiles. Minutes later; Danny and Ashli are floating in the pool laughing.)

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Thank you… This was very fun.

Danny: Uh oh. That sounds like you're about to leave.

Ashli: Well I have to pick up my child in an hour.

Danny: Mother duty calls, but before you go. I want you to know that take a second and enjoy high school. It's as good as it gets. Hell when I'm a senior I might even take a victory lap like my man Dallas.

(Ashli laughs.)

Danny: Yeah, but I was….

(Danny hesitates.)

Danny: Let's just say I did things your way once. Stressed to the max. I'd even got myself hooked on these pills called Ambien. You know too keep myself awake, because I was really busy.

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Well can you hook a girl up.

Danny: (_Smiling._) You don't need pills Fellom. What you need is to find a balance. So you don't go crazy.

Ashli: Speaking of crazy. My to-do list isn't getting any shorter. So I'm going to go pick up Coey from daycare and then geography project here I come.

(Ashli gets out the pool, Danny swims over to the edge. Ashli puts up her shirt and her tickets are under it. Danny sees them, he picks one up.)

Danny: Justin Timberlake tickets. I was up all night trying to score one. I'll pay triple you did.

(Ashli smiles.)

Ashli: (_Smiling._) You can have it.

Danny: (_Shocked._) Really?

Ashli: (_Smiling._) Yeah… A thank you for cheering me up.

(Ashli grabs the rest of her clothes and the other ticket. She walks away smiling, eventually leaving the pool. Danny puts the ticket down back on the edge and dives back into the water. The Next Day "Early Morning" Carol's House "Ashli's Bedroom"; Ashli is sitting at her desk sleeping. Dakota is taping her on the shoulder.)

Dakota: Ashli… Ashli.

(Ashli finally wakes up.)

Ashli: Dakota… What are you doing here?

Dakota: You asked me for a ride to school remember. It's time for school. You've overslept.

Ashli: Where's Coey?

Dakota: Carol is giving her breakfast.

(Ashli jumps up.)

Ashli: Crap, crap, crap, crap. I'm screwed my English speech. My tutoring work sheets for Cam.

(Ashli walks over to her closet and starts getting out clothes.)

Ashli: I should've never taken the night off.

Dakota: So I'll assume your date with Harry went well.

Ashli: Nope, the polar opposite. He stood me up.

Dakota: I always thought that Harry guy was a tool. Wait then who kept you out so late last night?

Ashli: Um… Danny.

(Dakota looks shocked.)

Dakota: (_Shocked._) Danny Smith.

Ashli: Yeah.

(Dakota scoffs.)

Dakota: You're into him now.

Ashli: I don't have time to be into anybody right now. Especially if I fall asleep instead of taking care of Coey and doing my geography project.

Dakota: Maybe you can talk Perino into giving you an intension.

Ashli: Have you meet Perino

(Dakota scoffs. Ashli sighs overwhelmed.)

**Main Plot: Aria**

(Aria, Bambi and Zac are walking the halls.)

Zac: So you had one minor setback.

Aria: Yeah added to a whole bunch of other setbacks. Can you help?

Zac: I'm busy with WhisperHug and my short film. So all I can offer is moral support.

Aria: (_Jokingly._) Thanks Master Andrews.

(They all laugh.)

Aria: We'll think of something.

Bambi: (_Smiling._) And in the meantime maybe we can do a little online shopping at lunch time.

Aria: (_Smiling._) You always know how to make me feel better.

(The bell rings.)

Bambi: It's a gift. I have math now, chow!

(Bambi skips into a classroom. Aria blushes, Zac notices. Aria and Zac walks into a classroom.)

Zac: (_Jokingly._) When are you two going to make out already?

Aria: (_Blushing._) I wish… I mean what are you talking about.

(Zac looks shocked.)

Zac: I was just joking… Wait are you blushing.

Aria: (_Nervously._) No.

Zac: Oh my gosh. You have a crush on her.

(Aria smiles.)

Aria: (_Smiling._) I like her as a friend. Either way she'll never return the feelings. So drop it.

(Zac laughs. They sit down next to each other in the back of the classroom.)

Zac: (_Smiling._) This explains a lot.

Aria: This better stay in the volt.

Zac: Don't worry your secret's safe with me.

Aria: Good because I don't need my stupid crush getting in the way of taking Taylor down.

Zac: Do you any plans?

Aria: She won't even talk to me.

Zac: Then go over her head. I mean she's not even the head of student council.

(Aria smiles.)

Aria: (_Smiling._) You're good at this.

(Zac laughs.)

**Sub Plot: Ashli**

(Dakota is driving in the parking lot of Degrassi. Mr. Perino is walking by.)

Ashli: Stop the truck now.

(Dakota pulls over. Ashli opens the passenger door and runs up to Mr. Perino.)

Ashli: Mr. Perino wait up!

Mr. Perino: Are you trying to hand in your assignment now Ms. Fellom?

Ashli: No… I was actually hoping to get an extension. I was so much going on right now. I just need a few extra days.

Mr. Perino: Days? No can do. I'll give you one day at most.

Ashli: (_Begging._) Please I've never ask you for an extension ever.

Mr. Perino: That's the only reason why I'm giving you the day. Have it on my desk first thing in the morning.

(Mr. Perino walks away. Ashli sighs. Dakota parks his truck and gets out. He walks up to Ashli.)

Ashli: I'm dead. I'll never get that project done in time… I need more hours in the day.

Dakota: (_Trying to Lighten Up the Mood._) You can always give up sleeping.

(Dakota walks away. Ashli laughs, but what Dakota said reminds her of what Danny told her about the pills. Ashli takes out her and calls Danny.)

Ashli: Hey Danny… I need a huge favor.

**Third Plot: Tristan**

(Tristan and Maya walk into the Resource center.)

Maya: Dakota was in your kitchen shirtless. And assuming by the way keep smiling. You liked what saw.

(Tristan rolls his eyes.)

Tristan: Maya I have other things to worry about. I am so not in the mood to talk about this.

(Maya laughs and walks away. Dakota and Maria walk in the Resource center.)

Maria: Dakota I'm glad you could be a part of my profile for the school's newspaper.

(Tristan goes to a computer trying to pretend like he doesn't see him. Dakota sees Tristan and smiles.)

Maria: Tell me is it hard being the on air personality for Degrassi TV? And how was it like being a part of the hit musical West Side Story?

Dakota: Well not much because I'm pretty into it. Degrassi TV is kinda a place to let loose. And West Side Story was an amazing experience.

(Dakota looks at Tristan.)

Dakota: (_Talking about Tristan._) Some people have quiet surprised me though.

(Tristan gets suspicious knowing Dakota is talking about him.)

Maria: Well that's a good thing, isn't it?

Dakota: (_Talking about Tristan._) Yeah totally, but sometimes I feel naked. Like all eyes are on you watching.

(Tristan scoffs. Dakota looks at Tristan again.)

Dakota: (_Talking about Tristan._) Unable to keep their eyes off you.

(Tristan looks at Dakota and silently laughs. Maria laughs.)

Maria: Sounds like a disaster.

Dakota: Well it depends on who's looking.

(Tristan turns back around to the computer trying to keep himself from laughing out loud.)

**Main Plot: Aria**

(Aria is in Simpson's office.)

Aria: Taylor has no right to exclude other students from helping with this event.

Mr. Simpson: You're right, but if Drew and Clare left her in charge of a certain station at the event then she can pick her own team.

Aria: Sir she doesn't even has a theme for it yet.

Mr. Simpson: (_Shocked._) Wow um okay… Look I know you have your issues with Alice and Taylor, but for school spirit and almost spring break. Maybe you can try to get along.

Aria: Bambi and I are trying to spread school spirit, but Taylor keeps locking us out of rooms.

Mr. Simpson: Then how do you plan on doing this?

Aria: Well we have a proposal for a movie night. Not just any other movie night. The biggest one Degrassi's ever had. It can have a photo booth and lots of other things too.

Mr. Simpson: A movie night.

Aria: Unlike any other. We can have it on Friday. It can get students relaxed before exams next week. Please sir.

Mr. Simpson: You think you can pull this off by Friday.

Aria: Yes. I did a lot of these before with my dad.

Mr. Simpson: Okay, but it needs to be a Degrassi event only, and I want you to work out your differences with Taylor and plan it together with Drew.

Aria: (_Excitedly & Smiling._) Will do. Thank you so much sir.

(They shake hands. Aria walks out Simpson's office.)

**Third Plot: Tristan**

(Tristan, Maya and Tori are in science class.)

Tristan: I hate him. I hate him. I really hate him.

Maya: Who?

Tristan: Why can't I stop thinking about his half naked body?

Maya & Tori: Dakota.

Tristan: It's like he knows what I'm thinking and he's mocking me.

Tori: Maybe because Dakota likes you.

(Tristan shakes his head.)

Tristan: No don't say that.

Tori: Why not? Dakota's cute and single.

Tristan: Or he could be just trying to lure me in with his sexy smile. (_Frustrated._) Ugh.

Maya: When did you start thinking of Dakota in more of a friend way?

Tristan: I don't know… I always did kinda like him and after we kissed in the musical I haven't stop thinking about it.

Tori: He's the perfect person for you. Like Chuck and Blair.

Tristan: I have bad luck at love need I remind you two of Fab. My mom is throwing parties to hide the fact that she's still hurting from my dad dying. Name one reason, just one good reason why I would want to start a relationship with Dakota?

(Tori smiles.)

Tori: Because you can't stop thinking about his sexy smile.

(Tristan sighs.)

Tristan: I'm certainly going to try.

**Main Plot: Aria**

(Aria's House; Aria walks into her house deciding to go home during lunch hour. Mr. Monroe is looking for his car keys.)

Aria: Hey dad.

Mr. Monroe: Hey sweetie.

Aria: Lost the car keys again?

Mr. Monroe: Always do.

(Aria laughs.)

Aria: We're you going?

Mr. Monroe: I um… I have a meeting with someone out of town.

Aria: It sounds secretive.

Mr. Monroe: It's nothing really. I'll be back tomorrow morning.

Aria: Okay, but before you go. I need to ask you something. I have a bunch of goals I haven't accomplished yet.

Mr. Monroe: Well it's never too late to start.

Aria: I know that's why I want to throw a movie night for the school. So I need to barrow some money to pay for things like photo booth, popcorn machine, etc.

(Mr. Monroe shakes his head.)

Mr. Monroe: I'm sorry sweetie. It's not possible right now.

Aria: But.

Mr. Monroe: You just have to impress Degrassi another way. Without using our money.

Aria: You're acting like I need tons. You never acted this way when I needed money before. Why are you being so weird about this?

Mr. Monroe: I'm sorry I can't right now.

(Mr. Monroe finds the car keys under a couch cushion.)

Mr. Monroe: I almost late for my flight, I have to go. See you later.

(Mr. Monroe leaves the house. Aria looks disappointed, she walks into the kitchen. Mr. Monroe left his credit card on the counter. Aria grabs the credit card and smiles.)

**Sub Plot: Ashli**

(After School, Ashli is sitting on the bench outside the J.T. Memorial. Danny walks up to her smiling.)

Danny: Degrassi's favorite junior.

(Ashli smiles. Danny sits next to her.)

Danny: What's up? (_Jokingly._) Wait is this a booty call?

(They both laugh.)

Ashli: No, but I was thinking about last night

(Danny smiles.)

Ashli: And… About the pills you mentioned. Ambien.

(Danny sighs.)

Danny: Trust me Fellom you don't want to go there.

Ashli: Yes I do. Last night I was too tired to take care of Coey. And it also created this huge overload of work that I'm back on. The only way to catch up is to get more hours in the day.

Danny: (_Lecturing._) No Fellom I told you how much those Ambien's messed me up. It could be dangerous if taken the wrong way.

Ashli: I only need the pills for a few days… Please I'm begging you.

(Danny sighs.)

Danny: Fine. I know a guy who can get some.

(Ashli smiles as Danny looks worried for her.)

**Third Plot: Tristan**

(After School, Milligan's House; Tristan walks into his house.)

Tristan: Mom I'm home.

(Tristan walks into the kitchen and Dakota is their working on the pipes. Tristan sighs.)

Tristan: What are you doing here?

Dakota: (_Sarcastically._) Hello, oh I'm fine.

(Dakota laughs.)

Tristan: I think I have the right to ask.

Dakota: My dad got busy with another job. So I told him I'll finish with the sink. (_Smiling._) Wanna help?

Tristan: I would love too, but I can't. I have plans.

(Tristan tries to think of something. Ms. Milligan walks into the kitchen.)

Tristan: I have plans with my mom.

Ms. Milligan: That sounds lovely Tristan, but I have a meeting with someone tonight.

Tristan: I can come too?

Ms. Milligan: Um… I'm not sure if that's a good idea. It's kind of a…

Tristan: Date.

Ms. Milligan: No… My friend wants to talk about trouble with his ex-wife. Why don't you and Dakota order a pizza?

(Ms. Milligan takes out money from her purse and gives it to Tristan. Ms. Milligan blows Tristan a kiss and then walks away, leaving the house.)

Tristan: (_Annoyed._) You know before my dad died my mom wouldn't leave me alone in the house with you or especially someone who plays for my team. Now she's so happy to leave me alone.

(Dakota gets up from the sink and walks closer to Tristan and then leans in front of him.)

Dakota: (_Grinning._) What did she think you'll do?

(Tristan gets nervous and starts backing up.)

Tristan: (_Nervously._) Um… uh… homework. Lots of homework.

(Tristan walks away fast going to his room nervously. Dakota watches Tristan smiling.)

**Main Plot: Aria**

(Aria's House "Living Room"; Aria is on the phone with people for movie night set up.)

Aria: So you'll have everything set up at Degrassi by Friday. Okay thank you.

(Aria hangs up. Bambi knocks on the door.)

Aria: (_Yelling._) Doors open.

(Bambi opens the door and walks in with promotion supplies.)

Bambi: I have enough makers, paint, and enough posters to cover the entire school. What are we making signs for?

Aria: (_Smiling._) Simpson gave us the go ahead for a movie night.

Bambi: (_Excitedly._) Yay! This is going to be awesome. You are the best.

(Bambi kisses Aria on the cheek. Aria blushes.)

Aria: (_Smiling._) We have tons of signs to make.

Bambi: (_Smiling._) Hell yeah. We might be here all night.

Aria: (_Smiling._) Okay.

(The Next Day "Student Council Room"; Aria walks in with a big bulletin board for movie night.)

Taylor: (_Madly._) So you won Simpson and Drew over. Are you really going to pay for the movies, a photo booth, popcorn, candy, drinks, and much more with two dollars per ticket?

Aria: I have a backup.

Taylor: What? Using your dad's money.

(Bambi walks into the student council room with some supplies.)

Taylor: Oh and using your dad's money to impress your little girlfriend.

Bambi: (_Defensive._) Hey.

Taylor: Pathetic.

Aria: (_Defensive._) Whatever. Time for you to go.

Taylor: We're supposed to be working together.

Aria: Then go prompt on the announcements.

(Aria and Bambi push Taylor out the room and close and lock the doors.)

Taylor: Let me back in.

Aria: Sorry, I can't hear you.

Bambi: Let's see how she likes it.

(Bambi and Aria laugh.)

**Third Plot: Tristan**

(Milligan's House "Tristan's Bedroom"; Tristan is sitting on his bed, on the phone with Maya.)

Tristan: Maya you have to come over. My mom's out and all I can think about is kissing Dakota. Who is in my house sweating.

Maya: Sorry Tris, but I can't my parents and I are about to Facetime with Katie.

Tristan: Can't you talk to her another time?

Dakota: (_Yelling from Down Stairs._) Tristan the pizza here!

Tristan: I gotta go.

(Tristan hangs up.)

Tristan: Uh… That's okay… I'm not hungry. Just dig in.

(Dakota goes up the stairs and opens Tristan's bedroom door. He walks in.)

Dakota: Everything alright? You sound more tensed than usual.

(Tristan shakes his head.)

Tristan: (_Unconvincingly._) Everything is great. Wonderful actually.

(Dakota knows something isn't right.)

Dakota: I know you're still hurting about your dad. So is your mom.

(Dakota walks over and sits by Tristan on the bed.)

Dakota: It may not have happen to me, but I know what you're going through. When I found out I was adopted it sucked a lot I felt like I've been lied too for years. I felt lost. Makes me wonder if there's anything else they're not telling me… My birth parents had a life that I wasn't a part of. Sometimes I felt did they ever love me. Or did they ever wonder how I was or did they forget all about me. Now I'm pans and that just adds to the confusion.

(Dakota smiles. Tristan and Dakota look into each other eyes "_**romantic sparks**_". Tristan kisses Dakota and then Dakota starts kissing back. Then Tristan stops kissing.)

Tristan: Um… How about that pizza?

Dakota: I'm not that hungry.

Tristan: Me neither.

(Dakota and Tristan start kissing again. The Next Day at School; Tristan and Tori are walking in the foyer.)

Tristan: I think I screwed myself.

Tori: Why? For kissing a guy you really like and who likes you back.

Tristan: Because I suck a love what if I mess up my friendship with Dakota. I can't just make out with every guy who makes me feel good.

Tori: I just hate for you to miss out on a great opportunity. Just because you're afraid.

Tristan: Afraid of what?

Tori: Of being hurt.

Tristan: I'm not… Okay I am, but can you blame me? I don't have the best track record with guys Fab and then I crushed on a straight guy Cam.

Tori: Tristan not everytime is going to be bad for you.

(Tristan smiles.)

Tristan: I did have a really fun time last night.

Tori: What's the worst that can happen?

Tristan: We could just start slow. No need to rush.

Tori: Good. Now you need four dollars.

Tristan: (_Confused._) For what? You're charging me for advice.

Tori: No for movie night tickets for you and Dakota. (_Jokingly Teasing._) It might be a good idea for you and Dakota to spend some time in an upright position.

Tristan: Hey.

(They both laugh.)

**Main Plot: Aria**

(Aria and Bambi are in science class. Zac is sitting across from them.)

Bambi: The reaction achieved is B mild.

Aria: Compared to the one we got from Taylor. I'll say mild to best.

(Bambi laughs.)

Bambi: You know when I came back to Degrassi for my junior year. I thought I would be lonely again, but then I meet you… I'm glad you're on my side.

(They smile at each other. Bambi puts her hand on Aria's hand. Aria blushes.)

Bambi: (_Nervously._) So is it true? What Taylor said.

Aria: About the money thing?

Bambi: No I mean what she said about impressing me. Which you are nailing.

(Bambi taps Aria's nose. They both smile. Zac walks over to their table.)

Zac: I'll call that a vagarious reaction.

Bambi: Um… We need more reactant.

(Bambi walks away.)

Zac: Bambi's is impressed I'll say. Sounds like she's holding that crush door wide open. Waiting for you to make the move.

Aria: (_Sarcastically._) Hilarious.

Zac: It could mean something.

Aria: Or it could be just Bambi being Bambi.

Zac: All I know is that, life is too short to wonder what if.

Aria: Well all I know is, that I want to be with her all the time.

Zac: The movie night is a good start.

(Zac walks back to his table. Aria smiles. Later, Promotions for the movie night are hung all around the school. Bambi and Aria are having fun in the halls dancing and selling tickets.)

**Third Plot: Tristan**

(Tristan is in the parking lot at Degrassi. He walks up to Dakota's blue truck, smiling and takes a paper and pen out his bag to write a note for Dakota.)

Tristan: (_Writing Note._) Dakota, my mom's out tonight. Let's have fun. Tristan.

(Tristan puts the note in the windshield and walks away. Later, In the Café; Tristan is sitting at a table. Maria walks up to him and sits down.)

Maria: Hey… Tristan right?

Tristan: That's me.

Maria: I wanted to ask you something… You have experience with Dakota Harris right?

Tristan: (_Curiously._) Why? What did he say?

Maria: Well that you two are good friends.

Tristan: (_Smiling._) Yeah since last year.

Maria: So you would know if he's single.

(Tristan starts to panic catching on that Maria likes Dakota.)

Tristan: He's seeing someone.

Maria: Then why did he agree to go to movie night with me?

(Tristan looks shocked.)

Tristan: I… I don't know.

(Tristan shakes his head. Tristan grabs his juice bottle and gets up from the table and starts walking away.)

Maria: Wait I have more questions.

Tristan: Sorry I can't… I have a meeting with someone… I have to cancel.

(Tristan continues walking away.)

**Main Plot: Aria**

(Aria is walking up to her house. She is leaving a voicemail to her dad.)

Aria: Hey dad I know you're probably busy, but I have some great news to tell you… I hope your boring meeting stuff is working out call me back soon bye love you.

(Aria opens the front door to her house. Cops are all in the house.)

Aria: What's going on?

(Mr. Monroe comes out of a room and walks up to her.)

Aria: Dad what's happening? Why are there cops in our house?

Mr. Monroe: Aria there's no need to worry.

(The cops put some stuff in boxes.)

Aria: Why are they taking our stuff?

Mr. Monroe: It's evidence… There have been some issues with your mother.

Aria: What issues?

Mr. Monroe: I'll tell you later about that. Right now just relax.

Aria: Can't you stop them?

Mr. Monroe: The police have a warrant.

Aria: This is insane. I'm going to call mom.

Mr. Monroe: Aria that isn't a good idea right now. Your mom doesn't have her phone with her. Your mom has some legal troubles with her art work they think she's been doing money fraud. That meeting yesterday I had was with your mom. I've been trying to help her out, but the investigation has led to her arrest. She's being question by police right now. She should be released by tonight, but I need you to hang in there until she calls us.

(Aria is overwhelmed with the sudden news.)

**Third Plot: Tristan**

(Dakota is in the Degrassi parking lot at his truck, reading Tristan's note smiling. Tristan walks up to him madly.)

Tristan: (_Madly._) I need that note back.

Dakota: (_Smiling._) Oh this not. Why? You no longer wanna have fun with me.

(Dakota laughs.)

Tristan: (_Unconvincingly._) Something came up.

(Tristan tries to snatch the note away, but he misses. Dakota knows something is wrong.)

Dakota: Are you mad at me? Did I do something too piss you off?

Tristan: I just thought that… After we… Are you taking Maria too movie night?

Dakota: Yeah… She asked me and I said yes.

(Tristan sighs hurt.)

Tristan: (_Madly._) Great.

(Tristan snitches the note away.)

Tristan: (_Madly._) I'm so glad we cleared that up.

(Dakota is confused and Tristan starts walking away.)

Dakota: Wait Tris, why does it matter? That doesn't mean I don't wanna still hang out with you too.

Tristan: (_Madly._) So? What I'm like the other guy. The dirty little secret.

(Dakota laughs.)

Dakota: (_Jokingly._) Well you're not a secret, but you're another guy.

(Tristan laughs madly.)

Dakota: Okay with me being newly pansexual I'm taking things slow. After your bad luck with relationships and also and with your mom. I thought you would feel the same.

Tristan: I can't just make out with you.

Dakota: (_Smiling._) You did last night. You seemed to enjoy it.

Tristan: That was different.

Dakota: How exactly?

Tristan: I have no clue. It just was okay.

(Dakota scoffs.)

Dakota: Alright.

(Dakota gets into his truck and closes the door.)

Dakota: If you change your mind. You know where to find me.

(Dakota starts the truck and drives away. Tristan sighs and starts walking away.)

**Fourth Plot: Stefanie**

(Trent and Stefanie are holding hands walking up the sidewalk near the Dot.)

Trent: I'm not sure about this Stef. Do you really think the Dot is a big enough place for our wedding?

(Trent sees Sandra through the window sitting at a seat.)

Trent: Oh no. We have to go. My mom's here.

Stefanie: Look I lied about the wedding stuff. I asked Sandra to meet us here.

Trent: Huh you set me up.

Stefanie: It sucks being lied to do. Doesn't it. I can't keep lying to Sandra anymore Trent.

Trent: But if we tell her she'll definitely find a way to ruin everything.

Stefanie: Look Sandra's more of a mom to me then my own. It's extremely important to me that's she's apart of it.

(Trent sighs.)

Trent: My mom means that much too you.

(Stefanie nods her head.)

Trent: Okay, fine… If it's that important to you. Then it's important to me too. If it makes you happy.

(Stefanie smiles.)

Stefanie: (_Smiling._) Seriously.

(Trent smiles.)

Trent: Yeah.

(Trent puts his arm around Stefanie as they walk across the street going to the Dot.)

**Third Plot: Tristan**

(Milligan's House "Tristan Bedroom"; Tristan is on his laptop on a West Drive blog looking at an article about Zoe Rivas. Tristan hears noise a woman and a men laughing downstairs. Then the doors closes. Someone starts coming up stairs. Tristan gets his phone and then opens the door. His mom is walking by and is startled.)

Ms. Milligan: Oh.

(Tristan is relieved to see it's his mom.)

Tristan: (_Smiling._) Mom.

Ms. Milligan: Tristan.

Tristan: I thought someone broke into the house.

(Ms. Milligan laughs.)

Tristan: Hold up who was that other voice I heard?

Ms. Milligan: The man I went out with the other day come over... I would've told you sooner, but I thought it might be better to wait. Until it was serious.

(Tristan looks shocked.)

Tristan: Does… Owen know about this?

Ms. Milligan: No he doesn't. Not yet.

Tristan: You and him were in your room for quite a while. I didn't even know he was here… What were you doing?

Ms. Milligan: Tristan that's none of your concern.

(Tristan sighs.)

Ms. Milligan: This is a very confusing time… I was married to your father so long.

(Tristan shakes his head in disbelieve.)

Tristan: Yeah…?

(Tristan starts closing his bedroom door.)

Ms. Milligan: Tristan wait… I'm sorry I scared you.

(Tristan nods his head okay.)

Tristan: (_Fake Smiling._) Okay.

(Tristan closes his bedroom door and then leans against it in disbelieve.)

**Fourth Plot: Stefanie**

(At the Dot; Trent, Stefanie and Sandra are sitting at a table. Sandra is excited to see her son while Trent is awkwardly silent.)

Sandra: (_Smiling._) My son in the flesh. When Stefanie told me you wanted to talk… I'll be honest I didn't believe it at first.

(Trent shrugs his shoulders. Stefanie smiles.)

Stefanie: (_Smiling._) Trent came because we have something to tell you.

(Sandra looks worried.)

Sandra: Oh my goodness. You're pregnant.

(Stefanie shakes her head.)

Stefanie: No.

(Sandra exhales of relieve.)

Sandra: Oh thank goodness… (_Smiling._) I'm too young to be a grandmother.

(Trent and Stefanie hold hands under the table. Stefanie is wearing her engagement ring, she lifts up her left hand up to Sandra.)

Stefanie: (_Smiling._) We're getting married this summer.

(Sandra stares speechless. She looks at Trent.)

Sandra: Are you serious.

Trent: Yeah and you can't stop us. I'm going to get emancipated so you won't be able to stop us.

Stefanie: Trent stop. Let your mom speak.

Sandra: Emancipated.

(Sandra shakes her head.)

Sandra: You don't have life experience to make this kind of decision. You're sixteen. You haven't even graduated from high school.

Trent: (_Annoyed._) Wow thanks for being so predictable mom.

Stefanie: We know were young, but we're mature for our age. And Trent promised me he'll get his GED.

(Trent grabs his black leather jacket.)

Trent: Whatever. I'm out of here.

(Trent gets up from his seat and starts walking away.)

Sandra: Trent… I.

(Trent walks out the Dot. Stefanie and Sandra gets up from their seat.)

Sandra: Stefanie you have come so far. Why not wait until you graduate high school and then graduate university. Why rush this?

(Stefanie hesitates. Trent knocks on the window.)

Trent: Are you coming or what?

Sandra: Stefanie please… Just think about it.

(Stefanie is conflicted with what to do.)

Stefanie: I'm… I'm sorry.

(Sandra is speechless overwhelmed with what's going on. Stefanie grabs her jacket and walks out the Dot. Her and Trent hold hands and start walking away. Stefanie looks back at Sandra once more, torn with what to do.)

**Third Plot: Tristan**

(Milligan's House; Tristan opens the door and Dakota walks in.)

Tristan: Thanks for coming. I tried talking too Tori, but she doesn't really understand.

(Dakota and Tristan walk over and sit on the couch.)

Dakota: I still can't believe you caught your mom sneaking out a guy.

Tristan: Yeah… She just left a few minutes ago. She basically got into a booty call with a stranger.

Dakota: Stranger.

Tristan: Well stranger to me and Owen anyway. She spent fifthteen years telling me about her values. Then she jumps in bed with the first man she meets.

(Dakota scoffs.)

Dakota: I felt that way lots with different situations, but then I realized that's what made that person happy.

Tristan: So… We should do whatever makes us happy?

Dakota: Yeah. If doesn't hurt anyone why not.

Tristan: This casual thing how does it work?

Dakota: (_Smiling._) We hang out and have fun.

Tristan: And no one gets hurt?

(Dakota shakes his head.)

Dakota: Only if you want too.

Tristan: Oh just shut up.

(They both smile. Tristan leans in and kisses Dakota. Dakota starts kissing back, they stop kissing and smile at each other.)

**Main Plot: Aria**

(Aria's House "Living Room"; Aria and Mr. Monroe are on Skype with her mom Catherine.)

Mr. Monroe: I'll let you two talk alone.

(Mr. Monroe gets up and walks away.)

Aria: Police in me and dad's home taking me and dad's stuff. Mom it was really scary.

Catherine: I'm sorry about that.

Aria: I told dad this, but I took money from his credit card. Without him knowing. Do you think they connected it somehow?

Catherine: No. I'm facing fraud charges way past a fraud transaction.

Aria: But you handle your own money.

Catherine: And I have made a mess of things… I'm under house arrest.

Aria: (_Shocked._) What. Can't you do something about this? They're treating you like some sort of criminal.

Catherine: Until the court can decide I'm not. All my money is frozen.

Aria: So you have nothing.

Catherine: I still have family.

Aria: Mom, but you're hundred miles away.

Catherine: That's why you and your father are moving back to Orlando.

(Aria is speechless as she realizes just how much her world will be turned upside down.)


End file.
